Aucun regret
by Leyla KTK
Summary: Sasuke et Naruto ont eu une histoire, mais cette dernière s'était mal finie. Des années plus tard, Sasuke revient dans Konoha, avec une idée bien précisé en tête. :Les personnages sont un peu OOC. [SasuxNaru / NaruxSasu]
1. Chapter 1

**Titre:** Aucun regret

**Catégorie:** Général, Romance, UA

**Rating:** K (pour le moment)

**Couple:** Sasu/Naru

**Béta lectrice**: Celebrindal01 merci pour la relecture et correction.

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages appartiennent à leur auteur, j'ai nommé Masashi Kishimoto. Je ne fais que les louer gratuitement cela va sans dire pour ce petit OS.

**Résumé :** Sasuke et Naruto ont eu une histoire, mais cette dernière s'était mal finie. Des années plus tard, Sasuke revient dans Konoha, avec une idée bien précisé en tête.

**Note** : Cette fic comptera 4 couples. Ce qui veut dire que je vais traiter les histoires de 4 couples. Je vais tenter de faire d'une manière plus structurée qu'avec KHS. Les couples concernés : Sasuke x Naruto, Kyosuke x Minato, Kiba x Shikamaru et Kakashi x Iruka.

Comme vous l'avez vu, je reprends le personnage que j'avais créé pour KHS. Je vais faire en sorte que cette fic soit un peu plus sérieuse que KHS, pour la simple et bonne raison que tous les personnages ou presque sont des adultes ^^.

J'espère parvenir à faire ce que je souhaite. Il y aura un chapitre si tout va toutes les ¾ semaines. Mais dès que je pourrai, je réduirai ce délai.

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 1

* * *

Les doux rayons du soleil filtraient les volets de la chambre quand des yeux d'un bleu peu commun s'ouvrirent pour accueillir cette nouvelle journée qui semblait débuter d'une manière plus que satisfaisante. Un sourire fleurit sur son visage quand il se rendit compte d'une présence à ses côtés. Dans un mouvement d'une lenteur calculée, il se tourna vers elle tout en déposant sa main sur la joue et murmura :

— On a fuit son lit ?

Un simple soupir de contentement se fit entendre dans le silence de la chambre. Amusé par sa réponse, Naruto ne put s'empêcher de se jeter sur ce corps chaud dans une longue séance de chatouille. Très vite, un rire cristallin échappa de la bouche de l'ange qui se tortillait sous lui. Elle tentait de se soustraire à la prise de l'adulte, mais c'était une chose difficile pour son corps si frêle.

— Papa, arrête !

— Oh que non ! Tu t'es glissée dans mon lit, tu savais que ça allait t'arriver petit monstre.

— Suis pas un monstre !

— Oh que si, tu es un magnifique et dangereux monstre.

— Kyaaa ! Papa… tenta-t-elle de dire entre deux rires.

Demander qu'il arrête était peine perdue. Naruto allait continuer pendant un petit moment cette séance de chatouille et de rire. Pratiquement chaque matin, c'était le même rituel qui se déroulait dans la chambre du père et cela durait pendant cinq bonnes minutes. Il adorait cet instant si particulier entre eux, certes c'était lui qui prenait le plus de plaisir à voir sa fille se tortiller comme un petit singe tout en tentant de se soustraire à sa prise tout en sachant qu'elle n'avait aucun espoir de réussite. Son sourire, ses rires, ses petits cris à chaque fois qu'il titillait ses côtes, étaient une douce musique à ses oreilles. Il espérait que ces moments continueraient encore un long moment. Cependant, il savait qu'un jour prochain, son bébé allait se transformer en une jeune femme et que cette habitude allait disparaitre un jour ou l'autre… À cette pensée, il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir mélancolique. Arrêtant ses chatouilles, et finit par serrer sa fille contre lui tout en murmurant :

— Que j'aimerai que tu ne grandisses jamais…

— Papa ?

— C'est rien, continua-t-il en se redressant. Aller petit monstre, à la douche !

— Heiiinnn ? Pas envie !

— Tu veux aller à l'école sans avoir pris une douche ? Surtout un jour comme aujourd'hui ?

— Oui, répliqua-t-elle avec aplomb.

— Moi non jeune fille, aller file dans la salle de bain.

— Méchant !

— Oui, je t'aime aussi.

La fillette sortit de la chambre tout en trainant le pas. Elle n'avait vraiment pas le désir d'aller se laver. On pourrait dire que c'était la même chose chaque matin… mais par moment, elle y courrait toute seule avec une joie réelle. Cependant, aujourd'hui semblait être un mauvais jour. Il porta son regard sur la porte et après un dernier pas, il put voit disparaitre ses magnifiques longs cheveux blonds de son champ de vision. Sa fille était à son image même, les yeux bleus, les cheveux de la couleur du blé sous le soleil d'un été. Néanmoins, elle était nettement plus belle et plus extravertie que lui au même âge. Elle pouvait paraitre bien plus mature que ses cinq ans, mais elle restait une petite fille dans tous les sens du terme. Elle faisait des caprices quand elle réclamait quelque chose qu'on lui refusait. Elle ne ratait jamais une occasion d'attirer les faveurs de son grand-père quand Naruto lui en refusait, bien que ce dernier ne se formalisait pas de ses stratagèmes pour lui accorder tout ce qu'elle souhaitait… Et depuis qu'ils habitaient avec ce dernier, il ne se passait pas une journée sans qu'il ne la gâte. À force, Naruto se demandait comment sa fille allait tourner…

Dans un soupir, il se leva à son tour, puis se dirigea vers la fenêtre pour l'ouvrir. Une fois chose faite, il refit son lit tout en ajustant avec soin les draps. Satisfait de son œuvre, il finit par quitter la chambre dans l'idée d'aller vérifier si sa fille était bien là où elle devait être. Arrivé dans la pièce, il constata avec contentement qu'elle était bien dans son bain.

— Tu veux que je te lave les cheveux ?

— Nan.

— Tu es en colère ?

Elle le bouda joyeusement tout en tentant de shampouiner ses cheveux. L'exercice était difficile vu leur longueur, mais elle ne souhaitait apparemment pas demander l'aide de son père.

— Chérie, tu ne vas pas t'en sortir comme ça, fit Naruto tout en s'asseyant sur le bord de la baignoire. Regarde, tu as oublié de faire l'arrière de ton crâne.

— Je sais.

— T'es trop forte ! T'as des yeux derrière la tête ?

— Ben non !

Sa réponse pouvait aussi être interprétée comme ceci :

« T'es bête papa. Je peux pas avoir des yeux derrière la tête ! »

Naruto sourit face à sa réaction et finit par la regarder faire attendant patiemment qu'elle admette sa défaite.

— Comment tu fais alors ? demanda l'adulte tout en l'aspergeant d'eau.

— Papa, t'es méchant avec moi, répondit-elle en baissant les bras.

— Pas du tout.

— Si. Tu te moques de moi, dit-elle en jouant avec l'eau.

Elle semblait réellement attristée ce qui toucha Naruto au plus haut point. Il se dit alors qu'il avait été peut-être un peu loin dans sa taquinerie. Sa fille était encore une enfant, pourtant, il profitait toujours de ces genres de moments pour l'asticoter pour son plus grand plaisir.

— Pardon bébé, tu m'en veux ?

— Oui.

— Comment je pourrai me faire pardonner ?

À la question, Rina releva sa tête et posa sur lui son regard bleu qui pouvait faire fléchir n'importe qui. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, elle répondit :

— Lave-moi les cheveux.

Le sérieux avec lequel elle avait dit ces mots fit glousser Naruto. Sa fille avait trouvé le moyen de demander son aide, sans pour autant en faire expressément la requête. Ce bout de jeune fille d'à peine cinq ans parvenait déjà à saisir les subtilités dont les femmes usaient pour atteindre leurs buts… Elle était redoutable…

— D'accord.

Avec un large sourire, Rina laissa son père lui laver les cheveux pour enfin pouvoir sortir du bain. Car mine de rien, cela faisait déjà une bonne quinzaine de minutes qu'elle y était. Une fois chose faite, le père et la fille finirent par quitter la salle de bain propres et prêts à affronter la journée de la nouvelle rentrée.

— Garde bien la serviette sur ta tête. Et ne quitte pas ton peignoir.

— Ouiii !

— Alors, une culotte, des chaussettes, commença-t-il en cherchant dans la commode. Rina, tu veux quelle couleur les chaussettes ?

— Bleu !

— Va pour les bleues. Ton uniforme est là, fit-il en sortant ledit vêtement de l'armoire.

— Papa, c'est lourd…

— Oui, oui, j'arrive. Je vais te sécher les cheveux, deux secondes.

— Voilà, tes vêtements sont prêts.

Il rejoignit sa fille qui s'était installée sur le lit et s'assit derrière elle pour entreprendre enfin la séance de séchage. L'exercice dura une bonne dizaine de minutes, entre serviette et sèche-cheveux. Depuis maintenant trois ans, c'était leur quotidien à tous les deux. Il s'occupait de tout ce qui touchait à sa fille, sa toilette, sa garde-robe, son éducation, son bien-être… On pouvait aisément le qualifier de père au foyer, car finalement, c'était le cas. Depuis le départ de la mère de Rina, c'était à lui de veiller sur elle. Au début, cela avait été réellement difficile, ne sachant comment s'y prendre, les erreurs s'accumulaient et son humeur changeait avec. Il était devenu irritable et pas facile à vivre.

Son ex-femme ne gérait pas tellement tout non plus. Mais le peu qu'elle faisait aidait Naruto plus qu'il n'aurait cru. Cependant, la jeune fille avait très envie d'autre chose… s'occuper d'un enfant n'était pas son but dans la vie et après quelques années, elle avait fini par claquer la porte pour disparaitre totalement de leur vie. Rina avait très mal vécu le départ de sa mère, mais après quelques semaines, l'idée de vivre sans elle s'était installée et la proximité des parents de son père l'avait énormément aidé. Et depuis maintenant deux ans, leur vie se déroulait chez eux… Un bonheur réel, mais en même temps terriblement fragile et ils s'en étaient tous rendu compte, un an et demi après cela…

Tout pouvait disparaitre, changer, s'écrouler en un instant…

Et ce fut le cas pour eux. Du jour au lendemain, ils avaient appris pour la maladie de la mère de Naruto et trois mois plus tard, elle fut emportée par elle. Le chagrin avait été si lourd, tellement éprouvant que le père et le fils avaient dû trouver réconfort dans les seules choses qui leur paraissaient importantes : Rina et leurs travails respectifs.

Sans la petite fille, les deux adultes auraient pu sombrer dans leur douleur sans avoir une chance de s'en sortir. Aujourd'hui, la souffrance due à sa disparation était toujours aussi présente, mais ils parvenaient à vivre avec. Chaque jour ils franchissaient un pas de plus, chaque jour, le sourire de Rina les y aidait.

Sans elle… Rien n'aurait pu être possible.

À cette pensée, Naruto déposa un baiser sur le sommet du crâne de sa fille qui commençait sérieusement à s'impatienter.

— Voilà, fini !

— Merci !

— Ils commencent à être trop longs, il faudrait penser à les couper, fit-il après un dernier coup de peigne dans la queue de cheval qu'il avait réussi à confectionner.

— Non !

— Au moins les fourches…

— Mais… veux pas… c'est grand-mère qui le faisait… souffla-t-elle d'une voix lointaine.

— Je sais, mais tes cheveux pousseront bien mieux. C'est pour ça que grand-mère te les coupaient.

— Hmm…

— On demandera à grand-père si tu veux. Il sait comment faire, ça te va ?

— D'accord… mais c'est pas la même chose…

Le ton qu'elle avait employé pour répondre démontrait qu'elle n'était pas tellement d'accord, mais que finalement c'était mieux que rien.

— Aller, lève-toi et va t'habiller. Il est déjà 8 heures, il reste encore ton petit-déj ' à prendre.

La fillette descendit de son lit et entreprit de s'habiller. Naruto quant à lui prit la direction de la cuisine pour préparer le petit déjeuner de tout le monde. À peine avait-il franchi la porte de la pièce qu'il se rendit compte que le lieu était déjà occupé. Son père s'était finalement réveillé. En temps normal, ce dernier ne quittait sa chambre que vers les dix heures du matin… son travail l'accaparait pratiquement toute la nuit, son sommeil en venait à être complètement déréglé… Cependant, aujourd'hui il s'était levé de bonne heure et Naruto en connaissait la raison.

— Bonjour, fit-il en rejoignant son aîné.

— B'jour…

— Tu es bien matinal ! Tu as fini tes planches ?

— Presque…

— Tu voudrais de l'aide après ? J'ai pris ma journée aujourd'hui, alors si tu as besoin que je te fasse des décors ou pour poser les trames, fit-il tout en allant servir une tasse de café. Ta mixture est toujours aussi originale p'pa…

— Alors, n'en bois pas ! Répliqua Minato tout en retournant un pancake. Et pour l'aide, mon assistant sera là aujourd'hui, donc ça va.

— OK.

Naruto porta son regard sur son père qui ne lui avait pas accordé un seul regard depuis qu'il l'avait rejoint. Au bout d'une année, ce dernier semblait avoir pris dix ans de plus. Pourtant, il n'avait que quarante-cinq ans… mais depuis la mort de sa mère, le chagrin avait réussi à laisser son empreinte sur son visage et le travail qu'il faisait depuis maintenant vingt ans ne l'aidait absolument pas…

Être mangaka n'avait jamais été son rêve… à vrai dire, c'était la chose à laquelle il aurait pu penser. Cependant, sa femme l'avait poussé à tenter sa chance, et quand son premier récit a été publié, mais surtout très apprécié, tout s'était très vite enchainé et au fil de ses créations, il s'était mis à réellement aimer ce qu'il faisait et à y prendre du plaisir.

Ses études graphiques l'avaient mené vers un tout autre horizon qui était le sien, mais grâce à la femme qui n'avait jamais douté de lui, il avait su prendre les bonnes décisions et finalement s'épanouir totalement. Et sa rencontre avec la personne qu'il avait fini par admirer lors de sa seconde publication avait su l'encourager et l'orienter dans son chemin.

Son travail était devenu une passion et sa femme son support, sa source d'inspiration et création, et cela se ressentait dans ses titres. Cependant, maintenant… bien que son travail lui permettait de ne pas perdre pied, le contenu en était bien sombre et dramatique…

— Tu as pu parler avec ton éditeur ? Reprit Naruto en dressant la table. Rina, dépêche-toi !

— Non.

— Il serait temps, non ?

— Il va encore me casser les pieds avec le changement de mon style, ça me gave déjà rien que d'y penser… répondit-il en déposant l'assiette remplie de pancakes sur la table.

— Mais c'est normal, et tu le sais… tu risques d'être détesté et pour finir viré…

— On verra…

— Papa, je trouve pas ma deuxième chaussure ! Lança Rina tout en rejoignant les deux hommes. Grand-père ! s'écria la fillette en s'élançant vers l'adulte.

— Ma princesse ! s'exclama l'intéressé en attrapant sa petite fille.

À peine avait-il vu sa petite fille que le visage de Minato s'était éclairé. Ils s'enlacèrent comme si cela faisait des jours et des jours qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus. Leur étreinte dura une bonne minute, chaleureuse et expressive. Ils se séparèrent enfin après s'être embrassé une dernière fois.

— Je t'aime grand père.

— Moi aussi ma princesse, fit à son tour l'ainé. Tu es adorable dans ton uniforme ! Attends je prends une photo.

— Papa, elle doit manger, on sort dans 20 minutes…

— Tais-toi ! Attends-moi chérie, je reviens, assura-t-il en quittant la cuisine.

— Oui !

— Et c'est reparti… soupira Naruto tout en se servant un pancake. Rina, tu veux boire quoi ?

— Che pas.

— Du jus d'orange, lait au chocolat ?

— Voilà ! Allez Rina-chan, fais-moi une belle pose, s'excita Minato en revenant dans la pièce.

La fillette s'exécuta de bonne grâce tout en souriant, gloussant par moment, mais tout aussi gênée. Ils étaient tous les deux dans leur monde, oubliant ce qui les entourait, se concentrant sur leur activité.

— Bon arrête de la mitrailler !

— Tu es jaloux ?

— Ben voyons… de ma propre fille ?

— Tu veux un câlin ? Papa t'en donnera, fit son père avec un sourire qui illuminait son visage.

Naruto ne put s'empêcher de lui rendre son sourire. Les seuls moments où cette gaieté se reflétait sur son visage, c'était quand Rina était dans les parages. Et heureusement pour eux et pour l'ambiance dans la maison, la fillette n'était jamais loin.

— Alors ? Renchérit son père tout en s'approchant.

— Papa, stop ! Rina se moque de nous là.

Et effectivement, sa fille gloussait joyeusement assise sur sa chaise. Tout en tentant de fuir l'excès de tendresse de Minato, Naruto lança :

— Dépêche-toi de manger, on sort bien… Ahhh ! Papa arrête !

Minato avait attrapé son fils et s'était mis à lui infliger la pire séance de torture de chatouille qu'il n'avait jamais eue depuis un long moment.

La matinée se déroula ainsi entre rires et cris. Retrouver ainsi son père réjouissait Naruto au plus haut point, car son vrai père revenait parmi eux. Il espérait juste qu'un jour quelqu'un arriverait à lui insuffler cette joie de vivre… Mais il en doutait énormément. Son père ne pourrait plus aimer une femme comme il avait aimé sa mère, même regarder il lui serait impossible, du moins pour le moment…

**oOoOo**

— Papa, grand-père a beaucoup ri aujourd'hui. Je suis contente, fit Rina.

Ils avaient quitté la maison il y avait à peine quelques minutes et ils se dirigeaient vers l'école de la petite fille. Aujourd'hui était la rentrée pour elle. Qui dit rentrée, dit changement en tout point de vu… classe, camarades, maitresse… Il espérait que sa fille s'acclimaterait rapidement à ces changements. Mais connaissant sa fille, dès qu'elle aurait aperçu Hiro-chan, elle oublierait rapidement tout le reste.

— Oui, il était de bonne humeur.

— Il n'est plus triste ? Demanda-t-elle avec son air sérieux.

— Si, il l'est toujours, mais tu es là et la tristesse s'envole très loin dès que tu lui souris.

— C'est vrai !

— Bien sûr !

— Alors, je continuerai à sourire, pour toujours !

Amusé par sa réponse, Naruto ne put s'empêcher de lui ébouriffer les cheveux, ce qui engendra un effet de plus dévastateur sur la tête de sa fille.

— Papa ! Mes cheveux !

— Oups ! Pardon… attend, je t'arrange ça rapidement. Je suis devenu pro avec le temps, fit-il dans un sourire.

La séance de coiffure ne dura pas plus de deux minutes et comme il l'avait souligné, Naruto était devenu très doué de ses mains. Une fois les cheveux de sa fille arrangés, ils reprirent leur route. L'école maternelle du quartier était non loin de chez eux, juste à une centaine de mètres, ce qui facilitait réellement la chose pour eux. Que ce soit pour l'aller ou le retour, il y avait toujours une personne pour ramener Rina à la maison, ses parents prenaient toujours un plaisir à le faire, c'était une sorte de rituel, surtout au retour… cependant, maintenant cela ne risquait plus d'être le cas. Il devrait se débrouiller seul. Son père n'aurait certainement pas le temps d'aller la chercher pour le déjeuner et encore moins à la fin de la journée… à partir de cette nouvelle rentrée, Naruto devrait ne compter que sur lui-même. Minato avait déjà assez de choses à penser, et la dernière serait de lui rappeler les moments qu'ils passaient Rina, sa mère et lui. Il lui fallait du temps, beaucoup de temps… Bien qu'ils fussent des moments uniques et merveilleux, ils seraient tout l'inverse en cet instant où son père frôlerait le chemin de l'école… Alors, le temps, oui, il en faudrait…

_« Et on sera là quelqu'il soit… »_

— Papa, regarde ! Regarde !

Il porta un regard sur sa fille qui semblait totalement excitée avec ses petits sautillements et ses yeux brillants de joie. Ses yeux prirent la direction qu'elle lui indiquait avec sa petite main et en percevant l'objet de son euphorie, il sourit.

— C'est Hiro-chan !Hiro-chan !

— Oui, oui… pourquoi tu es si excitée? Tu l'as vu il y a à peine deux jours…

— Hiro-chan ! répéta-t-elle sans l'écouter.

Elle semblait totalement transformée. Son sourire s'agrandissait au fur et à mesure que les secondes passèrent et Naruto ne put s'empêcher de trouver ça adorable, mais en même temps il sentit un pincement au cœur… Ce petit bonhomme d'à peine six ans était en train de lui voler sa fille !

— Oh ! Naruto-san ! Bonjour, lança la mère dudit petit bonhomme.

— Salut Hinata, fit-il en l'embrassant. Comment vas-tu ?

— Bien, bien…

— Salut petit monstre !

— J'suis pas un monstre ! Répliqua le petit garçon avec aplomb. Coucou Rina-chan.

— Salut ! Fit la petite fille en rejoignant son ami.

En voyant la scène, Naruto se dit que les problèmes étaient en train de commencer et il sentait qu'il n'allait pas apprécier… Dans un soupir, il reprit leur route, Hinata non loin de lui et les enfants à quelques pas devant eux. Cette première journée de cette nouvelle année semblait finalement débuter comme la précédente, mais jusqu'à quand ?

— Ils s'entendent toujours aussi bien, lança Hinata d'une voix douce.

— Mouais…

Amusée par sa réponse, la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de rire. À chaque rentrée c'était le même scénario qui se jouait devant elle, mais le père de la petite Rina ne parvenait pas à supporter l'élan d'affection que les deux enfants avaient l'un pour l'autre. Elle se disait que cela passerait, mais finalement non. Elle se demandait comment allait-il réagir le jour où sa fille serait en âge de sortir avec des garçons… Un gloussement se fit entendre, suivit très vite par un franc rire.

— Arrête de te moquer.

— Mais je ne me moque pas, je constate tout simplement.

— Tu parles… regarde moi comment ils se tiennent la main ! Ton fils est en train de me voler ma fille !

— Oh, arrête. Ils n'ont que 6 ans. Que veux-tu qui se passe ?

— 5 ans !

— Oui, si tu veux… Regarde-les, ils sont tellement innocents et mignons ! J'aurai dû prendre mon appareil !

— Innocents ? Ouais… pour le moment… les garçons ne gardent pas tellement longtemps cette pureté…

— Rahh ! Tu es désespérant !

— Désolé… mais c'est mon seul enfant, j'aimerai la préserver le plus longtemps possible, souffla-t-il tout en regardant sa fille avec amour.

— Oui je te comprends. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, Hiro est bien entouré, on fera tout pour qu'il soit un jeune homme droit et respectable.

— Hahaha, oui, j'imagine. D'ailleurs en parlant de ça, elle est où ta moitié ?

— Allité.

— Hein ? Sérieux ? Il faut que je voie ça, fit-il d'un air amusé.

— Tu es toujours un gamin ! Quand tu vas arrêter de jouer ?

— Jamais ! J'aime trop jouer avec les nerfs de ton mari. Il est trop sérieux !

— Franchement…

— Maman !

— Papa !

Arrivés devant l'école, les enfants s'étaient arrêtés attendant que leurs parents les rejoignent. Une fois à leur hauteur, ils pénétrèrent dans l'enceinte de la structure qui était déjà bondée par les parents et sans oublier les enfants ! Après quelques pas, Rina et Hiro se tournèrent vers leurs aînés et demandèrent d'une même voix :

— On peut aller jouer ?

Surpris par ce ton à l'unisson, Naruto ne sut quoi répondre. Ils étaient déjà synchrones ? Il glissa un regard sur Hinata qui semblait s'amuser de la situation. Bien entendu, elle se moquait de la tête qu'il faisait en cet instant et non de la manière dont les enfants s'étaient exprimés. Décidément, cette rentée ne s'annonçait pas comme les autres… Un long et profond soupir échappa des lèvres de Naruto, il finit par dire :

— Oui, allez-y.

— Merci ! Firent-ils en concert.

— Ces deux-là… ils se voient pratiquement tous les jours, mais ça ne leur suffit pas…

— Ils sont petits, c'est normal. Mais je doute que cela continue quand ils seront au collège, le rassura Hinata avec douceur.

— Ouais… bon, on va voir dans quelle classe ils sont ?

— Je te suis. Cette année, Hiro aimerait être dans celle du tournesol et Rina-chan ?

— Hmmm… prunier, mais avec ma chance, ils vont être ensemble.

— C'est si mal que ça ?

— Non, bien sûr que non.

— Alors, tout va bien. Regarde, il y a des nouvelles têtes, fit-elle en désignant les senseis non loin de là. Oh, il y a deux nouveaux jeunes. Ils ne doivent pas avoir plus de 20 ou 25 ans, ajouta-t-elle amusée.

— 22.

— Hein ? Comment tu le sais ?

— C'est une vieille connaissance… répondit-il d'un air détaché.

— Ah oui, c'est… murmura-t-elle sans quitter des yeux le brun non loin de là.

— Hina-chan, Naruto !

À l'appel de leur prénom, les deux adultes se tournèrent vers la personne qui les avait interpellés. En percevant leur amie, les deux adultes l'accueillir avec un sourire sincère.

— Sakura-chan ! Contente de te revoir, firent-ils d'une même voix.

— Il n'y a pas que nos enfants à ce que je vois, souligna Hinata avec un grand sourire.

— Hum…

— Alors où sont mes deux élèves ?

— À ton avis ? Toujours collés l'un à l'autre… dit Naruto dépité.

— Ils le seront encore plus cette année, ajouta Sakura. Ils sont dans la même classe.

— Oh non…

Comme il l'avait prévu, cette année ne serait pas comme les autres et ce qu'il vit il y avait à peine quelques secondes n'arrangeait pas son cas…

— Avec l'un des nouveaux en plus.

— L'homme ou la femme ? Demanda Hinata avec intérêt.

— Le beau brun là. Attendez, je vous le présente.

— Uchiha-sensei !

À l'annonce de son nom, Naruto se figea. Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade, sa gorge se noua et les questions ne cessaient de se bousculer dans sa tête. Les poings serrés, le regard porté au loin, il ne fit pas un seul mouvement vers la personne qui avait fini par les rejoindre. Les événements du passé se matérialisaient dans son esprit, les souvenirs le submergèrent comme une grande vague sur le flanc d'une falaise. C'était inattendu, et surtout incompréhensible… Pourquoi maintenant et ici ? Après toutes ces années, pourquoi avait-il décidé de revenir justement maintenant ? Il était perdu, mais surtout inquiet.

Soudain la voix d'Uchiha arriva à ses oreilles, forte, sûre, mélodieuse… comme dans son souvenir, envoûtante…

— Haruno-sensei, merci encore pour votre accueil.

— Je t'en prie. Voici les deux parents de deux de vos élèves. Hinata Hyuuga et Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto glissa un regard furtif vers le brun et fut surpris de le voir se crisper face aux paroles de Sakura. Il ne s'attendait vraisemblablement pas à le voir ici, pourtant, c'était sa ville, son quartier et cela n'avait pas changé depuis cinq ans. Alors pourquoi cette réaction ?

— Ravi de vous rencontrer, Hyuuga-san, Uzumaki-san. Je me nomme Sasuke Uchiha.

_« Uzumaki-san ? »_

Depuis quand l'appelait-il ainsi ? Aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, ça avait toujours été _Naruto-san, _alors pourquoi cette distance ? Ne voulait-il pas que les gens sachent pour son passé ? C'était un peu normal vu sa situation… mais quand même, cette froideur… Et cet étrange sentiment de colère qu'il percevait… c'était pourtant lui qui devrait réagir de la sorte. Après ce qui s'était déroulé le jour de leur rupture, la personne qui devrait être en colère et froide, c'était lui… Certes il avait eu des torts, surtout la manière dont il avait annoncé ça, mais le reste… non, il ne comprenait pas.

— De même, fit Hinata. Prenez soin de mon fils, fit-elle avec une légère inclination.

— Comptez sur moi.

— Ma fille sera très heureuse de vous avoir comme nouveau sensei, alors prenez soin d'elle, fit à son tour Naruto.

— Comptez sur moi, Monsieur.

— Oui… bon, je vais lui dire au revoir. À plus tard Hinata.

— Attends, on rentre ensemble, au revoir, fit-elle à l'intention de Sasuke et Sakura.

Sakura suivit la retraite des deux parents avec attention, puis d'une voix inquiète, elle fit :

— Je me demande comment ils s'en sortent tous les trois…

— Que voulez-vous dire ?

— Excusez-moi, je parlais tout haut, ne faites pas attention, fit-elle avec un sourire. Sinon, dites-moi, vous êtes prêt ?

— Eh bien… on verra bien.

— Je n'en doute pas. Les enfants vous apprécieront, ça, j'en suis sûre.

— Merci.

— Bon, on va commencer à rassembler les enfants et débuter cette première journée, dit-elle avec enthousiasme.

— Je vous suis.

Sasuke laissa Sakura prendre la tête de la marche, mais très vite il s'arrêta et porta son regard sur l'homme non loin de lui. Cela faisait cinq ans qu'il ne l'avait pas vu et cette première rencontre lui avait remémoré des choses qu'il aurait aimé oublier. Quand il l'avait aperçu à l'entrée de l'école, son cœur s'était serré, mais très vite il s'était ressaisi. Bien qu'un sentiment de colère l'ait envahi, il avait tenté tant bien que mal de le réprimer, ce fut un échec total…

Cette première année, il allait pouvoir enfin réaliser ce qu'il rêvait tant de faire depuis ce jour où il l'avait quitté. À partir d'aujourd'hui, il ferait en sorte que Naruto ne pense, ne rêve, ne désire et n'aime que lui.

Oui… à partir de cette année…

* * *

**A suivre...**

* * *

Voilà le premier chapitre.

J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Le chapitre 2 est en cours d'écriture, mais comme je l'ai dit plus haut, je ne pourrai sûrement pas le finir bientôt. J'ai pas mal de choses à sortir avec ma team de scantrad, sans parler que sa date d'anniversaire est pour bientôt...

Bref, par la suite, j'aurai plus de temps :)

Merci d'avoir lu, je vous dis à la prochaine,

Kain


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci à :** chouchou, **asukafox**, Masirkkisoi, et **Yezel**.

Un grand merci à Celebrindal01 pour la correction !

* * *

_**Chapitre 2**_

* * *

_**De retour de l'école, chez les Hyuuga.**_

Cela faisait une vingtaine de minutes que Naruto se trouvait chez ses amis et depuis lors, il n'avait pas dit un mot. Sa rencontre avec son passé l'avait frappé en plein fouet. C'était si soudain, dérangeant, blessant, mais en même temps… il en fut heureux. L'adolescent qu'il avait quitté des années plus tôt était maintenant un homme et pas des moindres. Encore plus séduisant et attirant qu'avant, mais surtout plus froid…

— Dis… tu es venu faire la gueule ou me tenir compagnie ?

— Ah… excuse-moi, répondit Naruto.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe, fit Neji tout en se redressant.

— Hé, hé, hé ! Reste couché !

— Ça va… c'est juste ma hanche…

— T'as fait trop de folies mon vieux, se moqua le blond avec un sourire.

— La ferme ! C'est cette saleté de blessure qui fait sa capricieuse… soupira-t-il tout en pestant sur son état.

— Mouais… je te crois.

— Au lieu de dire des conneries, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

— Il est revenu.

— Qui ça ? Le clown sous ton lit ?

— Hahaha… je suis mort de rire. J'ai plus 4 ans…

— Sait-on jamais. Bon, plus sérieusement, il se passe quoi ?

Naruto porta un regard perdu à son ami, ne sachant pas comment il allait aborder le sujet. Neji avait été présent pendant cette période de sa vie et d'ailleurs, depuis, ils ne s'étaient plus quittés. À ce moment-là, il s'était engagé dans une relation amoureuse avec un adolescent d'à peine seize ans… Cela n'avait duré que six mois, mais lors de ce laps de temps, il avait réellement appris ce qu'était l'amour, la passion, la jalousie et surtout par la suite la douleur. Et encore aujourd'hui, cette douleur était présente et vivace. Néanmoins, cette blessure il l'avait engendré par ses choix et ses décisions, ce qui avait suivi par la suite était logique et il se devait de l'accepter. Bien que la douleur fût difficile à supporter, il ne la regrettait pas et il ne la regretterait jamais, car il avait pu avoir Rina. Et cela compensait largement cette souffrance.

— Naruto ?

A l'appel de son prénom, il sursauta. Avec un sourire crispé, il fit :

— Sasuke est ici…

— Sasuke ? Ton Sasuke ?

— Ouais…

— Oh, merde ! Tu l'as vu où ?

— À l'école… il est l'un des nouveaux maitres d'école.

— Sérieux ? Comment ça s'est passé ? S'enquit Neji inquiet.

— Bien j'imagine… mais très distant…

— Il fallait s'y attendre. Comment tu te sens ? Demanda-t-il sans le quitter des yeux.

— Tu vas me prendre pour un fou, mais je suis heureux.

— Mon vieux, t'es un cas perdu…

— Ouais, je pense…

— Tu veux reprendre avec lui ?

— Non, pas vraiment… mais je te mentirai si je te réponds que je n'ai pas envie.

— Tu te souviens au moins comment ça s'était fini ?

— Bien sûr ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Répliqua Naruto avec force.

— Mouais… fais gaffe. Dans ce genre de rupture, il y a toujours un retour violent.

— Je sais…

Un silence apaisant s'installa entre les deux hommes. Parler de Sasuke après toutes ces années lui avait fait du bien. Mais comme Neji l'avait signalé, il devrait faire attention. Le regard chargé de colère et surtout si froid n'annonçait rien de bon… Pourtant, il sentait au fond de lui-même qu'il le laisserait faire ce qu'il voulait s'il lui demandait. D'une certaine façon, il avait besoin d'être pardonné et surtout d'accepter sa punition si cela était nécessaire.

Neji fixa à son tour son ami tout en se demandant comment tout cela allait se dérouler… Il se souvenait de la manière dont Naruto avait vécu cette rupture et il espérait juste que cela se passe plus paisiblement si une confrontation devait se faire…

— Sinon, sérieusement, pourquoi tu es au lit ? Lança Naruto tout en rompant le silence.

— Je t'ai déjà répondu.

— Non. La vérité mon vieux.

— T'es lourd, soupira Neji tout en fermant les yeux.

L'image de l'instant où il avait perdu toute dignité se matérialisa dans sa tête. Comment pouvait-il en parler, ou tout simplement l'évoquer… il ne pouvait vraiment pas.

— Alors ? Le relança Naruto de plus en plus intéressé.

Soupirant face à l'insistance de son ami, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'abandonnerait pas, Neji le fixa pendant un petit moment, puis il fit :

— J'ai glissé dans la salle de bain. Satisfait !

— Comment ?

— Putain t'es chiant… pesta l'intéressé légèrement rouge.

— Ouah ! Je le savais !

— Ta gueule !

— Faire ça dans la salle de bain, t'as pas honte ?

— Tais-toi… on est en pleine santé, pourquoi s'en priver ?

— Regarde-toi maintenant ?

— Hmm… murmura-t-il d'un ton rêveur. Ça valait le coup, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire au coin.

— Ma pauvre Hinata, je la plains…

— Pourquoi ça ? Lança soudain une voix.

— Chérie… t'es là depuis quand ?

— J'arrive à l'instant, répondit-elle tout en s'avançant dans la pièce.

— Oh ! Du thé ! Merci !

— Alors ? Naruto-san, tu me plaignais pourquoi ?

Ledit Naruto lança un regard vers son ami qui semblait se liquéfier sur place. On pouvait nettement voir dans ses yeux une lueur de supplication vive et en même temps attendrissante, ce qui résumait largement ses pensées.

— Oh ! Juste que maintenant tu dois t'occuper de deux gamins au lieu d'un.

Un profond soupir de soulagement se fit entendre. Amusé, Naruto se saisit d'une tasse de thé et reprit :

— Tu t'en sortiras ?

Un rire franc et léger s'éleva dans la chambre. Hinata porta sur Naruto un sourire heureux et un regard terriblement tendre qui aurait pu faire fondre le cœur de n'importe qui. Elle se doutait qu'il essayait de détourner son attention sur l'objet réel de leur discussion et à en juger par la gêne de son époux, cela devait se rapporter sur la cause de son repos forcé.

— Oui, je pense que ça ira, fit-elle tout en proposant une tasse à Neji.

— Merci.

— J'imagine, répondit Naruto.

— Ah chéri, Naruto t'a dit qu'on a vu une vieille connaissance ?

— Oui, à l'instant.

— Tu l'avais reconnu ? Pourtant, t'avais rien dit…

— Difficile de faire autrement. Il est encore plus beau qu'avant.

— Hé ! S'offusqua Neji.

— C'est vrai non ? N'est-ce pas Naruto ?

— C'est clair…

Pour toute réponse, Neji se contenta de boire son thé. Naruto lui, suivit l'échange avec une certaine envie. L'image de Sasuke s'imposa dans son esprit et il ne put s'empêcher de rêver à la manière qu'il aurait à le toucher, lui caresser le visage, l'embrasser, le couver du regard comme cette image qu'il avait à cet instant. Finalement, tout cela ne resterait qu'un fantasme. Quand les voix de ses amis lui parvinrent, il se demanda si un jour il aurait la possibilité de vire de nouveau une telle complicité avec quelqu'un qu'il pourrait aimer. Cependant, il en doutait… Cela faisait un bon moment qu'il était célibataire et ce qu'il avait vécu pendant cette période ne lui avait pas permis de rencontrer une telle personne et en même temps, c'était bien la dernière chose à laquelle il pensait. Sans s'en rendre compte, un soupir las lui échappa. Ce dernier ne manqua pas d'être perçu par ses amis.

— Naruto, tout va bien ?

— Oui, oui, désolé, fit-il avec un sourire habituel.

— Tu es…

— Je devrais renter, sinon, je connais quelqu'un qui risque de s'oublier.

— Comment il va ? S'enquit Hinata.

— Très bien. Petit à petit, il franchit les étapes, répondit Naruto dont le sourire avait perdu un peu de sa clarté.

— Tant mieux.

— Bon, je vous laisse, fit-il tout en embrassant Hinata. Prends bien soin de lui, on a encore besoin de lui, ajouta-t-il tout en portant son attention à son ami.

— Compte sur moi.

— Naruto, je t'appelle ce soir, lança Neji après un dernier regard.

— OK.

— Je te raccompagne.

Les deux amis sortirent de la chambre d'un même pas. Ils se dirigèrent vers la porte d'entrée dans un léger silence, mais très vite, il fut rompu par la voix douce d'Hinata.

— Naruto-san, concernant Sasuke…

— Je sais, je ne dois rien espérer.

— Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, répliqua-t-elle en déposant sa main sur l'avant-bras de son ami.

À ce geste, Naruto s'arrêta et porta sur elle un regard perdu. Il s'était attendu à avoir une réaction identique à celle de son époux, mais apparemment, ce n'était pas le cas. Elle connaissait tout aussi bien leur histoire que Neji, pourtant, le regard qu'elle posa sur lui démontra clairement qu'elle voulait lui exprimer une toute autre chose.

— Ah !

— Ton histoire avec Sasuke-kun avait été magnifique, mais la manière dont elle s'était terminée avait gâché ce souvenir qu'on avait d'elle.

— Je sais… mais…

— Attends, laisse-moi finir.

Amusé, Naruto prit son amie par la main et la conduisit vers la cuisine. Il se rendit compte que finalement, la discussion risquait de durer quelques minutes, alors il valait mieux être assis.

— Je t'écoute, l'invita-t-il à continuer.

— Ce que je veux que tu comprennes, c'est que ton histoire, non, votre histoire peut commencer de nouveau.

— Après ce que je lui ai fait ? J'en doute…

— Justement, j'ai dit commencer et non recommencer, l'encouragea-t-elle.

— Je ne sais pas…

— Il a sûrement de la rancœur envers toi, on l'a vu… mais il y a aussi quelque chose de plus.

— Il a souffert. J'ai souffert. C'est suffisant, je pense.

— Tu le crois vraiment ?

— Oui…

— Tu n'es même pas convaincu toi-même. Naruto-san, commença-t-elle tout en se saisissant de sa main. Tu devrais au moins essayer d'être ami avec lui, et surtout de parler, non ?

Les mots d'Hinata avaient touché un point important. Depuis ce qui s'était déroulé ce jour-là, ils ne s'étaient jamais adressé la parole. Alors l'idée qu'il puisse renouer des liens avec lui, même un infime, lui réchauffait le cœur. Il souhaitait que cela soit possible…

— Ami ? J'aimerai bien… fit-il rêveur.

— Il faut au moins essayer, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire rassurant.

Tout en lui rendant son sourire, il répondit simplement :

— Merci.

Après un dernier regard, il se redressa, jugeant qu'il serait temps de rentrer chez lui. Il embrassa son amie, et finit par prendre la direction de la porte.

— On se retrouve tout à l'heure.

Pour toute réponse, il leva la main lui faisant signe qu'il était d'accord. Après un dernier sourire, il ouvrit la porte et s'en alla.

**oOoOo**

_**Pendant ce temps-là, chez les Uzumaki.**_

Une fois la porte refermée, Minato s'adossa contre elle pendant quelques secondes tout en murmurant dans le silence de la grande maison des paroles pour s'encourager à commencer cette nouvelle journée de travail. Tout en fermant les yeux, il se laissa glisser le long de la paroi en bois tout en soufflant :

— J'y arriverai !

Soudain un sourire fleurit sur son visage quand il se rendit compte qu'il tenait toujours son appareil numérique. Il le porta à la hauteur de ses yeux et se mit à parcourir les différentes photos qu'il avait pu prendre aujourd'hui. C'était la nouvelle rentrée de sa petite fille et il se devait de mettre à jour son album personnel. Depuis sa naissance, avec Kushina, ils avaient pris l'habitude de prendre un nombre incalculable de photos. Ils prenaient un tel plaisir à partager ce moment tous les trois, que c'était devenu un rituel important dans leur vie. Et même après cette tragédie qui les a frappés, il s'était juré de continuer, car c'était important pour lui mais surtout, par ce geste, il avait l'impression que Kushina était toujours là, à leurs côtés.

Son sourire s'agrandit de plus belle quand son regard s'attarda sur une photo où sa petite fille se moquait de son père. Son visage était terriblement adorable et sans parler de son rire qu'il avait l'impression d'entendre à travers l'appareil.

— C'est bien ma petite fille ça.

L'envie d'avancer sur ce chemin cruel qu'était la vie le submergea de nouveau. Avec un simple sourire, un simple mot, Rina parvenait toujours à le ramener au moment présent tout en l'empêchant de sombrer dans les abîmes de sa tristesse et la douleur qui avaient été la sienne quelques mois plus tôt. Il se devait d'être fort pour elle, non pour eux. Car ce n'était pas ainsi que Kushina aimerait le voir mener sa vie, du moins ce qu'il en reste depuis qu'elle était partie…

— Bon, il serait temps d'aller reprendre le boulot.

Minato se redressa et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il avait besoin de sa boisson favorite pour pouvoir espérer tenir le cap de sa lancée, s'il tenait à terminer les vingt dernières pages de son chapitre. Une fois sa tasse de café remplie par son breuvage spécial, il prit la direction de son atelier.

Arrivée dans la pièce, il rejoignit son bureau et se mit au travail. L'un de ses assistants ne devrait plus tarder maintenant, cela permettra d'avancer un peu plus vite. Ce dernier était responsable du décor, l'une des parties du boulot qu'il ne parvenait pas à faire correctement, quels que soient ses efforts…

— Je déteste toujours faire ça…

Les minutes s'écoulèrent, se transformant en heures… plongé dans la finition des personnages, il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir et encore moins les pas dans les couloirs, ce fut simplement quand la voix enjouée de son assistant s'éleva dans la pièce qu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'était plus seul.

— Yo sensei !

— Ah c'est toi.

— Bonjour l'accueil…

— T'es en retard… répliqua Minato sans quitter sa planche des yeux. T'avais dit que tu serais là vers 9h…

— Oui, oui…

— Et il est, se tut-il tout en hasardant un regard sur l'horloge murale. 11h !

— Ça va, ça va… fit le jeune homme tout en s'installant à sa place. Vous savez, vous devriez vous détendre un peu, vous êtes raide comme un piquet.

— Kiba, ta gueule.

— Méchant !

— Au boulot crétin !

— D'accord, d'accord… vous avez avancé quelques planches à ce que je vois. Je pose la trame, ou je m'occupe du décor ?

— Commence par le décor, commença-t-il tout en mettant une planche finie à sa gauche. Les trames, ça peut attendre, termina-t-il en imbibant sa plume d'encre.

— Sensei, vous avez réfléchi à ma proposition ?

— Nan.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce que.

— Mais ça ne vous coûte rien pourtant ! Je dirai que ça vous aiderait !

— Je te crois… Tu sais, je te connais depuis le temps. Travaille et boucle là !

— Vous êtes cruel, renchérit Kiba tout en s'appliquant dans sa tâche.

C'était vrai, il avait une idée derrière la tête, mais ce n'était pas la peine de le souligner de cette manière. Il pouvait toujours faire correctement son travail, même si son but premier était tout autre… Cependant, Minato ne lui donnerait certainement pas une réponse positive, et il ne pouvait aller là-bas de son propre chef… il n'était qu'un simple assistant et se retrouver dans le bureau le plus haut de cet immeuble ne se ferait pas d'aussitôt. Mais, il n'allait pas abandonner ! Depuis le jour où il l'avait aperçu, il ne parvenait plus à l'ôter de son esprit. Son image ne cessait de s'imposer dans sa tête, cela faisait plus d'un an pourtant…

— J'suis pas bien moi… murmura-t-il dans un soupir.

— T'as dit quelque chose ?

Surpris par la question de Minato, Kiba ne put s'empêcher de sursauter. Il s'était tellement laissé emporter par ses pensées qu'il en avait oublié le présent.

— R… rien !

— Si tu le dis…

Le silence s'installa de nouveau dans la pièce et le travail reprit son bon rythme par la même occasion. Ils avaient un délai à respecter, ce n'était donc pas le moment de perdre du temps avec tout cela. Il redemandera à nouveau une fois le script terminé.

Dans un mouvement rapide, il porta son regard sur l'homme non loin de lui et s'étonna de le voir si concentré et appliqué. Depuis quelques semaines, il avait l'impression de retrouver son sensei de début. À cette constatation, il sourit et se mit à espérer que cela dure. La perte de sa femme l'avait réellement anéanti, mais plus le temps passait, plus il parvenait à reprendre le pas sur sa tristesse et sa douleur. Néanmoins, il savait que jamais il n'aurait pu remonter la pente sans sa petite fille. Si elle n'avait pas été là, qu'aurait été la vie de cet homme qu'il s'était mis à admirer, idolâtrer, aimer comme le père qu'il n'avait pas connu ? Il ne saurait le dire ou encore l'imaginer… Cet homme qui avait donné un sens à sa vie, qui l'avait sorti de là où il était devenu important pour lui et surtout il était important pour sa famille. Sans lui plus rien n'aurait été pareil… alors, il ferait tout pour regagner un sourire de plus, un rire de plus.

Tout en détournant le regard, il serra ses doigts sur le porte-lame qu'il avait dans la main et murmura :

— Et surtout lui faire comprendre qu'il est obligé d'accepter ma requête !

C'était vrai ! Il ne demandait pas la lune pourtant ! Juste avoir la possibilité de temps en temps de se rendre à leur maison d'édition et de _le _rencontrer… La première fois qu'il l'avait vu, c'était lors d'une des réceptions organisées par le groupe pour accueillir les nouveaux auteurs du moment. Pour sa part, il était là pour représenter son sensei, qui avait encore une fois trouvé le moyen de se soustraire à cet événement… Parmi toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle, Kiba avait très vite remarqué cet homme portant un costume trois-pièces, des lunettes sur le nez soulignant magnifiquement les lignes de son visage et sa coupe de cheveux assez classique, mais qui dégageait sa belle nuque et donnait cette impression de dégradé ! Il était la classe même. Kiba ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux pendant toute la soirée, mais en même temps il n'avait pas osé aller vers lui ou encore supporter son regard quand leurs yeux se rencontrèrent… et depuis ce jour-là, il ne cessait de penser à lui tout en cherchant un moyen de le rencontrer d'une manière plus au moins fortuite. Cependant, le voir se relevait être difficile et Minato ne semblait vraiment pas vouloir l'aider.

Un soupir las lui échappa. Il était fatigué de l'imaginer dans son rêve, de lui parler, de rire, de le toucher… quoique sur ce point, il doutait avoir une chance de le faire… aux dernières nouvelles, il avait déjà une relation, et le pire dans tout cela, avec une fille… Plus il espérait, plus ses chances s'envolaient, mais étrangement, cela ne l'arrêtait pas. Au contraire, il était encore plus motivé ! Et à la façon dont son regard avait capté le sien, il était sûr d'une chose : il avait une chance.

— Pourquoi tu soupires comme ça ? Lança la voix de son aîné.

— Vous le savez !

— Sérieux, encore ce truc ? Je t'ai déjà dit que…

— Je sais ! Mais une fois de temps en temps, ça risque quoi ? S'il vous plait !

— T'es fatiguant…

— Je ferai des heures supp' et j'arriverai à l'heure !

— Tu me dois déjà ça, répliqua Minato tout en se levant. Tu traines trop ces derniers temps.

— Mais vous ne m'aidez pas non plus !

— C'est ma faute maintenant ? S'enquit le blond en déposant ses planches finies sur le bureau.

— Non, mais ça me motiverai si vous m'accordez ça.

— Ça s'appelle du chantage ça.

— Sensei !

— Rahhh ! T'es chiant ! OK ! Tu déposeras le chapitre toi-même en fin de semaine, satisfait ! Il faudrait que je prévienne l'éditeur…

— Sen… sensei ! S'écria Kiba tout en quittant son bureau pour embrasser son aîné.

— Lâche-moi !

Minato tenta de se soustraire à la prise de son assistant, mais il se rendit compte que vu sa taille et sa force, c'était bien difficile. Il ne faisait pas le poids… décidément, il se faisait bien vieux.

— On travaille bien à ce que je vois !

— Naruto !

À la vue de son ami, Kiba relâcha l'adulte et se précipita vers le nouvel arrivant. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il se mit à regarder à droite et à gauche vraisemblablement en train de chercher quelque chose.

— Elle est où ?

— Bonjour l'accueil… tu parles de qui ?

— Ma Rina chérie !

— Elle est à l'école, idiot !

— Hein ? Mais il est presque midi ! Elle rentre pas ?

— Elle mange là-bas. Tu es là pour bosser ou pour martyriser ma fille ?

— Mar… c'est méchant ça ! J'adore la taquiner, c'est tout !

— Au lieu de raconter n'importe quoi, retourne bosser ! Lança à son tour Minato.

— Je prends une pause, fit-il avec un sourire qui se voulait adorable.

— OK. Oublie le cha…

— Je retourne bosser, j'y retourne !

D'un mouvement digne d'un ninja, Kiba retourna à son poste de travail aussi rapidement qu'un éclair zébrant le ciel. Et sans plus attendre, il s'attela de nouveau à sa tâche. Amusé par sa réaction plus au moins excessive, Minato ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Après un dernier coup d'œil, il quitta la pièce. Il avait besoin de se dégourdir les jambes…

Naruto suivit son père du regard pendant quelques secondes, rassuré par ce qu'il avait pu voir. Comme il l'avait dit à ses amis un peu plus tôt, Minato remontait la pente, doucement mais sûrement, et savoir ça lui suffisait amplement.

— Kiba.

— Hm ?

— Ça a été la matinée ?

— Oh oui, très bien, répondit-il en se tournant vers son ami. Plus qu'avant en tout cas, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

— Tant mieux, fit Naruto en quittant la pièce.

— Naruto, je peux avoir un café ? Cria-t-il.

— OK !

Dans un pas léger, Naruto prit la direction de la cuisine tout en se demandant ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire pour le déjeuner quand il vit son père assis à la table à manger.

— T'as faim ?

— Non ça va. Dis, c'est le courrier d'aujourd'hui ?

— Oui, il y a deux lettres pour toi.

— Oh ! C'est rare ça.

Il était plus habitué à communiquer par le biais de mails ou encore son blog. Quand il recevait une lettre, cela ne voulait toujours dire qu'une chose pour lui : une mauvaise nouvelle… genre une grosse facture… à cette pensée, il grimaça. Dans un geste las, il prit la première et l'ouvrit. Et comme il s'en doutait, c'était une sorte de facture… Les impôts lui réclamaient de l'argent… Dans un soupir il la mit de côté et s'empara de la seconde. Il remarqua qu'il n'y avait pas d'adresse d'expéditeur et ça l'intrigua au plus haut point. Impatient, il déchira l'enveloppe et en sortit son contenu. Il déblaya la feuille de papier qu'il trouva qu'une qualité luxueuse, et parcourut les deux seules lignes qui trônaient au milieu de la lettre et se figea.

Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux ! Il lut et relut ce petit passage encore et encore sans oser y croire. Cela faisait combien de temps déjà ? 20 ? 25 ans ? Pourquoi le contactait-il maintenant ? De nombreuses questions se bousculèrent dans sa tête et d'une main tremblante il se passa la main sur le visage, tentant de se reprendre et comprendre le geste de cette personne. Depuis qu'il avait quitté la maison, c'était bien la première fois qu'un lien de son passé refaisait surface dans sa nouvelle vie. D'un mouvement lent, il reposa la lettre et porta son regard sur la pièce et se rendit compte à cet instant-là qu'il n'était pas seul. Pendant quelques secondes, qui lui parurent durer des heures, il s'était oublié. Son fils le fixa avec inquiétude, ne comprenant vraisemblablement pas le changement de comportement qui s'était opéré chez lui. Détournant le regard, il finit par se redresser et lança d'une voix lointaine :

— Je sors quelques heures, dis à Kiba de terminer ce qu'il a à faire.

— Papa ! Attends !

— Je ne rentrerai pas trop tard, fit-il en se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

Complètement perdu, Naruto fixa la retraite son père sans comprendre. En à peine un instant, son visage détendu s'était transformé et l'incompréhension, l'inquiétude, et une sorte d'angoisse s'étaient emparées de lui. Pourtant, il n'avait rien fait de plus que lire son courrier ! Amorçant un pas vers ledit courrier, il s'empara de la lettre que son père était en train de lire. Deux simples lignes manuscrites étaient écrites avec à la fin un simple prénom.

_**« Je t'attends à l'hôtel Bliss. Il est urgent que je te parle rapidement, ça concerne ton père. J'y serai pendant tout le mois, chambre 315. Kyo. »**_

Une approche plutôt froide et impersonnelle, mais ces simples mots avaient complètement ébranlé son père. Et d'après ce qu'il venait de lire, il avait un grand-père ? Jamais son père n'avait évoqué ce point. Il avait toujours cru qu'il était orphelin et le fait qu'il n'en parlait pas soutenait cette idée encore plus.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Naruto se précipita vers le couloir et vit son père habillé et prêt à sortir.

— Papa !

— Naru, je n'ai pas le temps. Embrasse Rina pour moi, à ce soir, fit-il en claquant la porte.

_« Naru »_ ?

Cela faisait combien de temps qu'il ne l'avait plus appelé comme ça ? Il ne s'en souvenait même plus… mais une chose était sûre, son père était complètement chamboulé et c'était l'œuvre de la personne qui lui avait envoyé cette lettre…

* * *

**À suivre…**

* * *

Je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui ont lu ce premier chapitre!

J'espère que le seconde vous plaira. Pour la suite, patience, mais vous l'aurez ^^

A bientôt,

Kain


	3. Chapter 3

_**Merci à**_ : Celoue et **Masirkkisoi**.

Que deux personnes, mais ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir.

_**Un grand merci à Celebrindal01 pour la correction !**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 3**_

* * *

Naruto vit son père quitter la maison en toute hâte. Il demeura debout au milieu du couloir pendant de longues secondes, n'osant en croire ses yeux. Son père s'était précipité dehors et cette simple constatation lui fit étrangement plaisir. Combien de fois avait-il bataillé pour le faire sortir ? Beaucoup, un peu trop d'ailleurs et là, par cette simple lettre, il était dehors en moins de dix minutes. Un sourire fleurit sur son visage, après un dernier regard à la porte, il retourna à la cuisine. Il avait son déjeuner à préparer.

D'une humeur joyeuse, il entreprit de cuisiner. Étant en congé aujourd'hui, il avait le temps de faire quelque chose qui lui plaisait, et faire à manger était ce qu'il préférait. Complètement plongé dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas son ami le rejoindre.

— Où est sensei ?

Surpris, Naruto sursauta, manquant de se couper. Il porta un regard énervé sur Kiba qui se trouvait non lui de lui.

— T'aurais pu prévenir !

— Désolé. Alors ?

— Il est sorti.

— Quoi ? Mais on a encore du boulot ! On a un peu d'avance d'accord, mais il ne faut pas…

— Ça va. Il est parti quelques heures, il va revenir… tu voulais quoi ?

— Mon café.

— Oh merde ! Je t'ai oublié…

— J'avais remarqué… répondit-il en se dirigeant vers la cafetière. C'est le café de qui ? demanda-t-il en fixant le liquide beaucoup trop noir et inquiétant.

— À ton avis… fit Naruto en se saisissant de la carafe. Je vais en refaire.

Tout en renversant le café que son père avait préparé, Naruto fit :

— Tu manges avec moi ?

— Okay ! Mais il faudrait que je finisse les planches avant, dit-il en prenant une chaise. J'ai aussi les « name (1) » à envoyer à l'éditeur…

— Pas de problème, répondit-il tout en nettoyant la cafetière. Le temps de préparer le déjeuner, je pense que tu auras bien avancé, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

— Hm…

Étonné par son manque d'entrain, Naruto tourna la tête vers son ami qui semblait s'être laissé submerger par ses pensées. Inquiet, il s'empressa de préparer le liquide qui permettrait à Kiba de recharger ses batteries et le rejoignit autour de la table.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

— Ah… rien, désolé…

— C'est bon, arrête de te la jouer et réponds-moi.

D'un geste las, Kiba se passa la main dans les cheveux et fixa son ami. Il se demandait s'il devait se confier à quelqu'un… cela faisait des mois qu'il ruminait tout cela tout seul et avec le temps, rien n'avait changé. Peut-être qu'une personne extérieure pourrait mieux l'aider à y voir plus clair. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant qu'il ne daigne dire quelque chose.

— Est-ce que tu es déjà tombé amoureux suite à un regard ?

Surpris par sa demande, Naruto le fixa sans comprendre pendant un moment. Mais voyant qu'il était plus sérieux que jamais, il se reprit et fit :

— Non, mais d'une attitude oui.

— Attitude ? Tu veux dire quoi ?

— Eh bien…

— Allez, dis-moi, j'ai besoin de conseils…

— Mais mon histoire se termine mal, ça ne t'aidera en rien !

— Laisse-moi juger sur ça, alors ?

— Hm…

À son tour, Naruto se passa la main dans les cheveux, plus nerveux que jamais. Cela sera la première fois qu'il parlera de son histoire avec Sasuke à quelqu'un d'autre que Neiji et Hinata… Il doutait sérieusement que cela aide Kiba, mais finalement, il avait besoin d'évoquer cette période de sa vie et après sa récente rencontre avec Sasuke, il lui était impossible de ne pas y penser… Il porta son regard si bleu sur son ami et d'une voix trainante commença :

— La première fois que je l'ai vu, c'était à la librairie à côté de la fac.

— La « Hikari no Honya » ?

— Ouais… il était là face à l'étagère de littérature historique. Concentré, classe, et si grand… T'as déjà vu un gamin de 16 ans mesurant plus d'1m 80 ? Ils poussent comme des bambous !

— « Un » ?

— Hein ?

— T'as dit « un gamin » ? Merde Naruto t'es gay ?

— Quoi ? T'es fou ! Comment j'aurai pu avoir ma Rina si j'étais gay ?

— Attends, attends, arrête-toi deux secondes. Tu dis que t'es pas gay alors que tu me parles d'un ancien amour et c'est un mec, pire un ado ? T'avais quel âge, 20 ans ?

— 21…

— Ouah ! Je te découvre là… Merde alors…

— Quoi ça te choque ?

— Non, ça m'impressionne, répondit-il avec un large sourire.

— Ah oui ?

— Ouais… c'était la première fois que tu craquais pour un mec ?

— « Craquer » ? C'était pire que ça… et c'était la seule et unique fois d'ailleurs…

— Hm… Je suis comme toi… murmura-t-il d'une voix lointaine. Alors, tu l'as rencontré à la librairie, et après ?

— Rien d'extraordinaire au début. Je l'avais juste remarqué et son allure m'indiquait tout sauf son âge à cette époque là… La première fois que je lui ai adressé la parole, c'était pour un truc complètement débile…

**[Début de flash back.]**

_**Six ans plus tôt…**_

Comme tous les mardis matin, Naruto passait cette partie de la journée dans la libraire non loin de son université. Le semestre touchait bientôt à sa fin et comme à chaque fois, il se décidait seulement maintenant à commencer son rapport, ou encore réviser pour ses partiels. Il fallait bien avouer que cette partie de l'année lui sortait largement de la tête. Pourtant, ses notes n'étaient pas mauvaises, on pouvait même dire qu'il travaillait très bien. Cependant à l'approche des examens, son cerveau se mettait en stand-by et plus rien ne parvenait à s'enregistrer… Ce n'était pourtant pas l'envie qui lui manquait, mais apparemment, il faisait une sorte de blocage, alors il se démenait pour réussir ses rapports et surtout avoir une note moyenne lors des partiels, c'était le maximum qu'il réussissait à obtenir avec autant de travail.

Et comme à chaque fois, il prenait sa matinée pour aller chercher la documentation qui lui manquait ou tout simplement se changer les idées. Certains trouveraient étrange qu'aller à la librairie provoque cet effet-là… Pour Naruto c'était le cas. Il pouvait jouer à l'imbécile, faire semblant de paraître plus idiot qu'il ne l'était réellement, c'était assez simple. Mais si jamais il affichait cette nature d'apprendre quand il se trouvait face à un livre ou dans un lieu qui en est rempli, il pouvait facilement oublier le moment présent et se laisser partir au loin. Naruto aimait lire, mais détestait en même temps étudier, c'était une étrange équation et qui ne s'imposait qu'à lui.

D'un pas léger, il prit la direction du coin _« économie & gestion internationale » _et se mit à chercher son bonheur. La plupart des personnes s'arracheraient les cheveux rien qu'en ayant ce titre sous les yeux, mais pour Naruto, bien que le contenu ne l'intéressait peu, la lecture en revanche pourrait lui être utile pour terminer une partie de son rapport. Alors dans l'optique de la clôturer au plus vite, il se motivait comme il le pouvait. Un sourire fleuri sur ses lèvres quand son regard se porta sur l'objet de sa quête, d'un mouvement rapide il s'apprêta à se saisir du livre volumineux, quand sa main rencontra le vide !

— Hein ?

Se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, tentant tant bien que mal d'avoir une vision plus globale de ce qu'il devait avoir devant les yeux, il se rendit alors compte que le livre qu'il avait aperçu quelques secondes plus tôt avait tout simplement disparu ! Tout en reprenant une position plus confortable, il tourna la tête à gauche et à droite cherchant la personne qui avait profité de ces quelques centimètres en moins pour lui voler son livre. À cet instant-là, son regard se porta sur l'homme à quelques pas de lui. Une personne qu'il n'avait encore jamais vue. Il était grand, un peu trop ! Même lui n'était pas aussi grand, alors qu'il mesurait 1 m 77… Des cheveux si noirs, une allure imposante engendré par sa taille, mais sans qu'elle soit intimidante. Il semblait finement musclé, mais pas tant que ça… il portait des vêtements décontractés, jeans et chemise… un ensemble banal, mais sur lui c'était une toute autre histoire ! Et pourquoi prenait-il le temps de le détailler ? D'accord, il n'était pas commun. Il semblait même séduisant, mais en quoi cela le regardait ? Il voulait son livre !

Se rappelant enfin ledit livre, Naruto se reprit et lança d'une voix qui ne lui correspondait pas :

— Tu pourrais me donner ce bouquin ?

Aux mots prononcés, le brun, refermant calmement le livre et d'un mouvement lent, tourna la tête vers Naruto. Il le fixa pendant de longues secondes, le jugeant, le détaillant sans dire quoi que ce soit. Après un temps qui lui avait semblé durer une éternité, l'inconnu fit :

— Pourquoi ?

— J'allais le prendre ! J'en ai besoin !

De nouveau, avec son regard si sombre et pénétrant, le brun se mit à le regarder de haut en bas et finit par répondre :

— Ce n'est pas mon problème si tu es court sur patte, je l'ai vu, je l'ai pris.

— C'est quoi cette attitude !

— Écoute, tu veux ce livre ?

— Oui ! Sinon je…

— Je gagne quoi si je te le donne ? J'en ai besoin et apparemment toi aussi, on fait comment ?

— Trouves-en un autre !

— Pourquoi je ferai ça alors que je l'ai déjà entre les mains ?

— Mais…

— T'as trouvé ta réponse, salut.

_« C'est… c'est quoi ce bordel ? »_

Naruto n'en croyait pas ses yeux ! Il venait de se faire tout simplement voler le livre dont il avait besoin, par un bambou sur patte ! Il le regarda payer tranquillement _**son**_ livre et quitter finalement la librairie. Pourquoi ne parvenait-il pas à oublier ce qu'il venait de se passer ? Il pouvait aller dans un autre endroit et son livre y serait ! Mais pour une étrange raison, il lui était impossible de sortir de la tête ce qu'il venait de se passer. Cet homme l'avait regardé avec dédain, l'avait jugé du regard comme s'il était un moins que rien et ce simple fait l'énervait au plus haut point. Serrant les poings aussi forts qu'il pouvait, il se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la sortie.

— Naruto !

— Neji, désolé pas le temps de parler, un connard à rattraper… mon livre… on se retrouve à l'uni…

— Quoi ? J'ai rien compris à ton… il est parti… Hinata, t'as suivi toi ?

— Non, pas du tout…

— Il m'inquiète… et avec ce qui se passe avec sa copine…

— Oui…

Naruto se mit à courir aussi vite qu'il pouvait. Il fallait qu'il rattrape cet homme et surtout récupérer son livre ! La rue était pratiquement déserte et apparemment la chance était de son côté finalement, car il aperçut rapidement le dos du brun au loin. Ce dernier marchait à son rythme, semblant complètement oublier ce qu'il venait de se produire dans la libraire. Le livre à la main, il continua sa route sans prêter attention à ce qui l'entourait. Et Naruto se dit alors que c'était sa chance. Soudain, il se mit à courir aussi vite qu'il pouvait, la distance qui le séparait du brun se réduisit subitement et d'un geste brusque il attrapa le bras du voleur, l'arrêtant net.

— Qu'est-…

— Mon… li…

— C'est pas vrai, t'abandonnes pas toi !

— Rends-le-moi !

— Non.

— Putain j'en ai besoin pour boucler mon rapport !

— Ce n'est pas mon problème ! Tu peux en trouver un autre dans n'importe quelle librairie, maintenant lâche mon bras.

— Non.

— T'es têtu comme mec.

— T'as pas idée. Maintenant…

Un étrange sourire naquit sur ses lèvres et d'une voix un peu trop calme, il fit :

— Je répète, si je te le donne qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ?

— Comment ça ?

— Tu veux mon livre, non ?

— **Mon** livre enfoiré !

— On va dire ça… tu le veux ?

— À ton avis ? Rends-le-moi !

— Je reformule ma question : je rends _ton_ livre, mais tu me donnes quoi en échange ?

— Rien du tout ! C'est à moi ! Répliqua Naruto avec force.

— OK. Salut alors.

Le brun fit demi-tour et reprit sa route. Naruto le vit s'éloigner avec son livre sans un regard en arrière. Il lui avait dit qu'il voulait quelque chose en échange, mais quoi ? Le prix sans doute… ou autre chose… Peu lui importait dans un sens, tant qu'il récupérait ce satané livre qui commençait sérieusement à lui gâcher la journée. Se reprenant, Naruto suivit le brun et de nouveau il lui attrapa le bras le faisant stopper sans ménagement.

— Mais tu vas arrêter de me choper le bras comme ça ! Tu vas finir par l'arracher !

— Tu le mériterais… je peux avoir mon livre maintenant ?

— Contre quoi ?

Naruto se sentit pris au piège, tout en serrant les poings, il fixa son interlocuteur et finit par dire sans aucune conviction :

— Ce que tu veux.

_« Putain ! Quel con. »_

— Ça me va.

— Alors tu... tu veux quoi ?

— Je ne sais pas encore. Passe-moi ton numéro.

— Quoi ? Mais pour quoi faire ?

— À ton avis ?

— F'chier…

Et dans un geste rageur, il sortit son portable et commença à dicter le numéro. Quelques secondes plus tard, il recevait un message composé de :

_[Attends sagement ma demande._

_Au fait, je m'appelle Sasuke Uchiha.]_

— Voilà _ton_ livre.

— Hmph…

— Salut.

— Tu ne veux pas savoir comment je m'appelle ?

— Je le saurai bien assez tôt, fit-il en lui faisait signe de la main.

— Crétin…

**oOo**

_**Quelques jours plus tard…**_

Pour la seconde fois en moins d'une semaine, Naruto s'était disputé avec sa petite amie. Depuis quelque temps, ça devenait vraiment difficile entre eux. Pourtant, il aimait passer du temps avec elle, mais maintenant… Soupirant avec lassitude, il baissa l'écran de son ordinateur portable et repoussa les documents éparpillés ici et là sur son lit. Depuis l'épisode de la librairie, il n'avait plus remis les pieds dans la boutique, se contentant d'aller à l'université et d'éviter le plus possible les allers et venues inutiles. L'image du brun s'imposait par moment dans sa tête, l'empêchant par la même occasion de se concentrer sur son travail. Et par sa faute, sa copine l'avait sentit et la tension entre eux ne faisait que croitre. Il ne l'avait rencontré qu'une fois et à cause de son attitude insupportable, il ne parvenait pas à le soustraire de sa tête, et ça l'énervait au plus haut point. Avec sa taille, ses cheveux qui semblaient si doux au touché, sa voix si séduisante et sans parler de son allure…

— Merde à quoi je pense moi ! Ce connard s'infiltre même dans ma tête…

Avec un profond soupir, Naruto se laissa tomber en arrière et se mit à fixer le plafond. Le livre qu'il avait eu du mal à récupérer l'avait bien aidé, mais maintenant il se rendait compte qu'il avait agi comme un idiot. Pourtant, c'était plus fort que lui. Il avait eu un soudain besoin d'alimenter l'échange encore un long moment… Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait agi de la sorte, mais il l'avait fait. Tout en fermant les yeux, l'image de Sasuke s'imposa dans son esprit, aussi réel que la première fois qu'il l'avait vu. Son regard qui croisait le sien le brûlait comme s'il était présent à ses côtés. Pourquoi éprouvait-il ce genre de chose pour lui ? Surtout pour un garçon ? Il ne cessait de se remémorer leur discussion et à chaque fois, son cœur se mettait à battre à toute vitesse sans aucune raison ! C'était insensé ! Il avait une copine et surtout il n'était pas du genre à tromper la personne avec laquelle il avait une relation… et pourtant, depuis quelques jours, c'était le cas. Il avait l'impression d'attendre.

D'attendre quoi ?

— Rahh ! Pourquoi je pense à lui !

Soudain la sonnerie de son téléphone retentit dans sa chambre, rompant par la même occasion le flux incompréhensible de ses pensées. Il se saisit de son portable et décrocha.

— Oui ?

— Donne-moi ton adresse.

— Quoi ? C'est qui ?

— Sasuke, tu sais le mec qui t'as donné son livre.

— Mon livre, ne put s'empêcher de préciser Naruto. Pourquoi je te donnerai mon adresse ? Reprit-il.

— Parce que.

Naruto raccrocha et lança son téléphone au loin. Il en avait marre ! Maintenant, il lui donnait des ordres, c'était vraiment le monde à l'envers. Il voulait quoi à la fin ?

— Fais chier…

De nouveau son téléphone sonna. Il le fixa pendant un long moment, se demandant s'il devait décrocher ou pas. S'il voulait être honnête avec lui-même, il aimerait le voir, pas pour ses beaux yeux, mais pour comprendre pourquoi il réagissait de la sorte et si cela continuerait s'il le revoyait.

— Quoi ?

— Tu m'as raccroché au nez !

— Je risque de recommencer.

— T'es vraiment compliqué comme mec…

— Et c'est toi qui dis ça ?

— Bref, donne ton adresse…

— Tu es vraiment-

— S'il te plait, le coupa-t-il.

Ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'il le supplie, Naruto demeura silencieux pendant un petit moment. Était-il en train de parler à la même personne qu'il y avait six jours ? Il n'en revenait pas du ton que Sasuke avait employé, calme, détendu et surtout sans aucune moquerie… Tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, il répondit :

— Quartier Sud, allée des oliviers, bâtiment 4, appartement 45.

— Je serai là dans 10 min.

— Attends !

Seul le « bip » caractéristique de la fin de communication se fit entendre contre son oreille. Dans un geste lent, Naruto baissa sa main, ne comprenant pas son geste. Avait-il réellement donné son adresse à cet homme ? Avait-il perdu l'esprit ? C'était sûrement ça ! Comment avait-il fait sinon ? Il allait venir chez lui et être seul avec lui dans ce petit appartement ! Il n'en revenait pas… Fébrilement, il se passa la main dans les cheveux, tentant de se reprendre et d'analyser ce qu'il venait de se produire. Pourtant, en cet instant, il n'avait aucune envie d'y réfléchir, il souhaitait juste que cela cesse. Son cœur se mit à battre à toute allure, nerveux à l'idée d'être avec lui, d'être proche de lui , de pouvoir de nouveau le contempler à loisir et de mémoriser chaque trait de son…

— Merde… je deviens fou.

Naruto ne vit pas le temps passer et encore moins dans quel état il se trouvait quand la sonnette de sa porte retentit dans l'appartement. Dans un mouvement brusque, il se redressa et ajusta autant qu'il pouvait ses vêtements, puis se dirigea vers la porte avec une certaine appréhension. Une fois devant cette dernière, il inspira et respira profondément avant d'oser enfin ouvrir la porte. À peine fut-elle ouverte qu'il regretta déjà son geste. La personne face à lui ne lui annonçait rien de bon. Son cœur se remit à battre à toute vitesse et, tout en ravalant sa salive, il détourna le regard, incapable de soutenir celui du brun plus longtemps.

Oui, il était perdu et sans savoir pourquoi. Mais il était sûr d'une chose, ce qu'il éprouvait en cet instant était un désir. Un désir violent, étrange, effrayant et en même temps excitant.

Tout en s'écartant, il ne put s'empêcher de humer le couloir de l'effluve que Sasuke laissa derrière lui. Il sentait bon. Pas de parfum ou un truc du genre, simplement… son shampoing ?

_« Putain ! Qu'est-ce qui me prend ! Je suis en train de le renifler, merde ! »_

— C'est petit chez toi…

— Ça me suffit.

— Hmm… fit simplement le brun tout en prenant place sur le petit canapé.

— Bon, tu veux quoi ?

— Tu ne perds pas ton temps. Je peux avoir un café ?

— Non.

— Un thé ?

— Non plus.

— Ben dit donc… une bière alors ?

— T'as quel âge pour en boire ?

— Tu me donnes combien ?

— 20 ans, donc encore mineur pour ça.

— Raté.

— Plus vieux ? Vu ta tête ça m'étonnerait pas…

— Encore raté, fit Sasuke avec un sourire.

Naruto le fixa, surpris. Il pouvait sourire alors ? Il n'en revenait pas de la manière dont son visage s'était éclairé par ce simple sourire… il avait l'impression d'avoir une toute autre personne devant lui.

— J'ai, commença-t-il en se redressant. 16 ans.

— Quoi ? Impossible !

— Et pourtant, si.

Sasuke se rapprocha de son hôte et de sa main, l'attira vers lui. Totalement sous l'effet de la surprise, Naruto ne fit rien pour se soustraire et encore moins quand le visage du brun se mit dangereusement à se rapprocher du sien. Maintenant, la distance qui les empêchait de se toucher était vraiment minime, rendant la situation plus que gênante, du moins Naruto le ressentait ainsi. Par contre pour l'autre, c'était apparemment une toute autre histoire. Car ses lèvres arboraient un sourire, mais de ceux qui n'annonçaient rien de bon. À cet instant-là, Naruto se reprit, et tenta de se dégager, mais vraisemblablement, Sasuke n'était pas seulement grand, mais tout aussi fort…

— Arrête de gesticuler comme ça.

— Lâche-moi !

— Veux pas. Et puis, j'ai ma récompense à prendre.

— Qu'est-…

Ses mots moururent dans sa gorge, quand les lèvres de Sasuke se posèrent sur les siennes dans un contact des plus surprenants et totalement inattendu… La bouche du brun se posait avec exigence sur celle de Naruto, l'obligeant à suivre le rythme, même s'il avait une envie folle de s'éloigner. Car ce n'était pas normal ce qu'il se passait ! En cet instant précis, un adolescent était en train de l'embrasser avec une passion étonnante, et la manière dont il prenait soin de lui faire entrouvrir les lèvres démontrait son savoir-faire en la matière… Comment une personne âgée de seulement seize ans pouvait-elle embrasser de la sorte ? Et surtout c'était quoi cette façon qu'il avait de l'obliger à se coller à lui ? Il sentait son corps contre le sien, chaud et puissant. Il parvenait sans mal à deviner ce que ses muscles lui exposaient… Il fallait qu'il s'éloigne… il le fallait, mais c'était si bon…

Soudain, la langue de Sasuke se fraya un chemin vers la sienne et se mit à la sucer, la lécher avec une avidité inquiétante. Pour Naruto, c'était totalement nouveau. Jamais encore il n'avait éprouvé une telle passion et un tel désir dans un baiser. Il fallait bien le reconnaître, il ressentait un désir dangereusement intense et en même temps étouffant. La chaleur qu'il éprouvait à chaque danse que leurs langues exécutaient était beaucoup trop térébrante et si sensuelle. Ses jambes commençaient à se dérober sous son poids tellement la vague qui le submergeait était violente. Tant bien que mal, il se cramponnait aux bras de Sasuke qui le maintenait par la taille bien contre lui. Plus les secondes s'écoulèrent, plus Naruto se perdait. Des gémissements de plaisir se firent entendre et il se demanda si c'était bien lui qui les avait lâché ! Ca lui correspondait tellement peu... Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, le contact fut rompu et, par la même occasion, cette délicieuse sensation de flottement et de vertige qui l'avait consumé pendant ce baiser si unique. Cependant, la chaleur qui irradiait ses reins et cette étrange douleur qui naquit au creux de son ventre demeura bien présente dans tout son être.

Peu à peu, leurs respirations se calmèrent et la tension qui s'était exerçée sur leurs corps semblait s'être un peu atténuée… Naruto refit surface et se rappela enfin où il était et surtout ce qu'il s'était déroulé quelques secondes plus tôt. À cette constatation, il se dégagea vivement et d'une voix encore submergée par le désir toujours présent en lui, il fit :

— Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

— À ton avis ?

— Merde, si je pose la question c'est pour une raison !

Tout en haussant les épaules, Sasuke répondit tout en se passant sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure :

— J'en avais envie.

— Qu… quoi ? Mais on se connaît même pas !

— C'est un détail.

— C'est important oui ! Et je suis pas gay !

— Ca tombe bien, moi non plus.

— Hein ?

— Écoute, tu te rappelles, je peux te demander ce que je veux ?

— Oui, mais…

— Je te veux toi !

Complètement choqué par les propos du brun, Naruto ne tenait plus debout. Dans un mouvement d'une fatigue qui semblait immense, il se laissa tomber sur le sol. Ce foutu bouquin qu'il avait tant voulu reprendre, et qu'il avait finalement eu lui valait maintenant une grosse migraine et un adolescent complètement fou. Il n'aurait pas dû être aussi têtu…

_« Je suis vraiment con… »_

— Voilà ma demande : Naruto-san, deviens mon petit ami.

_« Et dans la merde… »_

* * *

_**À suivre…**_

* * *

(1) _name_ : ce sont les story-boards des mangas, la première ébauche de leur travail. La position des personnages, du texte sur la page, le contenu aussi.

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre 3 ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ^^

Je vous dis à la prochaine et merci encore une fois à toutes les personnes qui ont pris la peine de me laisser un mot ^^

A bientôt,

Kain


	4. Chapter 4

**Merci à**** : Masirkkisoi, **Lilyy**, chouchou, **Melody**, Yezel et .**

Pensez à me laisser vos mails pour que je puisse vous répondre.

D'ailleurs, je répondrai au review dès que je pourrai !

Mercii d'être toujours là ^^

Et désolée pour le retard, entre le boulot et la team… bref, voilà le chapitre 4 !

**Note importante** : Le flash back se termine avec ce chapitre. Vous l'avez compris, je n'ai pas étalé l'histoire de Sasuke et Naruto. Je n'en voyais pas l'intérêt et puis je voulais vite revenir au présent et avancer tant bien que mal ^^.

_**Un grand merci à Celebrindal01 pour la correction !**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 4**_

* * *

— Naruto-san, faisons-le.

Dans la chambre, le soleil filtrait doucement à travers les volets de la fenêtre laissant entrevoir deux corps enlacés. La journée commençait comme toutes les autres, excepté une chose : une personne qui n'était pas sa petite amie se trouvait dans son lit. Et cela durait depuis maintenant plus de cinq mois. Naruto ne se souvenait pas très bien de la manière dont tout cela avait commencé, et encore moins pourquoi il s'était laissé faire et par la suite embarquer dans une relation qui ne lui correspondait absolument pas.

Un simple baiser, et tout avait basculé. Naruto ouvrit lentement les yeux et tenta pour l'énième fois de comprendre le pourquoi et comment de toute cette histoire. Cependant, comme à chaque fois, il ne parvenait pas à trouver une quelconque réponse. Au début, c'était l'attrait du nouveau, l'excitation et un désir encore jamais éprouvé qui l'avaient complètement envahi. Et plus le temps passait, plus Sasuke prenait de la place dans sa vie et dans son cœur, car la vérité était là. Il aimait passer du temps avec lui et même s'il avait tenté de lui faire changer d'avis, ce dernier ne voulait rien entendre. Et un jour quand il lui avait dit « Je t'aime », Naruto s'était laissé aller à cette relation qui le consumait chaque jour un peu plus. Bien qu'il ait essayé de ne rien éprouver pour lui, il s'était rendu compte que c'était impossible. Pour la simple et bonne raison que c'était bien trop tard…

Il était déjà amoureux.

Dans un geste tendre, Naruto attrapa la main de Sasuke et la serra dans la sienne. Il voulait garder cette sensation gravée en lui le plus possible, car il savait que cela s'arrêterait tôt au tard. Et le retour de sa petite amie l'annonçait clairement. Après leur dernière dispute, ils avaient décidé de faire un break, et depuis elle était retournée auprès de ses parents. Il s'était longtemps demandé pourquoi elle était partie si loin. Elle ne voulait rien lui expliquer, juste qu'elle avait besoin de temps pour réfléchir sur certaines choses et qu'elle devait s'éloigner. Pour Naruto cette distance était la bienvenue et dans une certaine mesure, il s'était laissé aller dans les bras de Sasuke sans vraiment se poser de questions à cause de cela… mais finalement, cela n'expliquait pas tous le reste… Dans un sens, peu lui importait.

— Naruto-san, faisons-le, fit de nouveau Sasuke tout en se collant à son amant.

— Non.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce que j'ai un rendez-vous aujourd'hui et je n'ai pas envie d'avoir la sensation d'avoir ton truc en moi tout au long de la matinée… répondit Naruto tout en se levant.

— Hein ? Pas gentil ça !

— Tais-toi ! Estime-toi heureux qu'on l'ait fait hier soir.

Naruto ramassa son boxer et le vêtit. Tout en se passant la main dans les cheveux, il porta son regard sur le corps nu de son amant, son jeune amant… et ne put s'empêcher de le fixer avec gourmandise. Bien qu'il n'oserait pas l'avouer, il en avait envie lui aussi. Et ce corps superbement musclé par le sport que Sasuke pratiquait n'arrangeait pas son cas. Avec un soupir las, il prit la direction de la salle de bain pour se rafraîchir.

— Naruto-san, t'as rendez-vous avec qui ?

— Quelqu'un.

— Qui ça ?

— Pourquoi tu es si curieux ?

— Parce que justement, tu éludes la question !

— Ça ne te regarde pas, lança Naruto tout en ouvrant l'arrivée d'eau.

Ce n'était pas une bonne idée de réagir de la sorte, mais il redoutait déjà sa rencontre et les questions de Sasuke ne l'aidaient absolument pas. La mise en pause de sa relation avec sa petite amie était peut-être une mauvaise idée, il aurait dû rompre complètement au lieu d'accepter ça. Il devrait mettre les choses au clair avec elle maintenant, de fait, il pourrait mieux se concentrer et surtout vivre sa relation avec le brun. Ce dernier lui donnait tellement, une vision de l'amour qui lui était méconnue. Une passion dévorante et enivrante. Un désir violent et intense… c'était unique et tellement fort !

Une fois sa douche terminée, il en sortit enroulé d'une serviette et prit la direction de sa chambre. Sasuke était habillé et apparemment sur le point de partir.

— Sasuke, je suis désolé, je n'au…

— Arrête ça. Je comprends, fit-il tout en quittant la pièce.

— Attends ! Tu viens ce soir ?

— J'ai mon examen d'entrée à l'université dans trois jours, alors, non.

— Déjà ?

— J'aurai bientôt 17 ans, c'est le bon moment. Bon, j'y vais.

— Sasuke, je t'en prie, pardon…

Naruto n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que la bouche de son amant se posa sur la sienne. Ce fut un baiser exigeant et autoritaire. D'une main il l'attira à lui et d'autre il fit en sorte d'accentuer encore plus leur étreinte. Sans mal, Naruto se laissa faire. Il répondit aux assauts du brun sans aucune retenue. Quand ce dernier força le passage entre ses lèvres pour venir cueillir sa langue, il les entrouvrit pour lui permettre un accès aussi facile que bienvenu. Haletant, il se colla au corps de Sasuke autant qu'il le pouvait. L'échange dura de longues secondes, sans qu'aucun d'eux ne fasse quoique ce soit pour s'éloigner, mais très vite, l'oxygène manqua. Après une dernière caresse, Sasuke déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres rougies de son amant et dit :

— Je t'aime.

— Sasuke…

Pour Naruto ses trois mots signifiaient beaucoup, mais de son côté, il ne parvenait pas à les rendre… Tout en prenant son amant dans ses bras, il ajouta :

— Tu reviens dans 4 jours ?

Tout en fermant les yeux, Sasuke rendit l'étreinte du blond. Encore aujourd'hui, il ne lui dirait pas ces trois petits mots… il en fut blessé. Bien qu'il comprenait, il aimerait pour une fois qu'il ose enfin…

— Oui.

— D'accord, souffla Naruto soulagé.

— J'y vais.

Après un dernier regard, Sasuke quitta la pièce et quelques secondes plus tard la porte claqua. Dans un soupir, Naruto se laissa tomber sur le lit soudainement très fatigué. Il savait qu'il lui faisait du mal, mais il ne parvenait pas à franchir le cap… Mais peut-être que dans trois jours, il arriverait enfin à dire ces trois petits mots.

Peut-être…

**oOo**

Il n'avait peut-être pas le droit de vivre une histoire d'amour comme on en voyait dans les films ou celle qu'on lisait dans les romans que sa mère aimait parcourir… Apparemment, pour lui, il y avait une date limite. Cet amour véritable, il l'avait vécu pendant seulement cinq petits mois et finalement, tout devait se terminer comme ça avait commencé. Brutalement et sans explication…

Cela faisait trois jours qu'il ruminait. Depuis sa rencontre avec Kaya, à sa vue, il avait su tout de suite que tout était fini. La manière dont il s'était comporté alors qu'elle devait faire face à tout cela seule se retournait maintenant contre lui. Il fallait dire les choses honnêtement, il l'avait tout simplement trompé pendant tout ce temps. Et alors qu'il se laissait aller au plaisir, pour elle c'était tout autre chose…

Comment allait-il faire maintenant ? La simple idée de tout arrêter le faisait souffrir au plus haut point. Mais il n'avait pas le choix et ce constat lui brisait le cœur. L'amour qu'il éprouvait pour Sasuke l'avait changé. Il s'était rendu compte de cela au fur et à mesure que le temps passait et ses amis n'avaient pas perdu de temps pour le signaler. Il avait été plus heureux que d'habitude, plus honnête envers lui que jamais, plus studieux aussi dans ses études et cela se ressentait dans ses résultats… Sasuke lui avait plus donné qu'il n'avait rendu et maintenant il s'apprêtait à tout détruire. Aurait-il le courage d'aller jusqu'au bout ? Il ne savait pas…

— Sasuke…

Il avait murmuré son nom dans le silence de la chambre. Il avait besoin de le voir, même si c'était pour la dernière fois. Pendant ces trois jours, il n'avait cessé de penser à lui, de rêver de lui et de pleurer aussi… car, après de multiples interrogations, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir la vérité en face et se rendre compte qu'il allait le perdre pour de bon. Il s'était jeté dans cette relation sans aucune précaution, et maintenant, il allait en payer le prix.

Soudain, le son de la sonnette de la porte retentit, et sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, Naruto se précipita pour lui ouvrir. Une heure plus tôt, Sasuke lui avait envoyé un message pour l'avertir de son arrivée et depuis, son angoisse n'avait pas arrêté de le torturer. D'un geste brusque il ouvrit la porte et face au merveilleux sourire que le brun lui lança, Naruto oublia ce qu'il devait lui dire et d'un mouvement vif, il le prit dans ses bras.

— Ouah ! Je t'ai manqué ?

— Oui, tellement, souffla-t-il ému.

Naruto serra son amant contre lui profitant du moindre moment qui lui restait avec lui. Dans un mouvement dicté par une envie soudaine de le sentir encore plus, il se mit à se presser davantage contre Sasuke. Il aimait son contact et surtout les sensations qu'il éprouvait quand ils se retrouvaient l'un contre l'autre. Tout en déposant des furtifs baisers aux creux de son cou, Naruto murmura des mots complètement incompréhensibles.

— Naruto-san ?

— Hmm…

— Qu'est-ce qui te prend tout d'un coup ?

— Rien, rien. Tu m'as juste manqué et je vou…

— On est encore sur le pas de la porte ! Souligna Sasuke tout en repoussant gentiment son compagnon.

— Ah… oui… souffla Naruto honteux par son comportement.

— Je suis ravi de voir que je t'ai manqué à ce point, mais il faut vraiment que je prenne une douche, avant de te prendre toi, fit Sasuke avec un sourire gourmand.

— Idiot !

Une fois la porte refermée, Naruto se reprit autant qu'il le pouvait. Inspirant, expirant plusieurs fois, avant de se diriger à son tour vers sa chambre. Le brun se doutait de quelque chose, il fallait vraiment qu'il se comporte comme avant. Sinon, cette dernière nuit risquerait de mal se passer et finalement, c'était loin d'être ce qu'il souhaitait. Tout en se passant la main dans les cheveux, Naruto s'installa sur le bord de son lit et attendit que Sasuke termine sa douche. Apparemment, il avait fait un détour à son club avant de venir ici et vu son allure quelque peu fatiguée, il avait dû bien se défouler dans son entrainement de basket. À cette pensée, Naruto ne put s'empêcher de sourire. La première fois qu'il l'avait vu, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de faire une remarque sur sa taille, mais après avoir vu certains de ses amis, il s'était rendu compte que finalement, il n'était pas si grand. Sa fine carrure allait à merveille avec cette taille. Il était terriblement séduisant et quand il sortait de la douche comme maintenant, exposant une magnifique vue sur son bas ventre, avec les gouttes d'eau qui glissaient le long de sa peau, c'était un aphrodisiaque puissant.

— Tu es beaucoup trop sexy.

— Hahaha, et c'est rien que pour toi.

— Alors, viens et montre-moi ça, l'invita Naruto tout en tendant sa main.

— Avec plaisir.

Avec une infinie douceur, Sasuke prit la main de son amant et la serra dans la sienne. À peine le contact se fit que Naruto tira le brun vers lui et ce dernier se retrouva allongé sur lui. Ils se regardèrent pendant de longues secondes, profitant de cet instant si particulier et qui voulait tant dire pour le blond. Tout en redressant la tête, il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres entrouvertes de Sasuke. Une caresse légère et pleine de promesses.

— Je suis tout à toi, murmura-t-il d'une voix sensuelle. Déshabille-moi, ajouta-t-il d'un même ton.

À peine avait-il dit ces mots qu'il sentit Sasuke se coller davantage à lui. Il lui caressa la joue des lèvres, lui effleura la bouche. Naruto ferma les yeux tandis qu'il lui déboutonnait sa chemise. Une fois son torse mis à nu, tout doucement, ses mains glissèrent vers le bas du ventre du blond, il entreprit de défaire le nœud de son pantalon. D'un même geste, il le fit glisser avec son boxer au niveau de ses genoux. Très lentement, il posa ses mains de part et d'autre du visage de Naruto et l'embrassa. Un baiser léger et doux.

— J'ai envie d'être doux ce soir, fit Sasuke avec un petit sourire.

— Tu l'as toujours été.

— Merci de mentir, ça me fait plaisir, répondit-il en se redressant.

Sasuke le considéra un instant et d'un geste calculé l'attira à lui. Ils étaient maintenant assis tous les deux sur le lit. Les jambes de Naruto entourèrent automatiquement la taille du brun, faisant sentir leur désir commun, de nouveau en contact après tant de jours… tout au long de la journée, Sasuke n'avait pensé qu'à ce moment où il pourrait se retrouver là, contre son amant. Pourtant, son intention était juste de se caresser et de se câliner, étant déjà bien fatigué, il s'était dit qu'il ne pourrait rien faire de plus. Ses pensées ne s'étaient alors focalisées que sur une seule chose : être avec lui le plus vite possible et pouvoir le tenir contre lui pendant des heures et des heures… Cependant, la façon dont Naruto l'avait accueilli avait fait voler en éclat toutes ses bonnes résolutions et sa fatigue s'était complètement envolée... Pendant ses heures de révisions, il s'était obligé à se concentrer le plus possible sur ses examens d'entrée et quand le dernier jour était arrivé, il s'était encore une fois obligé à penser à autre chose en allant à son club de basket et voilà qu'il lui demandait de lui faire l'amour, mais étrangement, il sentit que ça serait différent.

— Tu m'as manqué, souffla Sasuke tout en déposant des petits baisers sur la bouche, le cou, la clavicule… partout où il pouvait vu leur position.

— Toi aussi… Sasuke, prends-moi, maintenant.

— Tu es bien pressé !

— Oui ! Je veux te sentir en moi.

— Ce n'est pourtant pas ce que tu voulais il y a 4 jours…

— Oublie cette journée, oublie, tout ! Le coupa Naruto tout en le poussant.

Dans un mouvement rapide, Sasuke se retrouva allongé sur le lit, son amant sur lui.

— Naruto-san ?

— Sasuke… je…

— Tu vas bien ? Tu es bizarre depuis tout à l'heure…

— Oui, je vais bien, parce que tu es là.

— Naruto-san… fit-il tout en le fixant.

— Je te veux toi, fit-il avec un sourire. Je me rends compte maintenant que je ne veux que toi… Toi et personne d'autre…

Pour toute réponse, Sasuke l'attira vers lui et l'embrassa de nouveau. Il savourait comme il pouvait le baiser qu'ils partageaient. C'était si bon de se sentir à ce point désiré et aimé, car il savait que le blond ressentait ça pour lui. Il adorait cette sensation et comme à chaque fois depuis des mois, il avait l'impression d'y goûter pour la première fois. Naruto était toujours assis sur son torse. Sentir la chaleur de son corps contre le sien ne lui donnait qu'une seule envie : s'insinuer aussi profondément qu'il le pouvait en lui. Il se redressa légèrement tandis qu'une de ses mains se dirigeait vers la courbe de ses fesses rondes et fermes. Au contact d'un des doigts du brun qui se fraya un chemin à l'intérieur de lui, il se cambra et se colla davantage contre son amant. Il sentit le va-et-vient s'intensifier et devenir de plus en plus profond et rapide. Il gémissait, haletait, s'accrochait comme il pouvait aux épaules de Sasuke. Leur baiser avait pris fin dès qu'il avait ressenti la caresse de la main experte de celui-ci en lui. Naruto ne pouvait plus répondre à ses lèvres si avides de contact plus profond et gourmand tellement la sensation de ses doigts le déconcentrait. Haletant, il accentua la caresse et laissa le brun faire naître en lui ce désir violent et ardent qui le consumait déjà.

Quand Naruto sentit qu'il était prêt à le recevoir, il se dégagea légèrement et sans préambule vint s'empaler sur le sexe dur et vibrant de son partenaire. Il se crispa un court instant et cessa de respirer, ouvrit la bouche, il n'avait soudain plus d'air dans ses poumons. Ce n'était pas du tout la même chose quand on réalisait le mouvement soi-même, se dit Naruto tout en retrouvant la sensation d'être pénétré par cet organe qu'il connaissait si bien. Puis, il retrouva son souffle dans un élan de plaisir. Il gémit et se pencha en avant tout en ancrant son regard bleu unique à celui du noir ténébreux de son amant, il l'entendit lui dire avec une voix inquiète :

— Je ne t'ai pas correctement préparé !

— Non… c'est bon, souffla Naruto dans un gémissement.

Cette douleur, il en avait besoin. Après cette nuit, il n'aurait plus l'occasion de le sentir en lui, ou le sentir contre lui. Il fallait que cette sensation soit ainsi pour qu'il ne puisse pas oublier. Même s'il aurait mal pendant des jours, même s'il ne pourrait pas marcher correctement en se levant demain matin, cela lui importait peu, tant que cette étreinte ne disparaisse pas de son esprit, tant qu'elle soit là, en lui.

Sasuke se releva et s'assit correctement sur le lit, il déposa l'une de ses mains sur la joue de son compagnon et l'embrassa légèrement tout en l'attirant à lui. Dans un même mouvement, le blond l'entoura de ses bras, puis il enfouit son visage contre son épaule. C'est à ce moment-là que la danse débuta, lente et profonde. Quand le sexe dur et chaud glissait en lui de plus en plus loin et avec force, Naruto sentait le plaisir prendre possession de tout son être. Les gémissements et les râles que Sasuke lâchait à chaque mouvement devinrent une douce musique à ses oreilles.

Une des mains du brun le força à replier les jambes, il vit que son amant le possédait plus entièrement et plus complètement que jamais. Sasuke se mouvait en son compagnon dans une danse amoureuse et passionnée. Naruto voulait que le rythme s'accélère, il souhaitait que ça aille plus vite, encore plus vite.

— Plus… Plus vite…

— Attends…

Sasuke ne put terminer sa phrase, il était beaucoup trop concentré sur l'union que leurs corps formaient. Ils étaient l'un dans l'autre, la sueur perlait sur leur peau brillante et fine. Leurs gémissements s'élevèrent dans la chambre, brûlants et grisants. Naruto remuait les hanches de façon à sentir le sexe de son amant aussi profondément que possible en lui et son membre dressé et tout aussi vibrant venait à la rencontre du ventre de Sasuke, l'excitant de plus en plus.

- Sasuke ! Je t'aime ! Je t'aime tellement !

À sa déclaration, le brun se crispa. Ce n'était pas possible ! Et pourtant, il ne rêvait pas… Naruto venait bien de lui dire ces trois petits mots qu'il avait tant eu de mal à dire ! Il se rendit compte que c'était bien réel, vu la manière dont le blond répétait sans cesse ces magnifiques paroles, le lui confirmant. Heureux, Sasuke serra aussi fort qu'il pouvait son amant et dit :

— Moi aussi, moi aussi Naruto-san !

Les gémissements se transformèrent très vite en cris. Naruto s'accrochait aussi fort qu'il pouvait à son compagnon qui ne cessait de s'enfoncer loin et violemment dans sa chair. Il sentit alors une vague de plaisir plus intense et puissante le submerger et il se libéra dans un râle d'extase. Sasuke ne tarda pas à le rejoindre quand il le sentit se contracter autour de lui. Puis, serrés l'un contre l'autre, corps mouillés de sueur, ils se laissèrent retomber sur le lit, totalement épuisés. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes, attendant que leur rythme cardiaque se calme et que leur souffle s'apaise.

Tout en attirant le visage de Naruto à lui, Sasuke sourit. Il était heureux, comblé et il savait que son compagnon l'était tout autant vu le sourire qu'il affichait.

— Redis-les-moi, dit Sasuke une fois son compagnon contre lui.

— Je t'aime.

— Je t'aime aussi, répondit le brun tout en déposant un doux baiser sur les lèvres encore rouges de Naruto.

**oOo**

Le plaisir de la chair, comme bien d'autre, était une chose éphémère. Après la vague intense et violente de la jouissance, il ne restait finalement qu'une sensation de bien-être qui allait disparaître tôt ou tard. Cependant pour Naruto c'était une tout autre histoire. Il savait qu'il avait scellé ce moment, ce bref moment où Sasuke s'était complètement abandonné en lui, la façon dont il avait prononcé son prénom lors de sa jouissance, son visage chargé de toute sorte d'émotions, sa voix quand il lui avait déclaré une fois de plus son amour, mais surtout l'intensité de son regard quand il avait croisé le sien quand il s'était enfin lui-même déclaré… Oui Naruto avait scellé tout cela au fond de lui pour ne jamais oublier.

D'un mouvement lent, il se redressa tant bien que mal. Ses reins le faisaient souffrir et sa démarche chancelante exposait largement son état. Doucement mais sûrement, ses pieds le conduisirent dans son petit salon où il était sûr de trouver Sasuke. Ce dernier était bien là, debout face à la fenêtre, fixant la rue avec attention. Il était trois heures du matin et l'obscurité de la nuit régnait encore en maitre. Pourtant, le tableau qui s'offrait devant lui était sûrement beau un calme apaisant, mais aussi inquiétant…

Naruto fixa la silhouette de son amant avec attention. Son cœur battait à toute vitesse tellement il était anxieux. Il se demanda s'il parviendrait enfin à lui dire… Il avait tellement peur, peur de sa réaction et son comportement vis-à-vis de ce qu'il allait entendre… mais finalement avait-il le choix ? Il en doutait… Il se devait de prendre ses responsabilités envers Kaya, mais surtout envers le petit être qui allait venir au monde. Inspirant profondément, il osa enfin l'interpeller :

— Sasuke ?

— Ah ! Naruto-san. Tu devrais…

À la vue de son compagnon, la fin de sa phrase mourut dans sa bouche. Le visage totalement miné de son amant le figea. Ce n'était plus le bonheur et la jouissance qui se reflétait sur ses traits. Mais au lieu de ça, l'inquiétude et une sorte d'angoisse avaient pris place sur son beau visage et dans ses yeux dans lesquels il aimait tant plonger. Un nœud se forma au creux de son estomac et sans trop comprendre, il avait l'impression de savoir ce qui engendrait cet état. Il s'était rendu compte qu'une chose n'allait pas à la manière dont Naruto l'avait accueilli, il était plus chaleureux et démonstratif que d'habitude, cependant il avait mis ses doutes dans un coin de sa tête et avait profité de ce qu'il lui donnait. Et maintenant, le voici debout face à lui tel un condamné conduit à la potence. D'une voix sortie de nulle part, il s'entendit dire :

— Tu veux rompre ?

C'étaient les seuls mots que son esprit était parvenu à aligner. Pourtant, il n'y avait rien qui indiquait que leur relation était en déclin, au contraire ! Ces derniers mois, ils avaient partagé tellement de moments uniques qu'il s'était mis à imaginer un avenir ensemble. Bien que pendant cette période, Naruto ne lui avait jamais exprimé ses sentiments de vive voix. Il savait qu'il ressentait la même chose et l'entendre lui dire enfin ces mots ce soir l'avait tellement submergé de bonheur qu'il ne s'était posé aucune question. Au lieu de cela, les mots avaient résonné dans sa tête pendant de longues secondes avant enfin d'en comprendre le sens. Cependant, il devait avouer qu'il s'était accommodé de leur absence. Car, quand Naruto s'abandonnait dans ses bras pour une simple étreinte, ou quand il souriait comme jamais par un geste, un mot, ou encore lorsque son regard si bleu et tellement magnifique brillait d'un éclat purement malicieux… toutes ses facettes lui exposaient une personne amoureuse et c'était ce qui lui importait.

Alors quand ce même regard était à cet instant si vide, il sentit que la fin de ce rêve qu'il avait mis en route touchait à sa fin…

— Non ! Répliqua avec force Naruto. Enfin, si… ajouta-t-il d'un murmure.

— Je vois… tu t'es bien joué de moi en tout cas, fit calmement Sasuke.

— Non ! Jamais ! J'étais sincère.

— Ah oui ? Pourtant, on vient de faire l'amour comme jamais, tout en sachant ce que tu allais faire !

— Je suis désolé… Tout arrêter est bien la dernière chose que je veux.

— Alors merde quoi ? Lança le brun d'une voix sourde.

À cet instant-là, il se rendit compte d'une chose qu'il n'avait encore jamais remarqué. La fragilité de son amant. Une allure assez pitoyable… L'homme face à lui n'était pas l'homme dont il était tombé amoureux. Le regard blessé, le visage aussi blanc que la chemise qu'il portait étaient l'image même d'une personne qui semblait avoir perdu le sens même de sa vie…

— Elle est enceinte…

— Comment ça ? Qui ? S'exclama-t-il complètement abasourdi.

— Sasuke… pardon… je…

— C'est pas vrai, murmura le brun tout en se passant les mains dans les cheveux. Tu t'es foutu de moi depuis le début ! Répliqua-t-il comprenant le sens de ses paroles.

— Non… NON !

— Tais-toi.

— Je t'en prie, écoute moi.

— J'en ai rien à foutre de tes putains d'explications !

— Sasu…

— Tu m'as menti délibérément. T'avais quelqu'un, merde ! Le coupa le brun d'une voix blessée.

— On était séparé…

— Et ça excuse tout ? Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ? S'enquit Sasuke tout en attrapant la bouteille d'eau sur la table.

— Bien sûr, sinon je ne me sentirai pas aussi mal ! Mais je m'en foutais, parce que j'étais heureux avec toi ! J'étais tellement bien dans mon corps et mon cœur que tout le reste m'importait peu. J'étais avec toi et personne d'autre ne comptait. Je ne pensais plus à elle, j'avais même décidé de mettre à terme à cette situation. Mais c'est arrivé, et là j'ai su que je ne pouvais plus faire ça. Je voulais tellement être avec toi, que tu me sers dans tes bras, mais en même temps je savais que c'était fini ! Je ne veux pas que ma fille naisse sans son père. Je ne sais pas combien de temps cela peut durer, mais je dois prendre mes responsabilités.

— T'es un bel enfoiré…

— Sa…

— **T****a**** gueule !**

Soudain, il avait très soif. Le fait d'avoir crié ? Sûrement… Tout en détournant le regard, il porta la bouteille à sa bouche dans le but de s'occuper un minimum pour ne rien faire de regrettable, cependant il se sentait à cet instant tellement stupide… et la colère avait pris le pas. Sa gorge était sèche et il avait besoin, pendant quelques secondes, de ne plus penser à lui et fuir son regard et surtout ne plus penser à sa naïveté. Sa stupidité…

Stupide de ne pas avoir remarqué.

Stupide de l'avoir laissé prendre une place si importante dans son cœur.

Stupide de n'avoir pas posé de questions…

Mais il ne parvenait à rien. Au lieu de se calmer, la colère ne faisait que croitre et son envie de le frapper surgit dans sa tête. Soudain, il vit rouge, et dans un geste incontrôlé, Sasuke lança la bouteille qu'il était en train de vider dans la direction de Naruto. Figé, ce dernier ne fit aucun mouvement pour esquiver tellement la réaction du brun le surprit. Il ne savait pas s'il avait fait exprès de la manquer ou tout simplement le hasard, mais c'était bien la dernière chose à laquelle il pensait. Ses jambes ne le portaient plus et se dérobèrent sous son poids le faisant s'effondrer sur le sol.

— « Je t'aime »… quand je pense que je t'ai cru. T'es un bel enfoiré et moi un con fini.

Ces mots murmurés d'une voix si blessée, déçue et tout autant perdue tournaient en boucle dans la tête de Naruto. Il ne fit même pas attention à la direction qu'avait prise Sasuke et encore moins quand il retrouva le petit salon quelques minutes plus tard. Le brun ne le croyait pas… Il avait été si sincère et tellement heureux quand il s'était enfin déclaré, mais finalement, il aurait dû garder ses sentiments pour lui.

Soudain, Sasuke se plaça devant lui le faisant reprendre pied dans la réalité. Naruto remarqua alors qu'il était habillé et prêt à s'en aller, mais cette fois pour toujours.

— Tu sais le comble de tout ça, c'est que je ne regrette pas ce qu'on a vécu, souffla-t-il tout en prenant la direction de la porte.

— Sasuke ! Je t'en prie, tu ne dois pas douter de mes sentiments ! J'étais sincère, je suis sincère !

Pour toute réponse, la porte claqua avec force le faisant sursauter. Naruto demeura assis à même le sol pendant de longues minutes sans oser bouger. La seule chose qu'il parvenait à faire c'était se rappeler encore et encore les mots de Sasuke. Il avait dit qu'il ne regrettait rien et Naruto ressentait la même chose. Que ce soit sa relation avec le brun, son amour, sa décision d'y mettre fin… il ne regrettait rien, juste la manière dont tout cela s'était terminé.

En quelques minutes, il avait tout perdu, mais en même temps, il avait gagné quelque chose… l'enfant qui allait naitre, dont il chérirait l'existence avec tout l'amour qu'il pourrait lui donner, sa fille…

**[Fin du flash back.]**

**oOo**

_**Retour au présent.**_

Le silence régnait dans la cuisine. Cela faisait plus d'une heure que Naruto avait commencé à parler de son passé et à peine fini, il s'était caché dans un mutisme sans équivoque. Se rappeler ce dur moment avait été une bonne chose, mais en même temps pas tant que ça… La douleur de la séparation avait refait surface, aussi vivace qu'au premier jour. Pendant des mois il avait vécu avec cette blessure béante dans le cœur tout en se demandant comment il allait vivre maintenant, mais à peine avait-il tenu sa fille dans ses bras que tout s'était envolé. Il s'était douté que ce serait temporaire, mais cela lui suffisait pour avancer. C'était ainsi qu'il avait vécu pendant ces années, jusqu'à ce qu'un jour le souvenir de Sasuke ne le fasse plus autant souffrir. Gardant en tête les moments de bonheur et laissant le restant dans un coin de son cœur à ce jour encore meurtri.

Soudain la voix de son ami le ramena au moment présent, dans un sourire triste il fit :

— Tu vois, je doute que cela puisse…

— Au contraire ! Répliqua Kiba ému. J'ai appris une chose importante !

— Ah ?

— Je dois foncer et profiter, pour n'avoir aucun regret.

À ses mots, Naruto ne put s'empêcher de sourire franchement cette fois. Il porta sur son ami un regard reconnaissant. Finalement, grâce à Kiba, il s'était rendu compte lui aussi de quelque chose d'important.

Il n'avait eu aucun regret.

Et s'il ne voulait pas en avoir maintenant, il fallait qu'il réagisse. Peu importe comment il allait se rapprocher de Sasuke, le plus important c'était de le retrouver, non ?

— Merci.

— De quoi ? Demanda Kiba surpris.

— D'être mon ami, fit simplement Naruto. Bon, on déjeune ?

— Oh ! Oui je meurs de faim !

— Retourne bosser alors, lança Naruto en lui servant enfin son café.

— T'es pire que ton père, répliqua le brun tout en s'emparant de sa tasse.

— Je prends ça comment ?

— Comme tu veux sadique !

— Va bosser idiot !

Le moment de sérieux était fini. Retrouver son ami avec son caractère habituel était le bienvenu.

— Moi qui pensais me reposer un peu…

— Dans tes rêves !

Pestant de nouveau mais tout en souriant, Kiba retourna dans l'atelier pour reprendre son travail. Maintenant, il était décidé à avancer et le chapitre qu'il allait rendre pour la fin de la semaine lui permettrait de faire le premier pas.

**oOo**

_**À l'hôtel Bliss.**_

Avec appréhension, Minato fixa la porte de la chambre sans oser sonner. En quittant sa maison en toute hâte, il n'avait pas réfléchit à ce qu'il pourrait lui dire et encore moins à la manière avec laquelle il allait se comporter vis-à-vis de lui. Allait-il s'excuser de la façon dont il avait quitté la maison ? Après toutes ces années, il avait dû nourrir une certaine colère envers lui, bien qu'il l'avait plus au moins poussé à partir, c'était son droit de ressentir un sentiment de ce genre… Quand il avait claqué la porte de la maison familiale, il avait tout abandonné… Son nom, sa famille, ses amis, mais surtout la personne qu'il avait considérée comme un frère. Alors, la réaction de Kyosuke serait légitime. Cependant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'angoisser… terriblement…

Inspirant puis expirant plusieurs fois, Minato se décida à franchir le pas. D'un geste assuré, il dirigea son doigt vers la sonnette quand la porte s'ouvrit.

* * *

_**À suivre…**_

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu. Un petit mot ?

La suite, je ne sais aps quand elle arrivera, mais elle arrivera ^^

Merci de patienter, à bientôt~

Kain


	5. Chapter 5

_**Merci à : halinnee, choco97, x-Sa-chan-x, Yezel, Nanoo-chan, Masirkkisoi et yaoi-girl-sasunarusau.**_

_**Un grand merci à **_Celebrindal01 pour la relecture et la correction !

Vraiment, désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps sur ce chapitre… mais sincèrement, ce n'est pas tellement par manque d'idée ou d'envie, juste manque de temps…

Bonne lecture et merci pour vos reviews !

* * *

_**Chapitre 5**_

* * *

_**À l'hôtel Bliss.**_

Avec appréhension, Minato fixa la porte de la chambre sans oser sonner. En quittant sa maison en toute hâte, il n'avait pas réfléchit à ce qu'il pourrait lui dire et encore moins à la manière avec laquelle il allait se comporter vis-à-vis de lui. Allait-il s'excuser de la façon dont il avait quitté la maison ? Après toutes ces années, il avait dû nourrir une certaine colère envers lui, bien qu'il l'avait plus au moins poussé à partir, c'était son droit de ressentir un sentiment de ce genre… Quand il avait claqué la porte de la maison familiale, il avait tout abandonné… Son nom, sa famille, ses amis, mais surtout la personne qu'il avait considéré comme un frère. Alors, la réaction de Kyosuke serait légitime. Cependant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'angoisser… terriblement…

Inspirant puis expirant plusieurs fois, Minato se décida à franchir le pas. D'un geste assuré, il dirigea son doigt vers la sonnette quand la porte s'ouvrit.

Surpris, Minato retira sa main de la sonnette et porta son attention sur la personne devant lui. A première vue, ce n'était pas Kyosuke mais un homme d'une allure élancée, des cheveux argentés - quelque peu indisciplinés - et portant des lunettes. L'inconnu le fixa à son tour, le jugeant du regard et d'une voix amusée, il dit :

— Vous mettiez trop de temps à vous décider.

— Quoi ?

D'un geste de la main, il lui désigna une direction vers l'encadrement du haut de la porte. Une sorte de caméra s'y trouvait. Étant un hôtel plutôt luxueux, cela n'étonna pas Minato.

— Je vous observai depuis de longues minutes avec ça.

— Ah…

— Content de vous voir enfin, fit-il avec un sourire.

— Pardonnez-moi, mais… on se connait ? S'enquit-il surpris.

— Pas vraiment, entrez.

— M-merci…

Minato entra enfin dans la chambre. Cependant, à peine avait-il quitté le petit couloir qu'il se rendit compte que c'était tout sauf une chambre… La pièce qu'il avait sous les yeux était beaucoup trop grande… encore plus grande que son atelier qui pouvait tenir 8 personnes avec leurs plans de travail! Ce qu'il avait là était une sorte de petit salon, mais vu le lieu, c'était un grand salon. Un grand canapé trônait au centre, avec un bar non loin, sans oublier une grande télévision et tout ce qu'un salon se devait d'avoir… c'était beaucoup trop luxueux et tellement grand ! C'était la première fois qu'il mettait les pieds dans un lieu aussi prestigieux depuis tellement d'années… Cette constatation n'aida absolument pas Minato.

Son cœur se mit à battre à toute vitesse au fur et mesure que son regard sondait la pièce. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir dire à un homme qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis plus de vingt ans ? Quand il l'avait laissé derrière lui, Kyosuke n'avait qu'une vingtaine d'années. Un jeune homme souriant, charmeur, bienveillant, gentil, une forte personnalité, mais tout aussi dangereux. Le milieu dans lequel Minato vivait à l'époque exigeait de lui un caractère fort et un cœur solide permettant par la suite de prendre des décisions difficiles et lourdes de conséquences, mais manque de chance pour son père, ce dernier était tout le contraire. Cependant, très vite, son géniteur avait trouvé en Kyosuke le parfait fils qu'il ne pouvait être… et à partir de cet instant-là, Minato s'était rendu compte que son ami avait tout fait pour lui permettre de s'éloigner le plus vite possible. Il se demanda maintenant ce qu'il serait advenu de sa vie si Kyosuke n'avait pas été là ? Si ce dernier ne l'avait pas poussé à partir pour vivre enfin comme il le souhaitait, comment serait-il maintenant ?

Perdu dans ses pensées, Minato laissa ses pas le guider. Tellement de questions lui taraudaient l'esprit qu'il se demanda s'il avait bien fait de venir…

— Prenez place.

— Ah ! Oui ! Merci, fit-il en pivotant vers le canapé, mais très vite il se ravisa. Pardonnez-moi, je ne me suis même pas encore présenté. Je suis Minato Namikaze, enfin maintenant c'est Uzumaki.

— Je suis Kakashi Hatake, répondit-il en lui serrant la main. Je suis ravi de vous rencontrer enfin.

— Comment vous…

— À l'entendre constamment parler de vous, j'ai l'impression de vous connaitre depuis toujours, fit-il d'une voix posée.

— Ah oui ? J'aurai pensé…

— Oui ?

— Non, rien.

— Je vais le prévenir. Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?

— De l'eau, merci.

Le moment fatidique approchait à grands pas et Minato se sentait plus nerveux que jamais. Il ne parvenait pas à avoir une pensée cohérente tellement il appréhendait sa rencontre avec l'homme qui lui avait permis de vivre enfin… Dans un geste nerveux, il s'empara du verre d'eau que Kakashi avait déposé sur la table avant que ce dernier ne quitte la pièce. Le liquide frais lui fit du bien et la sensation de cette fraicheur glissant le long de sa gorge permit à son cerveau de reprendre un fil de pensée normal. Il s'humecta les lèvres et s'assit sur le canapé, attendant que son ami le rejoigne.

**oOo**

Debout face à son armoire, Kyosuke hésitait entre deux chemises quand brusquement la porte s'ouvrit. Surpris par les manières de son ami et bras droit, il le fixa avec étonnement, cherchant à comprendre son étrange attitude. Connaissant Kakashi depuis plus de dix ans, cette façon de surgir dans sa chambre ne correspondait absolument pas à son caractère. Ce dernier était du genre désinvolte, quelque peu flemmard sur les bords, surtout très peu ponctuel, mais jamais impulsif. Cependant, avec les années, Kyosuke avait compris une chose très importante ! Cela ne servait à rien de chercher le pourquoi et comment de l'attitude de Kakashi, car ce dernier était encore à ce jour une énigme pour lui et la mine impassible qu'il affichait la plupart du temps ne l'aidait en rien…

Tout en se saisissant de la chemise de son choix, finalement la blanche, il fit :

— Tu aurais pu frapper.

— Pourquoi ?

— J'aurai pu être nu ou pire, répondit-il d'une voix faussement choquée.

— À ton âge en train d'astiquer ton engin tout seul ? Sérieux tu le fais encore ?

— T'es bête ou quoi ? Et puis, c'est mieux que de lire tes conneries.

— C'est très instructif au contraire.

— T'as déjà emballé avec ?

— Oublie ça, le coupa-t-il, visant vraisemblablement juste. Tu as de la visite.

— Ah bon ? S'exclama-t-il tout en ajustant ses boutons de manchette. Le client est en avance ?

— On peut dire ça.

— Je mets quelle cravate ? demanda Kyosuke en mettant en évidence deux du lot suspendu sur un cintre.

— La grise.

— La bleue alors.

— Pourquoi demander mon avis?

— Il est au salon ? Demanda-t-il en ignorant sa question.

— Oui…

Tout en quittant la chambre, il ajusta une dernière fois sa cravate et prit une attitude professionnelle. Avec son client, ils avaient convenu de se retrouver à quinze heures et sachant l'heure qu'il était en cet instant, ce dernier était étonnement en avance et cela ne correspondait pas à une personne aussi ponctuelle que cet homme… Il espérait juste qu'il n'avait pas changé d'avis sur la transaction en cours et qui devait se clôturer aujourd'hui. C'était un contrat important, que ce soit pour le groupe ou pour Kyosuke personnellement parlant. Soudain, il s'arrêta net et se retourna vers son ami qui le suivait.

— Dis, il te semblait comment ?

— Eh bien, assez nerveux et inquiet. Comme s'il ne voulait pas être là.

— Merde !

— Mais…

— « Mais » ?

— En même temps, il semblait heureux de se retrouver ici. Et son sourire gé…

— Attends un peu ! Tu parles de qui là ?

— À ton avis ?

Aux paroles prononcées par Kakashi, Kyosuke se demandait qui pourrait bien être son invité. Et connaissant son client, ce dernier était plutôt sombre, froid et surtout il ne souriait jamais, du moins il ne l'avait jamais vu esquisser quelque chose de ce genre. Alors, qui se trouvait dans le salon ? Peu de personnes savaient qu'il serait à Konoha et surtout dans cet hôtel ! De nouveau il stoppa et dans son esprit un nom s'imposa à lui. Cette personne pourrait être ici ! Après toutes ces années se pourrait-il qu'il soit déjà là ? C'était peu probable, mais si c'était le cas… Après tout ce temps, il ressemblait à quoi ? Son caractère avait-il changé ? Tant de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Il avait tant de choses à lui dire, tant de choses à partager avec lui que quand il le verrait, il était sûr qu'il ne parviendrait à rien…

Retrouver la complicité qu'ils avaient avant que « leur père » ne décide que Minato n'était pas celui dont il espérait voir un jour reprendre les affaires du groupe et encore moins en être associé de près ou de loin. Par son grand cœur, il était très apprécié par ses aînés, mais en même temps cette même gentillesse et bienveillance étaient son talon d'Achille, du moins dans leur « monde »… Sans le vouloir, le patriarche avait délaissé Minato au point que ce dernier s'était senti détesté par moment. À partir de cet instant-là, Kyosuke avait décidé de répondre aux attentes de cet homme qui l'avait recueilli et élevé. Alors avec beaucoup de patience et discussions, il avait réussi à convaincre Minato de partir. Et depuis ce jour, jamais il n'avait regretté son choix de rester. Cela avait permis à son frère de cœur, son ami, de pouvoir enfin vivre sa vie.

Après tant d'années, il s'était enfin décidé à lui envoyer ce petit mot qu'il avait eu tant de mal à écrire. Après plusieurs tentatives infructueuses, il avait opté pour du simple et concis. Alors, il serait impossible qu'il soit déjà là après la lecture d'une missive si impersonnelle et si vide… mais cela ressemblait tellement au Minato qu'il avait connu.

Minato n'aurait pas accouru vers lui à la réception de sa « lettre ». Ce n'était pas…

— Possible…

Figé face à ce qu'il avait devant les yeux, Kyosuke fixa la personne à quelques pas de lui sans oser ajouter quoique ce soit. Après tant d'années, il était enfin là ! Était-ce un rêve ? Si c'était le cas, il souhaiterait ne pas se réveiller… Son regard se posa sur chaque partie du visage de son ami et avec un sourire, il constata qu'à part quelques rides, ce dernier n'avait pas changé. Par contre, son regard, lui… Soudain, une voix qu'il ne reconnut pas le sortit de ses pensées. Elle était douce, vibrante, et tout aussi chaleureuse.

— Kyosuke !

Sans s'en rendre compte, dans un élan incontrôlé, il combla l'espace qui le séparait du nouvel arrivant et dans un mouvement vif, il l'étreignit avec force. Le geste fut si brusque qu'il le surprit lui-même. Tout en serrant son ami contre lui, Kyosuke ne parvenait pas à croire que Minato était bien là. Tel un mirage, la présence contre son corps allait-elle disparaitre ? Tout en se demandant encore une fois si cela était réel, il accentua sa prise encore plus fortement. Le corps chaud contre le sien démontrait clairement qu'il ne rêvait pas, pourtant il ne pouvait se résoudre à accepter la vérité. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où ses rêves lui avaient semblé tellement réels qu'il s'était facilement laissé piéger. Alors pour cette fois, il fallait qu'il soit sûr à 100%, non à 200% que Minato se trouvait bien dans cette chambre d'hôtel, au milieu de ce petit salon, dans ses bras. Son étreinte devint plus forte au fur et à mesure que les secondes s'écoulèrent, quand soudain il sentit qu'on répondait à son geste. Et à cet instant là, la vérité le frappa dans toute de sa dimension.

Tout en déposant sa main sur la nuque de son ami, il l'approcha davantage contre lui et murmura d'une voix toute émue :

— Vous êtes là… vous êtes là… vous êtes là…

Tout en répétant ces quelques mots, Kyosuke tenta de reprendre pieds dans la réalité. C'était tellement inattendu qu'il ne souhaitait qu'une chose : que ce songe continue encore et encore. Son précieux frère et ami cher était là, alors peu lui importait que ce soit vrai ou pas.

— Cela faisait tellement longtemps que j'espérais ça…

— Kyo…

Minato ne parvenait pas à dire autre chose. Lui-même encore sous le coup de la surprise, il tentait de rassembler ses idées, mais la seule chose qu'il réussissait à faire était de répondre à son étreinte. Pourquoi avaient-ils attendu autant de temps ? Pourquoi avait-il laissé à son père le plein pouvoir sur sa vie ? Pourquoi s'était-il précipité aussi vite pour le voir ? Son absence ne lui avait pas paru si pesante pendant toutes ces années, pourtant, quand il avait lu ce petit mot, elle s'était imposée à lui comme jamais. Maintenant qu'il était là contre lui, il se contentait juste de profiter de cet instant. Sans s'en rendre compte, il se colla à lui aussi étroitement qu'il pouvait, tentant de créer quelque chose, un lien… il ne savait pas. Il voulait juste le sentir contre lui le plus possible, car il lui avait manqué. Et en cet instant, il s'en rendait compte plus que jamais.

À son prénom prononcé par sa bouche, Kyosuke ne put s'empêcher de sourire contre son oreille. Il était heureux. Il prenait enfin conscience de la réalité de la chose et de profiter de cet instant attendu depuis tant d'années…

En retrait depuis le début, Kakashi fixa les deux hommes avec une certaine attention. Ils semblaient plongés dans leur petit univers, oubliant par la même occasion le reste du monde. Et cette insouciance n'était pas du caractère de son ami, et pourtant là, il était totalement ailleurs. L'atmosphère qu'ils dégageaient tous les deux reflétait quelque chose de particulier, une sorte de lien… une tendresse, une émotion bien plus forte que le soulagement d'avoir retrouvé un ami ou un frère, non, c'était plus profond… Avec un sourire, il se décida à faire remarquer aux deux hommes sa présence. Un raclement de gorge se fit entendre et soudainement les deux amis se séparèrent comme pris en faute.

— Pardon de vous interrompre, mais je pense qu'il vaut mieux que je m'en aille.

— Je…

Gêné, Minato s'écarta de Kyosuke pour reprendre un semblant de contenance. Tout en fuyant le regard de ce dernier, il fixa la personne qui lui avait ouvert la porte. L'homme semblait fort amusé et ne le cachait pas.

— Kakashi, merci !

— Mais de rien. Je vois que tu t'es totalement laissé aller, c'est rare.

— Oui, tu peux le dire…

— Bon, j'y vais. On se retrouve plus tard avec le client.

— OK.

Après un regard sur Minato, il inclina légèrement la tête et sortit de la pièce. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit pour se refermer tout aussi vite. Le sourire aux lèvres, Kyosuke tourna la tête vers son ami et fit :

— Je l'ai un peu oublié.

— Tout comme moi, fit Minato tout en reprenant sa place sur le canapé.

Le maitre du lieu suivit son geste et le fixa pendant un moment. Un étrange silence s'installa entre les deux hommes, très vite rompu par ce dernier :

— Minato-sama, vous m'avez tellement manqué, lâcha Kyosuke tout en fixant son ami.

— Toi aussi. Et arrête avec tes « vous » et le « sama ».

— Haha, ça risque d'être difficile. Même étant séparés, je ne cessais de vous vouvoyer.

— Tu veux dire… que tu pensais à moi ? Même après ce que tu as dû subir par ma faute.

— Que vous voulez dire ?

— Tu !

Amusé, Kyosuke rit franchement. En cet instant là, la glace qu'ils ne croyaient pas pouvoir rompre s'était brisée d'elle-même sans aucun problème et maintenant ils retrouvaient un semblant de complicité, la même qu'ils avaient eue des années plus tôt.

— Alors ? S'enquit Kyosuke tout en s'installant face à son ami.

C'était pourtant évident, se dit Minato tout en fixant son ami. Il l'avait clairement abandonné, non ? Alors pourquoi faisait-il comme si ce n'était pas le cas ? Ne lui en voulait-il pas ? Et la manière dont il l'avait serré dans ses bras avait été tellement surprenante, spontanée… Il était vraiment heureux de le retrouver…

— Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

— Pourquoi le ferai-je ? S'enquit-il avec surprise.

— D'être parti et surtout de t'avoir laissé reprendre…

— Oublie tout cela ! Le coupa-t-il avec un sourire.

— Mais comment le pourrai-je ?

— Est-ce que je te semble malheureux ?

Tout en portant son regard sur Kyosuke, Minato ne vit qu'un homme épanoui, fort, dont les yeux exprimaient une détermination sans borne, un éclair de joie les illuminait, rendant ses iris bleus plus vivants que jamais. L'homme face à lui respirait la réussite et la fierté. Alors, non, rien n'indiquait qu'il était triste.

— Non, au contraire…

Sans s'en rendre compte, une larme coula le long de sa joue. Surpris par la présence de liquide sur son visage, Minato porta sa main vers le sillon qu'elle avait laissé pour la faire disparaitre, mais son geste fut stoppé net. Il prit alors conscience que Kyosuke s'était levé et mis à ses côtés.

— Par contre toi tu l'es, souffla-t-il d'une faible voix.

— Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas…

— Je sais que ce n'est pas la disparition du vieux qui provoque ça, alors dis-moi, pourquoi cette mine ?

— Ce n'est rien…

— Non ! Ce n'est pas rien. On a beaucoup de choses à rattraper, mais avant cela, je veux te voir sourire de nouveau, Minato.

— Je ne sais plus sourire depuis presque 2 ans…

— Hé, murmura Kyosuke tout en essuyant une nouvelle larme. Je ne sais pas ce qui provoque ça, mais je suis là.

— Tu es toujours aussi gentil.

— Ah, oui ?

— Beaucoup trop…

— Je ne trouve pas et je ne suis pas si gentil. Du moins si je le suis, c'est uniquement avec toi.

C'était vrai. Aussi loin que remontent ses souvenirs, Kyosuke avait toujours été ainsi avec lui. Mais face aux autres, il était froid, distant et par moment effrayant… et c'était justement cela que son père aimait chez lui.

— Tu n'as pas changé, fit Minato.

— Si, pas mal... mais j'espère que je suis encore le même, du moins pour toi.

— À part quelques rides.

— Ah… les rides… je n'y peux rien. À 46 ans, que veux-tu ? Mais je me sens aussi jeune qu'il y a 20 ans.

— Je vois ça, répondit-il avec un maigre sourire.

— C'est mieux !

— Quoi ?

— Quand tu souris, c'est mieux, souligna Kyosuke heureux.

— Ah…

— Minato.

— Hm ?

— Tu es toujours aussi mignon qu'avant.

— Qu'est-ce… ! S'exclama l'intéressé gêné.

— Hahaha ! Tu réagis comme à l'époque. J'adore ça.

— Arrête de dire des conneries.

— Tu disais ça aussi.

La conversation continua sur ce même ton, tantôt sérieux, tantôt léger. Peu à peu, ils trouvèrent leurs mots et commencèrent à se raconter des choses et d'autres. Des importantes aux plus futiles. Comme la vie de Kyosuke après son départ ou encore la sienne loin de chez lui. Il tenta d'être le plus détaché possible, mais cela fut impossible, surtout quand il évoqua sa femme et par la suite sa perte. À ce moment-là, Kyosuke l'avait écouté sans l'interrompre, puis le serra de nouveau contre lui. C'était sa manière à lui de lui exprimer ses regrets de ne pas avoir été là, présent pour lui. Pour la première fois depuis sa mort, Minato parla enfin. Que ce soit les bons moments ou les mauvais. Et encore une fois, son ami s'était contenté d'être à l'écoute, rien que pour lui, juste être là et le sentir près de lui. Plus ils parlèrent plus le cœur de Minato se fit léger. Il se sentait mieux, tellement mieux… La seule présence de son ami avait suffi à l'apaiser, tout comme la magie dont sa petite fille usait pour le faire sourire. Il aimerait tellement l'avoir de nouveau à ses côtés, comme dans le temps… Cependant, il savait qu'il ne devrait pas trop en demander…

— Comment tu te sens ? Demanda Kyosuke au bout d'un moment.

— Maintenant ou…

— Maintenant, le coupa le brun tout en serrant sa main.

— Toujours aussi vide… mais un peu mieux…

— Tu as ton fils et ta petite fille, cela ne t'aide pas ?

— Beaucoup. Sans eux, je doute être encore là…, souffla-t-il tout en détournant le regard.

— Ne dis pas ça ! Répliqua Kyosuke avec force.

— Pardon…

— Avec le temps, tu te sentiras mieux, fais-moi confiance.

— Si tu le dis…

— Oui, souffla-t-il tout en serrant encore plus les doigts son ami.

— Tu es là pour moi, c'est ça ?

— Oui, plus que tu ne le crois.

— Tu… on pourrait se revoir ?

— Tu ne pensais quand même pas que j'allais te lâcher maintenant ! Je suis, j'y reste, fit-il avec un sourire.

— Merci.

— De ?

— D'être enfin là…

— Eh bien, je ne sais pas si c'est convenable de se réjouir de la mort de quelqu'un, mais je suis heureux d'être enfin là aussi.

Soudain, Minato se souvint de l'objet de la lettre qu'il avait reçue et il se rendit compte qu'il avait complètement oublié que son père était mort…

Pourquoi cette nouvelle ne le bouleversait pas davantage ? Bien que ce dernier fût un père vraiment détestable et dur avec lui, il ne restait pas moins son père… Il ne parvenait pas à comprendre sa réaction… Ses retrouvailles avec Kyosuke furent la seule chose à laquelle son esprit semblait vouloir penser, et la mort de son père avait été reléguée au second plan…

— Il est mort quand ? S'enquit Minato conscient de la chose.

— Il y a 3 mois.

— 3 mois ?

— Je n'ai pas pu te trouver avant cela ! Tu avais changé de nom, de pays (1) et bien que mes recherches avaient commencés il y a des années, ça a été difficile…

— Je vois… Je suis désolé.

— Ne t'en fais pas. Ce fut soudain, tu n'aurais rien pu faire…

— Est-ce… est-ce qu'il a demandé à me… voir ? Demanda-t-il dans un murmure.

— Sa crise cardiaque l'a emporté rapidement.

_« En gros, non… » _pensa-t-il dépité.

— Hm… Une bien douce mort…

— Hé, fit Kyosuke tout en déposant sa main sur la joue de son ami. N'aie pas de rancœur, sois meilleur que lui.

— Tu sais… je l'avais oublié… La seule chose à laquelle je pensais c'était toi. Tu m'as tellement manqué que je doute pouvoir te laisser t'éloigner de nouveau.

— Je ne pars pas, je te l'ai dit.

— Je sais, mais…

— Alors, aie confiance.

Après plus d'une vingtaine d'années, la confiance qu'il avait eue pour son ami était toujours là. Cette simple constatation le fit sourire. Finalement, quand une amitié vraie existait entre deux personnes, cette dernière demeurait aussi forte et sincère que par le passé. Minato était heureux, vraiment heureux et cela n'était pas dû à sa petite fille ou son fils… En cet instant, il avait envie de vivre pleinement, de nouveau. C'était étrange dans un sens… Kyosuke lui avait permis une première fois d'exister par lui-même, mais surtout pour lui-même et maintenant il parvenait, par de simples mots et sa présence, de refaire surface, de vouloir partager la vie de ses enfants, mais surtout de vivre pour sa personne.

Alors, oui, il avait confiance en lui et bien plus que ça.

— Tu souris de nouveau, souligna Kyosuke.

— Je suis juste…

Il ne put terminer sa phrase que la sonnerie de son portable retentit dans toute la pièce, le faisant par la même occasion sursauter. D'un geste mal assuré, il se saisit de l'appareil et fixa le cadrant lumineux. Tout en se passant la main dans les cheveux, il fit à l'intention de son ami :

— C'est mon fils.

— Vas-y réponds, j'ai un truc à chercher de toute façon.

— D'accord, fit-il tout en suivant du regard la retraite de Kyosuke, puis dans un soupir, il décrocha. Oui.

— Papa ! Tout va bien ? Cela fait des heures que tu es parti, je commençais sérieusement à m'inquiéter…

— Des heures, t'exagères pas là ? Il est quelle heure ? S'enquit-il tout en remontant sa manche.

— 14h ! Il n'y a pas l'heure là où tu es ?

— Ah oui quand même…

— Tu es où ?

— Je… je te raconterai tout plus tard. Je ne vais pas tarder à rentrer.

— Il vaut mieux pour toi.

— Pourquoi ?

— Ton éditeur sera là ce soir pour le manuscrit.

— Quoi ? S'exlama-t-il tout en se redressant. Mais je le rends dans 3 jours pourtant ! Répliqua Minato d'une voix sèche.

— Calme-toi… tu verras ça avec lui.

— Merde… Je rentre.

— OK ! Au fait, tu viens avec moi chercher Rina ou pas ?

Depuis sa première rentrée, il avait pris l'habitude avec sa femme d'aller la chercher, cette année, comme la précédente, il se devait d'être là. Cependant, il sentait que cette fois, cela ne serait pas aussi douloureux que la dernière fois. Tout en suivant du regard le retour de son ami dans le petit salon, à cet instant-là, il fut certain que ce serait une bonne fin d'après-midi.

— Oui, je serai là. Kiba est encore là ?

— Oui, il a bien avancé.

— Parfait, je serai là dans 15 min.

— À tout à l'heure.

Tout en raccrochant, Minato tourna la tête vers Kyosuke qui se trouvait devant la grande baie vitrée fixant avec attention l'extérieur. D'un pas léger, le blond le rejoignit, s'apprêtant à lui dire au revoir, mais ce dernier se tourna, l'empêchant de dire quoique ce soit et dit :

— Tu rentres ?

— Oui, le boulot.

— OK. Le testament attendra encore quelques jours, répondit-il tout en désignant le porte-documents en cuir qu'il avait en main.

— Ah, oui c'est vrai… Tu peux venir à la maison pour ça ?

— Bonne idée, dit Kyosuke avec un sourire.

— Bien, souffla simplement Minato étrangement gêné.

— Tu rougis !

— Bien sûr que non ! Je te laisse.

— Hé, attends, fit-il amusé. Je te raccompagne jusqu'à la porte.

— Pas besoin.

Arrivé à la porte, Kyosuke se saisit de la poignée et avant de l'actionner, il lança :

— Minato.

— Oui ?

— Je viendrai te voir dans deux jours.

— Ce serait avec plaisir.

Après un dernier regard, Kyosuke lui ouvrit la porte et lui souhaita une bonne route. Minato fit un premier pas et tout en pivotant vers son ami, dans un faible sourire il murmura :

— Merci.

Sans lui laisser le temps d'ajouter quoique ce soit, il se détourna et prit la direction de l'ascenseur. Toute l'angoisse qu'il avait ressentie à son arrivée n'était maintenant qu'un lointain souvenir. Le cœur léger, Minato était plus qu'heureux de rentrer chez lui et de retrouver sa famille et sans parler de son travail.

Cette nouvelle année qui s'était annoncée aussi difficile que la précédente lui semblait maintenant moins morose et un peu plus éclairée. Le matin même, il se demandait comment allait-il entamer la journée, et là il était en train de penser au-delà du présent. Cette simple rencontre avec son ami avait engendré quelque chose d'extraordinaire, et cela en un si court laps de temps.

Oui, il allait pouvoir remonter la pente, doucement, mais sûrement.

**oOo**

_**Chez les Uzumaki.**_

Arrivé chez lui, Minato se rendit directement dans la cuisine et l'odeur qui planait encore dans l'air lui rappela qu'il n'avait pas encore déjeuné… Il ne parvenait pas à croire que le temps qu'il avait passé avec Kyosuke avait défilé si vite. Tout en entrant dans la cuisine, il vit Naruto attablé avec les ingrédients nécessaires pour faire des pancakes. Tout en ouvrant le couvercle du pot de farine, il leva la tête vers lui, surpris de le voir si vite.

— Je suis rentré.

— Tu es déjà là ! Tu sais que tu m'as inquiété, rétorqua Naruto tout en délaissant se préparation. Tu es…

Soudain, il se tut et fixa son père avec attention. Rêvait-il ou son père paraissait plus détendu et l'éclat de ses yeux plus rayonnant que jamais ?

— Quoi ?

— Tu… non rien. Je parie que tu n'as rien mangé.

— J'avoue, confessa-t-il tout en allant ouvrir la porte du four. Kiba est encore là ? Il doit m'en vouloir…

— Oui et non.

— Oh ! Il va me réclamer quoi en échange ? Bien que j'aie déjà ma petite idée… marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.

— 3 chapitres de plus, lança une voix.

— Quoi ? T'es fou, répliqua Minato tout en sortant son déjeuner. Zut, c'est froid…

— Donne, je te réchauffe ça, fit Naruto.

— Comment ça, je suis fou ? Un chapitre par heure ! Argumenta Kiba tout en se resservant une tasse de café.

— Merci Naru, répondit-il à son fils. Tu sais que c'est impossible au moins ? Comment je vais expliquer ça à Hattori, pire à Nara ?

_« Naru ? Deux fois dans la même journée ? Je devrais vraiment rencontrer cette personne qu'il s'était empressé d'aller rejoindre… » _se dit Naruto.

— Pas mon problème.

— Ne mets pas la charrue avant les bœufs, montre-moi ton boulot et on verra après, poursuivit-il en se dirigeant vers son atelier.

— Ton déjeuner sera prêt dans quelques minutes, ne te mets pas tout de suite au travail !

— Oui, oui.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ?

**oOo**

_**École primaire Sikoya.**_

Il était 16h00 quand Naruto et Minato arrivèrent devant le portail de l'école. Les parents et les petits élèves commençaient déjà à quitter l'établissement. Tout le long du chemin, le père et le fils avaient discuté, mais l'aîné avait obstinément gardé le silence sur sa rencontre. Apparemment, ce dernier ne souhaitait pas lui en parler tout de suite. Cependant, bien qu'il ne sortait rarement depuis quelque temps, Minato paraissait bien à l'aise et dans son élément. Dire qu'il se devait d'user de fins stratagèmes pour l'obliger à venir avec eux dans le parc ou encore aller faire les courses. Et là, l'étrange transformation qu'il avait subie faisait apparaitre le père qu'il avait perdu deux ans plus tôt. Il était heureux, vraiment content pour lui, mais il espérait juste que cela ne soit pas passager…

— Ah ! Voilà ma princesse !

— Rina, ne cours pas !

— Grand-père !

— Et moi alors, marmonna Naruto dépité.

— Coucou ma puce ! Alors, ça a été ta journée ? demanda-t-il tout en la prenant dans ses bras.

— Oui ! Uchi-sensei est très gentil ! Et Hiro-chan est dans la même classe que moi !

— Oh ! Que des bonnes choses ! Se réjouit-il avec elle.

— Et tu sais, tu sais.

— Non quoi mon ange ? S'enquit-il avec un large sourire.

— Regarde, fit-elle en désignant le petit écusson sur sa nouvelle blouse.

— « Rina Uzumaki, classe Prunier », lit-il tout haut. Contente ?

Avec son sourire si beau, Rina fixa son grand-père avec fierté. Elle voulait être dans cette classe, va savoir pourquoi, mais elle l'avait eu et cela la mettait dans une joie sans nom.

— Grand-père, regarde ! C'est Uchi-sensei ! Pose-moi !

Elle commençait à bien s'agiter contre Minato qui finit par la lâcher. Ses boucles blondes dans le vent, elle se mit à courir vers l'adulte. Naruto suivit du regard sa fille et ne put s'empêcher de jalouser son père et Sasuke. Rina ne lui avait même pas accordé un regard… Décidément, sa fille lui échappait chaque jour un peu plus… Dans un soupir il murmura :

— Il a déjà séduit ma fille…

— Qui ça ?

— Non rien…

— Papa ! L'appela cette dernière tout en tirant Sasuke par le bras.

Ne pouvant faire autrement que de la suivre, le jeune professeur se laissa faire sans protester. Une fois arrivé devant la personne qui lui avait volé son cœur pour le jeter par la suite, il reprit son masque de froideur et ancra son regard sombre dans les iris si bleus de Naruto. Ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Sa façon de le juger ainsi le mit mal à l'aise et il se sentit complètement sans défense. Ce qu'il lisait dans les yeux de son ancien amant était tout sauf réjouissant. Et pourtant, il avait tellement de choses à lui dire, à lui expliquer, mais ce ne serait pas pour aujourd'hui. C'était trop tôt, que ce soit pour lui ou pour Sasuke.

— Uchi-sensei, voilà mon papa et mon beau grand-père.

— T'as vu, je suis beau !

— Oh, tais-toi ! Chérie, tu ne devrais pas déranger ton sensei comme ça.

— Elle ne me dérange pas, rétorqua Sasuke d'une voix impassible. Enchanté monsieur, fit-il à l'intention de Minato.

— De même.

— Uchi-sensei nous a appris à écrire nos noms en ka… Sensei ?

Amusé, Sasuke lui caressa le sommet de sa tête et d'une voix douce que Naruto détesta déjà, il fit :

— Kanji. Et c'est Uchiha-sensei.

— Uchi-sensei c'est mieux. C'est plus joli. Oh ! Hiro-chan !

— Je rentre avec elle Naru, tu peux discuter avec Uchiha-sensei, fit Minato en suivant sa fille qui avait déjà rejoint Hinata et son fils.

_« Pour lui dire quoi ? »_

C'était vrai. Que pouvait-il dire à une personne qui avait été son premier véritable amour et qu'il avait larguée sans ménagement ? Rien… Cependant, il ne parvenait pas à se convaincre de l'ignorer, ni de faire comme si son cœur ne réclamait rien ou encore de jouer les sourds depuis des années… Comme lui avait dit Hinata, il devrait au moins essayer d'être ami avec lui, non ? Quand ils s'étaient rencontrés, ils avaient directement entamé une relation de couple sans chercher à se connaitre. Et là, après ces années, ce manque d'intérêt l'un pour l'autre se faisait cruellement sentir… Un bruit de pas le fit sortir de ses pensées, il vit alors Sasuke s'éloigner.

— Sasuke, attends !

Ce dernier stoppa net. Tout en tournant la tête vers Naruto, ses yeux s'étaient éclairés de surprise. Il fixa le blond pendant quelques secondes avant de se passer la main dans ses cheveux et Naruto ne put s'empêcher de le trouver aussi beau et sexy qu'avant. Mais très vite, ce dernier avait repris son masque de froideur et d'indifférence.

— Évite d'être aussi familier avec moi, lança-t-il d'une voix glaciale.

— Je… écoute, est-ce qu'on peut parler ?

— Non, j'ai du travail.

— Demain.

— Occupé aussi.

— Après demain ? Continua Naruto tout en avançant vers le brun.

— Tu ne vas pas me lâcher, n'est-ce pas ?

— Je veux juste te parler ! Je ne te demande rien de plus.

— Parler ? Et de quoi je te prie ?

— Je… s'il te plait !

_« Et voilà que je le supplie… pathétique… »_

— Je n'ai rien à te dire.

— Je t'en prie, je veux juste savoir si tu vas bien.

— Je vais bien. Alors au revoir, répliqua sèchement Sasuke tout en se dirigeant vers le bâtiment où le rangement de sa salle de classe l'attendait.

— Je n'abandonnerais pas ! Sasuke !

— Si ça te fait plaisir.

— C'est pas vrai ! Quelle tête de mule ! Être ami va demander plus de boulot qu'être amant…

Dans un soupir, il se passa la main dans les cheveux tout en tournant la tête vers sa famille. Tout en les cherchant du regard, il prit la décision de ne pas baisser les bras. Ce n'était pas dans son caractère et ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'il allait commencer. Sasuke lui en voulait, et cela se comprenait, mais il ferait tout pour avoir une chance de le retrouver, peu lui importait combien de temps cela demanderait…

* * *

_**À suivre…**_

* * *

(1) Je fais référence aux villages ici. ^^

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre de plus !

Je vous dis à la prochaine ! J'espère que j'arriverai à l'écrire en moins de temps que ce chapitre…

Kain


	6. Chapter 6

_**Merci à :**_ Asukafox, **Halinnee**, Choco97 et **Yezel**.

Merci aussi aux anonymes.

_**Un grand merci à**_Celebrindal01 pour la relecture et la correction !

Et voilà la suite ! Vous n'avez pas trop attendu j'espère ^^x

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

* * *

La nuit était bien avancée quand Naruto rejoignit son père dans son atelier. Depuis son retour de ce fameux rendez-vous, ce dernier n'avait rien voulu lui dire et ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé. Mais à chaque fois qu'il avait abordé le sujet, Minato lui répondait: « plus tard ».

À sa façon de se comporter, il avait l'impression que son aîné souhaitait garder tout pour lui. À croire qu'il n'en revenait pas lui-même et qu'il voulait rester dans sa petite bulle d'euphorie le plus longtemps possible et surtout sans gêne extérieure. Cependant pour Naruto, ce n'était pas la chose à lui répondre. Son père semblait être un autre homme. Plus joyeux que jamais, ayant envie de travailler –bien que ce fut le cas avant aussi- mais depuis cet après-midi ce fut une autre histoire… Sans parler de la discussion qu'il avait eue avec son éditeur. Plus disposé que jamais, conciliant, à l'écoute de ses idées et surtout ses inquiétudes sur les derniers changements qu'il avait opéré sur le personnage principal. L'entretien fut vraiment des plus étrange, mais en même temps tellement professionnel ! Naruto n'espérait qu'une chose : que son père demeure ainsi pour toujours.

— Où est Rina ? Lança soudain Minato fatigué du silence qui s'était imposé dans la pièce.

— Elle dort. Sa journée fut riche…

— Hmm…

— Il n'y a pas eu qu'elle.

Surpris par le ton accusateur de son fils, Minato leva ses yeux si vivants maintenant vers lui et demanda :

— Comment ça ?

— Ne joue pas l'ignorant ! Tu le sais très bien. Tu t'es précipité vers qui tout à l'heure ?

— Ah…

— Pourquoi tu ne veux pas…

— Ce n'est pas ça, le coupa Minato tout en reposant sa plume. C'est juste que j'ai encore du mal à y croire…

— C'est rare de te voir comme ça, souligna Naruto.

— Je sais…

— Alors, c'était qui ? Redemanda-t-il plus curieux que jamais.

Dans un soupir, son père lui répondit enfin :

— Un ami ? Un frère ? Un meilleur ami ? Un confident ? Je ne sais pas quel terme employer pour le qualifier…

— Intéressant, fit Naruto. Et s'il était le tout à la fois ?

— Tout à la fois, hein… répéta-t-il un peu perdu.

— En tout cas, il semble important.

— Oh oui ! Je crois que sans lui tu n'aurais peut-être pas vu le jour…

— Comment ça ?

Tout en fixant son fils, Minato se dit qu'il était peut-être temps de lui relever son passé. Il ne l'avait jamais évoqué pendant sa présence et la seule et unique fois où il s'était laissé submerger par l'émotion, c'était lors de la naissance de Naruto. Il avait alors parlé, parlé sans retenue ne sachant même plus ce qu'il disait. Par contre, ses confidences furent soufflées à un nourrisson qui ne pourrait jamais se souvenir ce qu'il lui avait confié. Un bébé à peine né et dont la seule chose qu'il faisait était dormir… Cependant, à ce moment-là ce fut la dernière fois qu'il avait laissé son passé gagner autant de place dans sa nouvelle vie. Ce fut un instant peuplé de diverses émotions, mais tellement unique pour lui. Il ne savait plus s'il était triste ou heureux… Il s'était tout simplement contenté de le vivre.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Minato osa enfin. Il s'était mis alors à lui raconter sa vie d'avant en faisant en sorte de ne rien lui cacher. Son enfance, son père, son nouveau frère, le groupe Namikaze… bref, il se força d'être le plus détaché, le plus honnête possible et surtout de paraître nullement affecté par tout cela.

Il ne savait plus combien cela avait duré, mais quand il se saisit de la tasse de café que Naruto avait déposé non loin de lui, il s'aperçut qu'il était totalement froid et imbuvable… D'une grimace de dégout, il reposa ladite tasse et fixa son fils avec attention. Il se demanda comment allait-il réagir face à tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre ? Il avait eu un grand-père, presque un oncle, une vie largement aisée, son père avait appartenu à l'une des familles les plus affluentes du pays voisin, que ce dernier avait tout simplement abandonné son ami et son nom… Beaucoup d'informations à assimiler en si peu de temps, mais la question était surtout : allait-il lui en vouloir ?

Très vite leurs regards se croisèrent et Naruto revint au moment présent. Il s'était un peu laissé absorber par ses réflexions en oubliant le moment présent.

— Ton père est mort ?

Ce fut la première chose que Naruto parvint à formuler après un long silence. Il avait beaucoup de choses à assimiler, mais néanmoins, cette étrange nouvelle l'avait marqué plus que les autres. Pas que cela lui importait de savoir qu'il eut un grand-père ou simplement une famille, car pour lui sa seule famille était son père, sa mère et sa fille. Cependant, cette information qui semblait importante à prime abord, n'était pour lui que le fil conducteur sur la manière dont son père s'était comporté depuis ce matin, tout simplement.

C'était étrange de ressentir cela, pourtant c'était une réaction logique et normale, non ?

Peu lui importait de savoir qu'il avait un grand-père, la seule chose qui comptait c'était que son père, lui, ne se sentait pas affecté par son décès. Cependant, pour le reste, il était fortement intéressé, surtout ce Kyosuke.

— Oui… depuis quelques mois, répondit enfin son père.

— Tu t'es précipité dehors pour ton ami, alors ?

— Euh… oui. Qu'est-ce que…

— Papa, t'es un idiot !

— Comment ça ? Répliqua l'aîné tout en se redressant.

— Tu ne vois pas ?

— Voir quoi ? Tu m'as traité d'idiot fils indigne !

— Parce que tu l'es ! Cela fait des mois qu'on essaie de te faire sortir de la maison et te faire réagir un peu plus, et là par un simple petit mot de rien du tout te voilà dehors en un rien de temps !

— Ah…

— Bon sang ! Un homme que tu n'as pas vu depuis des années semble avoir plus de pouvoir sur toi que ta famille.

— Euh… tu es jaloux ?

À la remarque de son père, Naruto ne put s'empêcher de rougir de honte. Car il avait mis dans le mille comme à chaque fois. Dans un soupir profondément las, il se passa la main dans les cheveux et répondit :

— Il y a de quoi ! Tu sembles de bonne humeur comparé à ce matin et apparemment tu vas le rester… Je suis content que tu sois redevenu comme avant, mais déçu que ce ne soit pas grâce à nous.

— Oh ! C'est mignon ! Se moqua légèrement Minato tout en rejoignant son fils. Tu sais sans vous, je doute être encore là. Alors, ne t'inquiète par sur ce point. Sans vous ma vie aurait été très vite vide et sombre, ajouta-t-il en lui caressant les cheveux.

— Merci d'avoir tenu bon, souffla Naruto en enlaçant son père par la taille.

— Merci d'être là, répondit-il à son tour.

Après un moment, les deux hommes se séparèrent soulagés d'avoir pu parler. Minato reprit sa place et se saisit de nouveau de sa plume avec un air plus satisfait et serein. C'était étonnant le pouvoir qu'avaient les mots. Par de simples paroles, il sentait en cet instant une paix réelle naitre en lui. La tristesse écrasante et qui oppressait son cœur s'éloignait peu à peu et le voile qui s'était imposé devant ses yeux se fissurait et sa vision s'éclaircissait à chaque minute qui passait. Avec un sourire, il reprit son travail et ne se rendit même pas compte du regard affectueux que son fils lui portait. Ce dernier se sentait heureux pour son père, mais pas seulement. En allant au travail demain, il savait qu'il n'aurait plus à angoisser pour lui et encore moins l'appeler toutes les heures pour vérifier qu'il était là, qu'il avait mangé, fait son travail… bref, il n'aurait plus à le « surveiller », car malheureusement c'était bien le terme. Il pouvait se concentrer sur sa tâche sachant que Minato irait bien.

Avec un même sourire que celui de son aîné, il ne put s'empêcher de se demander qui était réellement cette personne… Car il voyait bien que c'était bien plus que ce que son père voulait bien lui confier. Et la manière dont ce dernier lui parlait de cet homme confortait son idée.

— Pourquoi ce sourire ? S'enquit Minato tout en se saisissant de nouveau de sa tasse de café.

— Oh pour rien et tu as le même.

— Ah oui ? Beurk, c'est dégueu! Un autre café s'il te plait.

— Avant ça, dis-moi, tu as trouvé une solution pour Kiba ?

— Si on veut…

— C'est important pour lui, souligna Naruto.

— En quoi ? C'est juste un aller-retour à la maison d'édition !

— Pas pour lui. Écoute, trouve-lui un truc, n'importe quoi.

— J'avais pensé aux « name ». Au lieu de les faxer, il les déposera et pourra même assister à la correction, cela l'aidera sûrement.

— C'est parfait !

— Si tu le dis…

— Il sera content, lui confirma Naruto tout en se levant. Bon, je vais me coucher… demain boulot.

— Tu es sûr de vouloir reprendre demain ?

— Pas le choix. Neji ne peut pas se déplacer avant quelques jours, la galerie ne peut pas rester fermée plus longtemps.

— Hm… Je me demande encore comment tu t'es retrouvé à gérer une galerie de vaisselle traditionnelle…

— Moi aussi. Mais, à cette époque-là, je n'avais pas tellement le choix, tu sais… souffla-t-il tout en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

— Oui, c'est vrai…

— J'aime mon travail papa, alors ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura Naruto dans un sourire.

— J'en doute pas.

— Allez, bonne nuit.

— Mon café ! Et bonne nuit.

— Oui, oui… lança le plus jeune tout en se dirigeant vers la porte. Ah ! Papa, quand est-ce que je pourrai rencontrer ton ami ?

— Dans 2 jours, répondit-il sans relever la tête.

— Bien.

— Hm…

— Papa !

— Oui ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix détachée.

— Tu es impatient ?

Pris de court par la question, Minato ne put s'empêcher cette fois de regarder son fils dans les yeux. Une étrange lueur brillait dans la profondeur de ses iris bleus, que Naruto ne parvenait pas à définir.

— À ce que je vois, « oui », reprit Naruto amusé.

— Pas… pas du tout ! Répliqua vivement l'intéressé honteux d'avoir laissé ses émotions transparaitre aussi facilement sur son visage.

— Je t'apporte ton café, se contenta d'ajouter son fils tout en quittant la pièce.

— Naruto ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! Je suis juste content de retrouver un ami… se tut-il en se laissant tomber sur son fauteuil.

_« D'ailleurs qu'est-ce que je crois moi ? Et puis qu'est-ce que cela veut dire au juste ? »_

Tout en balayant ses questions d'un revers de main, Minato se reprit et se concentra de nouveau sur son travail.

— De toute façon, je n'ai pas le temps d'y penser…

**oOoOo**

_**Deux jours plus tard, à la maison d'édition.**_

La journée était bien avancée quand Kiba arriva devant les bureaux où il aurait enfin la chance de revoir la personne qui le hantait depuis tellement de temps. Comme il l'avait dit à Naruto, il ne voulait pas avoir de regret, alors il se devait de faire le premier pas dès aujourd'hui et peu lui importait le moyen employé pour y parvenir, tant qu'il pourrait avoir un contact.

Après un énième soupir, il se donna du courage et s'engouffra dans le grand bâtiment. Faire le chemin jusqu'ici fut simple, mais par la suite, ce serait une toute autre histoire. Tout en serrant contre lui la chemise cartonnée contenant la première ébauche du prochain chapitre, il se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. Il se sentait terriblement nerveux ! Jamais encore il n'avait éprouvé une telle appréhension face à ce genre de chose, mais il avait tellement envie de le revoir encore une fois qu'il ferait tout pour y arriver, du moins il l'espérait… Cependant, il savait pertinemment qu'il devrait se contenir au maximum et surtout tenter d'agir de manière la plus mature possible. Dans ses rêves cela lui paraissait si simple et magnifique. Néanmoins, dans la vie réelle cela se passait toujours autrement et cet homme allait certainement l'envoyer balader… Il allait devoir faire preuve de beaucoup de patience, d'imagination et surtout de courage. Ce sera sa première fois dans tout le sens du terme…

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur l'étage désiré. Après une grande inspiration, il se dirigea vers son but, la section _shonen/fantasy_. Cette dernière se trouvait normalement au fond, ce n'était pas un genre qui se démarque comme le _shojo_ ou le _yaoi_, mais l'ambiance qui y régnait était quand même particulière. Pas de déguisement à la « Seigneur des Anneaux » ou « Donjons et Dragons », mais les éditeurs avaient leur façon propre de travailler et rien que par cela, ils se démarquaient des autres…

Une fois arrivé, il se rendit compte que tout le monde était concentré et les huit bureaux placés en parallèle étaient tous occupés ! Tout en hasardant un regard sur la grande allée, il remarqua alors la décoration du lieu. Comme on s'y attendait, beaucoup d'objets et divers accessoires trônaient sur les meubles et murs, mais étrangement, c'était par petite dose, rendant l'ensemble beau sans que cela ne soit chargé. Et la mise en place avait été faite avec un certain goût. Kiba ne put s'empêcher de trouver le cadre à son goût et quand son regard rencontra un tableau familier un franc sourire et une certaine fierté naquit sur son visage. Son travail était exposé là , non loin de lui ! L'un des paysages qu'il avait créé se trouvait là ! Ce dernier était reconnu à tel point qu'il était mis en valeur ici, c'était une sensation vraiment unique et satisfaisante. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder plus quand la voix de Hattori se fit entendre dans son dos.

— Ah, Kiba-kun !

— Hattori-san ! Je suis un peu en retard, désolé.

— Oh, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu viens ?

— Ton bureau n'est pas par…

— On sera mieux dans la salle de réunion, le coupa-t-il tout en prenant la direction de ladite pièce.

— D'accord.

— Comment avance sensei ?

— Très bien. Il a fini le chapitre pour le prochain numéro et on a déjà attaqué le suivant.

— Excellent. Tu sais, dit-il tout en ouvrant la porte de la salle, on a eu tous très peur de la direction que prenaient ses derniers changements qu'il avait opéré sur le personnage principal.

— Oui, je vous comprends.

— Ça t'a surpris aussi ? S'enquit-il en s'installant sur l'une des chaises.

— Pas qu'un peu ! répondit Kiba en prenant place face à son aîné. Mais très vite, j'ai compris que c'était nécessaire pour lui tout comme pour l'histoire. Tu sais après ce qu'il a subit…

— Oui je sais… On a eu du mal nous. Nara-san, qui est d'un tempérament impassible et détaché, a failli exploser…

— Oh ! J'aurai aimé voir ça, s'exclama Kiba très intéressé.

— J'en doute pas, fit-il dans un rire. Bon, voyons un peu ces « name ».

— Vous en pensez quoi ?

— Hmm… lâcha-t-il tout en parcourant les pages. Pour le moment rien à revoir. Juste un petit truc à corriger dans le second cadre, tu vois la position du personnage ?

— Oui.

— Il faudrait qu'il soit un peu plus mis en avant surtout par rapport au contenu.

— Oui, je vois.

— Je pense…

La relecture continua ainsi pendant presque une heure. Hattori était quelqu'un de consciencieux et d'appliqué, Kiba comprenait pourquoi il s'attardait avec soin sur chaque détail essayant de rendre le travail de Minato encore plus passionnant, si cela était possible de le faire… Le temps passait et Kiba en venait à oublier la raison principale qui l'avait poussé à venir jusqu'ici. Tout en suivant les explications de Hattori, il continua de noter les remarques et recommandations de ce dernier.

La correction avançait à son rythme quand la porte s'ouvrit. D'un mouvement machinal, Kiba releva la tête et se retrouva nez à nez avec la personne qui occupait ses pensées depuis des mois. D'un air qu'il se doutait complètement idiot, il fixa le nouvel arrivant avec attention. Une allure soignée, des vêtements décontractés qui lui allaient à merveille tout en soulignant sa silhouette qui se devait intéressante à regarder. Il portait des lunettes, ce que Kiba ne savait pas, qui le rendait fort séduisant. Et ses cheveux légèrement rafraichis lui donnaient un aspect encore plus jeune malgré ses trente ans passés… Bref, il avait l'impression qu'il était plus séduisant qu'avant, ou c'était simplement parce qu'il était amoureux ?

Sans cesser de le fixer avec cette intensité et envie qu'il ne pouvait contrôler, Kiba sentit son cœur se mettre à battre à toute vitesse. Il avait l'impression d'être une jeune adolescente devant son premier amour et cela lui déplaisait assez. Ce n'était pas en se comportant en une jeune fille dictée avec ses émotions qu'il parviendrait à faire quoique ce soit. Cependant, il ne pouvait rien y faire… C'était la première fois qu'il tombait amoureux d'un homme, qu'il désirait un homme, qu'il se donnait du plaisir en pensant à ce même homme… alors peu importait la façon dont son corps réagissait, car au final il était perdu. Tout en tentant de reprendre contenance, il vit du coin de l'œil Hattori se redresser et lui parler.

— Nara-san ?

— Je te cherchais. J'ai besoin des résultats des derniers sondages sur la prépublication du mois dernier.

— Tout de suite ?

— À ton avis, fit Nara tout en sortant de sa poche un paquet de cigarettes.

_« Tiens, il fume ! » ne put s'empêcher de souligner Kiba._

— Je te les rapporte, répondit Hattori tout en quittant la pièce.

Restant seuls, Kiba appuya de nouveau son regard sur l'homme non loin de lui. Ce dernier semblait remarquer enfin sa présence, il lui rendit son regard. Le jeune assistant avait l'impression d'être détaillé à chaque seconde qui s'écoulait et une impression de déjà-vu le submergea. Il se sentait mal à l'aise face à cette inspection et ne put se résoudre à garder le contact plus longtemps. Il se demanda alors comment Shikamaru avait vécu cette situation quelques mois plus tôt ? L'avait-il remarqué ? Sachant qu'il ne l'avait pas lâché pendant toute la soirée, ce serait vraiment étonnant que ce dernier n'ait pas senti son regard sur lui… Tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, il se dit qu'il devrait vraiment quitter la pièce avant qu'il ne se doute de quoi que ce soit…

Soudain, sa résolution fut balayée d'un revers de la main quand la voix de Nara se fit entendre, rompant par la même occasion le silence qui s'était installé dans la salle de réunion.

— On ne s'est pas déjà vu ? S'enquit-il tout en allumant une cigarette.

— Je… je ne crois pas…

— Vous êtes sûr ? Votre regard me dit…

Aux mots prononcés de Shikamaru qui n'avait pas cessé de le fixer avec une grande intensité, Kiba se sentit acculé et sans aucune possibilité de fuite. C'était à lui de faire le premier pas et non l'inverse. D'un mouvement brusque, il se leva prêt à s'enfuir quand les mots qu'il avait échangé avec Naruto lui revinrent en mémoire :

_« __— Je dois foncer et profiter, pour n'avoir aucun regret. »_

Tout en se passant la main dans les cheveux, Kiba ancra son regard dans celui de l'homme qu'il aimait et d'une voix qu'il n'aurait jamais cru capable, il osa lui répondre :

— Sans doute oui.

Shikamaru semblait réfléchir à une vitesse folle, les yeux d'une profondeur saisissante, brillants d'une étrange lueur l'étudiaient avec le plus grand soin. Les secondes s'écoulèrent et Kiba se demandait pourquoi cet homme s'attardait tellement sur cet épisode dont il ne semblait même plus se souvenir. Dans un soupir, il avança vers lui et une fois face à lui reprit :

— C'était il y a 6 mois. Pendant la fête de bienvenue des derniers auteurs qui s'étaient…

— Oui ! Je me souviens…

— Ah !

— Vous n'avez pas cessé de me fixer tout au long de la soirée, pourquoi ? S'enquit-il avec une certaine distance.

— Bonne question. À ce moment-là, je ne le savais pas.

— Et maintenant ? Demanda Shikamaru tout en tournant la tête sur le côté pour relâcher la fumée que ses poumons avaient accumulé.

Kiba se demanda s'il devait être honnête. Cela faisait des mois qu'il vivait cet amour seul et il ne souhaitait qu'une chose, c'était de le partager. Mais le problème était de savoir si ses sentiments seraient un jour partagés. Car finalement, il ne savait pas grand-chose sur lui et encore moins ses orientations sexuelles, bien que sur ce point cela lui importait peu… Tout en se passant sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure, il se décida de jouer carte sur table. Cette souffrance dans laquelle il vivait depuis des semaines avait assez duré, il fallait qu'il saute le pas et peu importait la manière dont il se retrouverait une fois en bas. S'il voulait savoir comment cet homme réagirait face à sa confession, il se devait d'être honnête envers lui-même et envers lui.

— Je le sais. J'aimerai vous le dire maintenant, mais ce n'est ni le bon lieu et encore moins le bon moment. Alors si vous le voulez bien, j'aimerai dîner avec vous pour vous en parler.

— Vous n'avez pas froid aux yeux à ce que je vois…

— Je suis juste déterminé.

— Je vois ça. Pourquoi pas, répondit-il tout en écrasant sa cigarette dans le cendrier se trouvant sur la table. Demain soir ça vous convient ?

_« Oh oui ! Oui ! Oui ! » _

— Parfait.

— Passez-moi votre numéro, demanda-t-il tout en se saisissant de son portable. Et votre nom.

Tout en s'exécutant de la façon la plus détachée possible et surtout sans trembler, Kiba lui remit ses coordonnées. Son cœur battait à toute vitesse et son excitation augmenta tout autant, il avait tellement hâte maintenant. Il ne souhaitait qu'une chose : que la journée se termine pour arriver au lendemain soir pour ce dîner. Et peu importait comment la soirée se passerait tant qu'il serait avec lui dans un lieu intime et pour pouvoir enfin l'observer à loisir.

— Inuzuka Kiba… j'ai l'impression de connaitre ce nom.

— Ah, c'est normal je pense. Je suis l'un des assistants de Minato-sensei.

— Oh ! Je vois… Je vous appellerai demain pour vous indiquer le lieu ou vous préférez venir chez moi ?

_« Ohla ! Ohla ! Il me fait quoi ? C'est trop tôt !»_

— Dites, vous êtes conscient de ce que je veux ?

— Plus au moins.

— Et vous voulez inviter le loup dans la bergerie ?

Kiba n'en croyait pas ses yeux ! Cet homme affichait un air vraisemblablement impassible, mais on percevait nettement une étrange lueur dans ses yeux et bizarrement il avait l'impression que c'était lui la petite brebis qui allait se faire dévorer. Car finalement, il ne le connaissait pas, et les seules choses dont il était sûr maintenant c'était qu'il était séduisant et apparemment dangereux. Le dicton disait bien « méfiez-vous de l'eau qui dort » et cela s'appliquait à merveille sur Shikamaru.

— La brebis c'est moi ? S'enquit-il avec un fin sourire.

— Je…

— Ca me…

À cet instant-là, Hattori refit son apparition avec les documents demandés. Les deux hommes se regardèrent quelques secondes, puis l'ainé tourna la tête vers son employé et fit :

— Ça donne quoi ? Demanda-t-il tout en tendant la main vers lui.

— Pas mal. Les deux nouveaux titres semblent tenir leur lancée et notre premier titre est toujours aussi populaire.

— Hm… Je vais étudier tout cela ce soir, fit-il tout en prenant la direction de la porte.

— Vous partez ?

— Non, je serai à mon bureau. Ma sieste qui m'attend, répondit-il d'une voix détachée. On se voit demain, lança-t-il à l'intention de Kiba.

— Pensez à travailler plus ! Reprit Hattori.

— Oui, oui, murmura-t-il tout en agitant la main.

— Quel feignant !

— Il est toujours comme ça ? S'enquit Kiba une fois la porte refermée.

— Oui… Il est très efficace dans les moments d'urgences, mais pour le reste, il faut toujours le pousser…

— Ça doit être difficile pour vous tous, fit Kiba d'un air désolé.

— T'as pas idée… Bon, on termine ce chapitre.

Le reste de la correction se termina dans un silence religieux, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Pour Kiba toute son attention était portée sur ce qui s'était déroulé un peu plus tôt, et ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir euphorique. C'était étonnant le pouvoir qu'avaient de simples mots. Il s'était lancé, sans avoir aucune garantie de réussite et voilà que son audace portait ses fruits, c'était beau, beaucoup trop beau… Cela cachait-il quelque chose ? Il avait le droit de se poser la question, non ? Car au final, c'était un saut dans le vide et ce qu'il trouverait en bas pourrait très bien ne pas lui plaire… À cette constatation, son cœur se serra, mais très vite il balaya cette idée sombre de son esprit. Il fallait qu'il garde la tête froide et surtout agir comme il devait.

Dans un sourire à la pensée de ce dîner, l'impatience commença à le gagner et une envie d'être au lendemain le submergea.

_« Vivement demain ! »_

**oOoOo**

_**Chez les Uzumaki.**_

Le soleil avait bien décliné derrière l'horizon quand Naruto rentra chez lui. Gérer la galerie à lui tout seul lui avait demandé plus de travail qu'il n'aurait pensé. Cependant, le poids qui s'était posé sur ses épaules depuis la mort de sa mère commença à s'alléger grandement. Savoir que son père était de meilleure humeur et surtout que ce dernier se sentait moins étouffé par la tristesse et la solitude l'aidait énormément. Maintenant, regagner la maison était moins pesant, et cela était le plus important. Tout en refermant la porte, dans un sourire il lança depuis le hall d'entrée :

— Je suis rentré !

Il attendit quelques secondes et vit une tornade blonde se précipiter vers lui. Tout en s'agenouillant à sa hauteur, il ouvrit les bras et l'accueillit contre lui dans une étreinte chaleureuse.

— Papa !

— Coucou chérie. Je t'ai manqué ?

— Beaucoup !

— Toi aussi mon cœur ! Répondit-il tout en se relevant, sa fille dans les bras. Grand-père travaille ?

— Non, il a fini. Maintenant, il joue avec moi.

— Oh ! Vous jouez à quoi ?

— Aux cartes ! Et j'ai beaucoup gagné !

— Ça, c'est ma fille, fit-il tout en prenant la direction du salon. Bonsoir papa.

— Bonsoir, répondit-il dans un sourire.

— Tu prends du repos ? Lança-t-il amusé.

— Non. C'est juste qu'aujourd'hui avec mes assistants on a avancé plus vite que prévu. On s'est arrêté il y a à peine 30 minutes. Je sens plus mon cou… Continua-t-il tout en ramassant les cartes.

— Grand-père, range pas !

— Je vais prendre ma douche ma puce.

— Je peux venir !

_« Argk… je devrais garder une serviette autour de ma taille et surtout pas d'eau bien chaude… Hmm… Oui/Non ? »_

— Grand-père ? Entendit-il d'une voix un peu trop larmoyante…

Et son erreur fut de la regarder à ce moment-là. Car il se savait faible face à elle et cette manière qu'elle avait de le regarder le désarmait complètement. Dans un soupir, il se leva et lui tendit la main.

— Tu viens ?

— Ouiiiii !

— Hé ! Je viens à peine de rentrer et tu ne veux même pas rester avec moi ? Répliqua Naruto tout en laissant sa fille descendre.

— Mais c'est plus rigolo de prendre mon bain avec grand-père, souligna la petite fille tout en se saisissant de la main tendue.

— Bon, t'as perdu mon grand, rétorqua Minato tout en prenant la direction de la salle de bain.

— Rina ton papa est triste !

— Je te ferai un bisou après, se contenta de dire sa fille en suivant son aîné.

— C'est pas vrai… et moi qui me suis dépêché pour rentrer… souffla-t-il dans un soupir. Bon une douche rapide et je prépare le dîner… j'ai plus que ça à faire, ajouta-t-il dépité.

**oOo**

Sa douche prise, Naruto sortit enfin de sa chambre. Tout en se séchant les cheveux, il prit la direction de la cuisine quand le rire de sa fille lui parvint aux oreilles. Elle s'amusait clairement beaucoup plus avec Minato qu'avec lui, à cette pensée il se sentit délaissé. Dans un soupir il reprit sa marche quand la voix de sa fille le stoppa net. Il fit un pas en arrière et hasarda un regard vers l'intérieur de la salle de bain dont la porte était entrouverte.

— Il est très gentil ! S'exclama sa fille.

— Ohh ! Tu l'aimes beaucoup alors, fit son père. Fais attention ne mouille pas tes cheveux.

— Oui beaucoup. Uchi-sensei a parfois les yeux tout tristes, mais quand nous on lui sourit, il redevient tout heureux, fit-elle tout en rajustant la petite charlotte avec des motifs aux fraises.

— Vous vous occupez de lui alors ?

— Oui ! Toute la classe l'aime beaucoup. Alors, on est toujours gentils et on travaille bien. Parfois, il me touche les cheveux comme papa et son regard est tout doux !

— Oh.

— Dis grand-père.

— Oui princesse ? S'enquit-il tout en se shampouinant les cheveux.

— Il est triste comme toi ?

— Je ne sais pas mon cœur, répondit Minato d'une douce voix.

En entendant son père répondre ainsi, Naruto comprit quelque chose de vraiment important. Pour la première fois, Minato ne semblait pas miné comme avant. Il avait l'impression que cette souffrance qui le pesait tant avait juste traversé son cœur encore meurtri pour aller se loger quelque part au fond de lui. Et cette constatation donna encore plus d'espoir à Naruto. Il était maintenant sûr que son père allait guérir et cela était bien plus important que le reste. Si la présence de sa fille l'aidait, alors il s'effacerait avec plaisir.

Mais très vite un élément important de la conversation lui revint en mémoire. Sa fille parlait de Sasuke, non ? Et vu ses dires, ce dernier était tout sauf en forme. Pour quelle raison ? Il n'était pas assez prétentieux pour s'accorder cet état, mais en même temps, peut-être…

Ses pensées furent interrompues par la sonnette de la porte. Dans un soupir, Naruto gagna l'entrée et se promit d'avoir le cœur net sur ce qui attristait Sasuke le plus vite possible.

* * *

**À suivre…**

* * *

J'espère ce chapitre vous a plu. Merci d'avoir lu ^^

Je vous dis à la prochaine,

Bisous, bisous

Kain


	7. Chapter 7

**Merci à ****:** asukafox , **choco97**, Masirkkisoi, **Yezel** et UchiwaPower

Pour les lecteurs fantômes, merci aussi de me suivre. Bien que j'aurai aimé avoir un petit mot.

Voici donc la suite, j'espère qu'elle sera à votre goût. Comme vous l'avez remarqué, niveau temporel, on avance lentement, mais cela s'arrangera bientôt une fois tous les couples ou presque seront mis en place.

**Un grand merci à Celebrindal01 pour la relecture et la correction !**

* * *

_**Chapitre 7**_

* * *

Kyosuke se trouvait encore dans sa voiture, ne sachant comment il devait se comporter chez son ami. Pendant ces deux derniers jours, il avait tenté de se concentrer le plus possible sur son travail et avec beaucoup d'effort il était parvenu à le refaire correctement. Et les événements d'hier lui avaient complètement fait oublier son ami pendant toute une journée. Les changements qu'il souhaitait procéder dans le groupe lui demandaient plus d'effort qu'il ne pensait… Remettre sur les railles un groupe corrompu depuis trois générations réclamait plus, toujours et encore plus de travail… Et bien qu'il était plus qu'heureux de retrouver Minato, il était sûr d'une chose : quelques soient ses efforts, ce dernier reprendrait sa place dans sa vie comme avant et cette pensée l'effrayait. Laisser de nouveau une personne se glisser dans sa vie risquait une fois de plus de lui coûter bien plus qu'il ne pourrait le supporter...

Par le passé, il avait perdu son ami à peine entré dans l'âge adulte, et par la suite ce fut sa famille qu'il avait perdue par son manque de vigilance et retenue. Il s'était laissé embarquer dans une relation stable, en couple presque, mais très vite les rivaux du groupe n'avaient pas tardé à l'utiliser comme moyen de pression. Sa petite amie de l'époque avait été douce, gentille, généreuse et si belle, cependant en quelques jours elle avait été tellement choquée et marquée par ce qu'ils lui avaient fait, que la pauvre âme torturée en avait presque perdu la raison… Quand il l'avait retrouvé, son allure gracieuse s'était métamorphosée. C'était une loque, un corps sans vie… Et ce qu'il vit ce jour le marqua à vie. Elle avait été l'ombre d'elle-même, abattue, le regard vide, le corps tout tremblant, et un dégout très prononcé pour lui. Quand il avait tenté de la prendre dans ses bras, des cris angoissés, douloureux avaient été lâchés, ça lui avait serré le cœur. Il n'avait pas besoin de lui demander ce qu'il s'était passé, aucune question n'était nécessaire… Pour le groupe, en une seule nuit il l'avait détruite, corps et âme. Avant cette nuit-là, ils avaient été heureux et il en venait presque à oublier Minato, avec Yuuri et leur petit garçon de trois ans, Natsume.

Ils étaient heureux… un peu trop peut-être…

Après ce tragique moment, Kyosuke avait décidé de les laisser partir. Yuuri avait besoin de s'éloigner de lui et de son milieu. Concernant son fils, il savait qu'il serait mieux sans lui. Car il fit ce qu'un homme, un père ferait en pareille occasion, protéger sa famille. Leur nom changea, leur adresse, leur apparence… Bref, pour lui, à dater du jour de leur départ, sa famille avait péri dans un accident, elle était morte…

Et à ce jour, il n'avait jamais regretté d'avoir agi de la sorte. La femme qu'il avait aimée, le fils qu'il avait chéri plus que sa vie, ils vivaient maintenant heureux. Et cela il en était sûr, alors peu lui importait ce qu'il éprouvait, leur seul bien-être comptait. Et la chose qui le confortait chaque jour dans sa décision, c'était l'unique nouvelle qu'il avait eue d'eux, il y a sept ans de cela. Une lettre non signée, juste quelques lignes, et une initiale d'un prénom…

La seule chose qui lui restait de ces instants passés, c'était une petite photo. Sa « famille » souriait… Il se demanda comment il allait faire pour ne pas provoquer la même chose avec la famille de Minato. Devrait-il garder ses distances ? S'éloigner le plus possible une fois son travail fini ? Il se doutait déjà de la réponse… Il savait qu'il ne serait pas possible de s'éloigner de lui, pas après toutes ces années où son nom avait peuplé ses rêves, où son visage souriant avait réussi à le maintenir la tête hors de l'eau et ne pas sombrer… C'était pour cette raison qu'il devait rapidement régler ses problèmes avec le groupe et effacer ce qui ne pouvait être changé. Par la suite, il pourrait renouer comme il le souhaitait avec Minato…

Dans un soupir, il desserra le nœud de sa cravate et, tout en retirant ses lunettes, il laissa sa tête tomber sur le siège arrière et fit :

— Kakashi.

— Oui ?

— Je voudrai que tu surveilles le club qu'on vient de quitter. Le directeur ne semble pas vouloir me suivre et le sort des hôtes et hôtesses me préoccupe, fit-il dans un soupir. Tu as carte blanche pour agir.

— Compte sur moi, lui promit-il tout en le regardant dans le rétroviseur. Tu as l'air épuisé…

— Je le suis… on a eu plus de cinq réunions en quelques heures et tenter de mettre un peu de plomb dans la cervelle de certains de ces crétins demande beaucoup d'effort, répondit-il dans un soupir las.

— Oui j'ai vu… Ça s'annonce plus difficile qu'avec ceux du siège social du groupe.

— Ouais… J'en ai vraiment plus qu'assez de toutes leurs magouilles, trafics, prostitutions et j'en passe…

— Tu savais que ce serait difficile.

— Je sais. Peu importe combien de temps cela me prendra, je changerai tout cela, assura Kyosuke les yeux pleins de défi. J'ai déjà trop perdu et je ne peux en perdre davantage, ajouta-t-il dans un murmure.

— J'en doute pas. Essaie juste de ne pas trop en demander à ton corps.

— Je sais… dit-il tout en fermant les yeux. Je devrais y aller non ?

— Vu que cela fait presque 20 min qu'on est là, oui.

— Haa… je veux y aller, oh oui. Mais je ne sais pas comment me comporter, surtout que je vais rencontrer sa famille.

— Tu as peur ? S'enquit Kakashi tout en portant son regard sur le rétroviseur.

— Un peu… Depuis que je l'ai revu, mon esprit ne pense qu'à lui.

— C'était déjà le cas avant je te signale.

— C'est constamment maintenant, souligna-t-il en remettant ses lunettes. Bon, j'y vais.

— Bonne chance, lui lança-t-il amusé. Je viens te chercher dans 3 heures.

— OK, fit-il tout en se saisissant de sa mallette.

— Essaie d'en profiter.

— Je ferai tout pour, fit-il en claquant la porte.

Après un dernier regard sur son patron et ami, Kakashi démarra dans un léger crissement de pneu. Kyosuke suivit des yeux la voiture pendant un petit moment et tout en se passant la main dans les cheveux, il se décida à aller sonner à la porte de Minato. Il attendit quelques secondes, puis dans un mouvement assuré il appuya sur la sonnette. À sa grande surprise, la cloison d'un bois assez majestueux s'ouvrit, c'était son ami…

— Minato !

— Euh…

— Ah, non… Vous êtes trop jeune… Excusez-moi, je…

— Vous devez être Kyosuke Namikaze-san ?

— Je… Oui.

— Entrez, je vous en prie, l'accueillit Naruto avec un large sourire.

— Merci.

D'une démarche un peu plus assurée qu'à son arrivée, Kyosuke pénétra dans la maison et entendit la porte se refermer derrière lui. Il venait de rencontrer le fils de Minato et ce dernier lui ressemblait vraiment beaucoup, à tel point qu'il s'était mépris sur la personne. C'était fou comme leurs traits se confondaient… Les mêmes yeux bleus, la blondeur prononcée de leurs cheveux, leurs allures, leurs sourires… C'était étonnant, et en même temps déroutant. Sans cesser de le détailler, Kyosuke ne put s'empêcher de l'associer à son ami avant qu'il ne quitte la maison. Le père et le fils avaient cette lueur dans les yeux qui brillait d'amusement et de fierté. Ce qu'il avait devant lui le rassura sur sa décision ce jour-là. Son ami avait bien réussi et la preuve était là, avec ce jeune homme.

— Vous ressemblez énormément à votre père, dit Kyosuke.

— Oui, un peu trop, lança à son tour Naruto tout en invitant le nouvel arrivant à le suivre dans le salon. Je suis heureux de vous rencontrer enfin, ajouta-t-il en lui proposant de s'asseoir.

— Merci. Je vous avoue… commença-t-il avec un sourire. Je peux vous tutoyer ?

— Bien sûr ! Je ferai de même si cela ne vous dérange pas, conclut-il avec un sourire.

— Au contraire, je suis déjà assez vieux comme ça, rétorqua l'aîné amusé.

— Alors, on va faire d'une manière plus correcte, ravi de te rencontrer enfin Kyosuke-san, je suis Naruto, fit-il tout en tendant sa main.

— Pareillement Naruto-kun, répondit-il en serrant ladite main.

— Mon père avait hâte de te revoir, confessa le blond avec un sourire. Et je t'avoue que moi aussi, car tu es l'homme qui lui a permis de sortir enfin de sa bulle.

— Ah, je ne pensais pas avoir autant de pouvoir, surtout après toutes ces années, lança Kyosuke soudainement plus intéressé que jamais.

— Eh bien, bien plus que nous, c'est certain. Tu devrais t'assoir, il ne va pas tarder.

— Merci.

Tout en prenant place sur le canapé, Kyosuke prit le temps de parcourir le salon du regard. C'était décoré avec énormément de goût. Que ce soit les meubles, les couleurs des murs et rideaux, ou encore les tableaux représentant de magnifiques paysages… tout était fait avec beaucoup de réflexion et soin et il aimait ce qu'il voyait. Ayant lui-même effectué beaucoup de changements dans le siège social ou encore dans la maison principale, il savait reconnaitre une décoration raffinée, mais sans qu'elle ne soit trop lourde dans le sens couche sur couche et sans aucune harmonie. Alors, ce qu'il avait sous les yeux lui plaisait et il ne se cachait pas de le signaler à son jeune hôte.

— La décoration est superbe.

— Merci, c'est ma mère qui avait tout choisi.

— Elle avait du goût, souligna-t-il tout en fixant Naruto dans les yeux. Ça te dérange que je te parle d'elle ?

— Non, au contraire ! Cela fait du bien, le rassura-t-il en prenant place face à lui.

— Tant mieux. De mon point de vue, je pense qu'il faut toujours se souvenir des défunts ou les personnes qui sont loin de nous et surtout ne pas les oublier, fit-il tout en déboutonnant sa veste.

Surpris par ces mots, Naruto observa l'homme face à lui et se demanda ce qu'il voulait dire par là. Car finalement, il ne connaissait rien de lui et il avait l'impression que son père aussi. Et la furtive douleur qu'il avait lue dans son regard lui démontrait clairement que ce dernier portait une certaine tristesse et aussi… Des regrets ? Et l'amertume dans sa voix exprimait bien des choses, cependant il n'était personne pour espérer en savoir plus. Son père, peut-être, aurait-il ce privilège ? Mais il souhaitait juste que ce lourd fardeau que Kyosuke portait puisse être soulagé comme ce dernier l'avait fait pour lui… D'ailleurs, en parlant de son père, il devrait peut-être aller le chercher ?

Il s'apprêta à se lever quand une tornade blonde surgit dans le salon avec pour tout vêtement, une petite culotte !

— Rina !

— Papa ! Regarde, j'ai pas mouillé mes cheveux, lança-t-elle toute fière.

— Rina ! Répéta son père avec une voix un peu plus sourde.

— O… oui… souffla-t-elle tout en perdant son sourire.

— On ne se balade pas comme ça ! Surtout quand il y a du monde à la maison !

— Mais je… commença-t-elle tout en tournant la tête vers la présence à sa gauche.

Se rendant compte qu'ils n'étaient effectivement pas seuls, la petite fille regarda l'inconnu, qui lui souriait avec chaleur, avec attention. Elle fit de même et finit par regarder son père d'un air désolé.

— Pardon…

— Si tu te présentais au lieu de faire cette tête ? Demanda Naruto tout en lui caressant les cheveux.

— Je m'appelle Rina, enchantée, dit-elle d'une voix soudainement plus enjouée.

— Kyosuke. Je suis ravi de faire ta connaissance jeune fille, répondit l'intéressé amusé.

— Kyosuke… san ? Fit-elle en s'approchant de lui.

— Tu peux m'appeler Kyo, la rassura-t-il.

— Kyo-chan !

— Euh… Va pour « Kyo-chan ».

_« J'ai l'impression d'avoir 10 ans là… » _

— Papa ! C'est Kyo-chan ! Fit-elle tout en désignant l'adulte à côté d'elle. Et t'as vu ! Il a de beaux habits !

— Excuse-la, s'excusa Naruto tout en prenant sa fille dans ses bras.

— Ce n'est rien, elle est adorable.

— Papa ! Je suis adorable ! Kyo-chan l'a dit !

— Tu ne l'es pas jeune fille… Sérieux rega…

— Rina ! Je t'ai dit de ne pas bouger de ta chambre ! Entendirent-ils soudain.

D'un même mouvement, ils se tournèrent tous les trois vers le nouveau venu. Pour deux d'entre eux, voir Minato débarquer ainsi dans le salon n'était pas nouveau. Ils l'avaient vu le faire bien assez souvent pour s'y habituer sans y faire attention. Cependant, pour une personne qui ne l'avait pas revu depuis une vingtaine d'années, c'était une tout autre chose… Alors quand Kyosuke s'était tourné vers lui et que son regard rencontra son ami, tout bascula. Sans s'en rendre compte, il frissonna pour une raison inconnue et ne put s'empêcher de le fixer sans dire quoique ce soit. Minato était là, torse nu, les cheveux encore humides, les yeux plus vivants qu'il y avait deux jours, et une pensée fugace lui traversa l'esprit : il était magnifique !

Ce n'était pas nouveau pour lui de reconnaitre le charme de certains hommes, la beauté pouvait se définir de différente manière et cela rendait la vie plus agréable ainsi. Mais jamais il n'avait senti son cœur se serrer et encore moins frissonner face à un corps masculin. Pourquoi réagissait-il ainsi ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il détacher son regard de celui de son ami ? Il devait se reprendre et vite, sinon une ambiance vraiment étrange allait s'installer et ce n'était absolument pas ce qu'il souhaitait ! Tout en se mordant l'intérieur de la joue dans le seul but de se réveiller, Kyosuke se reprit et dans un sourire il dit :

— Bonsoir. Je suis un peu en retard, désolé.

De son côté, Minato n'était pas mieux, cependant pas pour les mêmes raisons. À son arrivée dans le salon, il fut tellement surpris de voir Kyosuke assis tranquillement sur son canapé qu'il avait eu l'impression que cette place avait toujours été la sienne. Il semblait tellement à sa place qu'il se demanda s'ils s'étaient un jour quittés… La manière dont Naruto et Rina agissaient avec lui démontrait un certain bien-être entre eux. Pourtant, ils n'étaient pas censés avoir une telle complicité et encore moins réagir de la sorte face à une personne qu'ils connaissaient à peine. Dire qu'il s'était inquiété sur la façon dont il devait le présenter… Apparemment ce ne fut nullement nécessaire et savoir que son fils et sa petite fille appréciaient déjà son ami lui suffisait amplement. Quelque peu confus, mais tout aussi heureux de le revoir enfin, le père de famille se reprit à son tour et finit à par répondre.

— Salut.

— Salut, fit Kyosuke amusé.

D'un regard, il parcourut de nouveau ce que Minato lui exposait sans aucune gêne et reprit :

— Tu comptes rester comme ça ?

— Quoi ?

— P'pa ! Va mettre quelque chose avant d'attraper la crève, intervint Naruto.

— Oh, merde !

— Grand-père a dit un gros mot !

— Oui et il sera puni pour ça, dit Naruto tout en quittant la pièce. Je vais habiller cette petite exhibitionniste.

— Je reviens, lança à son tour Minato en suivant son fils.

— OK, murmura Kyosuke tout en reprenant sa place.

_« Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive bon sang ? »_

Dans un profond soupir, Kyosuke ferma les yeux et se posa encore et encore cette même question. Jamais par le passé il n'avait réagi de la sorte face à son frère de cœur. Il l'avait toujours traité d'une manière différente par rapport aux autres. Le trouvant mignon quand il répliquait d'une façon enfantine, le couvant du regard par moment pour s'assurer qu'il ne s'éloignait pas dans sa mélancolie et sa déprime qui ne cessait de s'accroitre à cause de leur père… de faire en sorte que Minato ne sombre pas. Il se comportait comme le frère qu'il se devait d'être, mais de là à frissonner en fixant son corps dont il avait déjà eu un aperçu total par le passé, de sentir son cœur rater un battement quand ses magnifiques yeux …

Non ! Il devrait arrêter d'y penser. Ce n'était ni le moment, ni le bon le lieu pour ça… Décidément, rien n'allait depuis leurs retrouvailles et sa période d'abstinence n'arrangeait pas les choses. Il serait temps qu'il y remédie le plus vite possible… Il faudrait qu'il trouve le temps pour laisser son corps se reposer et se libérer de toutes ses tensions accumulées depuis des mois.

Tout en retirant ses lunettes, il se passa la main sur le visage et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Ils s'étaient retrouvés il y avait à peine trois jours et voilà comment ça évoluait.

— Pourquoi ce sourire ? S'enquit la voix chaleureuse de son ami.

— Oh, rien. Je suis juste heureux de me trouver ici et de connaitre enfin ta famille, répondit-il tout en rangeant ses lunettes dans la poche intérieure de sa veste.

— Ils sont ma fierté et le symbole de mon choix.

— Oui. Et j'en suis encore plus content du mien.

— Tu es sûr ?

— Bien entendu !

— Tu as l'air tellement fatigué.

— Haha… ça se voit tant que ça ? Demanda-t-il tout en enlevant sa veste.

— Donne, je vais la suspendre.

À cet instant, leurs doigts se frôlèrent et Kyosuke tenta tant bien que mal de ne rien faire paraitre. Par contre Minato lui, suspendit son geste, éprouvant vraisemblablement quelque chose. Il ne fit pas attention à l'étrange sensation qui s'empara du creux de son ventre qu'il mit directement sur le compte de la faim. Tout en déposant la veste de son ami sur le porte-manteau, il se convainquit que son corps n'avait rien ressenti et encore moins frissonné face à ce geste furtif. La chaleur qui s'était emparée de ses reins n'avait rien à voir avec le fait qu'ils s'étaient touchés ! Et puis pourquoi s'attarderait-il sur ça ? Ce n'était absolument rien ! Deux jours plus tôt, ils avaient fait bien pire et pourtant, son corps n'avait pas réagi de la sorte ! Tout en regagnant le salon et quand son regard se posa sur Kyosuke, il oublia bien vite ce qu'il s'était passé. Son ami était là enfin, il n'avait pas le temps à perdre sur les étranges réactions de son corps.

— Tu aurais dû te reposer un peu avant de venir, reprit-il en s'installant face au brun.

— Peut-être… mais je voulais te revoir.

— On a largement le temps maintenant.

— Oui… murmura-t-il d'une voix lointaine.

— Ça va ? Tu n'as pas changé d'avis au moins ? S'enquit Minato d'une voix blanche.

— **Non **! Pas du tout ! Excuse-moi…

— Kyo.

— Hm ?

— Je ne vais pas te laisser t'éloigner de moi.

— Moi non plus, assura-t-il, fixant son ami avec intensité.

_« Mais… est-ce la bonne chose à faire ? »_

— Bien, répondit-il avec un doux sourire.

— Oui.

_« Arrête de me sourire comme ça… »_

— Avant que je n'oublie, le testament, reprit-il en ouvrant sa mallette.

Une pochette en cuir en fut sortie et d'un geste assuré, mais aussi élégant, Kyosuke ouvrit le porte-document et d'une voix soudainement devenue professionnelle, il dit :

— J'aimerai savoir une chose.

— Oui ?

— Est-ce que tu étais au courant que ta mère avait écrit son testament ?

— Non… et j'étais trop jeune pour m'en souvenir…

— Oui, mon petit Mina-chan de 5 ans ne pouvait se rappeler de ça… Tu étais si mignon, fit-il d'une voix rêveuse.

— J'étais plutôt insupportable à cette époque… je ne cessais de te coller après sa mort…

— Oh ! Non, tu étais adorable et je t'ai adopté tout de suite, c'était facile avec une mine pareil. D'ailleurs, Rina me fait penser à toi.

— Oui, c'est vrai…

— Bref. Pour en revenir à ta défunte mère, elle avait laissé un testament dont tu étais le seul bénéficiaire.

— Quoi ?

— Que ce soit la maison, ses parts du groupe et sans parler du reste.

— Je ne comprends pas… murmura Minato plus perdu que jamais.

— Je me doute. À sa mort, notre cher père avait décidé de cacher ça. Je me demande encore pourquoi il ne l'avait pas détruit ? S'enquit-il pour lui-même. Mais quoiqu'il en soit, il avait mis dans le coffre de la banque et tu connais la suite.

— Pourquoi ?

— La colère ? La haine ? La cupidité peut-être ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi il avait fait ça, mais c'était clairement pour te faire du mal. J'en connais pas la raison, mais…

— Ma mère, souffla Minato d'une voix éteinte.

— Comment ça ?

— Même à cet âge, il y a des choses qui sont difficiles à oublier. L'amour de ma mère pour moi et son mépris pour lui.

— Il… te jalousait ?

Un rire sans joie se fit entendre. Dans un geste nerveux, il se passa la main dans les cheveux et tout en fixant son ami avec attention, il reprit :

— Depuis ma naissance, ma mère n'avait d'yeux que pour moi. Je me souviens encore de ses mots quand elle me berçait : « Tu es la seule et belle chose que cet homme a réussi à me donner sans me blesser. ». Je ne comprenais pas trop à ce moment et je t'avoue que beaucoup de choses de cette époque s'étaient déjà envolées de ma mémoire.

— Je comprends mieux son comportement à ton égard maintenant…

— Moi aussi… Apparemment, je lui avais volé ce qui était l'amour de sa vie et depuis je suis devenu une gêne…

— Je suis désolé, fit Kyosuke en se redressant et en s'agenouillant devant Minato. Je ne voulais pas t'attrister de nouveau, ajouta-t-il en lui caressant la joue. Ton regard est de nouveau voilé par cette douleur que j'aimerai faire disparaitre.

À ce geste, Minato ne put s'empêcher d'appuyer sa tête contre la main du brun. C'était si bon de recevoir une telle chaleur et tendresse. Tout en fermant les yeux, il se laissa bercer par ce contact oublié par le passé. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent, pendant lesquelles les deux hommes profitèrent de cet étrange moment qu'ils avaient créé. Ils se sentaient bien, et tous les deux n'osaient faire un geste pour l'interrompre. Kyosuke regarda Minato avec une envie folle de le prendre dans ses bras pour ne plus jamais le lâcher. Il ne se comprenait plus, mais ce n'était pas ainsi qu'il devrait réconforter son ami. À cet instant-là, le brun retira brusquement sa main. Surpris par son geste, Minato se demanda pourquoi avait-il agi ainsi ? C'était comme s'il avait été brulé à son contact. Cette constatation lui serra le cœur.

— Excuse-moi, dit alors Kyosuke en reprenant sa place.

_« Contrôle-toi bon sang ! »_

— Ce n'est rien… je suppose que ce genre de geste ne peut être possible à notre âge, répondit-il dans un sourire crispé.

— Sûrement… mais-…

— On peut revenir à notre affaire ? Le coupa-t-il.

— Ah, oui… À la mort de notre père, ce qu'il avait pu te prendre te revient de droit.

— Je vois.

— Tu es maintenant actionnaire du groupe, et la maison principale est à ton nom. Pour ce qui est…

— Je n'en veux pas.

— Mais !

— Je te laisse tout.

— Attends, ne décide pas sur un coup de tête !

— Ce n'est pas le cas. Tout ce que je veux, c'est de retrouver mon frère, mon ami, tout simplement.

— Ne fais pas ça.

— Pourquoi pas ?

— Parce que ! Lança-t-il d'une voix un peu forte.

— Ce n'est pas une réponse ! Répliqua Minato soudainement énervé.

_« Je ne peux pas t'en donner de meilleur__e__. » _Se dit-il tout en renversant sa tête en arrière.

Kyosuke avait toujours été une personne bonne, honnête et aussi droite que possible. Mais les affaires de leur père l'avaient obligé d'arborer un masque et d'agir d'une manière tout sauf « gentille ». Bien que ce dernier ait réussi à le rendre aussi froid et distant que son travail l'exigeait… Il y avait cependant une chose qu'il n'avait pas réussi à changer : son attachement et son affection pour Minato. Il avait tenté de le faire oublier à mainte reprise, mais pour Kyosuke son ami était le socle qui lui permettait de ne pas dériver… Il avait fait des choses, beaucoup de choses… mais jamais il n'avait dépassé le point de non-retour. Son choix l'avait conduit là où il était aujourd'hui et jamais il ne l'avait regretté. Et sachant ce que Minato était parvenu à construire jusqu'à maintenant le confortait encore plus sur son choix. Il était loin du climat néfaste du groupe et c'était le plus important.

Pourtant, aujourd'hui ce n'était peut-être plus le cas.

Si Minato lui donnait tout, le lien « professionnel » serait rompu, et une fois son travail ici arrivé à son terme, il serait obligé de partir… Ce serait le mieux, non ?

_« Mieux pour qui ? » _lança sa conscience.

— Pas pour lui…

— Kyo ?

— Oh, merde ! Lâcha-t-il en se rendant compte qu'il avait parlé à voix haute.

— Regarde-moi ! Lui intima Minato tout en s'agenouillant à son tour aux pieds de son ami.

— Le groupe est toujours aussi pourri…, lâcha-t-il en ancrant son regard dans celui du blond.

— Je le sais.

— Je suis en train de le changer.

— J'en doute pas, fit-il en déposant sa main sur son genou.

— Mais si je te laisse regagner ma vie, tu… non, vous risquez d'avoir des ennuis ! Lança-t-il en serrant la main de son ami. Et ça, je ne peux le supporter.

— Tu m'avais promis, se contenta de dire Minato.

— Je sais.

— Et tu m'as assuré il y a peu que tu resterais.

— Je le veux.

— Alors, tout est dit. La discussion est close. Je veux mon ami et non le leader du groupe, répliqua Minato dans un sourire. Et si un problème se présente, on verra à ce moment-là, le rassura-t-il tout en serrant à son tour la main de Kyosuke.

— Je sais, répéta-t-il, sachant pertinemment qu'il avait déjà perdu la partie.

_« Mais là, mon corps me trahit et ce n'était pas prévu… Ton ami risque de te décevoir… » _Se dit-il anxieux et perdu.

— Alors, c'est réglé.

— Attends, je veux…

— Kyo-chan ! Regarde, regarde.

— Oh ! Ma princesse, tu es à croquer ! S'exclama Minato en se redressant. Je veux un câlin.

Portant son pyjama préféré : couleur orange avec de petits anges dessinés dessus, Rina rayonnait complètement. De plus, ayant ses cheveux blonds bouclés détachés, elle était réellement à croquer comme le disait si bien Minato.

— Non ! Kyo-chan regarde ! Répéta-t-elle en ignorant son grand-père.

— Je regarde. Tu es toute mignonne, assura Kyosuke avec un sourire.

— Et mon câlin ! S'offusqua le grand-père.

— Kyo-chan d'abord, fit-elle soudainement gênée.

— Oh ! Papa, Kyosuke-san t'as volé ta place, dit Naruto amusé. Tu restes dîner ?

— Je…

Quand son regard rencontra trois paires d'yeux bleus brillants des mêmes intensités, Kyosuke se dit qu'il lui serait impossible de leur refuser quoique ce soit. Il avait toujours été faible face à Minato, et maintenant qu'il y avait des versions de deux âges différentes de lui… Cela promettait beaucoup…

— Avec plaisir, reprit-il avec un sourire.

— Yeah ! S'exclama Rina en lui sautant dans les bras.

— Merci, lui souffla Minato tout en déposant sa main sur son bras.

Pour toute réponse, Kyosuke lui sourit de plus belle et se dit qu'il était bien trop tard pour lui de faire marche arrière. Il aimait déjà énormément cette famille et Minato avait besoin de lui tout comme lui avait besoin du blond.

_« Je dois juste être là et les protéger. »_

**oOo**

_**Chez Sasuke…**_

Allongé sur son lit, le jeune maitre d'école profitait de sa soirée à flâner. Depuis son retour à Konoha, il n'avait pas eu le temps de se retrouver et encore moins aligner un minimum ses pensées. Cela faisait des années qu'il souhaitait revenir dans cette ville et cela faisait tout autant qu'il avançait et reculait sa date de retour. Depuis sa rupture avec Naruto, la première chose qu'il avait faite c'était de s'éloigner au plus vite. Et d'ailleurs, cette décision fut la seule bonne chose qu'il avait vue à ce moment-là. Avec le temps, sa douleur s'était atténuée, mais pas sa rancœur. De toute sa jeune vie, il n'avait jamais eu un sentiment aussi fort envers une personne et il s'était laissé embarquer dans cette relation sans prendre la peine de se protéger et quelques mois plus tard il en payait le prix… Son amour pour Naruto avait été tellement fort et si sincère qu'il lui avait fallu plusieurs mois avant de se remettre. Et il savait encore aujourd'hui que son cœur le réclamait encore…

Était-il possible d'aimer réellement une personne qu'une fois dans sa vie ? Cette question, il se l'était posé mainte et mainte fois, mais sans avoir une réponse. Pourtant, ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé, mais il n'était parvenu à rien ! Et le comble du comble, c'était que son corps était comme mort. Il avait l'impression d'être un vieux sénile à l'article de la mort tellement son membre était sans vie. C'était pathétique… Et pendant ces moments, il se détestait au plus haut point. Naruto l'avait réduit à l'état de légume, capable de seulement manger, dormir et travailler. Sa routine se résumait à ça depuis qu'il s'était repris tant bien que mal. Son choix de carrière l'avait aussi aidé. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait décidé de devenir maitre d'école, mais après le premier stage qu'il avait effectué, ce fut comme une révélation. Le contact des enfants et des parents l'aidait à avancer et à y voir plus clair chaque jour un peu plus. Son sourire était revenu, son cœur s'était apaisé, son esprit voyait plus clair, mais son amour était toujours là et sa libido plus loin que jamais.

— Naruto-san tu m'as réduit à l'état de larve…, murmura-t-il tout en se caressant les lèvres.

Les rares moments où son corps réagissait, c'était quand il pensait et fantasmait sur son ex-petit ami. Comment son corps pouvait-il le trahir de la sorte ? Cet homme lui avait fait du mal pourtant, mais pourquoi ne parvenait-il pas à l'oublier ?

Le sourire de Naruto, ses baisers, ses caresses, sa façon d'onduler sous lui, son désir pour lui…

— Merde, je bande…

Tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, Sasuke se maudit d'être aussi faible. Il était revenu à Konoha pour montrer à l'homme qu'il ne pouvait oublier qu'il était bien sans lui, qu'il s'était endurci et surtout qu'il l'avait complètement oublié. La froideur qu'il avait exprimée lors de leurs retrouvailles et par la suite le ton de la conversation qu'ils avaient eue étaient une façade. Très bien interprétée, mais totalement fausse… Faire semblant l'avait réussi, mais au fond de lui il n'aspirait qu'à une seule chose : le prendre dans ses bras. Pourtant, ce n'était pas ainsi qu'il agirait. Non ! Son idée était toute faite et simple. Il allait faire en sorte que Naruto fasse le premier pas vers lui, le désire et ne souhaite personne d'autre que lui. Et par la suite…

— Par la suite, quoi ? Souffla-t-il tout en glissant sa main dans son short.

La question ne trouva pas de réponse et à vrai dire son esprit était occupé par autre chose. À peine avait-il posé ses doigts sur son sexe tendu qu'il oublia tout le reste. Cela faisait un moment qu'il ne s'était pas donné du plaisir, alors il se laissa juste submerger par les vagues violentes du désir que son corps avait accumulé depuis quelques semaines. Il aimerait faire l'amour à Naruto au lieu de se toucher pathétiquement. Mais ce moment prendrait encore du temps, il fallait qu'il se contente de se faire du bien seul… Il se demanda comment allait-il le prendre ? D'une façon sauvage, violente et bestiale ou alors il se laisserait juste guider par le désir ? Une chose était sûre : il bougerait en lui, lentement par moment, mais tout aussi profondément avec un appétit qu'il ne serait pas en mesure de satisfaire en une seule fois. À cette pensée, ses mouvements de va-et-vient sur son pénis s'accentuèrent rendant son souffle plus rapide et difficile. La chaleur brûlante gagna ses reins rendant son geste plus appuyé et plus vigoureux. Son cœur battait à toute vitesse et son sexe vibrait un peu plus à chaque coup de pompe.

Soudain la vision de Naruto perdu par les vagues de plaisir s'imposa dans son esprit. Il eut alors la vision la plus érotique et la plus sensuelle qu'il n'ait jamais réussi à créer. Son regard bleu était assombri et voilé par l'intensité des émotions qu'il reflétait. Ses joues rougies par le plaisir semblaient être brulantes. Ses lèvres entrouvertes étaient couleur sang tellement il avait dû les mordiller pour tenter de sceller ce que ses sens transparaissaient. Une coulée de salive échappait de sa bouche démontrant à quel point il n'avait plus aucun contrôle sur son corps. C'était une image comme il ne l'avait encore jamais vu. Il fallait dire qu'ils s'étaient quittés au moment où ce dernier lui avait déclaré enfin son amour… Ces mots qu'ils avaient prononcés avec tant de sincérité l'avaient touché plus qu'il n'espérait, mais par la suite tout s'était effondré… Cependant, ce qu'il avait là dans la tête, c'était un Naruto plus beau que jamais et tellement désirable. Et quand ce dernier murmura d'une voix rauque et voilée :

_« - Sasuke, jouit en moi. »_

Et par cette chimère que son esprit avait façonnée, tout son corps se contracta et sans s'en rendre compte il se mit à se caresser plus vite, encore plus vite jusqu'au moment où il sentit qu'il n'y avait plus aucun retour possible. Dans un gémissement il murmura le prénom du blond et dans un râle de pur plaisir il jouit dans un ultime va-et-vient.

Dans le silence de la chambre, son souffle rapide faisait écho aux battements de son cœur. Peu à peu, il reprit pieds dans la réalité et dans un mouvement lent, il leva sa main souillée vers ses yeux et grimaça.

— Merde…

Tout en pestant contre son manque de retenue, il se saisit d'un mouchoir et s'essuya tant bien que mal. Une douche, la seconde dans la soirée, serait nécessaire et il devrait aussi mettre ses vêtements à laver… Dans un soupir, il se redressa et quitta son lit. Il fallait vraiment qu'il avance un peu, sinon son poignet n'allait pas survivre. Naruto voulait entamer quelque chose avec lui, mais surtout il souhaitait discuter. Alors, il allait commencer par ça et le reste suivra. Et le souvenir des derniers cours qu'il avait donnés à la fille de Naruto lui revint en mémoire. Cette dernière semblait l'avoir adopté, tout comme le reste de sa petite classe, mais Rina avait quelque chose de plus. Son sourire si doux lui rappelait celui de son ex-amant et ses cheveux et yeux si beaux ne cessaient de lui imposer l'image de l'homme. Et pendant ces moments-là, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir seul et déprimé.

— Et si pathétique… murmura-t-il tout en ouvrant le jet d'eau.

Allait-il pouvoir garder son masque de froideur et faire semblant de ne rien ressentir pour lui ? C'était une question inutile, mais il fallait qu'il garde la tête froide et le laisser venir vers lui et tomber dans ses bras…

— Naruto-san… je souffre encore tellement, fit-il en déposant sa tête contre le carrelage du mur. Et toi ?

* * *

_**À suivre…**_

* * *

Un chapitre de plus terminé !

Je vous dis à la prochaine,

Kain


	8. Chapter 8

**Merci****à :** Yezel, **choco97**, Masirkkisoi, **Ketsuchi**, halinnee, **philae89** et misaki-sama007

Voilà la suite ! Vraiment désolée pour le retard. Mais le boulot et ma team de scantrad ne me laisse peu de temps.

Un grand merci à Celebrindal01 pour la relecture et la correction !

* * *

_**Chapitre 8**_

* * *

_**Chez Nara.**_

Kiba s'essuya la bouche avec la serviette noire qui s'accordait avec le ton de la décoration simple, mais aussi stylée de la table, puis la déposa à sa droite. Le dîner venait de se terminer tranquillement et le moment fut des plus agréable, du moins il avait eu cette impression. Il espérait juste que son hôte ressentait la même chose.

À son arrivée quelques heures plus tôt, il n'avait pas cessé de se demander comment devrait-il se comporter ? Hier, il s'était imaginé beaucoup de scénarios avant de le revoir, mais aucun d'entre eux ne présentait une telle situation. L'homme qu'il aimait et désirait lui ouvrait la porte de sa maison tout en sachant pertinemment ce que Kiba attendait de lui. Cependant, bien que Shikamaru semblait réceptif pour une éventuelle relation, ce dernier n'avait rien fait transparaitre de plus à part ce dîner et cela inquiétait Kiba au plus haut point. De son côté, il souhaitait construire quelque chose avec lui, mais l'ainé ne serait peut-être pas d'accord et sa curiosité fondra sans doute sous peu… Et vu le caractère de ce dernier, il avait déjà une petite idée sur la personnalité de l'éditeur en chef : c'était le genre de personne à vivre la vie au jour le jour…

Serait-il capable d'accepter ça ? Il ne saurait le dire… mais une chose était sûre : il prendrait ce qu'il lui donnerait.

— Tu veux un café ?

La voix légèrement détachée du maitre du lieu le sortit de sa torpeur, lui faisant reprendre conscience qu'il était resté silencieux un long moment. Tout en se redressant pour ramasser la table, il répondit :

— Désolé, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées. Pour le café, oui je veux bien.

— Tu peux déposer les couverts dans l'évier, je les rincerai et mettrai dans la machine plus tard.

— Je peux le faire, ça va, fit-il en lui emboitant le pas.

Shikamaru suivit du regard le jeune homme avec attention et encore aujourd'hui il ne parvenait pas à comprendre comment il avait pu agir aussi ouvertement face à lui ? Ce n'était pourtant pas son genre de se comporter de la sorte. D'habitude, il prenait le temps de réfléchir quelque soit l'action menée, mais quand il avait eu ce petit échange avec Kiba et par la suite qu'il avait compris ses intentions à son égard, il devait bien avouer qu'il s'était senti flatté et tout aussi curieux.

Ses histoires « amoureuses » n'avaient jamais duré bien longtemps, de ce fait il ne s'était jamais pris la tête. Il se contenait de suivre le mouvement, cependant avec Kiba il avait la sensation que ce serait différent.

Tout en mettant le café en route, il se demanda si ce dernier accepterait le peu qu'il aurait à lui donner. Il n'était pas le genre d'homme à s'engager et sa vie telle qu'elle était lui convenait largement. Néanmoins, il avait déjà commencé à agir d'une façon qui ne lui correspondait pas et cela l'inquiétait un peu…

— Kiba-kun.

L'intéressé était en train de finir de remplir le lave-vaisselle quand la voix de son hôte le coupa dans son élan.

— Oui ?

— Tu attends quoi de moi ?

C'était leur premier échange depuis les quelques banalités d'usage de tout à l'heure. Et Kiba ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Pas pour la question en elle-même, mais pour l'emploi de son prénom si tôt alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient même pas. Et c'était vraiment agréable d'entendre son nom prononcé de la sorte dans la bouche de cet homme. Sa voix était chaude et toute rauque, provoquant une sensation étrange au creux de son ventre.

— Hé !

_« Oups ! Je devrais arrêter de laisser mes pensées prendre le pas sur le présent. »_

Tout en se raclant la gorge, la question lui revint en tête et ce dernier se reprit. Une fois le lave-vaisselle fermé, il se tourna pour lui faire face.

— Vous le savez déjà non ?

— Tu réponds à ma question par une autre… on ne s'en sortira pas comme ça, soupira Shikamaru tout en se passant une main dans les cheveux. J'aimerai te l'entendre dire, alors réponds.

— Je vous mentirais si je vous disais que je ne souhaitais pas tout avoir…

— Arrête de tourner autour du pot !

Dans un soupir, Kiba porta son regard sur Shikamaru et dans un élan de sérieux qui ne lui correspondait pas, il fit :

— Je suis prêt à prendre ce que vous me donnerez.

— Je vois.

— Nara-san, pourquoi avoir accepté de dîner avec moi ? Je veux dire, vous aviez largement le droit de m'ignorer.

— Ton franc-parler m'avait plu. Tu semblais si sûr de toi et de ce que tu voulais que… se tut le plus âgé tout en allumant une cigarette.

— Que ?

— J'avais envie de voir à quoi cela pouvait ressembler une telle détermination. Tu disais que tu me voulais.

— Oui.

— Cela englobe quoi ? S'enquit-il en préparant le plateau pour le café.

— **Tout**. Mais si je pouvais avoir votre respect, votre amitié, pouvoir vous toucher, vous aimer…

— J'ai compris, le coupa-t-il.

L'aîné des deux hommes se demanda s'il avait bien fait de poser la question. Car finalement, il se doutait déjà de la réponse, mais avoir la confirmation de vive voix rendait la chose plus réelle. Lors de la première discussion, cette franchise dont il avait fait preuve l'avait assez touché et c'était ce qui l'avait poussé à accepter sa demande. Et maintenant, il devait bien avouer qu'il était ravi de son choix. Ce jeune homme l'intriguait grandement, et malgré que ce ne soit pas dans son tempérament, il souhaitait foncer.

— Je veux bien essayer, fit-il tout en déposant les deux tasses de café préalablement remplies.

Kiba attendit la suite l'estomac complètement noué. Tout en observant les gestes de l'homme face à lui, il se demanda, comment arrivaient-ils à se parler de cette façon si naturelle ? Il avait l'impression qu'aucune barrière ne s'interposait entre eux. La facilité avec laquelle ils discutaient d'un sujet aussi personnel, sensible, était complètement déconcertante. Il avait l'impression qu'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours.

— Séri…

— Mais avant toute chose, je dois te signaler un point important, commença-t-il tout en saisissant le plateau, pour quitter par la suite la cuisine.

— Lequel ? S'enquit-il en le suivant.

— Je ne suis pas gay. Et coucher avec un homme ne m'a jamais intéressé ou même traversé l'esprit. Mais après l'échange qu'on a eu hier, cette idée était devenue assez présente, lança-t-il en prenant place sur l'un des canapés du salon.

Kiba fixa l'homme à quelque pas de lui avec une envie folle de lui sauter dessus. Ce dernier semblait vraisemblablement d'accord pour être avec lui, non ?

Rêvait-il ?

Pour s'assurer qu'il était bien réveillé, il se pinça le bras et un gémissement de douleur se fit alors entendre. Avec un sourire assez crispé après ce qu'il venait de s'infliger, il prit place non loin de Shikamaru et d'un mouvement lent il lui tourna la tête, faisant en sorte que son regard rencontre l'orageux de son aîné.

— Tu fais quoi ?

— On va voir si une quelconque émotion s'empare de vous après un baiser.

— Qu…

Dans un geste vif, il lui coupa la parole d'un baiser. Totalement surpris, Shikamaru ne saisit pas totalement ce qu'il se passait. Le contact brusque des lèvres de Kiba fut si inattendu qu'aucune pensée cohérente ne put traverser son esprit. Quand ce dernier commença à vouloir approfondir le baiser, il était incapable d'émettre une quelconque résistance. Le maitre des lieux se laissa aller contre lui, les yeux clos, déjà vaincu. Sa dernière aventure datait de trois mois et depuis lors il avait fui la présence féminine. Pas que son histoire fut un échec, non, c'était juste que les femmes commençaient sérieusement à l'ennuyer… C'était pour cette raison qu'il avait si facilement accepté les avances de Kiba. Pas qu'il était intéressé, mais plutôt que cette idée d'être avec un homme serait peut-être un peu plus intéressante qu'avec une femme. Le changement était le bienvenu et il l'accueillait à bras ouvert.

Et à cet instant-là, il ne regrettait pas sa décision. Son corps réagissait déjà largement aux assauts de la bouche de ce jeune homme qui le dominait complètement. S'il voulait être honnête, cette situation il l'avait recherché maintes et maintes fois… Depuis cette fameuse soirée où il avait senti ce regard brûlant sur lui et cet étrange frisson qui s'était emparé de lui. Oui, il avait espéré rencontrer la personne qui l'avait fait réagir sans le toucher et à laquelle il n'avait pas cessé de penser depuis cette nuit là… Alors quand Kiba avait avoué être ladite personne, il n'avait pas réfléchi et il avait sauté sur l'occasion. Qu'il soit un homme, cela lui importait peu…

Tout en répondant enfin au baiser, il ne put s'empêcher d'en vouloir plus. Malgré son jeune âge, Kiba semblait avoir une certaine expérience et la manière dont ses lèvres capturaient les siennes était une preuve largement suffisante. Dans un élan commun, ils approfondirent le baiser tout en cherchant à se toucher encore plus intimement.

Shikamaru ne se reconnaissait plus. Il allait au-devant des caresses de Kiba, les provoquant, y répondant… Comment pouvait-il agir de la sorte si vite ? Il ne saurait le dire tellement il avait l'impression de n'avoir plus aucun contrôle sur ses gestes et son corps. De sa main, le plus jeune s'appliqua à se frayer un chemin sous la chemise au repassage impeccable de son aîné et se mit à dévorer son torse finalement musclé et ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de frissonner à chaque geste effectué. La peau de Shikamaru était beaucoup trop douce et si appétissante que Kiba voulait toucher plus, en voir plus… Après un dernier mouvement de danse de leurs langues, ce dernier quitta la chaleur de la cavité buccale de son aîné et s'attaqua de plus belle à cette chair que sa main avait découverte avec gourmandise. D'un geste précis, il se fraya un chemin vers l'un des tétons de son futur amant et se mit à le dévorer avec un appétit féroce. Perdu dans son océan de plaisir, il ne se doutait pas qu'il était allé un peu trop loin… cependant très vite, Shikamaru le repoussa tout en lui administrant un coup magistral sur la tête.

Un gémissement de douleur se fit entendre et Kiba n'eut d'autre choix que de se redresser en tenant sa tête endolorie entre ses mains.

— Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il dans un halètement de douleur.

— À ton avis ? On se connait à peine _crétin_.

— Mais c'était bon, non ?

— Là n'est pas la question ! Répliqua Shikamaru tout en réajustant sa chemise.

— Ton corps réagit très bien, souligna Kiba. Alors, tu es partant ? Reprit-il en laissant de côté le vouvoiement.

— J'ai déjà répondu à cette question il me semble.

— Ouais, mais j'aimerai te l'entendre dire.

— Dans tes rêves ! Lança l'intéressé en lui jetant un coussin au visage. Et un peu de respect pour tes aînés !

— Wahh ! Ton caractère est totalement différent !

— Pas mon problème. Tu veux déjà arrêter ?

— Pas moyen ! Je t'ai, je te garde, assura Kiba en lui volant un baiser.

— Qui a dit que tu m'avais ?

Tout en le fixant de son regard tellement impassible, Shikamaru se saisit de l'une des tasses de café et la porta à ses lèvres.

_« Ark… froid. »_

— Hé ! Mais…

L'aîné le regarda pendant un moment tout en se demandant si c'était une bonne chose de laisser cet homme pénétrer ainsi sa vie. Certes il était intéressé, et il avait réellement apprécié leur baiser, mais ce dernier semblait avoir un peu trop d'énergie et il était le genre de personne à obtenir ce qu'il souhaitait… Il doutait pouvoir suivre son rythme et encore moins répondre à ses sentiments, mais en même temps il était intéressé… La sincérité dont il faisait preuve était évidente, cependant combien de femmes avaient exprimé les mêmes pour finir par le blesser par la suite ? Beaucoup trop… Et sa dernière relation était là pour le lui rappeler.

Dans un soupir, il finit par boire une bonne gorgée de café, même s'il était imbuvable et fit :

— Kiba-kun.

— Oui ?

— N'espère rien de ma part.

— Laisse-moi juste être à tes côtés, cela me suffira.

— On verra bien.

**ooOoo**

_**À la galerie… quelques jours plus tard.**_

Il était bientôt midi quand Naruto parvint enfin à finir de déballer et à ranger le dernier carton de livraison reçu tôt ce matin. Cette partie de son travail était rapide et simple en soi, mais le soin dont il devait faire preuve à chaque geste rendait sa tâche plus qu'ardue et longue… Dans un soupir, il fixa avec attention la magnifique vaisselle de l'un de leur maitre artisan et toute sa fatigue s'envola. Ses créations toujours uniques étaient d'une élégance sobre, mais tout aussi raffinée. Cet homme parvenait toujours à insuffler quelque chose de vraiment spécial à ses œuvres, leur procurant une sorte d'identité propre les distinguant des autres. À chaque fois que Naruto recevait une livraison, il savait que sa journée allait être meilleure une fois sa tâche terminée. Il prenait toujours le temps de la contempler et de tenter de saisir toute sa beauté, mais ce qu'elle engendrait était toujours insaisissable… Cependant, une chose était sûre : une sensation de bien-être s'emparait à chaque fois de lui, se sentant plus léger et serein que jamais.

Face à cette pensée qui ne cessait de s'imposer dans son esprit, un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

— Tu risques de perdre des heures de travail si tu laisses cette vaisselle te fixer.

Reconnaissant la voix de son ami, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire davantage.

— C'est plutôt moi qui la fixe, le corrigea-t-il amusé.

— Je ne crois pas, non, fit Neji.

— Hmm… tu as raison. À chaque fois, j'ai l'impression qu'elle est vivante. Son style s'est grandement adouci et affiné. Quand je la fixe, ou elle me fixe, poursuit-il avec un clin d'œil à son ami, j'ai la sensation d'être touché par une vague de gentillesse et douceur à chaque fois que je pose les yeux sur elle.

— Oui, je te comprends. Je me laisse complètement submerger aussi…

— Je me demande s'il accepterait que j'assiste à…

— Oublie ça, le coupa Neji tout en se détournant pour rejoindre son bureau. C'est impossible.

— Je sais… soupira-t-il déçu.

— Bon, assez flâner. On a pas mal de retard à combler.

— Oui, approuva-t-il en reposant délicatement la tasse sur son étagère vitrée.

— Ah ! Naruto !

— Oui ?

— J'ai failli oublier. Voilà l'adresse d'Uchiha.

— Oh ! Merci. Désolé d'avoir dû passer par Hina. Mais si j'étais allé demander directement, j'aurai pu le rencontrer et tout faire foirer…

— Pas de problème. Fais en sorte que cela vaille la peine.

— Oui… murmura-t-il d'une voix calme.

Tout en dépliant le petit morceau de papier, il se demanda si c'était la meilleure façon de faire ? Depuis leur dernière conversation deux semaines plus tôt, Sasuke avait fait en sorte qu'ils ne se croisent jamais et bien que Naruto ait tenté d'avoir un échange avec lui, ce dernier s'esquivait bien trop vite. Alors un jour, il se dit qu'il fallait qu'il agisse. Et quel était le meilleur moyen de l'obliger à avoir cette discussion tant retardée ?

**Chez lui.**

Il n'avait que ce moyen pour qu'il l'écoute. Naruto avait besoin de le faire parler et surtout de mettre les choses au point. Et la façon dont Sasuke agissait ne l'aidait absolument pas. Le matin, après avoir déposé sa fille à la maternelle, il parvenait à l'apercevoir de loin et par la suite c'était l'enfer pour lui. Depuis le retour de son ex-amant, jamais il n'avait pu passer une journée de travail tranquille. Quelques soient ses efforts, Sasuke prenait toujours le pas sur sa concentration et cela rendait ses heures de travail plus difficile… Et le pire, c'étaient ses nuits. Il ne cessait de revivre leur dernière étreinte et cela mettait son corps dans un état des plus pitoyables. Mais le pire dans tout cela, c'était qu'il ne rêvait que d'une seule chose : que Sasuke croit aux mots qu'il avait prononcés ce soir-là. Que son amour pour lui était, _est_, sincère.

Pendant toutes ses années, il était tellement pris par sa fille que les rares moments où il éprouvait ce manque, ce désir pour Sasuke, il parvenait toujours à le surmonter. Mais maintenant qu'il était si près de lui…

_« Impossible… »_

Le désir le submergeait de nouveau et le sentiment de manque s'emparait alors de lui, le rendant plus frustré que jamais. Il avait besoin de mettre les choses à plat et peu lui importait comment cela se solderait.

Tant qu'il lui parlerait.

Être près de lui.

Sentir son regard sur lui.

Celui lui suffirait… probablement…

Dans un soupir, il reprit sa place devant son ordinateur et se mit à consulter son registre. La journée de travail venait à peine de commencer, le reste devrait attendre la fin de celle-ci.

**oOo**

_**Chez les Uzumaki…**_

La nuit était tombée depuis des heures quand Minato referma la porte dernière le coursier qui était venu chercher son script. Dans un soupir, il reprit la direction de son atelier dans un pas lent et trainant. Il était complètement épuisé et les cernes qui ornaient ses yeux en étaient la preuve évidente. Avec ses assistants, ils avaient travaillé d'arrache-pied pour pouvoir boucler le chapitre à temps. Son éditeur n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de lui demander cinq pages couleur à la dernière minute et à cause de cela il avait failli terminer en retard ! Et cela aurait été une première pour lui…

— Je suis mort…

Après quelques secondes d'efforts, il arriva enfin dans la pièce et tout en portant un regard sur les bureaux maintenant vides, il se demanda comment il aurait pu s'en sortir sans ses assistants ? Dans un énième soupir, il se passa la main dans les cheveux et prit la direction de son fauteuil. Tout en fermant les yeux, il souffla :

— Kiba… Tu devrais rentrer toi aussi.

Ledit Kiba était totalement affalé sur sa table de travail vraisemblablement plus épuisé que jamais. Depuis sept heures du matin, avec l'aide de ses deux autres assistants, le travail avait pu être terminé à temps, mais au prix d'énormes doses de caféine et de boissons énergisantes. Ils avaient tenu le coup tant bien que mal, mais maintenant la fatigue se faisait sentir et leur corps ne suivait plus.

— Sen…sei…

— Hm ?

— Chiwi incatable de renfer… pais… bafoua-t-il le visage collé contre son bureau.

— J'ai rien compris ! Redresse-toi !

Tant bien que mal, Kiba leva la tête et porta son regard vidé vers son ainé et reprit :

— Je suis incapable de rentrer, mais je dois le faire il m'attend… reprit-t-il en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

— Je vois. Tu as de la trame collé sur le visage.

_« Il a bien dit « il » ? »_

— Hm… Sensei… je peux prendre une douche ? Ça me réveillera.

— Oui, oui. Et désolé de t'avoir appelé pendant ton jour de congé.

— Pas grave, fit-il en trainant le pied vers la salle de bain. Tiens, Rina-chan s'est endormie ici ? Je ne l'ai même pas remarqué…

— Oui je me doute… Elle était fatiguée d'attendre son père…

Tout en s'agenouillant devant le futon de fortune de la petite fille, Kiba sourit à l'image que le petit bébé qu'il avait vu grandir lui exposait maintenant. Elle semblait un ange avec ses cheveux si blonds et sa petite frimousse si adorable. D'une caresse légère sur sa joue, il dit :

— Naruto ne rentre pas ce soir, c'est ça ?

— Non… Apparemment, il avait quelque chose à faire et cela risquait de prendre toute la nuit… répondit Minato dans un soupir tout en basculant la tête vers l'arrière.

— Je vois.

— Kiba.

— Oui ?

— Tu as quelqu'un en ce moment c'est ça ?

Kiba le fixa pendant un petit moment ne sachant quoi répondre. Si Minato apprenait qu'il sortait avec un homme et pire que ce dernier était son propre patron, comment réagirait-il ? Il savait que Naruto n'avait rien raconté sur son histoire d'il y a six ans. Et vu son absence de ce soir, il devait certainement être chez lui… Cependant, il se doutait déjà que l'homme face à lui était du genre ouvert d'esprit et surtout qu'il avait toujours été bienveillant envers lui. Alors, s'il devait se confier à Minato, il saurait l'écouter sans le juger. Néanmoins, il y avait toujours une appréhension… une sorte de peur de perdre la confiance de cet homme qu'il considérait comme un père.

Tout en inspirant, il s'apprêta à répondre quand la sonnerie du téléphone portable du maitre du lieu retentit, empêchant le jeune de formuler une réponse.

— Excuse-moi.

— Pas de problème. Je vais me doucher.

— Allô oui ?

— Mina, c'est moi.

— Kyo ! Cela faisait un moment, répondit-il d'une voix enjouée.

— Désolé. Le boulot. Je te dérange ? D'ailleurs, j'aurai dû regarder l'heure avant de t'appeler…

— Non, tu ne me déranges pas. Je suis heureux de t'entendre, le rassura-t-il plus dans un sourire.

— Moi aussi.

Le sourire de Minato se fit plus prononcé. Il se sentait réellement heureux d'entendre son ami après plus d'une semaine de silence. Depuis sa dernière visite, il avait espéré le revoir rapidement, mais ce dernier était apparemment occupé… Alors, l'entendre après tout ce temps était une sensation agréable. Étrangement, il avait l'impression que toute sa fatigue s'était envolée. Son ami avait toujours eu un étonnant pouvoir sur lui. Par le passé, il était toujours parvenu à rendre son quotidien meilleur et plus agréable et encore aujourd'hui ce même pouvoir semblait être là. Quand il avait entendu la voix de Kyosuke à l'autre bout du fil, son cœur avait manqué un battement. C'était étonnant de sa part d'être ému par une simple voix… mais la vérité était là ! Il appréciait grandement le retour de son ami dans sa vie, mais ces étranges sensations qu'il éprouvait depuis lors donnaient un tout autre sens à tout cela. Il ne savait pas encore…

— **Mina **!

— Qu'est…

_« Bon sang… »_

— Ça va ? Ça fait un petit moment que je t'appelle !

— Excuse-moi… oui, ça va.

— Tu es sûr ?

— Oui, oui…

— Je ne suis pas loin de chez toi, j'arrive.

— Non, c'est…

— Je serai là dans 10 min.

— Kyo.

— Oui ?

Au son de la voix de son ami, Minato sentit son inquiétude et se tut. Si l'homme qu'il avait connu n'avait pas changé, il savait qu'il était du genre têtu et qu'il ne changerait pas d'avis si facilement. Alors, peu importe ce qu'il pourrait dire, Kyosuke serait là sous peu. Sans s'en rendre compte, il sourit et fit :

— Tu as dîné ?

— Non. Mais…

— Alors, je t'attends, conclut-il tout en raccrochant.

Une fois la ligne coupée, le silence s'installa dans la pièce, procurant à l'occupant du lieu une étrange sensation d'abandon. C'était idiot de ressentir ce genre de chose alors qu'il était tout sauf seul dans la maison. Cependant, pendant ces quelques minutes de conversation avec Kyosuke, il avait eu l'impression de retrouver…

_« Quoi__donc ? »_ Se demanda-t-il tout en coupant court au fil de ses pensées.

Il ne savait même pas lui-même… Mais pourtant, il s'était senti terriblement bien quand il avait entendu sa voix. Cela devait suffire pour le moment, non ?

— Oui… cela suffit largement, fit-il tout en reposant son téléphone.

À peine avait-il déposé l'appareil sur le bureau qu'un murmure lui parvint aux oreilles. Il reporta son regard sur la source du son et sourit. Sa petite fille lovée contre sa peluche plus grande qu'elle marmonnait les deux mêmes syllabes encore et encore. La petite voix endormie se fit de nouveau entendre et Minato délaissa son fauteuil pour s'agenouiller non loin d'elle.

— Papa…

— Papa ne rentre pas ce soir ma puce.

— Hm…

— C'est la première fois depuis ta naissance que tu t'endors sans lui, murmura Minato tout en lui caressant délicatement la joue avec le dos de sa main.

À ce contact, Rina se blottit davantage contre sa peluche et dans un mouvement vif, elle se saisit de la main de son grand-père et la serra avec la sienne. Attendri, ce dernier la contempla avec douceur et une envie irrésistible de la prendre dans ses bras le submergea. Il avait l'impression d'avoir devant les yeux le bébé qu'il avait tenu contre lui pendant toutes ces années, adorable et si mignon.

— Tu as grandi trop vite ma princesse. Tu…

— Sensei.

— Ah, Kiba ! Tu te sens mieux ?

— Ouais. Largement. Je vais pouvoir rentrer.

— OK. Je te dis à la semaine prochaine alors.

— Comptez sur moi. Bonne nuit.

— De même, et…

— Oui ?

— Je suis content que tu aies pu trouver quelqu'un, fit-il dans un sourire.

— Merci. Bon, au revoir.

— Hm.

Les pas du jeune homme s'éloignèrent calmement dans une démarche légère et assurée. Minato fixa la porte pendant un petit moment et finit par reporter son intention sur sa petite fille. Après un dernier sourire attendri, il se décida d'aller la mettre dans son lit.

**oOo**

Tout en ajustant la couette imprimée sur le corps endormi, Minato ne put s'empêcher de lui caresser de nouveau le visage. Par sa simple présence, cet enfant avait réussi à rendre ces deux dernières années supportables et vivables. Elle était le phare dans cet abîme dans lequel son cœur s'était plongé et grâce à sa douce lumière il parvenait chaque jour à garder son regard fixé sur elle sans jamais vouloir la quitter. Les ténèbres semblaient moins oppressantes et profondes, juste présentes… Et Naruto, son fils, son lien unique avec Kushina, était le socle qui le maintenait bien ancré parmi eux. Il était son soutien, mais en même temps le seul qui lui faisait sentir encore plus l'absence de sa femme. C'était cruel de penser ça et il le savait, mais au début, cette idée s'était fixée dans son esprit. Cependant, peu à peu cette impression s'était envolée… Avec le temps, le visage souriant et confiant de Naruto avait fait disparaitre ce malaise.

Et maintenant, depuis peu… cette noirceur se dévoilait peu à peu. Les gros nuages qui assombrissaient son ciel se dissipaient lentement mais sûrement et le soleil filtré par moment sur lui rendant son quotidien plus léger et clair.

Et cela, il le devait à…

« _Kyosuke._ »

À sa simple vu ce jour-là, son cœur ne s'était jamais senti aussi léger et libre. C'était surprenant, étrange, mais en même temps logique. Son ami avait toujours été spécial pour lui et cela se confirmait encore aujourd'hui.

— Kyo…

Même prononcer son nom lui faisait du bien. Décidément…

— Oui ?

Surpris de recevoir une réponse, Minato se tourna brusquement tout en se redressant. Son ami était là ! Tout en le fixant, il remarqua son allure étonnement peu soignée. Sa cravate dénouée. Ses cheveux tout ébouriffés. Sa veste dans sa main et sans parler de son air totalement inquiet.

— Ça va ? S'enquit-il en le rejoignant sur le pas de la porte de la chambre.

— Oui, je…

— Tu n'as pas l'air bien, fit Minato tout en déposant sa main sur sa joue.

— J'étais juste inquiet. Mais maintenant ça va. Ton assistant m'a ouvert et m'a dit que tu étais là.

— Je vois… Désolé de t'avoir inquiété, dit-il, baissant la tête.

— Hé ! Regarde-moi.

Tout en lui saisissant le menton, il fit en sorte que ses yeux soient fixés sur les siens.

— Pourquoi tu t'excuses ?

— Je t'ai fait accourir ici alors que tu sembles encore plus fatigué que moi.

— Je comptais venir, alors ne te sens pas si coupable. Tu sais, tu m'avais manqué, encore plus que pendant cette vingtaine d'années.

— Toi aussi. Et je ne suis pas le seul à qui tu avais manqué.

Comprenant le sens de ses paroles, Kyosuke porta son regard sur la forme endormie derrière son ami et sourit. Tout en le délaissant, il s'avança vers la petite fille et s'agenouilla devant elle. Ému au-delà du possible, il déposa sa main sur les cheveux de Rina, et ne put s'empêcher d'y déposer un baiser.

— Elle t'a beaucoup réclamé. Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait, mais elle s'est attachée à toi.

— Moi aussi. Elle me rappelle Natsu…

— Natsu ?

— Mon fils.

— Ton fi…

— J'ai faim, fit-il coupant court à la conversation. Tu nous as prévu quoi ? Poursuivit-il en se redressant.

— Je… Oui. Suis-moi dans la cuisine, on va préparer ça ensemble comme dans le bon vieux temps.

Tout en quittant la pièce, Minato ne cessait de repenser à ce que son ami venait de lui confier. Sans le vouloir certes, mais il avait quand même appris deux choses : Kyosuke avait un fils et surtout il était marié. Cette dernière information ne lui plaisait étrangement pas. Aux mots prononcés par Kyosuke, son cœur s'était serré et une sensation de mal-être s'était emparée de lui. S'il devait être honnête avec lui-même, il était tout sauf ravi, mais en même temps il s'attendait à quoi ?

_« Attends__un__peu !__Qu__'__est-ce__qui__me__prend,__moi ? »_Se demanda-t-iltout en pestant contre la tournure qu'avaient prise ses pensées.

_« Je devrais être content plutôt, non ? »_

Dans un soupir, il se décida d'arrêter d'y penser. Kyosuke ne semblait pas vouloir en parler et ce n'était pas à lui de le faire.

— Du riz sauté, ça te dit ? S'enquit-il en pénétrant dans la cuisine.

— Ce serait parfait, répondit Kyosuke en déposant sa veste sur le dossier de la chaise.

— OK.

— Naruto n'est pas là ? Où il dort déjà ?

— Il découche ce soir…

— Tu as l'air contrarié.

— Pas du tout, répliqua l'intéressé tout en saisissant le riz.

— Tu sais, même si le temps a passé tu gardes toujours ce même air quand il y a un truc qui ne va pas.

Attendant une quelconque réaction de la part de Minato, Kyosuke le fixa avec attention. Mais ce dernier ne semblait pas desserrer des dents et encore moins admettre la vérité, comme à chaque fois…

— N'importe quoi.

— Bon d'accord… Je peux t'aider ?

— Occupe-toi des ognons.

— C'est parti. Euh…

— Hm ?

— Ils sont où ? S'enquit-il dans un sourire.

— Ah oui, c'est vrai. Ils sont sur ta gauche dans le panier.

— Oui. Tu sais, commença-t-il en se saisissant de deux têtes, j'ai l'impression de me retrouver une vingtaine d'années en arrière. Pas toi ?

— Oui…

Les deux hommes se mirent au travail sans échanger un mot de plus, chacun satisfait de la tournure de leur conversation. Tout en rinçant le riz, Minato jeta un coup d'œil à son ami. Ce dernier se trouvait à sa droite, les manches relevées, concentré sur sa tâche. Sans le vouloir, il se mit à contempler ses mains. Avec le temps, elles étaient devenues bien grandes, et marquées par les années. Elles semblaient fortes, rassurantes et sans aucun doute, chaleureuses. Et le souvenir de leurs retrouvailles en était la preuve.

De nouveau une étrange chaleur s'empara de lui et une sensation de vertige le submergea. Tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, il s'obligea à retrouver un pied dans la réalité et tenta de faire en sorte de garder son attention sur le dîner. Ce n'était pas le moment d'essayer de comprendre les dysfonctionnements de son corps. De toute façon, il couvait sûrement quelque chose tout simplement.

_« Oui, voilà … »_

* * *

_**À suivre…**_

* * *

Merci d''avoir lu et à titre d'information pour ceux/celles qui me demandent la suite et qui veulent que cela avance plus vite: je suis un être humain, je travaille, je m'occupe de mes fréres, de la maison... et j'accorde plus de temps à Fairy Rose qu'à l'écriture et cela ne changera pas.

À bientôt,

Kain


	9. Chapter 9

J'ai vraiment honte de moi _

Mais sincèrement, ce n'est pas de ma faute… Je suis désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps pour écrire ce chapitre, mais bon, voilà je suis très occupée et je n'ai pas pu trouver le temps nécessaire pour écrire…

Je vais répondre aux reviews ce soir, donc, _**un grand merci à**_ : Kiwi-xyao, **Lana**, Masirkkisoi, **Hatsukoi95**, Yezel, **Ketsuchi** et Tirose.

Merci de continuer de me lire malgré le temps que je mets à écrire… Merci aussi aux anonymes.

Un grand merci à **Celebrindal01** pour la relecture et la correction !

* * *

_**Chapitre 9**_

* * *

Il était vingt-deux heures passées, quand Naruto se décida de quitter la galerie pour rejoindre directement le parking de l'immeuble de Sasuke. Cela faisait plus de trente minutes qu'il se trouvait assis dans sa voiture sans oser bouger. Le temps passait et son angoisse tout autant. Dans un soupir, il se saisit de son téléphone, cherchant le réconfort et le courage dont il avait besoin auprès de son amie.

— Hina-chan, j'y arrive pas…

— Comment ça, tu n'y arrives pas ? Tu me fais marcher j'espère ?

— Je…

— Naruto, tu ne comptes pas rester toute la nuit dans ta voiture comme un idiot !

— Mais, il va sûrement me cla…

— Raison de plus pour y aller franco et surtout ne pas flancher ! Tu n'auras pas de seconde chance comme celle-là.

— Je sais…

— Apparemment, non.

— J'ai juste…

— Peur ?

Surpris par la réponse de son amie, Naruto n'objecta même pas. Dans un soupir profond, il se passa la main dans les cheveux et tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieure il dit :

— Oui.

— De quoi ? Tu l'as déjà largué. Son cœur est en morceaux depuis, je doute que cela s'aggrave.

— Merci de m'encourager.

— Écoute. Tu as besoin de parler et lui encore plus, alors arrête de tourner autour du pot et assume tes actes.

— Hina-chan.

— Désolée. Je ne voulais pas le dire comme ça.

— Non, c'est bon. C'est la vérité après tout.

— Naruto, vous en avez besoin tous les deux. Mais la chose la plus importante : parle à cœur ouvert et ne lui cache rien.

— Je sais.

— Par contre, ne lui impose rien.

— Hm… je…

— Dépêche-toi de terminer et d'aller rejoindre ta fille, fit-elle dans le but de l'encourager.

— Elle allait bien ?

— Quand je l'ai déposé chez toi, plus ou moins.

— Je vois.

— Elle a compris que tu étais occupé… Mais ça se sentait que tu lui manquais.

— Oui…

_« — Chérie, tu sais où j'ai posé mes lunettes ? »_

— Oui, attends. Excuse-moi, je dois te laisser.

— Oui, pas de problème.

— Naruto, je suis là. On sera là, alors n'hésite plus.

— Merci.

— Je t'en prie. Bonne chance.

— Hm…

— Tu me raconteras.

— J'aurai pas le choix de toute façon.

— Tu l'as dit. À très vite.

— Oui, bonne soirée.

Tout en raccrochant, Naruto s'étonna de la manière dont la conversation s'était déroulée. Il n'avait rien à redire sur son contenu, mais plutôt sur le ton qu'avait employé son amie. C'était la première fois qu'il l'entendait lui parler ainsi. Elle semblait comme exaspérée par son manque de courage face à sa confrontation prochaine avec Sasuke. Dans un sens, c'était normal qu'elle réagisse de la sorte… Depuis qu'il avait quitté la galerie, il était là prostré dans sa voiture comme un condamné n'osant pas sortir du car qui l'avait mené à la prison pour faire face à ses erreurs passées et mauvaises décisions. Avec un nœud qui lui tordait l'estomac, il ne parvenait pas à prendre le pas sur ses craintes et angoisses pour aller frapper à la porte de son ex.

C'était stupide et lâche.

Et Hinata l'avait très bien compris. Son amie avait toujours su bien lire en lui. Et ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que cela allait changer… Tout en croisant les bras sur le volant, il laissa sa tête s'y poser mollement. Il devrait arrêter d'y penser et surtout cesser de fuir… Pendant des années, il avait « _utilisé_ » sa fille pour ne plus laisser les fantômes du passé prendre le pas sur le présent, mais maintenant, avec son retour, ce n'était plus possible. Tout en se redressant, il porta son regard sur sa gauche et fixa avec attention la fenêtre du petit appartement de Sasuke. La lumière était allumée. Il était chez lui et aucune raison ne l'empêchait d'y aller. Tout en inspirant et expirant profondément, il se saisit de son portable et de sa veste, puis ouvrit la portière de sa voiture. Après avoir vérifié que le verrouillage était actionné, il pivota et prit la direction de l'immeuble qui se dressait devant lui.

Après un énième soupir, Naruto s'engagea sur l'escalier qui le mènerait vers l'appartement de Sasuke. Tout en grimpant marche après marche, il s'encouragea aussi fort qu'il pouvait. En progressant ainsi avec tant d'appréhension, il avait l'impression de se diriger vers la potence. C'était totalement stupide, mais la plupart du temps les réactions les plus anodines étaient le reflet d'une vérité cachée… Atteignant enfin son objectif, il fixa avec attention la sonnette, puis son regard se porta sur le petit rectangle dans lequel le nom du propriétaire était inscrit et un sourire crispé naquit sur son visage. Finalement, il en était là. Plus aucun moyen de fuir…

Prenant une grande inspiration, il se décida à franchir le pas et se vit appuyer sur le petit bouton qui allait sceller sa vie pour toujours. Le son retentit et après quelques secondes des pas se firent entendre sur le sol en bois.

_« Il va ouvrir ! »_

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent et les pas s'arrêtèrent pour finir par entendre quelques clics significatifs d'une chaine qu'on retirait, suivis d'une clé qu'on tournait et pour finir la porte s'ouvrit.

_« Je ne peux plus fuir… »_

Sasuke apparut enfin devant Naruto. Quand son regard rencontra celui du brun, il se rendit compte alors qu'il n'avait plus aucune envie de fuir. Cet homme face à lui se tenait en cet instant avec toute la surprise que sa venue engendrait. Le temps passa sans qu'aucun son ne franchisse leurs lèvres. Le cœur battant à toute allure, Naruto promena son regard sur son ex-amant et se demanda ce qu'il pouvait se passer dans sa tête. La confusion était certainement le sentiment le plus présent, mais il décelait aussi autre chose… Une sensation familière qu'il avait appris à connaître durant ces quelques mois de relation. Cependant, il n'osait pas croire ce qu'il voyait, il était impossible que Sasuke éprouve encore ce genre de sensation à son égard.

— Na… Naruto-san !

_« Bon sang ! Ne prononce pas mon prénom comme ça ! »_

C'était ça ! La tendresse et l'amour qu'il avait perçu dans son regard se reflétaient maintenant dans sa voix. Pourtant, il fit comme s'il n'avait rien vu ou entendu et mit cela sur le compte de la surprise.

Sasuke ne l'aimait pas, ne l'aimait plus. C'était ainsi.

Et la raison pour laquelle il se trouvait ici, ce n'était pas un amant qu'il souhaitait retrouver, mais plutôt une personne qu'il n'avait pas prit le temps de connaître. L'homme qu'il aurait dû apprendre à voir et à découvrir au lieu de le laisser rejoindre son lit à peine avait-il su son nom.

— Salut, fit-il enfin.

Apparemment, Sasuke ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il l'avait appelé par son prénom, mais pour l'intéressé ce fut la plus belle des salutations.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? S'enquit Sasuke après s'être repris.

Plus désireux que jamais d'entamer enfin cette discussion longtemps retardée, Naruto répondit d'une voix assurée qui le surprit lui-même.

— Parler.

— De quoi ? Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'avais…

— Moi si, le coupa-t-il tout en le poussant pour entrer.

— Hé ! Attends, je…

— Je sais. Tu vas juste m'écouter et par la suite je m'en irai.

— C'est pas vrai ! Pesta l'intéressé en claquant la porte.

Tout en se déchaussant dans la petite entrée, Naruto jugea le lieu du regard. À première vue, cela semblait être petit et connaissant ce genre d'appartement, il savait qu'on disposait de peu de pièces. Cependant étant seul, cela suffisait amplement. Une fois ses chaussures correctement rangées, il prit la direction du petit salon et le maitre du lieu ne tarda pas à le rejoindre. Le regard qui se posa alors sur lui était tout sauf chaleureux… Dans un sens, c'était normal que Sasuke le fixe de cette manière, puisque Naruto semblait faire comme s'il était chez lui. Ce dernier était bien obligé de s'imposer s'il voulait se faire entendre, non ?

Une lueur froide brillait dans les iris sombres de son ex-amant, cela démontrait clairement les sentiments qu'il portait à son égard. Et en étant ici, aussi sûr de lui, Naruto se rendit compte de la situation inconfortable dans laquelle il devait mettre le brun.

— Je ne vais pas t'imposer ma présence plus que nécessaire.

Sasuke se contenta de le juger du regard pendant un petit moment avant de se passer la main dans les cheveux tout en lâchant un profond soupir. Naruto était chez lui et ce dernier s'était décidé à venir de lui-même, c'était exactement ce qu'il souhaitait. Alors pourquoi se sentait-il si irrité ? L'homme qui se tenait à quelques pas de lui semblait si sûr de lui et tellement à son aise que cela le déstabilisait au-delà du possible.

Quand il avait ouvert la porte et s'était rendu compte que c'était lui, la première chose à laquelle son esprit avait pensé, c'était de le prendre dans ses bras. Ce fut si fort qu'il fut incapable de réagir. Il avait eu l'impression de se retrouver des années en arrière, sans aucun sentiment de rancœur, ou encore le lourd poids de solitude qui s'était imposé à lui après leur rupture. Il était juste un homme amoureux fou de celui qui l'avait marqué à jamais. Et la résonnance de son cœur en cet instant-là ne cessait de vibrer dans sa poitrine, lui rappelant encore cette sensation de flottement et de bonheur qu'il avait éprouvé. Cela n'avait duré que quelques secondes, mais il lui semblait que ce fut une éternité. Mais très vite, le présent le ramena à la raison et cette envie contradictoire de fuir le saisit. Cependant, il savait qu'il ne pourrait le faire, car il voulait lui parler aussi et être avec lui. Il craignait juste sa propre réaction…

_« Enfin… Six ans après… » _Pensa-t-il sans s'en rendre compte.

— Je peux m'asseoir ?

— Tu sembles être chez toi, pourquoi poser la question ? Rétorqua Sasuke tout en prenant place sur la chaise de son bureau.

— Désolé… murmura Naruto tout en s'asseyant sur le canapé. Cela fait un moment.

— Je ne trouve pas.

— Je vois… En tout cas, tu m'as manqué.

Les mots furent lâchés sans aucun calcul de la part du blond. Juste une pensée longuement contenue qui a été dite avec sincérité. Des simples paroles, mais qui touchèrent Sasuke plus qu'il n'aurait pensé. Il ferma les yeux pour tenter de calmer les battements effrénés de son cœur et la tension accumulée dans son corps depuis un long moment maintenant.

— Tu sais, avant d'oser venir, j'avais préparé un nombre incalculable de scénarios… Mais je me rends compte qu'aucun d'entre eux ne pourrait convenir.

— Tu n'as rien à dire alors ?

— Oh, non ! Au contraire. J'ai tellement de choses à te dire…

— Alors quoi ?

— La première fois que je t'ai vu, j'avoue que je t'avais plus ou moins détesté.

— Écoute, j'ai…

— Tu sais quand ce sentiment s'est transformé en amour ? Le coupa-t-il.

— Jamais.

— Détrompe-toi. J'ai commencé à t'aimer tout de suite je pense. Mais ce qu'on vivait était tellement étrange et nouveau pour moi que j'ai occulté cela au fond de moi. Et quand j'ai osé franchir le pas, ce fut trop tard.

— Tu mens, répliqua Sasuke d'une voix contenue.

— Non ! Quand tu étais parti pendant ces trois jours, j'ai tenté de trouver le meilleur moyen et moment de te dire ce que je ressentais pour toi. J'étais tellement nerveux et anxieux que tout s'était mélangé dans ma tête. C'était une réaction étonnante de ma part, mais ce sentiment était nouveau dans tout le sens du terme.

— Tu…

— Laisse-moi finir, le coupa Naruto. Mon histoire avec la mère de Rina n'était pas au beau fixe. Je me rends compte maintenant que je ne l'avais pas réellement aimé. Au moment où je m'étais décidé à rompre complètement, j'ai reçu un coup de téléphone de sa part me demandant de venir la retrouver. Tu sais, pendant toute la période où j'étais avec toi, je n'avais aucun contact avec elle et encore moins y ait pensé. Elle avait décidé de mettre notre relation en pause, comme elle le disait, et elle était partie. Alors, pour moi c'était fini entre elle et moi et la relation que j'avais entrepris avec toi me l'avait complètement fait oublier.

— Pourquoi avoir caché ta relation avec elle ? Rétorqua Sasuke. Pourquoi avoir menti ?

— Je ne t'ai jamais menti !

— Alors, c'était quoi ? Répliqua-t-il d'une voix plus forte.

— Je l'ai oublié… juste oublié.

— Tu es vraiment un cas… souffla le brun tout en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

— Mon amour pour toi est réel, crois-moi !

— C'est trop tard, murmura Sasuke sans faire attention au temps employé par son interlocuteur.

— Non, ne dis pas ça, souffla Naruto le cœur serré. Je ne te demande pas de le faire tout de suite, mais essaie d'y réfléchir. Penses-y.

— Tu m'as fait mal.

— Je sais. Je veux me faire pardonner, guérir ces blessures que j'ai créé. Je veux apaiser ces cicatrices qui marquent ton cœur. Je ne te demande pas de partager ta vie, juste être là de temps en temps près de toi et peut-être devenir ami…

_« Être ami ? »_

Était-ce possible après ce qu'ils avaient vécu ? Sasuke en doutait. Car lui, il voulait plus. Il était toujours amoureux, au-delà du possible. Pourtant, il donnerait n'importe quoi pour retrouver leur complicité d'avant et surtout cet étrange bonheur qu'ils avaient vécu.

— Sasuke…

— J'ai besoin de temps.

— Oui, je comprends. Tu sais, commença-t-il tout en se redressant. J'aurai dû te poursuivre ce jour-là. J'aurai dû tout t'expliquer et te faire comprendre mon erreur. Mais j'étais tellement abattu et désolé que je ne pouvais plus bouger et encore moins réfléchir. J'ai agi comme un idiot et j'en paye encore le prix aujourd'hui. Pourtant, crois-moi, mon amour pour toi était vrai. J'espère juste qu'un jour tu parviendras à pardonner mon comportement et me laisser reprendre une place dans ta vie.

Après un dernier regard, Naruto prit la direction de la sortie, étrangement plus léger que jamais. Il était parvenu à dire ce qu'il souhaitait sans bafouiller et encore moins craquer, il n'avait aucun regret. Peu importe ce que Sasuke décidera, il accepterait sa demande sans aucune restriction.

— Je te laisse.

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint, mais cela lui allait très bien. Avec un petit sourire, il se chaussa et ouvrit la porte. Avant de partir complètement, il se tourna et dit :

— Sasuke.

— Oui ?

— Essaie de me dire bonjour sans m'éviter quand je déposerais Rina.

— Je verrai…

— Oui, d'accord, fit Naruto dans un franc sourire. Bonne nuit.

— C'est ça…

**oOo**

Une fois que la porte fut refermée, et que les pas dans l'escalier se firent de plus en plus lointains, Sasuke se laissa lourdement tomber sur le sol, quelque peu abasourdi. Il ne parvenait toujours pas à se rendre compte de ce qui s'était déroulé quelques instants plus tôt. La discussion lui avait semblé totalement irréaliste. Surtout l'explication de Naruto. Cet homme venait tout simplement de lui avouer qu'il avait oublié, tout bonnement oublier sa relation avec son ex-copine. Était-ce possible ? En tout cas lui, jamais il n'aurait omis un point aussi important, surtout en vivant une relation amoureuse en parallèle. Mais apparemment, des personnes de ce genre existaient…

— Il dit vrai ?

Tout en se posant la question, il s'allongea complètement sur le sol en fixant le plafond. Il avait attendu ce moment depuis un long moment et le résultat de la confrontation n'était pas prévu et son contenu encore moins. Il s'était préparé à être insensible face à ses explications et surtout à sa présence, mais ce fut tout le contraire. Son cœur n'avait pas cessé de battre à toute vitesse contre sa cage thoracique et ses idées étaient toutes embrouillées tellement il n'était pas préparé à ce face à face. Son idée première n'avait pas changé et vu ce qu'il s'était passé quelques instants plus tôt, cela s'annonçait plutôt bien. Mais il ne s'était pas attendu à être touché à ce point face aux paroles de Naruto. Finalement, il était toujours amoureux et au-delà du possible. Dans un soupir, il plaça son avant-bras sur les yeux et tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieure murmura :

— Je suis foutu… J'aime encore cet enfoiré et je sens que je vais m'y perdre encore une fois…

La solitude dans laquelle il vivait depuis un moment maintenant lui pesait chaque jour un peu plus. Et plus le temps passait, plus il sentait qu'il allait rendre les armes sans avoir combattu et cela ne lui ressemblait pas.

— Merde… Je me sens encore plus pitoyable.

Sans vouloir se l'avouer, la présence de Naruto chez lui quelques minutes plus tôt lui avait énormément fait plaisir. Les battements effrénés de son cœur en étaient la preuve. Maintenant ce qu'il lui restait à faire c'était d'accepter ce qu'il éprouvait encore pour cet homme et d'agir en conséquence.

**ooOoo**

_**Chez les Uzumaki…**_

Il était une heure du matin passé quand Minato et Kyosuke finirent de ranger la vaisselle qu'ils avaient utilisée. Le dîner préparé à la va-vite fut des plus délicieux, mais ce qui l'avait rendu si agréable c'était sans nul doute la présence de la personne en face de lui pendant ce repas. Kyosuke avait passé un moment des plus reposant et plaisant. La conversation s'était installée toute seule et la manière dont son ami avait été à l'écoute l'avait touché. Il s'était senti à sa place, comme par le passé. Et il était certain que Minato éprouvait la même chose. Et la façon dont il souriait pendant tout le dîner le prouvait largement.

Tout en tournant la tête vers la personne qui occupait ses pensées, il fut saisi d'une envie subite de le prendre dans ses bras et le serrer avec force. Son regard appuyé fut perçu par Minato.

— Quoi ? S'enquit-il avec un sourire.

— Oh, rien.

— Menteur.

— Oh ! Tu le vois à quoi ?

— Je te connais. Tu as sûrement changé, mais pas au point que je ne comprenne plus ce regard.

— Je vois… murmura-t-il dans un sourire.

— Alors ? Poursuivit-il en se mettant face à Kyosuke.

Devait-il être honnête et lui dire ? Il ne savait pas quelle serait sa réaction, mais il avait réellement trop envie de le prendre dans ses bras. Ce qu'il avait éprouvé ce jour-là lors de leurs retrouvailles ne cessait de lui revenir à l'esprit aussi fort et présent qu'à cet instant. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il cherchait le contact physique aussi souvent, mais il ne parvenait plus à s'en passer. Et ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire ne pouvait être interprété autrement.

— Je veux te prendre dans mes bras, lâcha-t-il de but en blanc.

— Qu… quoi ? Pourquoi ?

— Parce que j'en ai envie.

La réponse lâchée par le brun laissa Minato sans voix. Il fixa son ami avec attention cherchant à comprendre sa demande, mais ce qu'il vit était la sincérité même et surtout le sérieux de ce dernier. Sans le quitter des yeux, il se posa une simple question : et moi ?

Et la réponse ne tarda pas à être donnée, puisque son cœur se mit à battre à toute vitesse et cette subite envie s'empara de lui aussitôt. Le regard hagard, il tenta de soutenir celui de son vis-à-vis, mais cette tâche fut quelque peu difficile pour lui. Se sentant soudainement plus vulnérable et perdu que jamais, Minato se surprit à vouloir s'éloigner le plus vite possible tant le poids du regard de Kyosuke était difficile à supporter. C'était la première fois qu'il se sentait ainsi et cela ne lui plaisait pas tellement… Cette étrange sensation perdue depuis des années s'emparait maintenant de lui sans raison, l'obligeant à ressentir des choses oubliées.

— Mina, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter autant.

Étonné par les mots de son ami, Minato parvint à soutenir enfin son regard. Ce dernier avait un regard quelque peu désenchanté et cela lui serra le cœur.

— Non, ce n'est…

— Tu sais, commença-t-il avec un maigre sourire. Tu n'as pas à éprouver la même chose… Je sais que cela peut paraitre étrange comme demande et je dirai même déplacer, mais je voulais le dire quand même.

— Je… tenta Minato de dire sans succès.

— J'ai juste eu la subite envie de te prendre contre moi, n'y fais pas attention. D'accord ?

— Kyo, j'en ai envie aussi.

Le maitre des lieux ne parvenait pas à croire qu'il avait osé dire ça. Et pourtant, la vérité était là. Son cœur ne pouvait lui mentir. Il ne savait pas ce que cela signifiait, que ce soit pour Kyosuke ou pour lui, pourtant il souhaitait essayer. Et puis, c'était normal de prendre son ami dans ses bras, n'est-ce pas ?

_« N'est-ce pas ? »_

Cette question tourna encore et encore dans sa tête avec une telle persistance qu'une fugace douleur s'empara de lui. Tout en portant sa main à son front, il sentit deux bras l'enlacer avec force. Le corps chaud contre lequel il était blotti lui procura la même étrange sensation qu'il avait éprouvée lors de leurs retrouvailles. S'il y réfléchissait bien, elle n'était pas tellement étrange, au contraire. Cette impression de sécurité, de flottement, de bien-être lui était familière. Avant de perdre sa femme, son corps parvenait à s'apaiser et ses doutes s'envolaient par une simple étreinte. Et maintenant, son ami arrivait à lui faire le même effet, pourquoi ?

Pourquoi éprouvait-il l'envie de se serrer encore plus contre lui ?

Pourquoi son corps semblait si bien contre le sien ?

Pourquoi son cœur battait-il à ce point ?

Et surtout pourquoi n'avait-il aucune impression de tromper sa défunte épouse ?

Ce sentiment, il l'avait éprouvé à mainte reprise quand une femme tentait une approche plus qu'amicale à son encontre ou quand il avait essayé d'approfondir un regard appuyé tout en répondant à un sourire plus que séducteur… Ça lui était impossible d'être avec quelqu'un sans se sentir tout de suite mal à l'aise et pas à sa place. Et maintenant, le voilà blotti contre le torse dur de son ami, appréciant avec un grand plaisir la sensation de l'avoir contre lui. Ce corps chaud, musclé et si réconfortant. Tout en levant ses bras pour répondre à son étreinte, il mit sa tête au creux du cou de Kyosuke. Sans s'en rendre compte, il se mit à humer son odeur.

Une odeur terriblement enivrante.

— Tu sens bon, souffla-t-il totalement perdu dans cette atmosphère grisante.

— Toi aussi, fit à son tour Kyosuke tout en déposant ses lèvres sur la chair tendre offerte.

— Kyo…

— Hm ?

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint, alors ce dernier se contenta d'approfondir autant qu'il pouvait l'étreinte que son ami lui accordait. Il était bon de se trouver ainsi contre lui, il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait eu envie de le serrer ainsi, mais maintenant il s'en moquait royalement. Cette chaleur était si délicieuse et ce corps qui se reposait contre le sien semblant enfin se détendre était si agréable que les questions qu'ils pourraient se poser lui semblaient très loin. Ses lèvres se posèrent de nouveau sur la peau de Minato et sans s'en rendre compte il se mit à la sucer. Un gémissement de bien-être fut lâché et une sensation grisante s'empara de lui. Soudain, il voulait plus. Et le réveil soudain de son sexe lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide. Dans un mouvement brusque, il s'écarta de son ami totalement affolé.

— Mina… je suis désolé… je…

Quand son regard se porta sur son visage, il se rendit compte que ce dernier était absolument détendu.

Beaucoup trop détendu…

— C'est pas vrai… il dort…

À cet instant là, à l'image qui s'exposa devant les yeux, son cœur rata un battement. Les lèvres entrouvertes et un air plus innocent que jamais lui donnèrent envie de faire une tout autre chose. Dans un mouvement lent, il approcha son visage de celui de son ami et sa bouche rencontra la sienne. Un contact furtif, mais qui lui procura une sensation de vertige étonnante. De nouveau, ses lèvres se déposèrent sur celles de Minato et ce dernier, dans les brumes de son sommeil se mit à les bouger légèrement. Le cœur de Kyosuke martela fortement contre sa poitrine, augmentant par la même occasion le désir qui l'avait submergé quelques secondes plus tôt.

Une petite voix dans sa tête se mit à lui rappeler qu'il ne devait pas agir de la sorte, surtout avec une personne inconsciente. Son ami était endormi et il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait, alors que lui c'était tout le contraire. Son corps prenait le devant sur son esprit et ce n'était pas normal ! Jamais encore il n'avait laissé son désir prendre le pas sur sa raison et ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'il allait commencer. Son ami lui faisait confiance et en cet instant-là il était en train de le trahir…

_« Merde ! »_

Tout en rompant le délicieux baiser qu'il était en train d'échanger, Kyosuke repoussa gentiment Minato et tout en le laissant reposer sur le canapé, il se leva et se saisit de la couverture qui se trouvait sur le dossier de ce dernier.

Une fois l'homme endormi recouvert, Kyosuke s'assit sur l'autre partie du canapé et soupira assez profondément. Tout en glissant sa main dans ses cheveux, il tenta de comprendre son geste. Mais peu importait la manière dont il étudiait ça, il ne parvenait pas à saisir le sens de son acte. Jamais encore il n'avait pensé à son ami de cette façon, et le voici en train de l'embrasser sans aucune honte. Et le pire dans tout cela, c'est qu'il avait aimé ce baiser bien que Minato fût inconscient, le contact de ses lèvres n'en était pas moins agréable. Tout en se caressant du bout des doigts la lèvre inférieure, il s'était mis à imaginer de nouveau sa bouche contre la sienne pour un baiser plus profond et plus sensuel…

— Merde… pesta-t-il contre son égarement.

— Kyosuke-san ?

— Na… Naruto-kun ? Cela fait longtemps que tu es là ? S'enquit l'adulte soudainement très inquiet.

— Non, je viens tout juste d'arriver. Tu es arrivé quand ?

— Il y a quelques heures…

— Oh ! Désolé, tu as dû t'occuper de mon père. Il doit être épuisé à dormir ici…

— Oui… mais j'étais heureux d'être là pour lui.

— Merci. Tu restes dormir ici ? Demanda Naruto tout en retirant sa veste. Je suis mort…

— Si cela ne te dérange pas.

— Oh, pas du tout. La chambre d'ami…

— Le canapé me convient très bien.

— Mais…

— Va dormir, et pense à aller embrasser ta petite fille.

— Oui, papa, fit-il amusé. Je te ramène une couverture.

— OK.

Tout en suivant le jeune homme du regard, Kyosuke se dit qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil serait largement la bienvenue et cela lui remettrait sûrement les idées en place. Il était épuisé, et son corps le lui avait prouvé. Demain, il aurait déjà oublié ce geste malencontreux et sa relation reprendrait comme avant…

Oui… C'était certain.

* * *

_**À suivre.**_

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu,

Je vous dis à bientôt~

Kain


	10. Chapter 10

**Merci à** : Tirose, **Ketsuchi**, Yezel et **Choco97**.

Merci aussi aux anonymes.

Un grand merci à **Celebrindal01** pour la relecture et la correction !

* * *

_**Chapitre 10**_

* * *

Le soleil débuta son ascension à travers les nuages pour commencer cette nouvelle journée quand Shikamaru émergea de sa courte nuit de sommeil. La veille, il avait passé pratiquement toute la soirée à son travail, essayant de boucler les dernières sorties prévues pour le numéro de juin du magazine. Et les demandes qu'il avait formulées avant-hier soir avaient eu pour cause un surplus de travail pour tout le monde. Mais il savait que cela valait la peine, les lecteurs en seraient ravis et le bénéfice tout autant. La fatigue qu'il avait accumulée jour après jour était là et cela risquait de durer encore un petit moment, mais il lui était impossible de prendre le temps de dormir plus que nécessaire. Depuis le temps, son corps avait pris un rythme soutenu et ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'il allait changer.

Après avoir cligné plusieurs fois des yeux, il se décida à quitter ce lieu de paresse pour reprendre cette journée déjà entamée quelques heures plus tôt. D'un pas quelque peu trainant, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain tout en étouffant un bâillement. Décidément, dormir que quatre heures n'était pas ce qu'il affectionnait le plus… Heureusement que ce genre de nuit chargée n'était possible que rarement. Tout en passant sa main dans ses cheveux, il amorça un regard vers son reflet et il fut assez déstabilisé par ce qu'il voyait. Cette fois-ci, il allait peut-être un peu fort dans son manque de repos…

Les cernes qui ornaient ses yeux démontraient clairement son état plus qu'avancé de fatigue, et, le connaissant, il ne ferait rien pour y changer, bien que la perspective de flâner un peu ne lui déplaisait pas. Ne rien faire, se contenter de rester allongé tout en profitant du soleil et d'un ciel totalement dégagé était son passe-temps favori et cela lui manquait grandement… Le moment de blocage du numéro était ce qu'il appréciait le moins dans son travail.

Dans un soupir, il se passa la main sur le visage qui arborait une barbe de trois jours et grimaça.

— Il faut que je me rase…

C'était plus une constatation qu'autre chose, car il était incapable de le faire maintenant… Il avait encore beaucoup de travail et sa barbe était le cadet de ses soucis. Il se contenta alors de se brosser les dents puis il lava sa figure pour finir par quitter la pièce.

À peine avait-il atteint le couloir qu'une merveilleuse odeur l'accueillit. D'ailleurs, son estomac ne tarda pas à se manifester avec appétit. Il avait soudainement très faim et la perspective de manger un vrai repas le réjouissait grandement. Arrivant à la cuisine, son regard se posa sur le lieu et il fut saisi d'une étrange émotion. C'était une sensation chaleureuse et tout aussi nostalgique. Il avait l'impression de se retrouver à la maison. Depuis qu'il vivait seul, rarement encore cet espace ne fut utilisé à sa juste valeur. Réchauffer un plat déjà prêt, manger à l'extérieur ou dîner chez des amis, c'était son quotidien. Il ne s'en plaignait pas, au contraire cela lui convenait parfaitement. Et pourtant aujourd'hui, il était heureux que cela ne soit pas comme d'habitude.

Cet homme le surprenait chaque jour un peu plus. La manière dont il agissait avec lui, les gestes à son égard, ses paroles… Il était étrange. Il disait « l'aimer », mais il ne tentait rien de plus qu'un baiser de temps en temps. C'était quelque peu frustrant… Pour une première fois avec un homme, il avait l'impression que c'était plat. Finalement, il se demandait s'il devait prendre les devants ? Quand il voulait du sexe, il ne tournait pas autour du pot et sa partenaire le savait et cela ne le lui dérangeait pas. C'était ce qu'il appréciait le plus dans ses relations, mais ce qu'il partageait avec Kiba était particulier.

_« Attends un peu ! Je ne peux pas qualifier ce que je vivais avec __c__es femmes comme une relation … Du sexe ! Rien que ça. » _Se corrigea-t-il.

À peine avait-il mis en évidence sa misère affective que la voix de Kiba le ramena au moment présent.

— Nara-san ! Bonjour !

— Hm… B'jour… Tu es là depuis quand ?

— 2 h, répondit-il en contournant le plan de travail.

— Oh.

— Du matin.

— Quoi ? S'exclama-t-il n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

_« Deux heures du matin ? »_

À ce moment, il venait à peine de se mettre au lit ! Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas entendu ? Il était certes fatigué, mais pas au point de sombrer totalement dans le sommeil à peine sa tête posée sur l'oreiller ! Mais apparemment, c'était le cas… Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Kiba était venu si tard, surtout que ce dernier avait dû passer une journée aussi épuisante que la sienne. Soudain il se souvint de ce que Kiba lui avait dit la veille en partant :

— _« Je serai là demain pour te préparer le dîner. Tu vas enfin pouvoir goûter à ma cuisine »_

Avec toute la somme de travail qu'il avait eu à faire, il avait complètement oublié ce _rendez-vous_… Malgré ça Kiba avait gardé à l'esprit qu'ils devaient se voir pour partager un moment ensemble. Encore une fois, le sérieux et la volonté qu'il mettait en œuvre pour cette relation le surprenaient toujours.

Il ne parvenait pas à s'y faire… Il n'était pas habitué à ce genre de geste et encore moins d'affection.

En le voyant s'affairer dans la cuisine, Shikamaru fut saisi d'une envie folle de le prendre dans ses bras. Ce n'était pas son genre d'agir de la sorte… Il ne croyait pas à l'amour et encore moins aux gestes tendres et affectueux, mais aujourd'hui il aimerait y croire et surtout les sentir. Pour le moment, la seule chose qu'il était parvenu à faire, le seul geste qui pourrait s'en approcher était de donner un double de ses clés à Kiba.

— Nara-san, arrête de rêver et installe-toi.

— Ah, hum…

— J'espère que tu as faim.

Tout en prenant place, Shikamaru parcourra la table du regard et fut touché par l'attention que Kiba lui portait. Cet homme agissait envers lui comme aucune femme n'avait fait. L'égoïsme dont elles faisaient preuve ne semblait pas être parmi ses défauts et cela le touchait à chaque fois un peu plus… Il allait finir par s'y habituer…

— Tu aurais dû te reposer au lieu de venir.

— Peut-être, mais je préfère être ici.

— En tout cas, ça a l'air bon.

— Je l'espère, fit-il en s'agitant sur sa chaise.

— Ça va ?

— Oui… Je… j'aimerai…

— Hm ?

— Je peux t'embrasser ?

Surpris par sa demande, il le fixa un moment avant de sourire.

— Depuis quand tu demandes la permission ? S'enquit-il en portant la tasse de café à ses lèvres.

— C'est vrai, c'est juste…

Tout en détournant le regard, il se posa la même question. Il avait l'impression d'être la bonne épouse qui attend un geste quelconque de la part de son époux. L'attitude de son compagnon le déstabilisait quelque peu. Aucune prise d'initiative, avec le temps il avait appris à le connaitre tout en se disant qu'il s'y habituerait… C'était toujours lui qui prenait les devants quelques soient ses intentions. Et l'embrasser dès qu'il en avait l'occasion était le geste qu'il faisait le plus. Alors, pourquoi demander la permission pour cette fois ? Il ne saurait le dire…

Peut-être que sans s'en rendre compte, c'était une action délibérée pour que Shikamaru ose faire quelque chose pour une fois ?

_« Non ! »_ se contredit-il dans un soupir. _« Ne rêve pas mon vieux… »_

Le fil de ses pensées fut coupé et son corps se figea.

D'un geste irréel Kiba sentit la main de Shikamaru ramener son visage vers le sien et sans qu'il se rende compte les lèvres pleines se posèrent sur les siennes. Rêvait-il? Sûrement ! Car ce genre de comportement ne lui correspondait pas. Depuis maintenant trois semaines qu'ils étaient ensemble, ce dernier n'avait jamais pris l'initiative sur quoique ce soit d'intime et le voici en train de l'embrasser? Tout en répondant au baiser, il se dit qu'il devrait juste profiter de ce genre d'instant si rare.

La bouche de Shikamaru capturait la sienne avec une telle intensité que son corps semblait se liquéfier sur place. Son cœur battait la chamade et ses lèvres répondaient autant qu'il pouvait au baiser. Quand il sentit la main de son compagnon lui saisir la nuque dans le but d'accentuer plus le contact de sa bouche, Kiba pesta sur sa position. Il fallait qu'il se redresse et vite. Il voulait plus, beaucoup plus et il savait que c'était le moment ou jamais pour franchir un cap. Dans un mouvement lent et calculé, il se leva sans rompre le contact. Très vite il sentit l'homme contre lui l'attirer davantage contre son corps et le plus jeune n'eut pas d'autre choix que de se laisser faire tout en nouant ses bras autour de son cou.

À ce moment-là, Shikamaru profita du bref instant où la bouche de Kiba s'entrouvrit pour y insinuer sa langue. Tout en goutant la saveur de ce dernier, il se mit à lui caresser avec une sensualité sauvage ses cheveux, sa nuque, sa chute de rein... Il le découvrait enfin.

Dans une impatience qui ne lui correspondait pas, il dévora complètement la cavité buccale de son compagnon. Il ne savait pas pourquoi sa faim de lui s'était soudainement réveillée, mais peu lui importait. Il se sentait bien, si excité que plus rien n'existait.

Dans un gémissement de plaisir, Kiba accueillit la langue aventureuse de Shikamaru et lui rendit sa caresse. Un feu crépitant naquit au creux de ses reins lui procurant une sensation de vertige encore jamais éprouvée. Il aimait cet homme et le désir que son corps avait accumulé avec le temps semblait sur le point d'exploser. Soudain sa respiration se fit plus haletante et son cœur martela contre sa cage thoracique avec force. Il avait la sensation d'étouffer sous les assauts brûlants de son petit ami. Le baiser était divin et il était sûr qu'il allait perdre pied très vite. Tout en se frottant contre son corps, il sentit alors son érection évidente.

Il avait besoin d'air. C'était beaucoup trop en une seule fois.

Cet homme…

Son désir… pour la première fois exposé.

Son baiser…

Ses caresses…

Finalement… il n'était pas prêt…

— Na…

Dans un geste qui lui coutait réellement beaucoup, il rompit tant bien que mal le baiser. Les lèvres gourmandes de Shikamaru ne semblaient pas être de cet avis puisqu'il tenta de s'emparer de sa bouche à nouveau. Cette fois-ci, un simple effleurement fut consenti et d'un mouvement lent, mais assuré Kiba posa ses mains sur le torse ferme de l'homme qu'il aimait et le repoussa légèrement.

— Nara-san…

Les pupilles dilatées et la respiration erratique, ce dernier le fixa sans pour autant le voir. Son regard était porté sur sa bouche et ses lèvres sûrement rougies par l'échange quelque peu vorace.

— Kiba… souffla-t-il tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

_« Tiens, plus de suffixe… »_

— Oui ?

Se rendant compte enfin de ce qui venait de se dérouler, Shikamaru se passa la main dans les cheveux et osa regarder Kiba dans les yeux. C'était la première fois qu'il se laissait aller de la sorte. Il avait certes adoré ce baiser, mais ce fut très intense et sauvage. Et la manière dont Kiba avait tenu à rompre le contact lui prouvait qu'il était allé loin. Décidément, cette relation étrange…

— Nara-san ?

— Oh, pardon…

— Je voulais un baiser et je fus…

— Je suis désolé, le coupa-t-il.

— Hein ? De quoi ?

— Je t'ai brusqué et j'ai agi…

— Hé ! J'ai adoré ! Le rassura-t-il amusé.

— Mais alors pourquoi ?

— Je… c'était trop fort, trop intense, j'ai cru mourir.

— Oh…

— Si j'avais su, j'aurais tenté ça plus tôt, fit-il en lui caressant la joue. Tu embrasses super bien et j'ai cru… continua-t-il en portant son regard sur l'entrejambe.

Comprenant le sous-entendu, Shikamaru se reprit très vite.

— Merde.

— Je te fais de l'effet et c'est assez rassurant, lança Kiba en attirant son petit ami contre lui.

— Tais-toi. C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive.

— Quoi ? Avoir une trique d'enfer ?

— Non crétin !

— Oh !

— Je te parle de ce qui vient de se passer. J'agis toujours d'une façon rationnelle, réfléchie, mais avec toi…

— J'aime cette facette de ta personne, répondit-il en déposant son front contre celui de Shikamaru.

— Pas moi. Je n'ai aucun contrôle.

— Avec moi, je veux que tu te lâches.

— Tu en demandes beaucoup…

— Mais non, fit Kiba avec un sourire. Dès que tu auras fini le bouclage du mag' je serai tout à toi.

— Hm… j'ai hâte.

Le silence s'installa entre les deux hommes. Sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, ils avaient franchi une étape importante dans leur relation et cela se prouverait par la suite. Mais dans l'immédiat, peu leur importait… Ils étaient bien.

— Tu veux que je m'occupe de ton « problème » ?

— C'est déjà oublié.

— Rapide !

— Crétin. Tu m'as fait penser au boulot… murmura-t-il dépité.

— J'en prends note pour la prochaine fois alors. On devrait aller manger, ça doit être froid…

— Oui.

Un baiser fougueux et un désir puissant, c'était inattendu, mais tout aussi plaisant. Tenir un homme contre lui engendrait dans son corps plus de choses qu'avec une femme, c'était surprenant. Amusé par ce constat, Shikamaru se félicita pour le choix qu'il avait eu quelques semaines plus tôt. Il voulait profiter et jouir de cette atmosphère aussi longtemps qu'il lui était possible.

— C'est très bon.

— Tant mieux, répondit Kiba dans un sourire heureux.

C'était bien ainsi, oui c'était bien…

**oOoOo**

_**Quelque part loin de Konoha…**_

Cela faisait maintenant presque deux semaines que Kyosuke était rentré chez lui. Le mois qu'il avait tenu à prendre pour tenter de régler au mieux ses affaires s'était écoulé tellement vite qu'il ne s'était rendu compte de rien… Pourtant, il n'avait pas tellement avancé, surtout avec certaines têtes dures qui dirigeaient les clubs de _Konoha_… mais après ce qui s'était passé le dernier soir qu'il avait passé chez son ami, il lui avait fallu s'en aller au plus vite. Quand il s'était réveillé le lendemain, la vision que Minato lui exposait sans le vouloir engendrait une envie subite de le prendre contre lui et surtout de goûter à nouveau ses lèvres.

À cet instant-là, il n'avait pas pu faire autrement que d'admettre la vérité qui s'était imposée à lui, mais sans qu'il n'ose lui faire face depuis leurs retrouvailles.

Il désirait Minato. Comme on désirait une femme.

Et il ne devrait pas…

— Merde…

Il avait fui sans demander son reste et à peine il était arrivé à son hôtel, il s'était empressé de demander à Kakashi de régler leur note et ils avaient quitté le lieu. Il savait qu'il fallait qu'il y retourne, mais il avait besoin de remettre ses idées en place avant… Sa promesse envers Minato était présente dans son esprit et même sans cela il avait besoin de le retrouver. Cet homme lui manquait déjà énormément. Après toutes ces années, il lui était maintenant impossible de rester aussi longtemps loin de lui. Sa présence lui était indispensable et ce n'était pas ce désir qui allait y changer quoique ce soit.

Cependant, il avait besoin de temps… et ce n'était pas par fuite.

Dans un soupir, il se saisit de son téléphone et parcourut pour la énième fois les emails qu'ils avaient échangés.

''_**Kyosuke** : Je suis désolé, je dois vite rentrer. Problème à l'ancien siège social. Je reviens dès que je peux.''_

''_**Minato** : D'accord. Fais attention. _

_P.s. : tu aurais pu me réveiller.''_

Le lendemain :

''_**Kyosuke** : Impossible. Tu dormais si bien. Tu vas me manquer.''_

''_**Minato** : Toi aussi. Tu sais, j'ai l'impression que tu as fui… Pourquoi tu es parti si vite ?''_

Après ce message, il n'avait pas répondu. Mais le jour suivant, Minato l'avait relancé.

''_**Minato** : Tu as bien fui. Tu sais, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, mais tu as promis. Et s'il y a un truc qui ne va pas, on doit en parler._

''_**Kyosuke** : Tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas. Comment vont le père et la fille ?''_

''_**Minato** : Tu mens (je te connais). Rina et Naru vont bien.''_

Par la suite, il avait gardé le silence pendant quatre longs jours. Il avait essayé de faire taire la petite voix qui lui disait qu'il devrait l'appeler, l'entendre, le rassurer… Mais il avait tenu bon, néanmoins pas pour les bonnes raisons. Et quand Minato lui téléphona une semaine après son départ, il avait su qu'il était perdu. Quand sa voix s'était portée à ses oreilles, le désir qu'il avait éprouvé pour son ami le submergea de nouveau, cependant d'une manière plus violente et incontrôlable. Très vite, son meilleur ami remarqua qu'une chose n'allait pas… Et à ce moment-là, Kyosuke s'était empressé de mettre un terme à la conversation.

Le soir même, un nouvel email fut reçu. Et une culpabilité encore jamais éprouvée l'avait saisi.

''_**Minato** : Je suis désolé.''_

Il s'était excusé, alors que c'était à lui de le faire. Ce soir-là, il avait pris une décision et à ce jour, elle était toujours d'actualité.

''_**Kyosuke** : Tu as raison. J'ai fui.''_

''_**Minato** : Moi ?''_

''_**Kyosuke **: Non. Je manque de courage pour oser t'avouer quelque chose.''_

''_**Minato** : Je vois… Mais tu reviens, n'est-ce pas ?''_

''_**Kyosuke** : Oui, dans une semaine. Je serai chez toi sûrement le soir.''_

''_**Minato** : Tu me manques. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe avec moi, mais tu me manques vraiment beaucoup trop... J'ai rêvé de toi.''_

Quand il avait lu ce message, le cœur de Kyosuke avait manqué un battement. Et un immense espoir s'était emparé de lui. Il aurait aimé être prêt de lui et lui crier qu'il lui manquait tout autant et qu'il le voulait et pas comme un simple ami. Cependant, s'il devait construire quelque chose, il lui fallait avancer doucement et prudemment. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de mettre en péril une amitié aussi longue pour un simple désir.

''_**Kyosuke** : Tu me manques aussi… On se voit très vite, promis.''_

—…-san !

Tout en faisant défiler les emails de nouveau, un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres. Plus il lisait les messages, plus il se sentait bien et confiant. Les journées de travail s'écoulaient tranquillement, le forçant à garder à l'esprit tout ce qu'il devait déconstruire et construire. Le groupe se reformait peu à peu, la plupart de ses hommes le suivaient sans protester. Cependant, il y avait toujours de fortes têtes, comme l'un des directeurs d'un des clubs de _Konoha_. Mais dans l'ensemble tout se passait bien et cela lui facilitait grandement le travail. Les réunions interminables comme celle de début de semaine allaient durer encore un long moment, mais les échanges étaient moins vifs et plus réfléchis et c'était déjà un pas important. Maintenant, ce qu'il restait à faire, c'était de prévoir la date des prochains rassemblements et il pourrait continuer son travail au nouveau siège.

Etre proche de Minato.

Le voir.

L'écouter.

Le toucher…

Un rire franc lui échappa et d'un mouvement quelque peu nerveux, il se passa la main dans les cheveux et porta son regard sur le reste de la pièce. Son bureau était grand, beaucoup trop…

— P'tain ! S'exclama-t-il dans un sursaut. Bordel ! T'es là depuis quand ?

— Depuis 5 min. Tu étais ailleurs. Ton café, et voici les 5 dossiers du jour.

— Je veux rentrer.

— Tu as du boulot, se contenta de répondre Kakashi en se saisissant du téléphone de son ami et patron.

— Hé, rends-moi ça !

— Après. Plus vite tu auras fini ici, plus vite tu pourras retrouver Minato-sama. Et interdiction d'utiliser ton PC pour autre chose que le boulot.

— J'ai compris… Dis Kakashi ?

— Oui ?

— Tu as compris quand ?

— Ton attirance ?

— Hm…

— Probablement depuis la première fois que tu m'as parlé de lui.

— Quoi ? T'es fou ! Jamais je n'ai…

— Ne t'emballe pas. Ce n'était pas dans ce contexte à l'époque, mais il y avait quelque chose dans ta voix.

— Je vois…

Kakashi le fixa pendant de longues secondes tout en se demandant si son ami prenait réellement conscience de ce qu'il éprouvait pour Minato. Il en doutait fortement… Cet homme était une catastrophe niveau relation et sans parler de sentiments. Depuis sa désastreuse liaison quelques années plus tôt, il n'avait plus cherché à avoir un rapport normal avec une femme. Il avait une maitresse, une personne qui parvenait à soulager de temps en temps ses besoins physiques, mais c'était assez rare qu'il ose recourir à ses services et apparemment, celui lui convenait, jusqu'à maintenant…

Sans le savoir, cet homme était déjà enchainé à Minato et son subconscient lui faisait savoir par son manque d'intérêt pour les relations intimes… C'était amusant dans un sens. Il se rendait compte qu'il le comprenait bien plus qu'il ne se comprenait lui-même.

— Je ramènerai un encas dans une heure.

— OK, lança Kyosuke en se saisissant du premier dossier. Ah, Kakashi !

— Oui ?

— Comment ça se passe avec le club ?

— C'est en bonne voie.

— Bien.

Dans quelques jours il irait par lui-même voir comment cela se déroule, mais pour le moment il se devait de rester concentré le plus possible. Son retour à Konoha était déjà organisé et il souhaiterait avancer le plus possible son travail ici pour pouvoir être disponible pour Minato et sa petite famille.

Encore quelques jours…

**oOoOo**

_**De retour à Konoha.**_

Les jours s'étaient déroulés aussi paisiblement que possible pour Naruto. Niveau professionnel, tout était parfait, il ne pouvait s'en plaindre. Avec son père, à part une légère déprime quelques jours plus tôt, ce dernier était aussi en forme que possible et c'était rassurant. Son veuvage prenait enfin le bon chemin et la douleur disparaissait chaque jour un peu plus. De ce côté-là, il n'avait plus aucune angoisse ou stress qui puisse ternir ses journées. Pour ce qui était de sa fille, rien n'était moins sûr… Elle semblait nettement lui en vouloir après l'avoir plus au moins délaissé pour Sasuke. Il avait tenté de lui expliquer, mais ce n'était pas une conversation qu'une fillette de cet âge arriverait à comprendre et de toute manière le fond du problème restait le même… Rina s'était sentie plus au moins abandonnée, c'était peut-être étrange de réagir de la sorte, mais pas pour sa fille. Sa mère avait disparu du jour au lendemain de sa vie, par la suite ce fut sa grand-mère, pas de la même façon, mais ça avait été douloureux dans les deux cas.

De ce fait, il ne l'avait jamais laissée de cette manière auparavant, d'où sa réaction. Elle le boudait plus au moins depuis ce jour là et il ne parvenait pas à s'y faire… Du coup, il avait décidé qu'il passerait tout sa journée de samedi ensemble. Ils avaient fait le tour du parc d'attractions, par la suite un déjeuner dans son coin favori, un tour dans un magasin de jouets et pour finir une longue promenade au parc. Peu à peu, son sourire se formait et elle profitait comme il se devait de leur sortie. Elle semblait lui avoir pardonné, mais il savait qu'une conversation était nécessaire. Après avoir joué un petit moment sur le toboggan et testé ses aptitudes d'escalade sur l'araignée, elle finit par le rejoindre sur le banc.

Dans un geste tendre, Naruto passa sa main dans les cheveux de sa fille et fit :

— Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

— Après.

— Tu t'es amusée ?

— Oui, merci papa.

— De rien chérie. Je suis là pour te faire plaisir, assura-t-il en déposant un baiser sur ses cheveux.

— Hm…

— Rina ?

— Oui ?

— Tu m'en veux encore ?

— Non.

— D'accord. Mais je sens qu'il y a un truc qui ne va pas, tu veux en parler ?

— Je vais avoir une autre maman ? Demanda-t-elle de bout en blanc.

— Q… Quoi ?

— C'est Aki-chan qui l'a dit. Son papa rentrait tard aussi parfois et même qu'une fois, il était revenu avec une dame, mais elle était pas gentille et pas jolie.

— Oh…

— Tu vas faire pareil aussi ?

— Je… non…

_« Ce serait plus un homme dans notre cas… » _Pensa-t-il amusé.

— Tu sais, c'est pas grave. Mais je veux que tu restes mon papa.

— Mais ça ne changera jamais mon cœur !

— Mais Aki-chan était triste lui. Je veux pas être triste. Parce que si je pleure, je pourrai plus sourire pour grand-père et après lui sera encore plus triste.

— Chérie…

— Moi, je veux juste que papa reste mon papa et que grand-père reste content, plaida-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

— Tu n'auras pas une autre maman.

— Mais… Papa ! Tu n'étais pas là et… tenta-t-elle d'argumenter les larmes aux yeux.

— Tu as une seule maman et cela ne changera pas. Pour Aki-chan, je suis sûr que son papa s'est rendu compte que son fils n'était pas heureux. D'ailleurs, tu le trouves toujours triste ?

— Non… il vient toujours le… chercher et ils sont tout contents, hoqueta-t-elle en s'essuyant les joues.

— Tu vois.

Tout en séchant ses larmes, Naruto ne put s'empêcher de se traiter de père indigne et surtout d'idiot. Sasuke était tellement présent dans sa tête qu'il avait délaissé sa fille qui n'avait pas tardé à se faire tout un film… Dans un soupir, il s'adossa contre le dossier du banc tout en fixant sa fille et se jura de ne plus la faire pleurer pour ce genre de chose. Elle était toute sa vie et même si Sasuke regagnait sa vie un jour, cela ne changerait jamais.

D'ailleurs, si ses souvenirs étaient bons, elle aimait bien le brun, non ? Fallait-il creuser un peu plus ?

— Rina, tu penses quoi d'Uchiha-sensei ?

— Je l'aime beaucoup. Il est très gentil et joue beaucoup avec nous.

— OK.

_« C'est déjà ça. »_

— Et toi papa ?

— Moi ? Hmm… oui, je l'aime bien.

— Oui ! T'as vu qu'il te dit bonjour !

— Oh oui, difficile de rater ça, fit Naruto dans un sourire.

— Et après, il sourit.

— Ah oui ?

— Uhm !

Alors comme ça, il souriait. Cette information réchauffa le cœur de Naruto. La discussion, enfin plutôt sa tirade, portait peu à peu ses fruits et cela le réjouissait énormément. Maintenant, il se devait d'avancer un peu, car il était impossible de tenir comme ça longtemps.

— Chérie.

— Oui ?

— Tu pourrais dire à Uchiha-sensei que ton papa va se mettre à l'attaque.

— Hein ?

— Allons chercher ta boisson.

— Oui ! S'exclama la petite en bondissant de sa place. Je veux du lait aux fraises !

— C'est parti alors.

Tout en suivant sa fille, sa décision était prise et il se devait de réussir.

* * *

_**À suivre…**_

* * *

Voilà pour cette fois… je ferai de mon mieux pour le 11.

Je vous dis à bientôt, et une petite review fait toujours plaisir.

Kain


	11. Chapter 11

**Merci à** : Ellana5154, **Hatsukoi95**, Tirose, **Ketsuchi**, Narako,** Yezel**, Elaelle et **Masirkkisoi**.

Merci aussi aux anonymes.

Un grand merci à Celebrindal01 pour la relecture et la correction !

Bonne lecture~

* * *

_**Chapitre 11**_

* * *

Il était vingt-deux heures passées quand Naruto arriva devant la porte de Sasuke. Sa journée de travail était terminée depuis un long moment, mais après sa première visite chez son ex-petit ami, il avait décidé de ne plus quitter sa fille avant qu'elle ne soit dans son lit dans les bras de _Morphée_. Il s'était aussi assuré que son père dîne avec eux avant de se replonger dans son travail. Apparemment, ce dernier ne comptait pas prendre de vacances avant un moment et l'absence de Kyosuke ne l'aidait pas à rester concentré, mais il essayait de faire de son mieux. Finalement, s'occuper était la meilleure chose qui puisse lui permettre de ne pas de déprimer.

D'ailleurs, c'était étrange de sa part de réagir de la sorte face au départ de son ami… Naruto se doutait qu'ils avaient un lien particulier, voire même complexe, mais il ne parvenait pas à saisir la raison de cette aigreur. C'était comme s'il se languissait son retour… Par moment, il soupirait profondément tout en laissant sa tête se poser sur ses bras et par la suite son esprit s'envolait très loin. C'était comme s'il était…

_Amoureux !_

Mais il avait très vite écarté cette idée. Son père était peut-être prêt à franchir un pas dans sa vie, mais pas aussi grand. Pour l'heure, tant qu'il arrêtait de déprimer, cela serait déjà une victoire de plus.

Dans un soupir, il se concentra sur son objectif premier et sonna. Comme il l'avait dit à sa fille, il avait attaqué. Chaque jour, il prenait le temps de rester avec Sasuke pour tenter de le dérider un peu, mais il ne reçut qu'un énorme vent à chaque fois. Il parlait tout en l'invitant à déjeuner ou à dîner et la seule réponse qu'il avait bien voulu lui donner était un joli « non ». C'était amusant de le voir réagir de la sorte et en même temps si adorable que Naruto en était plus que motivé. Cet homme agissait avec froideur, mais il sentait nettement la douceur qui émanait de son regard quand il le regardait. C'était furtif, mais bien là.

Aujourd'hui, cela ferait la septième fois qu'il lui demanderait d'accepter son invitation à prendre un repas avec lui et cette fois, il était bien décidé à avoir une réponse positive.

Ses pensées furent coupées par les bruits typiques d'une porte qu'on déverrouille et un grincement se fit entendre quand cette dernière fut ouverte.

— Encore…

— Bonsoir à toi aussi.

— Tu sais l'heure qu'il est ? J'allais me préparer à dormir, fit Sasuke en le laissant entrer.

Tout en fixant l'envahisseur avec dépit, il finit par fermer la porte sachant qu'il lui était inutile de dire ou faire quoique ce soit pour lui faire changer d'avis. Depuis la conversation qu'il avait eue, enfin subit, ce dernier semblait avoir une seule idée en tête : renouer le contact. D'ailleurs, il tenait tellement à faire partie de sa vie qu'il embarquait même sa fille dans son délire. Décidément, cet homme ne semblait pas pouvoir réfléchir correctement avant d'agir d'une façon aussi immature… Cependant, malgré lui, il ne parvenait pas à lui en vouloir et ses paroles ne cessaient de tourner et de tourner dans sa tête avec force et poids. Son idée première ne semblait plus tenir la route et il se demandait combien de temps il allait tenir avant de lui accorder ce qu'il souhaitait. Sa douleur était encore présente en lui et il doutait de parvenir à le laisser regagner sa vie si vite. La question qu'il fallait se poser était :

Combien de temps allait-il tenir ?

Peu importait comment il voyait cela, il savait que son cœur allait le trahir tôt ou tard. L'amour qu'il éprouvait pour cet homme était toujours présent et quoiqu'il ait pu faire, ce sentiment serait la seule vérité pour lui.

— Hé, Sasuke.

— Quoi ?

Son ton de voix était sec et impatient. S'occuper d'enfants de cinq à six ans était épuisant et quand le moment du repos arrivait, il fallait qu'il soit perturbé par un homme qui était tout aussi gamin…

— Après demain, tu es libre.

— Pas pour toi.

— Oh, allez ! J'avais prévu d'aller au parc avec Rina. Joins-toi à nous.

— Non. D'ailleurs en parlant de ta fille, je t'interdis de l'utiliser comme intermédiaire !

— C'était qu'une fois.

— C'est ta fille, crétin ! Répliqua Sasuke avec agacement.

Ils étaient dans le salon, à une distance raisonnable l'un de l'autre. Sasuke n'osait pas le regarder dans les yeux de peur de succomber à ces iris bleus qui l'avaient consommé de désir des années plus tôt. De ce fait, il fixa la télé encore allumée, mais sans pour autant suivre ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Il était comme une bombe à retardement prête à exploser sous le moindre choc. Tout bouillonnait en lui, et ce poids qui l'écrasait depuis des années maintenant était sur le point de s'envoler, mais il ne fallait absolument pas que cela rompe, car il doutait d'agir d'une façon rationnelle et encore moins douce. Et la douleur qu'il avait prévu de lui faire ressentir n'était plus maintenant sur sa liste, cependant s'il se laissait aller cette souffrance naitrait fatalement. Bien qu'elle serait sûrement mêlée au plaisir…

Avec le recul, après ces journées à penser et repenser à ses paroles, il avait fini par abdiquer sur un point important : Il le laisserait gagner sa vie, petit à petit certes, mais il le laisserait.

— Alors ?

— Écoute, je…

— Je ne partirai pas d'ici sans une réponse.

— Ah, alors c'est non.

— Positive mon vieux, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

_« Non, ne sourit pas comme ça… » _Supplia intérieurement Sasuke tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

— Tu es devenu buté.

— Oui, il fallait bien…

— Hm… tu sais, on devrait parler.

— On a déjà parlé.

— Non, tu as parlé. Moi, j'ai juste écouté.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

Un rire sans joie se fit entendre, et Naruto se sentit étrangement heureux malgré ça. Car cet homme souhaitait finalement renouer le contact.

— Tout.

— Hm… il y a peu de choses à dire.

— Dis toujours.

Dans un soupir las, il fit :

— Après notre ru… séparation, j'ai épousé la mère de Rina tout en continuant mes études. À la naissance de mon petit ange, ma vie s'était transformée. Tu sais, quand je l'ai tenue dans mes bras, j'ai su que j'avais pris la bonne décision. Je t'aimais, oh, oui je t'aimais et je souffrais tout autant. Mais elle était si belle, toute petite et si douce que mon univers ne vit plus qu'elle. Je n'avais aucun regret, fit-il tout en fixant Sasuke dans les yeux.

— Je veux bien te croire.

— Sasuke, je veux que tu comprennes une chose, je…

— Tu ne regrettes rien, j'ai saisi.

— Non, pas du tout ! Répliqua-t-il vivement. Du moins pas totalement… Je t'ai perdu. J'ai perdu la femme pour laquelle je t'ai perdu. Et la pire chose que j'ai perdu par la suite, ce fut ma mère. Je me rends compte que tu as souffert plus que tu n'oseras me l'avouer, mais je pense que j'ai assez donné. Je te veux dans ma vie et cela n'avait jamais changé depuis notre rupture, toutefois, Rina passera toujours avant toi. Si jamais il lui arrive quelque chose, je n'y survivrai pas, même si tu es là avec moi, conclut-il d'une voix nouée.

— Dis pas ça…

— C'est la vérité. Elle est ma vie, assura-t-il tout en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

— Quelle serait ma place alors ? Fit-il d'une voix incertaine.

— Sasuke…

— Ta fille est ta vie, je n'ose imaginer l'amour qui vous lie. Alors moi dans tout ça ?

— Tu ne le sais pas ?

— Pas vraiment non. Je dois me protéger, Naruto-san !

Sans s'en rendre compte, il avait franchi une frontière de plus. L'appeler par son prénom était synonyme d'une grande résignation. Les confidences de Naruto l'avaient grandement ébranlé. Il avait toujours imaginé sa place dans la vie de son ex-compagnon comme une sorte d'évidence. Certes il avait espéré le voir venir le « supplier » pour le reprendre, mais depuis, tout cela avait changé. Maintenant, une angoisse sourde et oppressante s'emparait de lui à la seule idée de ne pas être important pour lui.

Quelle place aurait-il dans son cœur ?

Quelle serait sa vie, leurs vies ensembles ?

C'était stupide de réfléchir à tout cela alors qu'ils n'en étaient même pas encore à ce stade, mais il ne voulait plus souffrir, plus jamais de cette façon.

Naruto était sincère, il ne cachait rien et cela le touchait. Cependant, il souhaitait avoir des preuves que ce déchirement qu'il avait subi ne se reproduira plus. Sans s'en rendre compte, ce dernier avait comblé l'espace qui les séparait, et d'une voix calme, il dit :

— Oui, c'est normal… Tu veux une réponse honnête ?

— De préférence.

— Je suis divorcé depuis 3 ans, et je ne compte pas me remarier, du moins pas avec une femme. Mon cœur est pris depuis 6 ans et cela ne changera pas. Voilà la place que tu auras dans ma vie si tu acceptes de me donner une seconde chance. Tu seras mon ami, mon compagnon, mon amant, le second père de ma fille si tu le veux et bien plus. Tu as une place importante et cela ne changera pas.

— Nar…

— Ne dis rien, le coupa-t-il. Tu as toutes les cartes en main. Prends ton temps pour y réfléchir, mais accepte de sortir avec nous samedi, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

— Désolé.

— De quoi ?

— De vouloir me protéger autant.

— Ne le sois pas. C'est normal, assura-t-il en lui saisissant la main. Tu sais…

— C'est d'accord.

— Qu… Sérieux ? Tu veux bien pour samedi.

— Si tu continues à faire cette tête, je risque de changer…

— Non, je me tais, assura-t-il en serrant la main de Sasuke.

Les paroles de Naruto étaient tellement fortes et si touchantes qu'il se sentit submergé par toutes sortes de sentiments. Cet homme l'aimait toujours et ne souhaitait qu'une chose, le retrouver. Sentant l'émotion s'emparer de lui, il rendit l'étreinte de Naruto et il porta son regard sur lui. Ses magnifiques yeux bleus reflétaient tellement de choses qu'il avait l'impression de s'y noyer. Sa sincérité se reflétait dans chaque regard, geste et mot. Sa solitude avait assez duré, n'est-ce pas ? Il pouvait avancer un pas de plus vers la guérison et profiter enfin d'une relation mise à mal quelques années plus tôt.

Dans un faible sourire, il porta la main de Naruto à ses lèvres d'un geste terriblement tendre et il y déposa un baiser qui se voulait plein de promesses et d'une demande de pardon silencieuse. Après tout ce temps, ce vide qui avait marqué son cœur semblait enfin se combler. Il ne souhaitait rien de plus pour le moment. Se rendant compte de son geste, il écarta la main toujours dans la sienne de sa bouche et d'une voix rauque, il fit :

— Tu devrais y aller.

— Je veux rester.

— C'est trop tôt.

— Arrête, on est loin de ça, tu n'as pas à me préserver.

— Tu es déraisonnable…

— Oui, peut-être… Mais…

Dans un geste calculé, Naruto se trouva contre le corps tendu de son ex-petit ami. Un violent désir les submergea tous les deux. Il savait que c'était trop tôt, mais il souhaitait juste goûter à nouveau à ses lèvres. Cela faisait tellement longtemps que le souvenir de leur saveur ne semblait plus présent dans son esprit. Pourtant, quand Sasuke captura ses lèvres avec violence, il se rendit compte à quel point il avait raison. La bouche de ce dernier le dévorait avec une telle impatience et fougue qu'il ne pouvait que subir. Au fur et à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient, le baiser s'approfondit et la langue brûlante du brun s'insinua sans ménagement dans la bouche de Naruto, engendrant en lui une exclamation de surprise.

Souhaitant refréner quelque peu les ardeurs de son compagnon, le plus âgé tenta de se soustraire à cet échange qu'il avait lui-même amorcé. Très vite, il fut stoppé par deux mains lui tenant le visage en coupe et d'un mouvement il fit taire ses protestations silencieuses. Naruto n'arrivait pas à suivre l'impatience de Sasuke. Il semblait comme désespéré et cela l'inquiétait. Quand sa langue s'aventura de nouveau dans sa bouche, un mouvement de retenue le submergea. Finalement, il n'aurait pas dû tenter quelque chose… son cœur battait à toute vitesse et une sourde angoisse s'empara de lui. Cet homme était clairement en train de le « dévorer » et quand ses lèvres l'embrassèrent avec frénésie, son ventre se noua. C'était excitant, mais tout aussi effrayant.

Un simple baiser le rendait déjà complètement incontrôlable, que serait le sexe dans ce cas là ?

Il ne pourrait jamais l'accueillir en lui avec cette même impatience et violence…

_« Merde… il bande grave ! »_

— Sa… tenta-t-il de dire en s'éloignant de la bouche insatiable du brun.

Pour toute réponse, ce dernier se mit à lui sucer la peau tendre de son cou. Apparemment, il n'avait aucune envie de s'arrêter là. Quand Naruto sentit une main aventureuse se frayer un chemin à travers son pantalon pour rejoindre ses fesses, il parvint enfin à s'écarter. Haletant et quelque peu perdu, il fixa Sasuke dans les yeux et il vit alors un regard des plus dangereux. Ses iris ténébreux étaient dilatés, arborant une lueur brillante très inquiétante…

— Je te l'ai dit, non ?

— Je…

— Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça… fit Sasuke d'une voix rauque.

— Désolé…

— Et moi donc… Tu peux te lever ?

— Ah, oui…

— Tu devrais y aller cette fois, lança-t-il en se redressant très lentement.

Son érection plus qu'évidente semblait être douloureuse et la grimace qu'il fit quand il se fut mieux installé sur le canapé était une preuve encore plus marquante. De son côté, Naruto n'était pas en reste… Il était à l'étroit dans son pantalon et il aimerait que Sasuke l'aide à se soulager. Cependant, il savait que c'était une très mauvaise idée, car cela déraperait forcément. S'il voulait pouvoir aller au travail, s'occuper de la maison, accompagner sa fille à la maternelle, il devait retarder ce moment le plus longtemps possible… Tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, il détourna la tête du beau spectacle que le corps plus désirable que jamais lui exposait et dit :

— Oui, je le crois bien.

— Il faudrait qu'on aille doucement, murmura Sasuke tout en attrapant le coussin à sa droite pour cacher son érection.

— Il vaut mieux…

— Je te promets que je me retiendrais le plus possible…

— Je sais. Mais ne te retiens pas trop, fit Naruto avec un sourire.

— Ne me tente pas idiot, répondit-il à son tour d'un ton taquin.

— Sasuke.

— Ouais… ?

— Je suis heureux.

Surpris par ses paroles, Sasuke demeura silencieux pendant de longues secondes tentant d'assimiler cette confession. De nouveau, Naruto le toucha plus qu'il n'aurait pu l'imaginer. Une chaleur agréable s'empara de tout son être et une envie irrésistible de le prendre contre lui le submergea. L'émotion le saisit et tout en se cachant le visage avec sa main, il murmura d'une voix qui le trahissait :

— Moi aussi.

Tout en laissant la réponse du brun se frayer un chemin vers son esprit, le sourire de Naruto s'accentua encore plus. Ce fut une sensation de bien-être et d'une légèreté encore jamais éprouvée qui l'emplit. Son cœur était gonflé d'amour et d'une affection qu'il aimerait crier au monde entier. Sans s'en rendre compte, sa réaction physique encore visible il y a peu s'était envolée. Leur relation débutait à peine, mais tous ces sentiments prenaient le pas sur le désir et cela le contentait grandement.

Après un dernier regard sur cet homme dont la gêne semblait avoir accru au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, Naruto se redressa pour partir.

— Bonne nuit.

— Hm…

Ses pas le menèrent à l'extérieur et après une grande et profonde inspiration, il porta son regard sur le ciel étoilé qui le surplombait et sourit. C'était la plus belle soirée qu'il avait vécu depuis qu'il était un père célibataire. Pas que cela avait été tout rose pendant sa courte vie maritale, mais au moins il n'était pas seul…

— Bon, il vaut mieux que je rentre.

**oOo**

_**Chez les Uzumaki.**_

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit, laissant un grand nuage de vapeur s'en échapper. Minato quitta la chaleur du lieu enveloppé d'une serviette et d'une seconde posée sur ses cheveux. D'un pas trainant, il prit le chemin du salon et se laissa mollement tomber sur le canapé. Tout en fermant les yeux, sa tête alla se poser sur le dossier pour tenter de retrouver un pied sur terre.

Sa journée de travail venait de s'achever, engendrant en lui une très grande fatigue et lassitude. Il avait tant bien que mal tenté de porter toute sa concentration sur sa tâche, cependant la chose ne fut pas aisée. Il y avait un élément, un événement qui ne cessait de le tourmenter, encore et encore le perturbant au plus haut point. Dans un profond soupir, il se détendit et laissa cette fois cette pensée le submerger complètement.

Le rêve d'un baiser. Et pas n'importe lequel ! Une caresse si douce et agréable qu'il n'aurait jamais éprouvée en temps normal et surtout pas pour cette personne. Ce songe qu'il avait quelques jours plutôt était particulièrement réel, que ce soit au niveau des sensations physiques ou émotionnelles. Les lèvres chaudes et passionnées de Kyosuke avaient épousé les siennes avec une certaine retenue, mais cela n'enlevait rien au geste et ce qu'il avait fait engendrer en lui. Le contact avait semblé léger, comme un simple effleurement. Et pourtant Minato avait senti sa douceur et son goût s'emparer de lui et les battements de son cœur martelant contre sa poitrine étaient beaucoup trop vrais pour être ignorés. Avait-il réellement rêvé ? C'était la seule possibilité qui s'imposait à lui. Car il n'y avait aucune raison qu'il fasse cela ou que son ami le fasse.

Cela faisait certes plus de deux ans et demi qu'il n'avait pas goûté à un baiser, caressé une personne, ressenti du désir, éprouvé un sentiment amoureux pour quelqu'un… Mais de là à penser à son ami… Il ne comprenait pas. Pourtant, il y avait une chose que son rêve lui avait fait voir : il avait aimé ce baiser. Et la manière dont celui-ci l'obsédait lui démontrait qu'il était enfin disposé à aller de l'avant. Il savait que Kushina souhaiterait qu'il avance dans la vie et qu'il cesse de regarder vers le passé. Son cœur n'était plus aussi oppressé qu'avant, la douleur avait disparu étrangement vite au bout d'un mois et c'était bien entendu grâce à Kyosuke. Avait-il le droit de lui en demander encore plus ? C'était égoïste de sa part, mais ce qu'il éprouvait depuis une semaine était présent dans sa tête et il lui manquait tellement…

— Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi maintenant ? S'enquit-il d'une voix éteinte.

Tout en se redressant, il retira la serviette sur sa tête et porta son regard vers le canapé. Son rêve lui avait exposé cet endroit, avec une grande exactitude et c'était le plus déstabilisant. Il se mit à fixer le lieu avec attention, puis dans un soupir il finit par détourner le regard et dans un murmure, il dit :

— Ce n'était qu'un rêve…

Dans un mouvement lent, il finit par se lever et prit la direction de sa chambre. Cela ne servirait à rien de ruminer plus longtemps. Si une chose était un jour possible entre eux, il y réfléchirait le moment venu… Pour l'instant, il devait se reprendre et tenter de paraître le plus naturel possible quand Kyosuke serait là. Tout en glissant son sous-vêtement entre ses cuisses, il ne put s'empêcher de suspendre son geste et de ressentir un frisson de plaisir l'envahir. Il fixa son sexe, maintenant au repos, et il eut honte de sa conduite sous la douche… Son rêve l'avait conduit à agir comme un adolescent en manque et c'était la partie la plus dérangeante dans tout cela. Son corps avait réclamé davantage, et faible qu'il était il avait succombé sans aucune résistance. Il avait poussé son songe un peu loin… Sous une eau brûlante, se caressant, gémissant le nom de son ami avec une voix éprouvée par le plaisir, il avait joui brutalement et violemment… Jamais un orgasme n'avait été aussi puissant.

En tout cas, depuis ces dernières années…

En pensant à tout cela, il se rendit compte que son cas était plus grave que prévu… Jouir de la sorte avait été réellement agréable, son corps avait adoré cet instant éphémère, mais son cœur lui n'avait cessé de lui faire mal. À chaque caresse, à chaque halètement, il avait eu l'impression de trahir Kyosuke et de la pire façon qui soit. Après plus de vingt ans de séparation, voilà comment il le remerciait ? Et pourtant, il ne parvenait pas à regretter totalement son geste. Sur cette pensée, il finit de s'habiller et prit la direction de la cuisine. Il avait déjà dîné, mais il avait besoin d'un petit encas. Toute la concentration dont il avait dû faire preuve avait épuisé toutes ses réserves d'énergie.

— Un truc sucré.

Tout en ouvrant la porte du réfrigérateur, il vit la bouteille de lait et sourit. Il était sur le point de la sortir et de se faire un gros bol de céréales quand un léger bruit venant de la porte d'entrée se porta à ses oreilles.

~o~

Minato était un homme dont les sentiments ne pouvaient être cachés. Pire que ça, on parvenait à lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Et la personne qui avait toujours su le mettre à nu était Kyosuke. Et en cet instant, Minato se maudit d'être aussi transparent. Quand il avait ouvert la porte, sa nervosité avait accru et son anxiété avait surgit, exposant ses sentiments les plus cachés. Le mot « salut » avait franchi ses lèvres sans s'en rendre compte et quand il vit le sourire de Kyosuke son cœur se mit à marteler contre sa poitrine.

Malgré sa fatigue évidente, ce dernier semblait être de très bonne humeur. De plus, il percevait quelque chose de nouveau. Il émanait de lui un sentiment reflétant une assurance plus présente qu'avant. Ce magnifique regard que pouvait jalouser plus d'un était plus brillant et captivant qu'il y avait une semaine. Minato parvenait à voir quelque chose de nouveau… Ce même éclat qu'on pouvait déceler quand le désir nous submergeait.

C'était impensable.

Pourtant, son ami le regardait en cet instant ainsi. Ces iris bleus le fixaient avec une telle intensité que Minato en frissonna.

Ce regard…

Ce sourire séducteur…

Cette chaleur et tendresse qui émanait de lui voulait dire quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ?

— lut…

— Hum ?

— Je t'ai dit : Salut.

— Salut, fit-il machinalement.

— Tu l'as déjà dit, précisa Kyosuke amusé. Dis, ce n'est pas que cela me dérange de rester là à te regarder, mais j'ai besoin de m'asseoir.

— Ah ! Oui, désolé !

Tout en le laissant entrer, Minato remarqua que ce dernier n'avait pas un semblant de bagage, juste sa mallette. Comme il lui avait assuré lors de leur correspondance, il était venu directement le voir à son arrivée ! Ce constat le réjouit grandement. Cependant, il ne parvenait pas à être totalement heureux… Cet homme se préoccupait tellement de lui et de sa famille que Minato ne pouvait que se rendre compte à quel point sa présence était bénéfique pour tout le monde. Par moment, sans le vouloir, il souhaitait se l'accaparer. De nouveau, il se surprit d'avoir une telle pensée égoïste… Cet homme avait déjà une vie, et il semblait avoir une femme et un fils. Bien que Kyosuke n'ait jamais évoqué ce sujet, Minato ne parvenait pas à oublier ce point le plus important.

Kyosuke laissa tomber sa veste par terre et s'installa sans ménagement sur le canapé. Tout en dénouant sa cravate, il fit :

— Je suis mort.

— Tu aurais dû te reposer avant…

— J'ai dit que je te rejoindrais directement.

— Oui, mais…

— Écoute Minato, je suis certes fatigué, mais je voulais être là, près de toi, assura-t-il en déposant son avant-bras sur ses yeux. Viens, ajouta-t-il en tapotant la place libre à sa gauche.

— Tu…

— Mina.

— Quoi ? Répliqua-t-il sur la défensive.

— Viens.

Dans un soupir, il fit ce qu'il lui demandait et s'assit à ses côtés. Pour être honnête, il était déjà fatigué de tenter d'être distant et surtout loin de lui. Cela n'avait duré que quelques minutes, mais finalement, il était beaucoup trop faible face à ce qu'il éprouvait…

— Tu as besoin de repos, dit-il d'une voix mal assurée.

— Peu importe. Dis-moi, de quoi parlait ton rêve ?

— Rien d'important.

_« Comme si j'allais te le dire… »_

— Menteur.

— Je ne mens…

— Arrête, ne me prends pas pour un idiot. Je te connais.

Un énième soupir lui échappa. Comme il avait prévu, Kyosuke avait lu en lui sans aucune difficulté et c'était frustrant. Il s'apprêtait à changer de sujet quand il sentit la main fraiche de ce dernier se saisir de la sienne. Surpris par ce geste, Minato le fixa avec une certaine appréhension. Une sourde inquiétude s'empara de lui et il se demanda si son nouveau désir pour son ami allait se refléter sur son visage.

— Qu'est-ce…

— Tu te rappelles de ce que je t'ai promis ?

— D'être là directement à ton retour ?

— Oui et…

— Et quoi ?

— Mina, ne joue pas aux imbéciles avec moi, je ne suis pas d'humeur…

— Je ne comprends pas… balbutia-t-il en tentant de retirer sa main.

— Quand je t'ai revu un mois plus tôt, jamais je ne m'étais senti aussi heureux. Tu comprends ?

— Moi aussi, je l'étais…

— Non, tu ne comprends pas… le coupa-t-il en serrant davantage la main de Minato.

— Kyo, tu me fais mal.

— Regarde-moi.

Le ton de sa voix était sans appel et ce dernier ne put qu'obéir. Mais très vite, il se rendit compte qu'il n'aurait pas dû soutenir son regard… Car ce qu'il lisait dans les yeux de Kyosuke était ce qu'il redoutait le plus. Il avait espéré faire taire ce désir, cette attirance étrange, ce sentiment oppressant et brutal, cependant ce qu'il voyait en cet instant fit balayer ses piètres résolutions d'un coup net et précis. Ces iris le sondaient avec attention, reflétant une lueur inquiétante, mais tout aussi grisante. Le désir qu'il redoutait ne jamais voir dans ses yeux était maintenant présent et cela le fit frissonner. Ce dernier remarqua alors que Minato avait enfin saisi ce qu'il éprouvait pour lui. D'une voix teintée par le désir, il souffla :

— Tu comprends maintenant.

— On ne doit pas.

— Pourquoi ?

— Tu me demandes pourquoi ? Mais tu es mon ami, mon meilleur ami !

— Et tu es le mien ! Mais je veux plus, je ressens le besoin d'avoir plus. Et toi aussi.

— Arrête…

— Pourquoi ? Donne-moi une bonne raison ! Et ne me mens pas !

Mentir ? Il ne le pourrait jamais, surtout sachant ce que cet homme était capable de faire. Cacher la vérité ne mènerait à rien… La chaleur de la main de Kyosuke était beaucoup trop brûlante au goût de Minato. Son cœur était sur le point d'exploser et son envie de se serrer contre lui, de ressentir son corps pressé contre le sien, était plus présente que jamais.

— Tu as ta vie… murmura-t-il faiblement.

— Comment ça ?

— Tu as une femme, un fils ! Une famille ! Tu n'as pas le droit de tout détruire ! Je n'ai pas le droit de faire ça ! Répliqua-t-il d'une voix blessée.

— De quoi… tu parles ?

— De ta famille !

— Fam…

La réplique de Kyosuke mourut entre ses lèvres et un rire sans joie s'éleva dans la pièce. Surpris par sa réaction, Minato le fixa sans trop comprendre. La réaction de son ami était des plus surprenante, mais aussi blessante. Il avait l'impression que ce dernier se moquait de lui. Peu à peu le rire de Kyosuke se tut et un visage plus sérieux se posa sur lui. D'un ton particulièrement calme, il dit :

— Je n'ai personne.

— Mais…

— Je n'ai pas de famille. Et la seule que j'ai eue a disparu il y a des années. Si tu fais référence à l'alliance que je porte, c'était juste pour éloigner certaines femmes qui ne souhaitent qu'une chose : avoir mon nom et mon argent.

— Et ton fils ?

— Natsu… commença-t-il d'une voix éteinte. Je ne veux pas en parler…

Son regard s'était alors voilé et une expression douloureuse s'imprégna sur son visage. Pour la seconde fois que ce prénom fut prononcé, Kyosuke exposait une tristesse et une solitude de plus ébranlable. Pourquoi gardait-il cela pour lui ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas à en parler ? Il n'osait penser au pire tellement cette idée lui serrait le cœur. Perdre un enfant était la chose la plus difficile à supporter pour un parent. Et garder cette souffrance en soi ne faisait qu'augmenter ce sentiment dévorant et pesant. Son ami l'avait aidé, sans le savoir certes, mais il l'avait aidé à remonter peu à peu la pente, alors il devrait faire de même, même si jamais il ne pourrait comprendre ce qu'il éprouvait envers cette perte.

— Kyo, tu devrais…

— Minato, oublie ça, d'accord. Et parlons plutôt de nous, ajouta-t-il doucement. Je te désire, et je sais que tu me désires.

_« C'est pas vrai ! Il change de sujet… »_

— Je…

— Ton rêve, il parlait de quoi ? Depuis que tu en as parlé dans ton mail, je n'ai pas cessé d'y penser.

— Tu sautes du coq à l'âne… fit-il en détournant le regard.

— Alors ?

— Un baiser… ici… sur ce canapé…

— Hm…

— Il me paraissait si réel…

— Ça l'était.

— Qu…

Ne lui laissant pas le temps d'en demander plus, les lèvres de Kyosuke capturaient les siennes. En premier temps, le contact fut léger et d'une caresse déroutante. Quand sa bouche se mit à faire de petits mouvements contre la sienne, Minato oublia bien vite ses interrogations. La réponse était donnée par ce simple geste. Son rêve, où du moins ce qu'il avait pris pour un, était la réalité même. En apprenant cela, il aurait dû être en colère contre lui, mais là c'était la dernière chose qui lui venait à l'esprit. Le plus jeune était rassuré que son imagination n'y soit pour rien. Ce baiser qu'ils échangeaient en cet instant engendrait en lui les mêmes sensations et peut-être bien plus. Son goût était si enivrant qu'il se sentit perdre pied. Quand Kyosuke entreprit de lui embrasser la lèvre inférieure, Minato ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un profond gémissement de plaisir.

Cela lui avait manqué… Ce genre de caresse passionnée et exquise lui avait vraiment manqué…

Tout en faisant écho aux mouvements sensuels de la bouche de Kyosuke sur la sienne, Minato entendit sa voix rauque lui murmurer :

— Ouvre la bouche.

Il s'apprêta à lui répondre quelque chose quand ce dernier en profita pour y glisser sa langue.

_« Bon sang ! Il est doué… »_

Surpris par son geste, Minato ne put que se résoudre à le laisser faire ce qu'il souhaitait. Il se sentit alors basculer vers l'arrière pour se retrouver allongé, Kyosuke sur lui. Tout en goûtant un peu plus la saveur de son ami, le brun passa sa main droite sur sa nuque et se colla autant que possible à son corps. Jamais encore il ne s'était imaginé partager quelque chose de ce genre avec quelqu'un d'autre que Kushina… Et pourtant, le voici en train d'embrasser son meilleur ami avec une telle fièvre et passion qu'en temps normal il aurait eu honte de sa conduite. Mais ce baiser était vraiment unique et la manière dont il partageait cela avec lui le rassurait grandement sur la prochaine étape. Les gémissements de plaisir se firent entendre et le bruit typique d'un échange buccal prononcé et fiévreux résonnait dans la pièce. La danse que leurs langues exécutaient était terriblement jouissive.

Le monde autour d'eux ne semblait plus exister… Il y avait juste deux hommes se découvrant mutuellement, profitant de ce désir nouveau et tout aussi inquiétant.

Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'un baiser échangé avec un homme serait aussi fort. Quelle étrange idée, n'est-ce pas ? Et pourtant, c'était la vérité. Il se rendait compte que ce contact était particulièrement intense. Pour être honnête, Kyosuke embrassait divinement bien. Sa manière de le conduire à se détendre, à se laisser aller contre lui démontrait son habileté dans cet exercice. De ce fait, Minato souhaitait faire de même, mais pour lui son expérience était quelque peu limitée… Dans un geste mal assuré, il porta sa main droite sur les cheveux ébène de son ami et la gauche se posa sur son flanc. Et tout en répondant aux assauts de sa bouche, il se mit à le caresser tout en ondulant des hanches. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il faisait ça, attisant ainsi un peu plus le désir de cet homme qui le dévorait dans le bon sens du terme, mais c'était plus fort que lui… Plus il bougeait, plus l'érection de Kyosuke était présente contre la sienne. Un frisson agréable le parcourut dans tout son être et un gémissement plaintif se fit entendre et le baiser fut interrompu.

Haletant, Kyosuke s'éloigna à regret de la bouche maintenant carmin de Minato et tout en déposant son franc contre le sien, il murmura :

— Tu… tu ne devrais pas faire ça.

Comprenant qu'il avait mal agi, il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et d'une voix éteinte, il répondit :

— Désolé…

— Pourquoi tu t'excuses ?

— Tu n'as pas aimé, je n'aurai pas…

— Tais-toi ! S'il te plait, arrête de dire des bêtises avec cette bouche si tentante.

— Idiot…

— Si je ne veux pas que tu bouges de la sorte, c'est simplement que je ne pourrai pas me contrôler et je te prendrai ici même, confessa-t-il en redressant son corps sans pour autant rompre le contact de leurs têtes.

— Me prendre ? S'enquit-il avec un sourire. C'est impossible.

Amusé par sa réponse, Kyosuke se contenta de déposer un baiser sur le bout de son nez. De sa main, il lui caressa la joue et fit :

— Tout est possible. Tu verras ça le moment venu.

— Mais…

— Tu as aimé ce baiser ?

— Oui… murmura Minato en comprenant sa demande. Beaucoup… bien que je ne comprenne encore rien…

— Hm… j'imagine. Je suis dans le même cas, quoique je sache déjà où je vais. J'ai adoré ce baiser, mon cœur bat encore la chamade.

— Moi aussi… assura-t-il en déposant sa main sur l'emplacement de cet organe palpitant et se rendit compte qu'il le sentit comme s'il l'avait dans la main. Je suis encore…

— Je suivrais ton rythme, le coupa Kyosuke.

Après s'être totalement écarté de Minato, il lui prit la main et le fit se redresser. Dans un geste, le maitre du lieu croisa les jambes et fixa son ami avec attention. En cet instant, ce qu'ils venaient de partager était si intense et unique qu'il ne savait pas quel mot mettre pour le désigner. Il fallait pourtant qu'il sache et vite. Car il ne saurait jamais garder cela pour lui et son fils se rendrait compte rapidement qu'il y avait quelque chose de nouveau chez lui, que ce soit par son comportement ou ses paroles…

Mais la question la plus importante serait sûrement : comment Naruto et Rina réagiraient face à cela ?

Depuis qu'il était veuf, sa vie ne se résumait qu'à deux éléments essentiels : sa famille et son travail. Commencer une relation amoureuse n'avait jamais été une option, et le voici en train de songer à en débuter une avec Kyosuke ? C'était risible, non ?

Il se posait beaucoup de questions, mais pour le moment il souhaitait juste profiter de ce qu'il avait partagé avec lui, quel qu'il soit.

— Hé ! Reste avec moi et ne te pose pas autant de questions.

— Com… oh, laisse tomber…

— Oui, je te connais, répliqua Kyosuke avec un faible sourire. Merde… souffla-t-il en soutenant sa tête.

— Quoi ? Ça va ? S'enquit-il inquiet.

— Je suis vraiment mort de fatigue… j'ai besoin de dormir…

— Oh…

— On partage le lit comme au bon vieux temps ? Demanda-t-il avec une étrange lueur dans les yeux.

— Pas ce soir.

— Tant pis, concéda-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

— Tu as faim ?

— Non. Mais j'ai besoin d'une douche, fit Kyosuke en se redressant de toute sa hauteur. Ca te gêne si…

— Bien sûr que non. Je te poserai des vêtements de rechange dans le panier.

— Tu peux aussi me rejoindre, retenta-t-il amusé.

— Idiot.

Il suivit la retraite de Kyosuke et ne put s'empêcher de le fixer avec appétit. La manière dont sa chemise et son pantalon épousaient son corps lui exposait une silhouette des plus désirable. Étonné par la tournure de ses pensées, il détourna le regard tout en pestant contre son attitude des plus honteuse. Décidément, rien n'allait depuis une semaine…

— Arrête de baver sur lui !

— Qui ça ?

— Na… Naru ! Tu es rentré depuis quand ? S'empressa de demander Minato tout en se redressant.

_« Il est là depuis quand ? Est-ce qu'il nous a vus ? Est-ce qu'il me déteste ? »_

Ces questions tournaient et tournaient dans sa tête sans oser les formuler à haute voix. Tout en passant la main dans ses cheveux, il porta son regard sur son fils et le sourire que ce dernier lui lança le fit vaciller. C'était comme s'il avait compris…

_« Non… »_

Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade et une sourde angoisse le saisit au plus profond de son être. Il avait peur ! Pour la première fois de sa vie, Minato avait peur de la réaction de son fils vis-à-vis d'un de ses choix.

— Papa ?

— Je…

— Tu veux en parler ?

— Pas… tout de suite.

— OK. Je suis heureux pour toi, fit-il avant de prendre la direction de sa chambre.

— Naru !

— Évitez de faire trop de bruit.

— Qu'est-ce…

Tout en se laissant tomber sur le canapé, un rire nerveux lui échappa. Il s'était imaginé beaucoup de choses, mais sûrement pas cette réponse. Les battements effrénés de son cœur se clamèrent et tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, il sourit. Il se rendit compte d'une chose importante : son fils pouvait aussi bien lire en lui que Kyosuke.

— Kushina, cela te convient j'espère…

* * *

_**À suivre…**_

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu et désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps…

J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu.

A bientôt,

Kain


	12. Chapter 12

_**Merci à**_ : Narako, **Nanoo-chan**, misaki-sama007, **kvt86**, julette, **Yezel**, Masirkkisoi, **ninou07000** et Tirose.

_**Yeah, enfin la suite ! J'espère qu'elle sera à votre goût !**_

Oh, avant de vous laisser, voici une petite mise au point niveau âge :

* Kyosuke 46 ans

* Minato 44 ans

* Kakashi 36 ans

* Shikamaru 33 ans

* Naruto 26 ans

* Neji/Hinata, même âge 27 ans

* Kiba 25 ans

* Sasuke 22 ans

* Rina 5 ans

* Hiroki +5 ans

J'espère ne pas m'être trompée ^^x

Bon, sur ce, bonne lecture~

* * *

_**Chapitre 12**_

* * *

— Rina, dépêche-toi !

— Oui !

Tout en retouchant une dernière fois ses cheveux et après un dernier regard sur son reflet dans le miroir, il quitta sa chambre pour rejoindre sa fille dans la cuisine. Depuis sa conversation quelques jours plus tôt avec Sasuke, toute la vie de Naruto avait pris un virage total ! Trépignant d'impatience, il avait attendu ce fameux samedi comme si c'était le plus important jour de sa vie. D'ailleurs, étrangement, les journées de travail s'étaient écoulées vite et sa concentration avait été au beau fixe. Plus les heures défilaient, plus il s'était senti bien et heureux. Pour être honnête avec lui-même, il devait s'avouer qu'il avait installé une sorte de compte à rebours dans sa tête. A chaque minute, heure, journée passées, son but se matérialisait davantage dans son esprit et cela avait été une motivation largement suffisante.

Et les voici à ce fameux jour « J », bien qu'il savait que ce serait juste une sorte de rendez-vous, peu lui importait, c'était déjà un grand pas. Après toutes ces années, il allait pouvoir avancer enfin et surtout sa frustration sexuelle prendrait fin !

Sur ce point, il était nettement plus honnête avec lui-même qu'avec le reste. Il savait qu'il était encore amoureux, mais il se savait aussi en manque, terriblement en manque de sexe ! Cela faisait combien de temps déjà qu'il n'avait pas pris son pied ? Aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, la dernière fois qu'il avait éprouvé un réel désir, c'était cette nuit où son cul avait été martelé sans ménagement avec son seul et unique amant. Après s'être déclaré, il avait eu l'impression que Sasuke s'était libéré d'un poids et aussi loin que remontaient ses souvenirs sur leur courte relation, ce dernier ne l'avait jamais autant comblé. Et même après toutes ces années, cette sensation de bonheur total, de toucher du bout des doigts le paradis de la jouissance, résidait encore au fond de lui. Ces rêves lui rappelaient par moment les coups de reins puissants et la sensation de sentir encore la verge de son ex-amant en lui, allant et venant avec frénésie plus loin et toujours plus loin, rendant une partie de son corps aussi raide qu'un poteau électrique complètement érigé vers le ciel. Et à ces moments-là, ses réveils étaient les plus frustrants et les plus haletants qu'il ait éprouvés depuis longtemps… Même la douleur de la séparation ne semblait pas être aussi vive que la présence du pénis de Sasuke en lui…

Il était en manque…

Frustré.

Complètement chargé de désir non assouvi.

Amoureux.

Fou amoureux… d'un homme qu'il ne pensait jamais retrouver…

— Merde ! Vivement qu'on se retrouve et qu'on bai…

— Papa ! J'ai fini mon bol de céréales !

Dans un sursaut de surprise, Naruto se reprit quelque peu, haletant face à la direction qu'avaient prise ses pensées et surtout d'avoir si facilement laissé sa frustration prendre le pas sur sa raison. Il avait tenu bon pendant six ans, alors pourquoi ne parvenait-il pas à tenir quelques semaines ? Dans un soupir, il porta son regard sur la petite frimousse blonde devant lui et se reprit rapidement. Sa fille était le soleil de sa vie, il devrait penser un peu plus à leur future vie ensemble et pas simplement aux futures parties de jambe en l'air qu'ils feraient tous les deux. Le sexe était important dans une relation amoureuse, mais pas seulement. Une vie à trois allait sûrement être construite et il n'avait pas le droit de précipiter les choses sous prétexte qu'il était en manque de baise !

— Tu as mis ton bol et verre dans l'évier ?

— Ouiiiii !

— Parfait ! Avant de partir, tu sais qu'on va retrouver quelqu'un au parc, tu te rappelles ?

— Umn~

— Comme je te l'ai dit, commença-t-il en s'agenouillant à sa hauteur. On va passer un petit moment avec Uchi-sensei, et on va peut-être recommencer. Est-ce que tu as compris ce que ça veut dire ?

— Que je vais avoir Uchi-sensei pour moi toute seule pendant une journée !

— Euh, oui si tu veux… mais…

— Mais… ?

— Tu sais, on va sûrement devenir amis et on se verra souvent par la suite…

_« Merde, pourquoi je lui parle de ça maintenant ? »_

— Oh ! Alors, Uchi-sensei va devenir ton ami ? Alors, je le verrai bien plus souvent !

_« T'as retenu que ça ? »_

— Bon, on va dire que c'est bon pour aujourd'hui…

— Yeah ! Mika-chan va être jalouse!

— Chérie, il vaut mieux garder ça pour nous pour le moment.

— Hein ? Pourquoi ?

— Ben, comme tu le dis, Mika-chan risque d'être jalouse. Et toi tu aimes bien ton amie, non ?

— Euh, oui…

— Alors, si tu lui dis, elle va être triste, tu comprends ?

— Oh… Oui, moi je veux pas voir Mika-chan triste.

— Bien.

_« Déjà un petit souci de réglé… »_

— Je peux le dire à Hiro-chan ?

— Encore ce gosse… murmura Naruto dans sa barbe. Eh bien…

— Pourquoi il ne vient pas avec nous ?

— Hein ? Mais c'est notre journée à nous !

— Pourquoi il y a Uchi-sensei alors ?

— Euh…

_« Parce que ton paternel est amoureux de lui et il n'a trouvé que ce moyen pour renouer le contact ? » _

Cette réponse était des plus vraie, mais il ne pouvait la formuler à haute voix. Il souhaitait passer du temps avec sa fille et le voici en train d'inclure une tierce personne dans ce moment unique qu'ils partageaient depuis quelque temps. Plusieurs fois, sa fille avait tenté d'inclure Hiroki, le fils de Hinata, dans leur sortie, mais à chaque fois il avait refusé. Ce comportement était quelque peu hypocrite et surtout puéril, mais voilà… Il avait une sourde angoisse concernant ce gamin. Plus le temps avançait et plus son inquiétude à son égard grandissait. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il sentait au plus profond de son être que le fils de son meilleur ami allait tôt ou tard lui voler sa fille. Ce ne serait peut-être pas tout de suite ou dans dix ans, mais cette peur était présente et cela le rendait malade. Sa fille était tout pour lui et la perde serait la pire chose qui pourrait lui arriver. Pourtant, il se doutait que fatalement ce jour viendrait et qu'il lui serait impossible de la retenir plus longtemps au risque de la perdre complètement…

Mais… elle était sa fille, merde !

Tout en lui caressant la joue, il murmura :

— On invitera Hiroki la prochaine fois, ça te va ?

— OK ! Répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Tout en fixant son adorable bouille, une émotion violente s'empara de lui. Son cœur se serra et il eut une envie folle de prendre sa fille dans ses bras et surtout la garder rien que pour lui. Ne pouvant se retenir davantage, son corps agit pour lui.

— Mon Dieu ! Je t'aime trop, fit-il en la serrant contre lui. Je t'adore ! Je t'aime !

— Papa ? Ça va ? T'es bizarre !

— Mais non~

— Tu m'étouffes !

— Oh, pardon ! Fit-il en s'écartant. Dis, ça te tente de…

Le son de la sonnette de la porte d'entrée coupa son élan. Tout en déposant un baiser sur le sommet de la tête de sa fille, il se décida d'aller ouvrir. Il se doutait que ce n'était pas Sasuke puisqu'ils avaient convenu de se retrouver à l'entrée du parc. Quand il ouvrit la porte, un sourire illumina son visage. L'ami de son père se trouvait devant lui, consultant son téléphone et semblant avoir oublié qu'il se tenait devant la porte.

— Merde ! Quels cons !

— Bonjour à toi aussi !

Surpris, ce dernier délaissa son appareil et fixa Naruto avec attention. Le sourire qu'il afficha lui réchauffa le cœur et il ne put s'empêcher de le lui rendre.

— Naruto-kun ! Désolé, bonjour.

— Tu as l'air contrarié, souligna le blond tout en le laissant entrer.

— Juste le boulot, ne t'en fais pas.

— Tu es bien matinal d'ailleurs.

— Hm… j'ai une réunion dans deux heures, alors…

— Kyo-chan !

— Oh ! Princesse ! S'exclama l'adulte en s'agenouillant, les bras de part et d'autre de son corps.

L'étreinte fut immédiate. Rina se serra contre l'homme aux larges épaules et au sourire ravageur. Tout en couvant la scène de son regard, Naruto se rendit compte à quel point sa fille était séductrice. Il ne savait pas comment elle faisait, mais la voici entre les bras du meilleur ami de son père, qui malgré son apparence quelque peu impressionnante à cause de son regard bleu profond et ses cheveux de jais coiffé vers l'arrière avait une étrange aura qui émanait de lui… Par moment, il avait une intensité dérangeante dans les yeux et l'air imposant qui filtrait de lui engendrait en lui une sensation particulière. Et pourtant, sa fille parvenait à faire naitre en lui cette chaleur apaisante qui parvenait à lui faire oublier ce sentiment qu'il avait appris à déchiffrer avec le temps. Cela faisait presque deux mois qu'il le connaissait, cependant pas encore complètement…Néanmoins, cela ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde. Tout le monde possédait des secrets et ce n'était pas lui qui allait juger quelqu'un sur ça. Son père était heureux avec lui et bien plus que cela. Alors, peu lui importait ce qu'il pouvait lire dans les yeux de Kyosuke, tant que son père continuait de sourire.

— Tu as encore grandi ou je rêve ?

— C'est vrai ! Je bois beaucoup de lait et je mange tout ce que papa me prépare.

— Oh ! C'est bien ça. Tu es une très bonne fille.

— Oui ! Dis, Kyo-chan ?

— Hm ? Quoi ? Demanda-t-il en se redressant avec Rina dans les bras. Naruto-kun, tu peux mettre ma mallette sur le canapé ?

— Oui.

— Merci. Tu veux savoir quoi ma puce ?

— Tu vas revenir ?

— Comment ça ?

— Je veux voir Kyo-chan encore, mais tu viens pas souvent…

— Je suis là, alors on peut jouer ensemble si tu veux.

— Mais moi je pars avec papa.

— Oh… Mais je te rassure, je reviendrai très vite.

— Tu l'as séduite, lança Naruto.

— Je vois ça. Elle m'a séduite aussi, fit-il en déposant un baiser sur sa petite joue.

— J'aime beaucoup Kyo-chan ! Grand-père aussi l'aime beaucoup !

— Ah oui ? S'enquit Kyosuke avec un sourire intéressé. D'ailleurs, il est où ? Il travaille ?

— Non, il dort encore.

— Sérieux ? S'enquit-il déçu.

— Grand-père travaille beaucoup, souligna Rina tout en nouant ses bras autour du cou de l'adulte. Tu sens bon.

— Merci, mon cœur.

— Rina, on devrait y aller.

— Désolé, je vous ai retenu.

Kyosuke déposa la petite fille et après un dernier sourire, il se tourna vers Naruto.

— Je devrais partir alors.

— Non, non ! Tu as du café dans la cuisine et profites-en pour aller le réveiller.

— Mais il est fatigué, je préfère…

— Si tu pars sans lui avoir dit au moins bonjour, il t'en voudra.

— Tu es sûr ?

— Parfaitement. Allez mon cœur, on y va ? S'enquit-il en lui tendant la main.

— Bye bye, Kyo-chan.

— Passez une bonne journée.

Et la porte se ferma, le laissant seul au milieu du couloir. C'était la première fois qu'il se trouvait chez son ami sans personne dans les parages. Il demeura dans cette position de longues secondes, puis il se décida d'aller se servir un café et d'aller voir son ami. Ce serait la première fois qu'il le regarderait dormir depuis qu'ils s'étaient quittés. Avec une certaine impatience, il déposa sa veste sur le dossier de l'une des chaises de la cuisine et se dirigea vers la cafetière.

oOo

Avec deux tasses de café en main, il poussa lentement la porte de la chambre de Minato et laissa la pénombre gagner sa vision. À peine avait-il fait un pas qu'il s'arrêta net. Était-il possible qu'un homme soit aussi magnifique dans une position tout sauf sensuelle et de paraitre tout droit sorti d'un rêve ? Il ne saurait le dire, car c'était bien la première fois que son regard rencontrait une vision aussi irréelle… Minato se trouvait à quelques pas de lui totalement endormi. Une légère couverture couvrait la partie inférieure de son corps, une main posée négligemment sur son ventre, l'autre cachée sous l'oreiller. Le torse exposé aux yeux de Kyosuke était nu et montrait une partie étonnamment maintenue en forme. Et connaissant son travail qui lui réclamait des heures et des heures une position assise, il ne comprenait pas comment il parvenait à avoir une musculature aussi évidente. Certes, elle n'était pas aussi développée que la sienne, cependant elle était bien présente. Il était réellement désirable, même avec ce petit filet de bave qui s'échappait de sa bouche.

Tout en se passant la langue sur sa lèvre inférieure, il se décida d'aller rejoindre son ami et dans un mouvement lent, il prit place sur le lit. Il déposa la tasse pour Minato sur la table de nuit, se pencha vers sa bouche et d'une voix rauque, il murmura :

— Mina, j'ai envie de toi.

Un simple gémissement lui répondit. Amusé, Kyosuke se redressa et sans le quitter des yeux, il but une gorgée de café. Puis son regard dériva sur la chambre. Pour le peu qu'il voyait, il appréciait grandement la décoration et le choix des meubles. Elle était moderne et surtout très confortable. Il devinait sans mal que cette décoration était du fait de la défunte femme de Minato. D'ailleurs, il se demandait à quoi elle pouvait ressembler… Il ne voyait pas de photos et il…

Son regard s'arrêta sur un cadre posé sur la commode qui se trouvait face au lit. Il ne distinguait pas grand-chose, alors il se décida à s'approcher. Tout en déposant sa tasse, il se saisit de l'encadrement et son cœur manqua un battement. Le tableau qu'il caressait du regard fit naitre en lui une sensation de malaise. Cette femme semblait avoir été d'une douceur sans nom et ce sourire qu'elle exposait à l'appareil photo démontrait du bonheur qu'elle vivait, en cet instant là. Le couple dégageait un bonheur réel. Comment pouvait-il espérer égaler ou même frôler une telle béatitude ? Minato parviendrait-il à être aussi heureux avec lui ? Il ne savait pas… Pourtant, il ne souhaitait pas baisser les bras, ça n'avait jamais été son credo. Bien que le doute semble avoir gagné son cœur, il ne pouvait laisser passer cette chance. Après toutes ces années, il avait enfin cette opportunité de faire naitre quelque chose entre eux, alors il…

Le fil de ses pensées fut interrompu par deux bras qui le saisissaient au niveau de la taille.

— À quoi tu penses ?

— Salut toi, répondit Kyosuke tout en déposant la photo.

— Salut.

— Je pense à toi.

Tout en prononçant ces mots, il se tourna et se retrouva face au regard encore ensommeillé de Minato. Mais malgré ça, ses iris bleus étaient vivants et brillants de cette lueur qu'il affectionnait tant.

— Oh~

— Tu m'as manqué, fit-il en amorçant un geste vers sa bouche. J'ai envie de te goûter.

— Je peux manger quelque chose avant ?

— Le café que je sens là suffit pour le moment, répondit-il en se saisissant de son menton.

— Alors, tu attends quoi ?

— Je me le demande…

Avec un sourire, il déposa sa bouche sur celle de son compagnon et la caresse légère débuta. Le goût du café lui parvint et la douceur s'envola alors pour laisser place à l'impatience et la passion. Chaque fois qu'il savourait ses lèvres, Kyosuke perdait la notion de réalité et l'envie de le posséder complètement se fraya un chemin à travers les flux de désirs qui circulaient en lui. Cet homme engendrait en lui tellement de choses qu'il ne saurait dire comment il allait tenir avant de le plaquer sur une surface quelconque et le faire sien. Sa langue se glissa dans sa bouche et quand cette dernière rencontra la sienne, un gémissement de plaisir se fit entendre dans la pièce. Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de son ami et il se serra contre lui autant qu'il pouvait. À cet instant-là, il ne souhaitait qu'une chose : que cela dure le plus longtemps possible. Minato répondait à son baiser avec fièvre et la manière dont il se colla à lui ne fit qu'attiser encore son désir. Le baiser dura un petit moment, aussi intense que passionné.

Tout en augmentant le contact de leurs bouches, se goûtant, se léchant, se cherchant encore et encore, les deux hommes faillirent oublier de reprendre un souffle d'air pour gonfler leurs poumons. Alors, dans un sursaut de douleur suite au manque d'oxygène, ils se séparèrent dans un gémissement rauque. Leurs cœurs battant à toute vitesse, le souffle court, ils se regardèrent avec un désir non feint et d'une voix chargée, Minato fit :

— On a failli oublier de respirer…

— Ouais… murmura Kyosuke en caressant le contour du visage de son ami du bout du doigt.

Tout en le fixant avec un regard hagard, Minato avait l'impression d'être aspiré dans les profondeurs bleues de ses yeux. Il ne savait pas comment agir et la manière dont son corps prenait le pas sur sa réflexion l'effrayait énormément.

— Je… je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai agi comme ça, expliqua-t-il en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

— Moi si, alors ne t'inqui…

— Mais… Je n'ai jamais éprouvé ça ! Je veux dire depuis la mort de Kushina.

— Mina.

— Depuis ce qui s'était passé la semaine dernière, je ne cesse de rêver de toi, de te désirer encore et encore et ça m'effraie !

— Mina, répéta Kyosuke en fixant son ami avec anxiété.

— C'est tellement fort ! Je me sens oppressé par ces sentiments qui jaillissent en moi sans prévenir. Je n'arrive même plus à suivre une journée de travail sans que tu surgisses dans mon esprit. Et même maintenant, quand je t'ai vu à mon réveil… Je ne voulais qu'une chose, que tu me prennes dans tes bras, que tu m'embrasses, que tu me touches… J'ai l'impression que cela va vite, si vite. Pourtant, je te veux, je te veux plus que je n'aurai pu l'imaginer un jour. Kyo tu…

— **Mina !**

— Que…

Surpris par le ton de la voix de Kyosuke, Minato sursauta et reporta son regard perdu sur son ami.

— Quoi ?

— Pourquoi tu te tortures ?

— Je ne sais pas… c'est juste…

— Je suis dans le même cas que toi. Je ne cesse de penser à toi, de rêver de toi de te désirer si fort que j'ai failli faire quelque chose de stupide en te regardant dormir. Mais tu sais, je suis en même temps si heureux de partager ça avec toi. je me sens complet et si bien. Tu es…

— J'ai compris, le coupa Minato en plaçant son doigt sur sa bouche.

— Alors, commença-t-il en se saisissant de sa main. Arrête de te prendre la tête sur ça. Tu me désires, tant mieux ! Si tu veux quelque chose, prends-le, je te ne résisterai jamais.

— Je me sens idiot…

— Pourquoi ?

— J'avance d'un pas et je recule de deux…

— Tant que tu ne t'éloignes pas complètement, ça m'importe peu.

Il fut touché par les paroles de cet homme qui lui avait rendu totalement le sourire, et pour être honnête, sa présence était importante dans sa vie et bien plus que cela. Cependant, comme il l'avait dit, il avait peur. Peur de ce qu'il ressentait pour Kyosuke et peur de la manière dont lui-même agissait depuis quelques jours. Plus le temps passait, plus il avait l'impression de se noyer dans ce flux d'émotions et de sensations. Il voulait plus, mais en même temps il était effrayé à l'idée de perdre ce nouveau lien qui s'était créé entre eux. Pour une obscure raison, il guettait le moment où tout cela s'effondrerait, comme ce fut le cas avec sa défunte femme. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il éprouvait pour lui, mais il ne pouvait le laisser s'éloigner de lui encore une fois.

— Je ne pourrai jamais… plus jamais…

— Cela me suffit, répondit Kyosuke en lui caressant la joue.

Un moment de tendresse naquit entre les hommes, loin du désir oppressant d'il y a quelques minutes. Minato inclina légèrement la tête, appuyant un peu plus contre la paume chaude de son ami. Il se sentait si bien.

— Dis…

— Oui, murmura le blond d'une voix lointaine.

— Tu devrais aller mettre un truc sur le dos, car je ne sais pas trop si j'arriverai à tenir…

— Oh ! Désolé… fit-il en s'écartant. Tu devrais aller dans la cuisine, je te rejoins.

— Ouais, je crois aussi, lança Kyosuke amusé. N'oublie pas ton café, ajouta-t-il en s'emparant de sa tasse.

Tout en gagnant la cuisine, il ne put s'empêcher de penser que son ami avait raison. Il était vrai que tout cela allait bien trop vite. Ils s'étaient retrouvés depuis seulement quelques semaines et pourtant ils ressentaient le besoin d'être plus proches. Ce sentiment n'avait pas surgit de nulle part, n'est-ce pas ? Si leur besoin de se toucher et l'impression de manque qui les dévoraient depuis leurs retrouvailles étaient présents, cela voulait sûrement dire qu'ils éprouvaient quelque chose de similaire depuis bien longtemps ? Cela ne pouvait s'expliquer qu'ainsi, pas vrai ? Alors pourquoi il ne s'était rendu compte de rien ? Même après le départ de Minato, il n'avait pas ressenti ce sentiment de manque et de vide. Et pourtant, quand il s'était trouvé devant lui, tout s'était imposé comme une vérité longuement voilée… C'était drôle dans un sens… Ne pas se rendre compte de la place tellement importante qu'avait une personne aussi proche de soi, c'était vraiment risible…

— Quel idiot je fais…

Dans un soupir las, il se saisit de sa veste et chercha son paquet de cigarettes. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de fumer en pleine journée et surtout hors de son bureau, mais en cet instant, il était quelque peu stressé. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il affectionnait particulièrement, mais de temps en temps il avait besoin de s'en griller une… Et après la discussion qu'il avait eue avec Minato, cette dernière était la bienvenue.

— Bon sang ! Ça fait du bien, souffla-t-il après avoir inspiré la fumée.

— Tu fumes maintenant ?

— Pas vraiment… T'as pris une douche ?

— Ouais… j'avais besoin de me refroidir les idées, fit-il en déposant sa tasse de café maintenant pratiquement vide. Alors ? Reprit Minato en désignant la cigarette entre les doigts de son ami.

— Juste une de temps en temps… Le paquet peut me faire des mois, répondit-il dans un sourire. C'est juste que, là… tu vois quoi…

— Hm…

— Tu te sens mieux ?

— Oui, désolé pour tout à l'heure.

— Non, ça va. Je préfère qu'on parle maintenant plutôt que de tout garder pour toi.

Kyosuke regarda son ami avec attention. Ce dernier semblait être de meilleure humeur que tout à l'heure. Une impression d'apaisement émanait de lui et celui réchauffa son cœur. Un sourire fleurit sur son visage et d'un mouvement lent, il amorça un mouvement vers les lèvres de Minato et d'une caresse qui le surprit lui-même, il y déposa un baiser léger. Juste un contact, rien de plus, rien de moins. Mais étrangement, ce geste lui fit si plaisir que son sourire s'accentua et son cœur se mit à battre à toute allure.

Après s'être éloigné et pris place sur la chaise face au maitre du lieu, il dit :

— Je me sens comme un collégien qui découvre les affres de l'amour.

— Je ressens la même chose… souffla le blond gêné.

— Tu sais que c'est sérieux ce que j'éprouve, n'est-ce pas?

— Oui.

— Je… les mots ce n'est pas trop mon fort… Mais tu sais…

— Pas besoin de le dire. Je crois que je ne suis pas capable de le faire aussi…

— OK… se contenta de dire Kyosuke. Comme toujours, on se comprend.

— Comme toujours, répéta Minato en glissant sa main dans celle de son compagnon.

— Mina…

— Hm ?

— Je…

Sa phrase fut coupée, avant même qu'il ait pu commencer, par le son du téléphone. Dans un soupir exaspéré, il quitta la chaleur accueillante de la paume de Minato et décrocha.

— Quoi ? Lança-t-il dans un ton menaçant. Je sais. Oui, je sais. Pas la peine de me le rappeler. Tu sais, je ne suis plus un gosse qu'on doit surveiller, merde ! Comment ça tu en doutes ! Kakashi, j'ai promis d'être là pour la réunion, alors j'y serai. Oui, je sais qu'il reste que 40 minutes. Non, non ! Pas la peine de venir ! Que… attends, j'ai compris ! J'arrive…

Dans un geste rageur, il raccrocha et laissa échapper un profond soupir.

— Tu dois y retourner, constata faiblement Minato.

— Désolé.

— Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Te voir aujourd'hui a été une surprise, ça me suffit.

— La réunion de ce matin est importante, sinon je serai resté, précisa-t-il en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

— Oui, j'en doute pas, fit le blond tout en suivant la main de son compagnon.

Sans cesser de le fixer, il ne put s'empêcher de trouver ce geste sensuel. Il était réellement magnifique. Cet homme était un appel à la luxure et la dépravation, totalement. Et le corps qu'il soupçonnait caché derrière ses vêtements devait être des plus appétissants. Mon Dieu, il était clairement perdu… Tout à l'heure il était en train de se poser des questions sur sa manière d'agir depuis qu'ils avaient décidé d'être ensemble, et quelques minutes plus tard il était carrément en train de baver sur ce corps qu'il n'avait même pas encore vu.

Tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, une chaleur étouffante s'empara de lui. Le désir qu'il avait lu dans le regard de Kyosuke un peu plus tôt le consumait à son tour totalement. Il fallait qu'il arrête tout de suite ! Ce n'était ni l'endroit et encore moins le moment d'avoir ce genre de réaction…

D'ailleurs, son ami semblait à mille lieues de ces genres de pensées. Son travail avait repris le pas et un visage grave et sérieux avait remplacé la mine légère et décontractée de tout à l'heure. Être à la tête d'une famille comme la leur était épuisant, que ce soit physiquement et mentalement… Et avec la décision de changement que Kyosuke avait prise quelques mois plus tôt, sa vie devait être un vrai enfer. Laissant de côté ses lubriques idées, Minato se décida à le questionner :

— Comment ça avance ?

— Je mentirais si je te répondais : bien. Mais ça va, ça aurait pu être pire, genre une guerre au sein du clan, tu vois…

— Oui… Mais ils doivent être mécontents de ton choix…

— Eh bien, tu sais, pas tellement. Étrangement, même les anciens me suivent. Ils doivent se sentir fatigués par tout cela et l'idée d'avoir leurs vieux jours tranquilles semble être une meilleure option que les finir en prison loin des leurs…

— Sérieux ?

— Comme je te dis ! À la mort de notre vieux, j'ai tout de suite senti qu'ils voulaient se reposer… Tu sais, notre famille existe depuis pas mal de temps. On est 21e siècle, la mafia n'a plus sa place et ils s'en étaient rendu compte avant même que je prenne la tête du clan… Mais ils n'osaient pas franchir le pas et surtout connaissant notre père, ça aurait été leur fin à eux plus qu'autre chose…

— Ça me rassure… murmura Minato avec un maigre sourire. La transition se passe bien alors ?

— Oui… On doit faire le ménage et transformer beaucoup de choses et surtout faire prendre conscience à certains jeunots qu'il est temps d'oublier ce mode de vie.

— C'est… dangereux ? Tu ne risques rien ? S'enquit Minato d'une voix légèrement angoissée.

— Je gère, ne t'inquiète pas.

— Mais…

— Mina, je suis plus solide que tu ne le penses.

— Je sais, mais tu ne restes pas moins humain !

— Oh, tu es trop mignon~

— Oh, tais-toi ! Je m'inquiète, j'en ai le droit, non ?

— Oui, largement, répondit Kyosuke en se redressant. Mais tout se passera bien, ajouta-t-il en enfilant sa veste. Je reviens ce soir si tu n'as pas trop de travail.

— J'ai terminé hier soir… alors, je suis tranquille pour quelques jours.

Tout en lui répondant, il le suivit du regard. Ce dernier avait pris la direction du salon, pour revenir quelques secondes plus tard sa mallette à la main.

— Parfait, on pourra passer un petit moment rien que tous les deux.

— Je…

— Penses-y, fit Kyosuke en lui caressant la joue. On ira dans un endroit pour que tu te relaxes et on avancera un peu, conclut-il avec un clin d'œil.

— Idiot.

— C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes.

— J'ai jamais dit ça.

— Mais je le sais, assura-t-il dans un sourire.

— N'importe quoi.

— Mina.

— Quoi ?

— Je peux avoir un bisou ?

— Bon sang… Tu t'entends parler ?

— Hé !

— Depuis quand tu es aussi gamin ?

— Depuis que je revis, lança-t-il en déposant un chaste baiser sur les lèvres entrouvertes de son compagnon. J'y vais.

— At-…

Et la porte s'ouvrit pour se fermer tout de suite après.

Après un regard étonné, Minato finit par sourire. Tout en se caressant la bouche et dans une démarche rêveuse, il gagna la cuisine. Amusé par sa réaction, il ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Il se sentait heureux et si léger. La mise à plat de ses doutes et inquiétudes l'avait aidé à voir plus clair et à présent, il était prêt à franchir toutes les étapes qu'il fallait pour que la relation avec Kyosuke fonctionne.

**oOoOo**

_**Chez Shikamaru.**_

— Nara-san…

— Hum…

— Arrête ça.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce que j'ai du travail.

— Tu peux le faire plus tard.

— Et c'est toi qui dis ça ? Et puis, j'ai promis à sensei de le terminer pour demain matin.

— Il a rendu son script déjà. Alors…

— Encore deux pages.

— Kiba.

À cet instant-là, le dénommé Kiba sentit les dents de son compagnon se saisir de la chair tendre de sa nuque et une douleur vive se répandait dans tout son corps. Cette manière qu'il avait de lui faire savoir qu'il s'ennuyait commençait sérieusement à être difficile à supporter. La première fois qu'il avait fait ça, ça avait été sur le coup de la rigolade, mais au lieu de protester, Kiba avait mollement gémi et il avait carrément apprécié le geste de son petit ami. Jamais encore il ne s'était douté porter sur le plaisir masochiste. Cependant, à ce moment-là, tout son corps avait frémi et une agréable sensation s'était emparée de lui. La douleur était présente, mais elle avait été très vite masquée par les picotements si grisants et jouissifs. Et depuis ce jour-là, c'était devenu une habitude…

Leur relation avait fortement avancé depuis ce baiser qu'ils avaient partagé. Ce jour-là, Shikamaru avait fait le premier pas, et tout le corps de Kiba avait réagi. Mais très vite il avait eu peur par ce qu'il éprouvait. Peu à peu, ils avaient commencé à faire un pas de plus, surtout niveau intimiste. Il avait toujours soupçonné cet homme qu'il aimait d'être vraiment doué, mais jamais encore à ce point-là. La première fois qu'il l'avait fait jouir avec sa bouche, il s'était cru mourir. Pour être honnête, ça avait été la première fellation de Kiba. Il avait connu le sexe, bien qu'il ait eu une seule petite amie, les relations physiques il les avait connues, mais elle n'avait jamais voulu le prendre en bouche et cela lui importait peu dans un sens. Cependant quand Shikamaru avait posé ses lèvres sur sa verge, il avait vu des étoiles… Et bien après ça, son corps était toujours en feu, cherchant à sentir les mains, les lèvres, le souffle de son amant contre lui. Par contre, ils n'avaient pas encore franchi le grand pas ! Plus le temps passait, et plus Kiba était frustré.

Oui, la peur qu'il avait connue avait complètement disparu, pour laisser place à un désir oppressant et puissant. Pourtant, Shikamaru ne cherchait pas à aller plus loin. Ses doigts avaient tenté de se glisser en lui une fois, ça avait tellement surpris Kiba qu'il avait crié. Et pour son malheur, son aîné avait mal compris sa réaction. Et depuis lors, ce dernier se contentait de l'embrasser, de le caresser et surtout de le faire jouir encore et encore… Sans jamais rien demander. Il avait essayé de lui expliquer, mais à chaque fois il le bâillonnait avec un baiser.

Alors quand il avait commencé à le mordre, il avait compris que c'était sa manière de faire…

Pourtant, il savait qu'il souhaitait plus, bien plus…

— Haa…

_« Merde… j'adore ça… »_

— Tu me dis d'arrêter, mais tu gémis de plaisir là ?

— Tais-toi !

— Oh oui, tu as raison. Il y a mieux à faire.

— Nara-san…

— Hum ?

— Je veux plus.

— Et tu en auras, fit-il en léchant la peau marquée.

— Non, tu… tu ne comprends pas.

— Comment ça ?

— Fais-moi l'amour… murmura Kiba dans une voix complètement voilée par la honte.

— On a le temps.

— Mais… répliqua-t-il tout en se redressant. Tu dois avoir envie d'avoir plus ! Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes toujours après m'avoir fait jouir ? Je ne comprends pas ! Tu… tu ne veux pas le faire c'est ça ? Tu ne me désires pas ? S'enquit Kiba anxieux.

Tout en contournant la table sur laquelle il était en train de travailler, il prit la direction de la cuisine ouverte pour se servir un café.

— Kiba.

— Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ? Pourquoi tu ne penses pas à aller plus loin ? Je suis prêt, largement prêt !

— Tu parles…

— Na…

— C'est nouveau pour moi ! Le désir que je ressens pour toi est présent, pratiquement tout le temps. Alors, ne me demande pas d'en faire plus, OK ! Je serai capable de te prendre contre ce plan de travail si je ne me contrôlai pas un minimum. La dernière fois, dans le feu de l'action, j'ai failli aller plus loin, mais ton cri de douleur m'a paralysé, tu comprends ? La relation que tu as entamée un mois plus tôt me satisfait tellement que je ne sais pas comment agir et réagir ! C'est nouveau pour moi… J'avais l'habitude de coucher avec des femmes sans même ressentir la moindre chose pour elles, mais avec toi, je veux faire autrement… Merde, tu me fais dire tout et n'importe quoi, souffla Shikamaru tout en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

— Nara-san…

— Viens, demanda-t-il en tendant la main. On a besoin de parler.

— Je…

— Et laisse ce café. On va prendre un truc plus fort.

Dans un soupir, Kiba renversa son café dans l'évier et rempli la tasse d'eau. Tout en fermant les yeux, il se demanda ce qu'il lui avait pris d'aborder le sujet maintenant. Quelques secondes plus tôt, ils étaient si bien, mais il avait fallu qu'il suive son besoin physique et d'en vouloir plus. Avec le temps, il avait appris à le connaitre et à suivre son rythme. Cet homme qui semblait arborer un masque tout au long de la journée se détendait complètement quand il se trouvait chez lui et surtout étrangement en la présence de Kiba. Et plus les jours passaient, plus il aimait ce que Shikamaru partageait avec lui. Le côté feignant qu'il avait remarqué la première fois qu'il s'était rendu à son travail était toujours là, mais étonnement, il trouvait cet aspect de sa personne vraiment mignon. Des petits détails de ce genre étaient nombreux, et cela comblait Kiba. Cet homme qu'il avait appris à aimer à distance sans pourtant le connaitre était l'exact opposé de l'homme parfait, néanmoins, il l'adorait.

Alors, quand il employait un ton comme celui de maintenant, il savait qu'une discussion sérieuse allait débuter.

Après un énième soupir, il quitta la cuisine et se dirigea vers le bar. Il servit deux touches de _whisky_, puis il rejoignit son amant sur le canapé.

— Sec, ça te va ?

— Parfait.

— Désolé, fit Kiba tout en portant le liquide ambré à ses lèvres.

— Pourquoi ?

— D'avoir réagi de la sorte…

— Kiba… soupira Shikamaru en buvant une bonne gorgée. Arrête.

— Quand j'ai enfin osé faire le premier pas, jamais je n'aurai pensé que tu accepterais aussi facilement d'être avec moi. Tu es hétéro pur et dur, donc, en principe je n'avais aucune chance… Et pourtant, tu l'as fait. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as décidé de le faire, mais peu m'importait, tu avais dit « oui ».

— J'avais senti qu'avec toi ce serait intéressant. Dès cet instant-là, j'ai su que je n'allais plus m'ennuyer. Bien que je n'aie jamais rien éprouvé de ce genre avant, je voulais te laisser une chance.

— Alors pourquoi ?

— Pourquoi je ne te fais pas l'amour ?

— Je…

Le rouge aux joues, Kiba se tassa autant que possible dans le canapé. Parler de vive voix de ce genre de chose était une première pour lui. Même après ce qu'ils avaient partagé, même quand c'était lui qui en parlait, il ne s'était pas senti aussi gêné.

— Pourquoi tu rougis ?

— Tu…

— Je te signale que c'est toi qui as tenu à en parler.

— Je sais !

— Alors pourquoi cette tête toute rouge ? Même tes oreilles sont rouges !

— Tais-toi ! Répliqua Kiba tout en cachant ses oreilles.

— Tu es bizarre… L'assurance que tu avais ce jour-là semble avoir disparu…

— C'est… mon vrai moi… là.

— Je vois ça.

— Nara-san…

— Et dire que tu as osé te définir comme le loup qui allait dévorer la pauvre brebis que j'étais…

— Tu… Tu es trop imposant !

— Comment ça ?

— Tu dégages tellement de choses que je me sens tout petit face à toi… Je me rends compte maintenant à quel point j'étais idiot de dire ça. Tu es le prédateur et moi… juste…

— Ah, merde ! Tu es trop adorable là… répondit Shikamaru en attirant le visage de son amant vers lui. Tellement que j'ai envie de te dévorer.

— Haa…

Et de nouveau, un petit gémissement sortit de ses lèvres, engendrant en Kiba une sensation de faiblesse extrême.

— Tu gémis encore. Tu es beaucoup trop mignon pour ton bien.

— Na… Nara-san…

Leurs bouches étaient à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre. Il suffisait que l'un d'eux fasse un mouvement vers l'autre et le contact se ferait sans problème. Tout en fixant les lèvres entrouvertes de Shikamaru, Kiba fit un effort surhumain pour ne pas franchir cette infime distance.

— Kiba.

— Hum… gémit-il tout en se passant la langue sur sa lèvre inférieure.

— Je te ferai l'amour, sois-en sûr. Et quand ce moment-là viendra, tu me supplieras d'arrêter.

— Po… pourquoi ?

— Parce que tu sentiras ton corps se fondre, tes hanches te feront tellement mal que tu ne pourras plus tenir debout, que ton sexe tendu se libérera, mais tu en redemanderas, que tes lèvres gonflées demanderont grâce sans pour autant obtenir la libération souhaitée... Je suis capable de beaucoup de choses et sur ce point je suis assez confiant et tu sais pourquoi ?

— N… non…

— Parce que je te désire comme jamais encore je n'ai désiré quelqu'un. Tu es présent à chaque moment de mes journées loin de toi. Mon corps te réclame, mais je me retiens et je continuerai tant que je ne saurai pas si tu es vraiment prêt. Tu comprends ?

— Mais je le…

— Non, tu ne l'es pas, le coupa Shikamaru tout en lui caressant la joue. Tu es anxieux, frustré oui, mais tu n'es pas encore prêt à ce que je te prenne.

— Je…

Était-ce la vérité ? Pourtant, aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, il avait toujours cru que le moment viendrait par lui-même et qu'il accepterait sans aucun problème. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Shikamaru se murait à lui refuser ça, mais il devrait peut-être y réfléchir un peu plus en profondeur, car apparemment pour l'instant c'était sa seule option…

— Tu n'es pas d'accord, n'est-ce pas ?

— Hm…

— C'est normal. Tu sais, tu devrais en parler à quelqu'un. Comme tu vois, tu ne comprends pas mon point de vue…

— Sans doute…

— Regarde-moi, somma Shikamaru tout en saisissant le menton de son amant.

— Je me sens idiot…

— Pas pour moi. C'est normal que tu te poses des questions.

— Hum…

— Cela va te paraitre étrange, mais je me sens bien. Ce qui se passe entre nous me convient parfaitement.

— OK…

— On a assez parlé, non ? Je peux profiter de toi, maintenant ?

— Idiot…

— Le loup a envie d'un petit encas, fit-il amusé.

— Alors, sers-toi.

— Bon appétit~

Dans un mouvement vif, sa bouche s'écrasa contre la sienne, exigeante et autoritaire. C'était cette même ferveur qui s'était emparée de Shikamaru quelques jours plus tôt. Ses lèvres s'empressèrent de le dévorer avec appétit, engendrant en Kiba une chaleur exquise et brûlante. La vague de chaleur se répandait en lui, rendant son corps tout fébrile et sa soif toujours aussi forte quand son amant le prenait ainsi contre lui. Soudain, il sentit la main de son aîné attraper sa nuque, le pressant davantage contre sa caresse brutale et si grisante. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent et un gémissement d'un pur plaisir s'éleva dans la pièce. Tout en profitant de sa saveur, Shikamaru le fit basculer sur le canapé, l'écrasant de tout son poids. Le baiser s'arrêta alors, Kiba sentit le souffle tiède contre sa peau et à cet instant tout son univers bascula totalement. Quand les lèvres chaudes se posèrent sur sa nuque, il ferma les yeux et se laissa totalement submerger par les sensations si enivrantes sur cette partie de son corps dont il ne soupçonnait même pas son pouvoir érogène.

Il aimait cet homme. Il l'aimait au-delà du possible… Alors, il ferait tout pour le garder contre lui et profiter de ces moments de pur bonheur qu'ils partageaient. Et peu lui importait ce que ce dernier ressentait pour lui, le désir qu'il sentait là contre sa cuisse le rassurait largement. S'il voulait attendre avant de faire l'amour, alors, il attendrait… Tant qu'il continuerait à le cajoler et de lui prouver qu'il le désirait, cela lui suffisait amplement.

Du moins pour le moment.

— Kiba… Tu la sens ? S'enquit-il en se frottant contre lui.

— O… oui…

— On peut venir ensemble, toi et moi…

— Oh. Oui, oui ! Touche-moi !

— Merde ! Je bande comme un malade…

— Moi, moi aussi.

— Ta peau est si délicieuse… Si tu savais…

— Na… Nara-san… Ahh ! Arrête de me mordre.

— Impossible, souffla l'intéressé tout en saisissant un morceau de chair si tendre. Tu es trop…

**Ding Dong !**

Toute tension s'envola. Les deux hommes se figèrent et se regardèrent sans trop savoir ce qu'ils devaient faire… Les secondes s'écoulèrent sans qu'aucun d'eux ne daigne bouger. Dans un soupir las, Shikamaru posa son front contre celui de son amant et d'une voix rauque il murmura :

— On ignore.

— Tu es…

**Ding Dong ! **

**Ding Dong ! **

**Ding Dong !**

— Bordel…

— T'as complètement débandé là, précisa Kiba amusé.

— La ferme. Fais chier… pesta-t-il en reprenant une position assise.

— C'est sûrement le boulot… va ouvrir.

— J'espère pour cette personne que c'est important, sinon il va se retrouver au chômage !

— Sois poli.

Oui, peu importait ce que Shikamaru ressentait pour lui, tant qu'il était là… Cependant, une discussion avec Naruto s'imposait. Il était encore vierge de toute connaissance sexuelle, du moins niveau pratique, alors son ami pourrait sûrement l'aider à comprendre et savoir comment il devrait se comporter et surtout faire plaisir à son amant. Un sourire lubrique naquit sur son visage.

_« Naruto j'espère que tu sauras m'aider ! »_

* * *

_**À suivre…**_

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu. Une review ?

Je vous dis à la prochaine,

Bisous


	13. Chapter 13

_**Merci à**_ : Passerine, **Masirkkisoi**, kvt86 , **Yezel**, Kooly et **Ketsuchi.**

Bon, c'est la première fois que j'ai autant de mal à écrire un chapitre… Le souci de la page blanche m'avait complètement pris en dépourvu… Sincèrement, désolée…

J'espère que cela ne se reproduira pas…

Bonne lecture.

Un grand merci à Misaki-chan pour la relecture et correction! Tes idées m'ont grandeùent aidé!

* * *

_**Chapitre 13**_

* * *

Souriant et plus heureux que jamais, Naruto marchait d'un pas tranquille sur le gazon du parc. Sa fille se trouvait à ses côtés sautillant avec joie, faisant danser ses jolies boucles blondes. Main dans la main, ils voguaient seuls dans ce lieu peuplé d'un monde fou. Sasuke ne devrait plus tarder et le jeune père était impatient de le retrouver. Son sourire s'accentua quand sa fille lui offrit une frimousse toute mignonne et heureuse. Elle était réellement adorable et tellement facile à vivre. Arrivant devant un banc, il s'y arrêta pour s'installer.

— Papa, je peux aller sur l'araignée ?

— OK. Mais fais attention !

— Oui.

Il vit sa fille s'élancer vers l'attraction et avec une dextérité qui lui était propre, elle s'agrippa aux fils avec patience et entrain. Les enfants aimaient vraiment affronter les difficultés et ce qu'il voyait en cet instant le lui démontrait largement. Amusé par ses tentatives d'atteindre le point le plus haut de l'araignée, il la fixa avec attention pour ne rater aucun de ses mouvements. Elle n'était pas du genre maladroit, mais un faux pas était si vite arrivé. Peu à peu, elle se retrouva au plus haut et après une pause, elle se tourna vers son père. Le sourire qu'elle exposa montra une grande fierté et cela fit plaisir à Naruto. Tout en lui rendant son sourire, il se leva pour aller la rejoindre. Mine de rien, même si la montée fut plus au moins simple, il craignait la descente…

Arrivé à sa hauteur, elle lui tendit les bras, mais très vite, elle changea d'avis et porta son regard au loin. Intrigué, Naruto fit de même et à ce moment-là il sut que sa journée serait plus belle que jamais… Son cœur se mit à battre avec émotion et son sourire se fit plus grand et heureux.

— Allez, descend chérie.

— OK.

Quelques secondes plus tard et la personne tant désirée s'arrêtant à leur hauteur, une voix douce retentit, et Sasuke dit :

— Désolé, je suis un peu en retard.

— Non… ça…

— Uchi-sensei !

— Hé, bonjour toi.

— Bonjour ! Lança-t-elle tout en lui serrant les jambes. Ouahh ! Uchi-sensei !

— Rina, ne te colle pas comme ça.

— Mais…

— Chérie, n'oublie pas que c'est ton maître d'école, d'accord ?

— Oui… murmura-t-elle en s'écartant. Tu restes avec nous ?!

— Oui, si tu es partante, répondit Sasuke en lui caressant les cheveux.

— Très partante ! Hein, papa ?

— Elle était très excitée à l'idée de passer du temps avec toi.

— Je me doute.

— Tous tes élèves t'adorent comme ça, où c'est juste ma fille ? S'enquit Naruto amusé. On va s'asseoir autour de la table ?

— Je te suis.

— Papa, je pourrais avoir mon jus ?

— Oui mon cœur.

D'un pas léger, le trio prit la direction de la table en bois à côté d'un grand arbre, sûrement un chêne, pour s'y installer et surtout pour être un peu à l'écart de toute l'agitation qui prendrait rapidement d'assaut le parc. Naruto ne parvenait pas à croire qu'il se trouvait réellement avec son ex-amant ! Pourtant, il était bien là ! Il avait réussi à le convaincre de lui laisser une chance, malgré ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux. Alors, pour lui c'était une occasion de connaître quelque chose de nouveau tout en espérant que cela puisse durer. Il n'avait pas le temps pour des aventures sans lendemain, même si son besoin physique était de plus en plus présent. Alors, peu lui importait ce que Sasuke attendait de lui, il ferait tout pour rendre cela le plus solide possible.

— Tiens.

— Merci.

— Sasuke, tu veux quelque chose ? Demanda Naruto tout en désignant le distributeur de boissons du regard.

— Non, c'est bon merci.

Ce dernier fixait avec tendresse les gestes de la petite fille et un sourire amusé fleurissait à chacun de ses actes. Rina bataillait quelque peu avec sa brique de jus de fraise et le sérieux dont elle faisait preuve dans sa quête, aurait donné le sourire à n'importe qui. Après quelques tentatives infructueuses, elle tourna la tête vers son père et d'une voix toute mignonne, elle fit :

— Papa, j'y arrive pas…

— Je vois ça. Donne.

— Naruto-san.

— Hm ?

— Cela fait longtemps que tu vis chez ton père ?

— Bientôt trois ans. Tiens, bois doucement d'accord ?

— Oui ! Uchi-sensei, tu veux que je t'en laisse un peu ? C'est trop bon, tu sais.

— Je m'en voudrai de t'en priver, répondit-il en lui rendant son sourire.

— Papa en a pris deux, alors, je partage avec toi.

— Merci, fit-il plus amusé que jamais. Ça n'a pas dû être facile le retour chez tes parents.

— Non, pas tellement. J'avais besoin d'eux…

— Je vois.

— Elle est sous ton charme… encore, reprit-il.

— « Encore » ? Comment ça ?

Dans un soupir, Naruto regarda sa fille avec amour tout en se demandant comment elle faisait pour attirer autant les faveurs des autres envers elle… Décidément, elle était un aimant à bel homme… Déjà le petit bonhomme de ses deux meilleurs amis qui risquait de se transformer en un magnifique garçon, et là il y avait Kyosuke et Sasuke… Il devrait sérieusement creuser la question, car sa santé mentale en dépendrait…

— C'est juste que je ne sais comment, elle met dans sa poche pas mal d'adultes et je commence à me poser des questions…

— Haha ! Sérieux ?! Elle n'a que 5 ans, c'est normal. Regarde là ! Elle est tellement mignonne que même une personne qui déteste les enfants succomberait.

— Je suis mignonne ! S'exclama l'intéressée.

— C'est censé me rassurer ?

— Tu t'inquiètes trop, fit Sasuke tout en se penchant vers Rina. Oui petit démon, tu es très mignonne.

Un gloussement échappa de la bouche de la petite fille et toute gênée, elle porta un regard tout fier à son père. Elle semblait très satisfaite par le comportement de son sensei et cela la contentait grandement.

— Sûrement…

— Papa, je retourne jouer, lança Rina tout en quittant sa place.

Sans attendre la réponse de son père, la petite fille s'élança vers les attractions non loin de là et se mêla au reste des enfants. Tout en la surveillant du regard, Naruto reprit la discussion.

— J'ai peur de l'avenir... Et l'absence de présence féminine ne va pas trop arranger mon cas...

— Tu es mal barré.

— Merci pour ton soutien.

— Je t'en prie. Pour ma part, si jamais notre relation devient sérieuse, je pense que j'aurais toujours le bon rôle.

— Haha, très drôle...

— On ne peut pas porter tous les deux la casquette du méchant. Alors, puisqu'elle m'adore, être le gentil est la bonne place, conclut-il avec un grand sourire.

Naruto marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de poursuivre. Les mots qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir risquaient fort d'être chargés émotion. Il se connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il était, en cet instant, plus ému que jamais. La manière dont Sasuke parlait de leur avenir le rendait euphorique. Il était disposé à le laisser jouer n'importe quel rôle tant qu'il serait avec lui.

— Ça me va très bien, fit-il d'une voix lointaine.

— J'ai... Beaucoup réfléchi...

— À quoi?!

— À nous, à elle, dit-il en désignant Rina du regard.

— Je vois...

— Avant de partir dans tes réflexions et surtout interrogations, écoute-moi.

— O...ok.

— Six ans c'est long, mais en même temps pas tellement... Pendant cette période, je t'ai haï. J'étais blessé dans mon amour propre et dans mon cœur. Je ne comprenais pas, en fait, je ne voulais pas comprendre... Alors, j'ai réagi de la manière la plus stupide possible.

— Non, c'était une réaction normale...

— Ne me coupe pas, c'est assez difficile comme ça.

— Désolé.

— Quand je t'ai quitté ce soir-là, je n'ai pas tenu longtemps avant de m'effondrer. Je me suis senti terriblement trahi et très seul. Tu sais, tu as été mon premier amour, dans le sens véritable, et je t'avoue que je ne savais pas comment je devais réagir... Alors, j'ai suivi mes émotions et j'ai largué mes réflexions au loin. Pourtant, je ne voulais qu'une chose : te retrouver. Le temps a passé et ma rancœur ainsi que ma solitude n'ont fait que grandir. Un jour, après avoir obtenu ma certification de maître d'école, j'ai directement cherché un poste ici. Ça a pris un an, mais mon objectif n'ayant pas changé, à aucun moment je n'ai baissé les bras. Pourtant, quand je t'ai vu, poursuivit-il d'une voix chargée d'émotion, tout s'est effondré.

— Sasuke...

— Naruto-san, je ne veux pas avoir de regret, plus que j'en ai déjà...

— Moi aussi. Je peux, non, je veux vivre enfin comme je devrais. Alors, peu importe le temps que cela prendra, je patienterai.

— Tu n'auras pas à attendre longtemps. Je suis… tenta-t-il de dire tout en stoppant la boule d'émotion qui s'empara de lui.

— On avancera pas à pas, murmura Naruto en lui accordant un sourire tendre. Je ne vais nulle part, je suis là, on est là, conclut-il.

— Ça me convient, fit-il soudainement plus léger que jamais.

— Oui... souffla-t-il en avançant sa main libre vers celle du brun.

Amusé, Naruto lui adressa enfin un regard, puis d'une fine caresse, il entremêla ses doigts à ceux de Sasuke. Ils avaient franchi un énorme obstacle, non ? Le cœur battant à tout rompre, il fixa son compagnon avec envie. Soudain il souhaitait le sentir contre lui, l'embrassant, le serrant, le rassurant... Lui assurant que tout irait bien et qu'ils seraient heureux tous les trois. À cette pensée, ses yeux quittèrent à regret les iris profonds du brun pour se poser sur sa fille.

— Avant d'avancer complètement, il faut que j'en parle à ma famille... Surtout à mon père.

— Oui, normal.

— Je ne sais pas trop comment il prendra la chose et je t'avoue que j'ai peur de le laisser seul...

— On avancera lentement, tu te souviens ?

— Oui... On a encore le temps.

— Largement, assura Sasuke en portant la main de Naruto à ses lèvres. Nos blessures prendront un moment à cicatriser, mais on y arrivera.

Ce geste, dans toute sa simplicité, emplit Naruto de joie. La tendresse dans sa voix, dans sa conduite, dans sa façon de voir leur future relation démontrait une maturité nouvelle pour le blond. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait ainsi. Un homme nouveau se trouvait devant lui et Naruto se rendit compte qu'il était en train de retomber amoureux... À cette pensée, un rire lui échappa.

— Pourquoi tu ris ?

— Je me rends juste compte que je dois réapprendre à te connaître, bien que je sois déjà en train de succomber au Sasuke qui se trouve devant moi.

— Oui, je ressens la même chose.

— On est...

— Papa !

— Oui, chérie ?

Tout en rendant son sourire à Sasuke, Naruto tourna la tête vers sa fille qui semblait quelque peu agitée...

— J'ai, commença-t-elle tout en lançant un regard discret et gêné vers le second adulte.

Tout en suivant son geste, il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre le désarroi de sa fille. L'envie d'aller aux toilettes se faisait sentir et utiliser celles du parc n'était pas une option. Il s'était pourtant assuré d'y aller avant de partir, mais apparemment ce n'était pas assez… Après un dernier sourire à Rina, il tourna la tête vers Sasuke et dit:

— Il faut qu'on retourne à la maison.

— Oh, souffla le brun sans cacher sa déception. Je comprends.

— Idiot! Tu viens avec nous. On y va juste pour un petit moment pour la demoiselle.

Il s'empara du petit sac à dos de Rina, et, tout en lui prenant la main, il approcha de Sasuke et lui murmura à l'oreille:

— Elle a besoin d'aller aux toilettes.

— Oh ! Mais il y a celles du parc.

— Je ne peux pas la laisser s'asseoir sur ces trucs, je ne sais combien de fesses se sont posées dessus ! Répliqua-t-il en s'éloignant.

— C'est vrai...

— Dans l'urgence, je la portais, mais la je crois qu'elle a un besoin plus... Hum,... Tu vois ?!

— Ouais, fit-il amusé.

— Je n'arrive pas à croire que je parle de ça avec toi...

— Eh bien, ce n'est pas nouveau pour moi, expliqua Sasuke tout en prenant le chemin de la sortie du parc. Je m'occupe d'enfants, tu te rappelles, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

— Oui, mais...

— Alors, on va chez toi ? S'enquit-il en portant son regard sur Rina.

Cette dernière était silencieuse depuis tout à l'heure. Une fille restait une fille, quelque soit son âge. La tête baissée, la démarche quelque peu pressée, elle s'éloignait tant bien que mal, sachant qu'elle ne pourrait pas aller bien loin avec son père qui lui tenait fermement la main. Attendri, il précéda d'un pas assuré Naruto et d'un mouvement souple, il se saisit du petit corps frêle, et le porta dans ses bras. Totalement surprise, cette dernière resta silencieuse un bon petit moment, son père n'était pas en reste d'ailleurs.

— On ira plus vite comme ça.

Touché par le geste de son ex-amant, Naruto le remercia avec un chaleureux sourire. Il porta son regard à sa fille, et répondit:

— Ma maison est à une dizaine de minutes d'ici.

— OK. Rina-chan, mets ton bras autour de mon cou.

Retrouvant soudain l'usage de la parole, elle se colla complètement à l'adulte, plus heureuse que jamais.

— Uchi-sensei me porte! Papa, t'as vu?!

— Oui, oui... Fit-il, dépité.

— C'est quoi ce ton ?

— Rien.

— Tu… tu es jaloux ?! Sérieux ?! Hahaha !

— Arrête de te moquer ! C'est normal de l'envier…

— Papa ?

— Ce n'est rien chérie. Papa est juste idiot, fit-il se rendant compte de sa bêtise. Désolé.

— Y'a pas de mal. Naruto-san, tu sais…

— Quoi ?!

Tout en amorçant un geste vers son aîné, et d'une voix terriblement sérieuse, il murmura :

— Tu seras toujours le premier pour moi.

Amusé, mais tout aussi touché, Naruto posa sa main sur l'avant-bras de son nouveau compagnon et après un dernier regard, il fixa son attention sur la route. Son père devrait être à la maison, il ne savait pas encore comment il devrait présenter Sasuke, mais il doutait pouvoir mentir. Et dans son for intérieur, il n'avait aucune intention de le faire, que ce soit pour lui ou pour ce beau brun qui avait accepté de lui donner une seconde chance. Dans un soupir, il décida de vivre le moment présent et il aviserait à ce moment-là.

**oOoOoOo**

_**Chez les Uzumaki.**_

À peine la porte s'était ouverte que Rina attira l'attention de Sasuke pour qu'il la dépose par terre. Cette dernière ne tarda pas à ôter ses chaussures pour se précipiter vers les toilettes les plus proches de la maison. Une fois qu'elle eut disparu au coin du couloir, Naruto soupira profondément.

— C'était vraiment urgent…

— Apparemment.

— Tiens, des chaussons, je vais voir où se trouve mon…

— Naru-chan !

Le temps de se redresser après avoir présenté les chaussons à Sasuke, Naruto vit une tornade blonde se jeter sur lui. Il n'eut même pas le temps d'effectuer un geste que son père se retrouva entre ses bras. Ce dernier semblait très agité et la manière dont il l'avait nommé en était un indice évident. Jamais encore il n'avait entendu Minato utiliser cette appellation, du moins pas à son souvenir... Tout en tentant de se défaire de sa prise, Naruto essaya d'avoir une réponse sur cet étrange comportement.

— P'pa !

— Naru-chan, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

— Sur quoi ? Et puis lâche-moi !

— Kyo veut m'emmener avec lui en week-end.

— C'est une bonne idée ça ! S'exclama Naruto tout en repoussant la glue qui lui servait de père. P'pa ! On n'est pas seul…

— Ben, justement, on va se retrouver seul ! Je ne sais pas quoi faire, gémit-il.

— Oh, je vois !

— Je n'ai jamais couché avec un homme, et je ne sais même pas comment fa…

— Hum.

Sa phrase fut coupée par un son, une voix qu'il ne connaissait pas. D'un geste lent, il se dégagea du corps de son fils pour se rendre compte enfin de la présence d'une tierce personne dans son living-room. Un jeune homme se trouvait à quelques pas de lui, et ledit homme, il le connaissait bien, tant il l'avait vu et même conversé avec lui quand il allait chercher sa petite fille. Certes, ils ne parlaient que de banalités, mais c'était une relation amicale vraiment agréable et sachant que Rina adorait son maître d'école au point de parler de lui à longueur de temps, il se devait de connaître un minimum cette personne. Pourtant, jamais il n'aurait souhaité que ce dernier en sache autant sur sa vie privée… Et le regard amusé qu'il percevait dans les iris sombres du brun ne le rassurait absolument pas. Soudain, il se sentit plus gêné que jamais, souhaitant se cacher aussi vite que possible pour ne plus avoir à affronter ces yeux…

— Merde.

— Bonjour.

— Oui… Bonjour.

— P'pa. Tu te souviens de…

— Je sais oui.

— Minato-san, vous n'avez pas à vous sentir gêné.

— Trop tard… Écoute, tu peux faire semblant de n'avoir rien entendu ?!

— Sur quoi ?! S'enquit Sasuke amusé.

— Bien. Bon, je vous laisse.

— Non, papa attends ! Je dois te parler.

Le ton employé par son fils ne permettait aucune protestation et la lueur de détermination qui brillait à travers ses yeux lui confirmait son impression. D'ailleurs, il lisait la même chose sur Sasuke. Il ne savait pas trop ce que son fils était sur le point de lui dire, mais étrangement, il sentait que cela allait changer beaucoup de choses. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu cette mine grave sur le visage de son unique enfant, c'était pour lui annoncer son divorce avec la personne qui lui servait de femme…

— Tu as l'air bien sérieux…

— Ça l'est… Je… Ça concerne Sasuke et moi.

— Je vois.

En fait, il ne voyait pas. Que ce soit l'objet de leur prochaine discussion ou encore le rapport avec Uchiha. Après un regard sur les deux hommes, il prit la direction du salon signifiant son accord.

— Naruto-san, tu es sûr ? L'interpella Sasuke soucieux.

— Je… pas tellement… mais je pense que c'est le moment.

— Mais…

— Tout se passera bien.

— Si tu le dis, fit Sasuke tout en le suivant.

— Je vais voir Rina. Je vous rejoins.

— Attends, tu ne vas me laisser seul avoir lui ?! S'enquit-il en le retenant par le bras. T'as vu son regard ! Il me fait flipper.

— Ne t'angoisse pas, il est plus doux qu'un ours.

— Justement ! Ces bêtes sont tout sauf douces, répliqua-t-il à vois basse.

— Relax. Je n'en ai que pour 5 min.

— Naruto-san !

Sasuke le vit s'éloigner le laissant là au beau milieu du couloir. Complètement désarmé et plus seul que jamais, il inspira et expira plusieurs fois avant de se décider à rejoindre le père de son petit ami.

_« Petit ami ?! »_

C'était si simple de l'appeler ainsi. Même après tout ce temps, ce terme venait tout naturellement dans ses pensées. À dire vrai, il n'avait jamais cessé de considérer cet homme comme le sien, après cette rupture, cette rancœur, cette souffrance… À ses yeux, Naruto avait été et serait toujours son seul compagnon. Alors si pour cela, il devait affronter cet homme, il le ferait… Du moins, il essaierait…

— Tu comptes rester planté là-bas longtemps ?!

La voix du maître du lieu le ramena au moment présent faisant renaître sa nervosité et son inquiétude. Après un énième soupir, il se décida à le rejoindre.

— Désolé.

— Tu veux un café ?

— Un truc plus fort serait mieux, murmura-t-il.

— Je n'ai pas bien enten…

— Voilà, elle restera dans sa chambre, après avoir fini aux toilettes... On pourra parler sans être dérangé, lança Naruto tout en s'asseyant non loin de Sasuke.

— Eh bien… tu vas m'annoncer la fin du monde ou quoi ?! Quoique là, tu n'aurais pas besoin d'avoir un soutien…

— Papa, je…

— Naru, quoi que tu aies à me dire, tu peux le faire, le rassura-t-il. Ça a l'air de te peser et tu as besoin d'évacuer.

— Oui, c'est vrai.

— Excuse mon attitude de tout à l'heure… Toi aussi Uchiha-sensei. C'est juste que j'angoisse seul depuis des heures sur la manière dont je devrais te demander de l'aide et j'ai…

— Oublie ça, papa. Ne t'en fais pas.

— OK.

— Alors ?!

— Ce n'est pas facile à dire… et je ne sais même pas par où commencer…

— Le début m'irait très bien.

— Ouais… je… balbutia-t-il tout en se touchant nerveusement les doigts.

Sasuke fixa son compagnon du regard pendant de longues secondes. Ce dernier triturait ses mains avec angoisse ne sachant pas par où commencer. Finalement, il n'était pas si prêt que cela. Son cœur y était peut être disposé, mais pas son esprit puisque les mots ne voulaient franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. Devrait-il l'aider ? En tant que petit ami, c'était la conduite à suivre. L'homme qu'il aimait souhaitait parler d'eux à son unique parent, c'était une preuve importante de son engagement, et si Sasuke aurait pu avoir des doutes sur son sérieux, en cet instant, tout était balayé. Tout en déposant sa main sur le genou de Naruto, ce dernier cessa de s'agiter et porta sur lui son magnifique regard bleu qu'il aimait tant.

— Papa, commença-t-il tout en détournant les yeux de l'homme qui était parvenu à le rassurer d'un simple geste.

— Naru ?

— J'aime cet homme.

— Com…

— Je suis amoureux de lui, précisa-t-il d'une voix assurée.

— Mais… tu...

D'un geste brusque, Minato se redressa, et une totale incompréhension transparaissait sur son visage.

— Tu le connais à peine !

— Justement, non.

— Je ne comprends pas… murmura-t-il en se laissant choir sur le fauteuil.

— Je l'ai connu 6 ans plus tôt.

— Quoi ?! Mais tu étais avec cette femme à ce moment-là !

— Tu la détestes tellement que tu ne veux même plus la nommer, fit Naruto amusé.

— Après ce qu'elle nous a fait, c'est normal.

— Oui… Tu veux connaître mon histoire ?

Sans l'interrompre, son père l'écouta avec attention. Il parla de la manière dont lui et Sasuke s'étaient rencontrés, comment leur relation avait débuté, de ses doutes, de ses angoisses, de son amour… Bref, il exposa sans tabou les six mois de son bonheur le plus total. Par la suite, ce fut le moment le plus douloureux, que ce soit pour lui ou pour Sasuke. Leur rupture, sa décision à lui, ses regrets, sa solitude… Il n'oublia et ne cacha rien. Il fut le plus honnête possible, et surtout il tenta de décrire son sentiment d'amour, ce premier amour dont il n'avait pu profiter. Quand il eut fini, sa gorge l'irritait dangereusement et il sentit qu'il ne serait plus capable d'ajouter un mot. Son cœur battait à toute vitesse et sa nervosité reprit rapidement le dessus. Maintenant qu'il avait tout dit, il éprouva une sensation d'apaisement, mais en même temps de peur. Son père était un homme avec un esprit ouvert, mais il y avait une chose qu'il ne supportait pas : le mensonge.

Ne sachant comment relancer la conversation après son long monologue, il hasarda un regard dans différentes directions, mais évitant au mieux l'endroit où se trouvait son père. Quand la main chaude et protectrice de Sasuke s'empara de la sienne, l'oppression qui s'était saisie de son être diminua un tant soit peu, mais pas totalement. Dans un mouvement peu assuré, il tourna sa tête vers lui et le sourire qu'il perçut sur les lèvres de ce dernier le rassura complètement. Après quelques secondes, Naruto le lui rendit et serra à son tour la main du brun.

— Merci, murmura-t-il d'une voix enrouée.

— Tu as besoin de boire quelque chose. Je vais te chercher un verre d'eau, la cuisine se trouve où ?

— À ta droite au bout du couloir, lui répondit Minato.

Ce dernier suivit la sortie du jeune homme sans pour autant le voir. Il ne parvenait pas encore à imaginer ce que son fils lui avait confié. Avait- il été si aveugle pour qu'il ne remarque rien ?! Certes, Naruto était loin de la maison pendant cette période, mais il le voyait assez souvent pour se rendre compte des changements qui pouvaient s'opérer en lui. Mais là, toutes ces années passées à le voir chaque week-end ou presque, parlant avec lui, échangeant des idées, l'écoutant, et être présent pour lui ou sa mère… Bref, son fils a été là pour lui, pour eux… Cependant, lui… il avait l'impression d'avoir été un très mauvais père... Et même maintenant, il n'avait pas remarqué sa solitude... Dans un soupir, il se passa la main dans les cheveux et osa enfin regarder son fils. Ce dernier semblait à mille lieues d'ici. La tête baissée, ses doigts se croisaient et se décroisaient dans un geste d'une nervosité totale. Touché par son état et surtout honteux par son absence de réaction, il se redressa et s'avança vers son unique enfant. Le sentant face à lui, Naruto sursauta légèrement, cessant toute agitation.

Après de longues secondes, il osa relever la tête et ancra son regard dans celui de son père. Ne parvenant pas à y voir grand-chose, il demeurera silencieux, attendant simplement que Minato daigne enfin parler.

Et cela ne tarda pas.

— Naru.

— Oui ? Souffla l'intéressé, la gorge toujours en feu.

— Pardonne-moi, fit-il en s'agenouillant pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

— De… quoi ?!

— De ne pas avoir été là pour toi. Pour t'avoir laissé grandir beaucoup trop vite. De ne pas avoir su voir ta souffrance et encore plus ta solitude. Mais le plus important, de ne pas avoir été un bon père pour toi.

— Ce n'…

Une quinte de toux l'arrêta. Décidément, il était plus fragile qu'il ne le pensait… Parler en discontinu pendant plus qu'une trentaine de minutes n'était pas pour lui. Tout en se raclant la gorge, il posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de son père et lui sourit. Il s'apprêtait à se racler la gorge une nouvelle fois, quand un verre d'eau se matérialisa devant lui. Avec gratitude, il le saisit et vida son contenu. Dans un soupir de soulagement, il reposa le verre entre ses mains et sourit à Sasuke.

— Merci.

— De rien.

— Naru, je suis vraiment soulagé que tu aies trouvé une personne qui tienne à toi. J'espère que cette fois, vous allez vous occuper de mon fils comme il se doit, sensei.

— Papa !

— Comptez sur moi.

Dans un mouvement rapide, il s'empara du bras du brun et en un éclair, il se retrouva contre lui dans une prise autoritaire. Il approcha sa bouche de l'oreille de ce denier, et lui chuchota d'une voix grave.

— Fais souffrir mon fils encore une fois, et peu importe les torts de chacun, je ferais de ta vie un enfer.

Pas le moins du monde impressionné, Sasuke se dégagea lentement et répliqua sur un même ton :

— Vous n'avez pas vous en faire, j'aime votre fils et pour lui, je suis disposé à tout.

— Bien, fit Minato tout en le relâchant. Bon, je vous laisse, je vais voir Rina.

— Papa ! Attends !

— On se voit plus tard.

Naruto vit son père quitter la pièce sans un regard vers l'arrière.

— Il a l'air de bien prendre la chose, lança Sasuke.

— Je… oui.

— Tu es soulagé ?

— Beaucoup, fit Naruto tout en saisissant la main de son compagnon. On n'aura pas à se cacher.

— Oui, souffla-t-il en attirant la main de son petit ami à ses lèvres. Naruto-san.

— Hm ?

— J'ai envie de t'embrasser.

— T'attends quoi pour le faire ?

— Bonne question…

Avec une infime douceur, Sasuke déposa sa main sur la joue de Naruto et tout doucement, il amorça un geste vers ses lèvres. Le contact fut léger, sa lenteur le surprit lui-même. L'impatience et la fougue de leur denier baiser était loin de ce qu'ils partageaient en cet instant. Il ne saurait dire comment, mais il souhaitait faire passer par ce baiser ses excuses. Cet homme dont il goûtait les lèvres, méritait qu'on s'occupe de lui, qu'on l'aime, qu'on le rassure et surtout qu'on le respecte. La manière et l'objectif premier de sa venue ici démontraient encore son immaturité. Comment avait-il pu croire un seul moment réussir à lui faire du mal ? Maintenant qu'il faisait voyager ses lèvres sur les siennes, cette idée lui paraissait totalement stupide. Les sensations provoquées par ce simple contact se multipliaient, faisant naître en Sasuke un besoin vital de prendre Naruto dans ses bras. Comment un seul baiser pouvait-il l'émouvoir autant ?

Tout en glissant lentement sa langue entre les lèvres entrouvertes, il attira son corps chaud contre lui. C'était divin !

Après une dernière caresse, Sasuke quitta les lèvres de son compagnon et dans un même mouvement, il déposa son front contre le sien. Ils laissèrent le silence s'installer entre eux, souhaitant profiter de l'instant le plus longtemps possible. La sensation de bien-être qu'ils éprouvaient tous les deux transparaissait dans leurs gestes, une complicité nouvelle naquit entre eux et cela les rassurait grandement. Cette nouvelle histoire qu'ils commençaient semblait prendre la bonne voie…

— On devrait aller chercher Rina.

— Hum…

— Sasuke…

— Oui, désolé. Elle doit s'impatienter, fit-il en rompant le contact.

— Sûrement, assura Naruto en se levant. On aura le temps pour le « ça » plus tard, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

— Vivement ce soir.

— Impatient !

— Pas du tout ! C'est juste que le goût de tes lèvres m'est devenu indispensable.

— Qu'est-ce que je disais…

— Mais Naruto-san, je t'ai promis d'y aller doucement et je compte bien m'y tenir. Mais pour les caresses et les baisers, j'en veux encore et encore, argumenta Sasuke en attrapant la main du blond pour l'attirer contre lui.

— Sa…

— J'aurai droit à ça, n'est-ce pas ?

Amusé par la réaction de plus jeune, Naruto le fixa un petit moment avant de s'écarter de son corps chaud et terriblement tentant. S'il continuait de le tenir ainsi contre son torse, il était certain de ne pas pouvoir tenir bien longtemps avant de le chauffer. Et peu lui importait le lieu ou le moment de la journée… Malgré lui, son propre désir de le toucher et d'échanger des baisers doux ou fougueux s'empara de lui. Finalement, plus rien lui importait tant que ses lèvres étaient contre les siennes. Alors oui, il le laisserait, ils étaient un nouveau couple, non ?

— La question ne se pose même pas.

— Il me tarde d'être à ce soir…

— Tu te répètes, lança Naruto dans un rire.

* * *

_**À suivre…**_

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu! Je repondrai comme toujours au review, dès ce soir pour celles du précédent chapitre!

Encore désolée pour cette attente,

Je ferai de mon mieux pour la suite.

Kain


	14. Chapter 14

**-Merci à :** Elyzabeth Watson, **Yezel**, Yuki-Jiji, **Ketsuchi**, Asamiaki, **Guest 1 et 2**, reya et **Alisa-kun**.

Je tiens à m'excuser pour la lente attente. J'ai réussi à dépasser mon blocage et j'ai enfin pu finir le chapitre tant espéré. J'espère qu'il sera à votre goût !

Demain, je répondrai à toutes les reviews du chapitre 13.

Je dois écrire la suite de mes oneshots sur Kuroko, donc le chapitre 15 viendra après !

Merci beaucoup à toutes les personnes qui m'avaient laissé une review, aux mises en favoris, aux follows ! Et merci aussi aux lectrices/lecteurs anonymes.

* * *

_**Chapitre 14**_

* * *

La nuit était largement avancée quand Minato et Kyosuke arrivèrent à l'auberge. Tout au long du trajet, à part les banalités d'usage, ils n'avaient pas échangé un mot. L'esprit encore complètement accaparé par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre sur son fils, le blond s'était tout simplement laissé guider sans prêter attention à ce qui l'entourait. Très rapidement, son ami avait remarqué son changement d'humeur par rapport à ce matin, mais il ne dit rien et se contenta d'attendre que ce dernier se confie à lui. Ils s'étaient promis de tout se confier, donc il n'avait pas d'inquiétude sur ce point. Par contre, son air hagard et quelque peu préoccupé ne le rassuraient pas vraiment.

Après l'accueil chaleureux de la maitresse du lieu, ayant déjà réservé, il ne perdit pas de temps à la réception. Le sourire bienveillant de cette dernière lui fit se sentir bien, oubliant presque la grosse journée de travail qu'il avait eu. La gent féminine lui accordait toujours ce genre d'attention, c'était plaisant, mais quelque peu pesant à force, mais il avait appris à vivre avec. Et pour une fois depuis pas mal d'années, il avait failli ne pas remarquer ce genre de geste et en fut heureux. Après un dernier regard à la jeune femme, il prit la direction de leur chambre. Minato n'avait toujours pas pipé mot, se contentant de le suivre.

Quand la porte fut fermée, Kyosuke déposa leurs sacs de voyage dans un coin de la pièce et porta son regard sur son compagnon qui ne semblait pas vouloir bouger.

— Mina…

Aucune réponse.

Il réitéra son appel, sans plus de succès. Dans un soupir, il dénoua sa cravate et tout en déposant sa veste sur le lit, il recommença une fois avec plus de force.

— Qu… Oui ?!

— Ça fait plusieurs fois que je t'appelle…

— Excuse-moi…

Se rendant compte de son nouvel environnement, il fit quelques pas dans la chambre, quelque peu perdu. Son esprit était tellement chargé par ce qu'il avait partagé avec son fils qu'il n'avait même pas fait attention à son amant et encore moins au trajet qui les avait mené jusqu'ici. Honteux de sa conduite, il s'avança vers la petite véranda et prit place sur l'une des chaises.

— Je suis silencieux depuis le début ? S'enquit-il tout en tournant la tête vers son amant.

— On peut dire ça… fit-il en le rejoignant sur l'autre chaise.

— Je suis désolé…

— Parle-moi.

— C'est stupide… tu vas te moquer, répondit Minato en se tortillant les mains.

— Jamais de la vie.

Cette simple réponse lui rendit le sourire. Se traitant d'idiot d'avoir agit de la sorte et surtout d'avoir inquiété son compagnon, il parla.

— J'ai appris que Naru avait eu une relation avec un garçon, i ans de cela.

— Oh !

— Tu sais, je n'ai rien remarqué !

— Difficile de se rendre compte de ce genre de chose, surtout si la personne le cache bien.

— Oui… mais tu sais, ce n'est pas ça qui me préoccupe le plus. C'est qu'apparemment la rupture avait été difficile pour lui et je n'ai même pas remarqué sa détresse…

— Mina…

— Je suis son père ! J'aurai pu l'aider, prendre soin de lui et l'épauler, mais je n'ai rien vu ! Répliqua-t-il avec colère.

— Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable.

— Difficile de ne pas l'être…

— J'imagine oui.

— Je me sens vraiment mal… mon travail me prenait tellement de temps que par moment je me laissais engloutir par lui et finalement je ratais le plus important.

— Naruto-kun ne t'en veut sûrement pas.

— Oui, je sais… mais je m'en veux.

Touché par sa détresse, Kyosuke se redressa et alla s'agenouiller face à lui, tout en déposant une main sur son genou et l'autre sur sa joue, il dit :

— Le passé est le passé, tu ne peux le changer. Mais tu peux faire en sorte que cela ne se reproduise pas, conseilla-t-il en le caressant. Si tu as besoin de parler, je suis là. Alors, ne te cache plus derrière ton mutisme, ça m'inquiète plus qu'autre chose…

— Pardon…

— Tu veux partager autre chose avec moi ?

— Il ressort avec ce même garçon et je me suis ridiculisé en demandant à mon fils comment on faisait l'amour avec un homme, lâcha-t-il d'une traite.

— Oh…

— Jamais je ne m'étais senti aussi honteux de ma vie !

— Je n'en doute pas.

Percevant sa gêne, Kyosuke décida de changer rapidement de sujet, bien qu'il aurait aimé approfondir un peu plus cette conversation. Apprendre que son ami puisse songer aller encore plus loin dans leur relation lui fit, malgré lui, très plaisir. Bien plus que cela même. Rêvant de ce moment depuis tellement de temps — depuis qu'il s'était aperçu de ses sentiments pour lui— il se demandait chaque jour comment il parvenait à tenir sans lui sauter dessus. Ce désir nouveau était étrange, oppressant et si violent qu'il avait peur d'oser franchir ce pas de plus. Pour l'heure, il irait au rythme de Minato. Il avait attendu beaucoup trop longtemps pour tout gâcher maintenant, du moins il espérait y arriver…

Tout en se redressant, il perçut le rouge qui avait pris les oreilles du blond. Attendri, il lui proposa d'aller faire un petit tour dans les environs.

— Quoi ?!

— Oui, cela nous ferait du bien.

— Mais…

— Mina. Je suis heureux d'être ici avec toi, pour l'heure je n'ai besoin de rien d'autre.

_« Du moins, j'essaie, » se fit-il pour lui-même._

— Désolé…

— Il ne le faut pas. On ira à ton rythme.

— Mais… ce n'est pas ça, je veux…

— On va marcher, fit-il coupant court à leur conversation.

— D'accord.

Après avoir revêtu leurs vestes respectives, ils quittèrent la chambre. Dans le couloir une employée les salua avec chaleur et un sourire plus que charmeur à l'intention de Kyosuke. Amusé, Minato hâta légèrement le pas pour rejoindre son ami qui l'avait passablement distancé. Percevant sa gaité, ce dernier lui en demanda la raison.

— Oh, juste un truc.

— Partage !

— La fille, elle semblait vouloir te coincer contre un mur, dit-il dans un rire.

— Sérieux ?!

— Tu ne l'as pas vu ?

— Pas vraiment, non… se contenta de répondre l'intéressé en empruntant l'allée pour gagner le jardin. Il faut dire que j'ai mieux à côté de moi.

— Idiot.

— C'est la vérité. Pour moi, tu es plus beau que…

— J'ai compris, le coupa Minato le rouge aux joues.

— Tu sais que tu vires tomate assez souvent ces derniers temps.

— Oh, la ferme ! Répliqua-t-il d'un air boudeur.

— T'es mignon comme ça aussi.

— J'ai l'impression d'être un gamin…

— J'adore ça, assura Kyosuke amusé. Oh !

— Quoi ?!

— Je veux te revoir dans ton uniforme de lycée !

— Ça ne va pas !

— Ça t'irait si bien, murmura-t-il d'un ton rêveur.

— Oublie !

— Mais…

De plus en plus amusé, Kyosuke se mit à imaginer son ami vêtu de la sorte. Dans ses souvenirs, Minato était un adolescent des plus adorables. Son sourire enfantin, sa frimousse boudeuse, son regard, bien que marqué par la douleur, était des plus vivants et son allure assurée, mais tout aussi fragile le rendaient terriblement sociable et attachant. Cependant maintenant, il se demandait comme serait cet homme avec ces vêtements ? Il était sûr que l'image serait totalement différente…

— Arrête de sourire comme ça…

— Désolé…

S'apercevant du décor qui l'entourait, Minato prit le temps de contempler le lieu. Sous cette lumière lunaire, le jardin paraissait tout droit sorti d'un conte enchanteur. Mais ce qui attira immédiatement ses yeux furent les magnifiques roses blanches qui étaient sublimées par les rayons de cet astre lointain, mais paradoxalement si proche. Il n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir admiré des fleurs aussi belles… Il ne savait pas si c'était cet endroit, cette lumière ou simplement sa manière à lui d'interpréter les choses qui lui faisait paraître ce tableau si rêveur et touchant. C'était un décor simple au fond, mais il s'en dégageait une étrange béatitude. Et pour être honnête avec lui-même, il aimait cela. D'un pas léger il se dirigea vers l'une des roses, sa clarté était mise en valeur par les lueurs de la lune et son élégance était sans pareille.

— Elle est…

— Belle, termina Kyosuke en l'entourant de ses bras.

La chaleur qui émanait du corps solide et rassurant de son compagnon le fit frissonner. Se rendant compte de sa réaction, ce dernier accentua son étreinte, faisant sentir encore plus sa présence contre lui. Mais ce que Minato perçut davantage à travers les vêtements, c'était l'éveil de son membre. C'était quelque peu déroutant, nouveau, cependant en même temps terriblement excitant. Un moment plus tôt, son ami lui avait fait part de sa satisfaction de leur relation actuelle, mais apparemment, son corps réclamait plus. Lui-même en était conscient, pourtant Kyosuke semblait croire qu'il n'était pas disposé à franchir ce pas… Fermant les yeux pour mieux profiter de cet instant, Minato se demanda s'il était réellement disposé à laisser leur rapport tel quel. Certes il n'avait eu personne d'autre que Kushina dans sa vie, que ce soit sentimentalement ou physiquement, cela donnerait une image quelque peu pathétique, mais être l'homme d'une seule femme était-il si étrange ? Pour lui, absolument pas.

Et aujourd'hui, son cœur avait trouvé une personne pour laquelle il battait la chamade à chaque fois qu'il le touchait ou le regardait. À son âge, jamais il n'aurait pu se douter qu'il tomberait de nouveau amoureux… et surtout de son meilleur ami, son frère. Pour être honnête avec lui-même, ce sentiment devait déjà exister en lui. Peut-être que son degré d'intensité était moindre, mais il était sûrement là, au fond de son être… L'amour pouvait prendre divers aspects, mais au final, pour Minato, c'était le seul et unique aspect qui l'intéressait. Celui de pouvoir caresser, toucher, désirer, jouir, embrasser, aimer la personne chérie. Comme en cet instant…

Kyosuke glissa son visage au creux de cou de Minato qui lui facilita l'accès en basculant la tête vers l'arrière. Le souffle chaud de son amant lui fit perdre pied et il se mit à bouger lentement contre ce corps dur et ferme, engendrant par la même occasion une atmosphère plus érotique que jamais. La bouche gourmande s'empara de sa chair tendre et d'un mouvement affamé, il la mordilla et suça avec appétit. La réponse de Minato ne tarda pas, puisqu'un gémissement de plaisir se fit entendre dans le silence du jardin.

Tout en parsemant des baisers ici et là, Kyosuke murmura d'une voix rauque :

— Mina… désolé… mais j'ai envie de toi.

Jamais un timbre de voix ne lui avait paru aussi sexy et électrisant. À cet instant, il était disposé à tout ! Peu lui importait la demande que formulerait son ami, il savait que sa réponse ne serait jamais « non ». Totalement perdu dans les sensations grisantes, il murmura :

— Moi aussi… mais il y a le dîner qui va être…

— Après… grogna Kyosuke en s'écartant. Viens.

— Il faut quand même les prévenir, fit Minato tout en suivant son compagnon.

— Oui…

Arrivé à la chambre, Kyosuke enleva sa veste et la déposa correctement sur le dossier de la chaise, il était certes impatient, mais pas au point de mettre le bazar dans la chambre. Après un regard sur son ami, il dit tout en prenant la direction de la salle de bain :

— Je vais prendre ma douche. J'en ai pour 5 minutes et pendant ce temps-là, interdiction de changer d'avis.

— Ça ne risque pas, assura l'intéressé amusé.

Kysoke lui rendit son sourire et ferma la porte derrière lui. Se retrouvant seul, Minato se tourna vers le lit. Tout en le fixant, ce meuble lui parut soudain trop grand. Paresseusement, il fit glisser sa main tout le long de cette surface qui épousera dans les prochaines minutes leurs deux corps pour la première fois réunis. Le cœur battant, il se laissa lentement choir sur le bord, prenant enfin conscience de ce qui allait suivre. Il était sur le point de faire l'amour avec son amant… Ce serait un grand pas pour lui, dans tous les sens du terme. Bien qu'il se fût documenté sur le sujet avant de venir, une certaine appréhension s'emparait de lui. Et la question la plus récurrente dans son esprit était : allait-il être à la hauteur ? C'était sans doute idiot de se poser ce genre de question, mais il ne voulait pas paraître gauche ou nul… Son attention se porta sur son sac et il se rappela qu'il avait emporté avec lui quelques petites choses, dont un tube de crème…

Lors de ses recherches sur le sujet, et après sa surprise sur le comment et où, son attention fut portée sur deux points importants qu'il avait relevé : la douleur et la protection. Le second, il s'en doutait déjà, mais le premier, il se demanda comment passer outre pour profiter de ce plaisir tant décrit. Et le conseil qui revenait sans arrêt était celui d'une bonne préparation. Alors, il s'était emparé du tube qui se trouvait dans sa pharmacie et l'avait mis dans son sac.

En repensant à cet épisode de la journée, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Finalement, peu importait ses dires, il était prêt à avoir une relation sexuelle avec Kyosuke depuis déjà un long moment. Il lui avait fallu juste une sorte de déclic pour s'en rendre compte. Son désir pour son ami était présent depuis leur premier baiser, il avait juste besoin d'un peu de temps pour le percevoir. Maintenant, il se rendait compte qu'il avait réellement grand besoin d'aller plus loin. Cela faisait presque trois ans qu'il n'avait pas eu de relation sexuelle, alors il était en manque…

— Tu peux y aller, entendit-il soudain.

— Tu as déjà fini ?!

— Ouais. J'avais dit 5 min, non ?

— Je vois ça, fit-il en se redressant.

Tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, il ne put s'empêcher de détailler avec soin le corps parfait qui se présentait devant ses yeux. Un torse bien proportionné, des muscles appétissants, une peau dorée par le soleil… Pour un homme de plus de quarante ans, il était vraiment désirable. Et lui qui n'avait jamais éprouvé de l'excitation en détaillant un homme, depuis le début de leur relation, il avait tellement hâte de le toucher, de le goûter, de le caresser… Il était tellement beau. Sa langue humecta ses lèvres et une chaleur irradiante embrasant le creux de ses reins le submergea complètement. Quand son regard rencontra celui de Kyosuke, un frisson d'excitation se propagea dans tout son être.

— Arrête de me fixer avec ces yeux-là…

— Com… Je… désolé… balbutia Minato en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

— Mina, souffla Kyosuke en se séchant les cheveux. Tu as 5 min.

— O… OK…

Et la porte se ferma.

Le cœur battant à toute allure, Kyosuke pesta contre son désir beaucoup trop présent. Par un simple regard, il s'était senti s'enflammer et un vif tressaillement s'était emparé de lui, engendrant une réaction beaucoup trop violente à son goût. Son sexe pulsait déjà, et il se demanda comment il allait faire pour se contenir quand il l'aurait contre lui, peau contre peau. La seule chose dont il était sûr, c'était qu'il ne le pénétrerait pas à sec. Il n'osait imaginer la douleur que son amant éprouverait à ce moment-là et lui faire du mal n'était pas dans ses intentions. Cependant, fatalement, il ne pourrait y échapper…

— Merde…

Tout en se passant la main dans ses cheveux encore humides, il grogna face à son manque de retenue. Le manque évident de relation sexuelle se faisait sentir et depuis que les sentiments amoureux s'étaient additionnés à l'équation, ce désir était plus fort que jamais. Se laissant tomber sur le bord du lit, il s'empara du téléphone pour repousser l'heure du dîner et à peine avait-il raccroché, la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit et Minato apparut, une serviette autour de la taille et une seconde sur ses épaules.

— Je t'ai fait attendre ?

— Non, fit-il dans un souffle tellement il était subjugué par ce qu'il avait devant les yeux.

— OK… Tu veux…

— Approche, le coupa Kyosuke en tendant sa main.

Minato obtempéra en s'en emparant. Après quelques pas, il se retrouva face à son amant. D'un geste vif, le brun l'attira à lui et, plaçant ses mains de part et d'autre de ses hanches, il dit :

— Tu es nerveux ?

— C'est normal, non ?

— Hmm… Tu as raison, répondit Kyosuke tout en déposant sa tête contre son ventre. Je le suis aussi, ajouta-t-il d'une voix retenue.

— On ne dirait pas…

— Je le cache bien, c'est tout. Si je ne me contrôlais pas, tu serais déjà dos au matelas et moi en toi.

— I…idiot ! Répliqua Minato écarlate.

Sentant sa gêne, Kyosuke s'écarta légèrement et fixa Minato avec son regard si pénétrant, puis il fit :

— Mina, tu peux encore changer d'avis.

Tout en s'humectant les lèvres devenues soudainement très sèches, l'intéressé accueillit les paroles de son amant avec reconnaissance. Cet homme ne cessait de mettre ses propres désirs au loin pour son bien-être à lui. « Changer d'avis » ? Il lui était impossible d'y songer.

Pourtant, l'appréhension et l'incertitude étaient présentes, cependant il ne souhaitait pas lui refuser cela plus longtemps. Lui-même en avait très envie et surtout grand besoin. Sentir enfin la chaleur de l'être aimé contre soi, se rendre compte de son amour à travers ses gestes et regard. Tout cela lui manquait, maintenant il osait se l'avouer.

Alors, non ! Il ne changerait pas d'avis.

Il avait goûté à ses baisers, dont les sensations étaient de plus en plus vivaces chaque jour. Ses caresses l'avaient transporté, lui faisant oublier sa douleur et sa solitude. Et en cet instant, il n'aspirait qu'à connaitre le reste. Il voulait tout de lui, absolument tout.

Pour toute réponse, il amorça un mouvement vers le visage de Kyosuke et d'un toucher qui le surprit lui-même, d'une douceur et tendresse unique, il le rassura en déposant ses mains de part et d'autre de son visage, puis il lui embrassa le front. La barbe naissante engendra une étrange sensation, pas si désagréable. Lentement, il attira sa bouche vers la sienne et pour la première fois, il s'empara de ses lèvres pour un baiser. Juste un simple contact, mais qui signifiait énormément pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Les dés étaient jetés, plus moyen de faire marche arrière.

— Je m'arrêterai dès que tu me le demanderas.

— Je ne le ferai pas.

— Ne parle pas trop vite, répliqua-t-il tout en le faisant basculer sur le lit.

Se retrouvant sous le corps de Kyosuke, Minato ne put s'empêcher de tendre la main vers son torse. Malgré les années, il gardait encore un corps magnifiquement sculpté, il ne cessait de se le répéter tellement il en était fasciné. Le contact bien que léger fit tressaillir le plus âgé, et dans un gémissement profond, il se saisit de sa main pour en embrasser la paume. Ce geste ému Minato au-delà des mots. À cet instant même, son cœur se gonfla d'amour pour cet homme si attentionné et généreux. Son désir d'être sien ne fit que croitre au fil des secondes, embrasant son corps tout entier.

Désireux de le goûter au plus vite, Kyosuke se pencha tout doucement vers lui. Ce dernier, dans un moment de gêne, détourna le regard. Mais quand leurs corps se touchèrent enfin, elle s'envola comme par magie. La chaleur qui se dégageait de leurs peaux le surpris et l'émerveilla, elle était brûlante et grisante.

Kyosuke inclina la tête pour prendre sa bouche dans un baiser furtif, cependant dès que leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent, cela se transforma en un échange passionné. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, les lèvres de chacun dévorèrent celles de l'autre, se cherchant frénétiquement dans un contact profond et désespéré. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent dans un ballet sensuel et une succession de caresses s'enchaina. Suçant, léchant, goûtant à la chaleur et à la saveur de l'autre. Jamais encore ils ne s'étaient adonnés à ce genre de choses. Leurs baisers avaient toujours été certes passionnés, mais il y avait toujours une sorte de pudeur dans cette union. Pourtant en cet instant, tout semblait avoir volé en éclat. La faim de l'autre était beaucoup trop présente et le besoin urgent de l'assouvir se faisait sentir.

Les gémissements, le son typique d'un baiser gourmand s'élevèrent dans la pièce, donnant une vision enivrante de leur échange. Ils auraient continué ainsi pendant un long moment encore si le manque d'oxygène ne se faisait pas sentir, les obligeant à se séparer. Après un dernier mouvement de langue, ils rompirent le profond et sauvage baiser.

Haletant, ils se fixèrent avec un désir violent dans les yeux.

— Je… suis en feu… fit Minato d'une voix rauque.

— Moi aussi…

Après un dernier baiser furtif, il délaissa ses lèvres pour faire voyager sa langue le long du cou de Minato. Ce dernier fut saisi d'une sensation plus électrisante que d'habitude. Tout en rejetant la tête en arrière, un profond râle de plaisir lui échappa. Chaque coup de langue provoquait des frissons tout aussi agréables que particuliers. C'était intense, terriblement intense. Quand la main droite de Kyosuke se mit à voguer sur son corps, il frémit d'impatience. Le souffle court et le besoin d'être touché étaient trop présents, alors quand il effleura la pointe d'un téton durci par le désir, il sursauta. Intéressé, Kyosuke redressa alors la tête et lui adressa un curieux sourire avant d'emprisonner ce bourgeon qui semblait bien sensible dans sa bouche. Un agréable gémissement se fit entendre et en écho à sa plainte, il s'arc-bouta vers lui tout en s'accrochant désespérément aux épaules de son amant.

La langue de ce dernier dessinait des cercles humides et tièdes autour de ce morceau de chair si appétissant tandis que sa main dériva vers sa taille, son ventre, puis tout doucement vers la ligne blonde qui ornait la naissance de son intimité encore prisonnière du morceau d'éponge blanc. Pour toute réponse, Minato se mit à bouger contre sa main, les hanches ondulèrent alors contre le drap du lit. Et lorsque Kyosuke commença à aspirer et à sucer son téton, il se cambra complètement, invitant son doux tortionnaire à aller plus loin. Pourtant, il se sentait totalement perdu. Il ne parvenait pas à savoir quelle partie de son corps réclamait le plus les soins de Kyosuke. Tout était tellement nouveau pour lui. En temps normal, c'était lui qui donnait ces gestes, ces caresses… Cependant là, il éprouvait des sensations uniques et encore jamais connues. Malgré tout, il ne voulait pas que cela s'arrête. Il se concentra alors sur le contact de ses mains, la chaleur humide de sa langue, la rigidité de son sexe contre sa hanche et du sien contre la sienne.

Kyosuke releva la tête et observa son visage et sans le quitter des yeux, cette même main qui voyageait sur son corps dénoua la serviette et lentement, il glissa sa main sur son membre gorgé de désir et se mit à le caresser avec soin. Quand son doigt taquina le gland sensible et si chaud, Minato se cambra tout en frissonnant d'impression et de désir. Mais la sensation la plus violente fut quand ce même doigt se glissa à travers la fine couche de chair qui ornait le sommet de son sexe. À cet instant-là, tout son corps fut traversé par une onde électrique encore jamais éprouvée.

— Kyo… tu cherches à me tuer ? S'enquit-il haletant.

— De plaisir.

Souhaitant en faire de même, il délaissa à regret les larges et solides épaules de son amant, de sa main droite, il s'empara de la serviette et d'un geste impatient, il la jeta aussi loin qu'il pouvait. Puis d'un même mouvement, il dirigea son attention sur la fine toison brune qui ornait la naissance de son sexe et se mit à la caresser. Sous le toucher sensuel, Kyosuke frissonna de la tête aux pieds et quand l'autre main de Minato pinça l'un de ses tétons, un grognement primaire se fit entendre. Un gémissement profond et chargé de désir résonna dans la chambre et face à cette réaction violente, le blond était fier de son effet. Comprendre que son compagnon ressentait autant de désir que lui le comblait de satisfaction. Quand ses doigts délaissèrent sa découverte première pour aller à la rencontre de son membre fièrement dressé, Kyosuke ne put qu'inspirer profondément pour tenter de se contrôler, puis se positionna au-dessus de l'homme sous lui.

— Mina, ouvre la bouche.

— Hein ?

— S'il te plait.

Ce dernier accéda à sa demande et il ouvrit la bouche très vite trois doigts s'y engouffrèrent. Perdu, Minato se contenta d'attendre, car pour être honnête, il ne savait absolument pas ce qu'il devait faire.

— Suce.

Surpris, il fixa son amant avec incompréhension. Mais très vite, la réponse lui parvint et il comprit le pourquoi de ce geste. Alors, tout en détournant légèrement la tête il retira les doigts de sa bouche.

— T'as pas besoin de ça.

— T'es fou ! Je te ferai très mal si je…

— Non, je veux dire… regarde dans mon sac.

Kyosuke se pencha sur le côté et regarda le sac ouvert. Et ce qu'il y vit le surprit grandement. Il se saisit du tube et ignora les préservatifs.

— Tu avais prévu la chose à ce que je vois.

— Plus au moins…

— Par contre, désolé, mais les capotes, je déteste ça, dit-il tout en pressant le tube entre ses doigts. De plus, je suis clean.

— Pas de protection alors ? S'enquit l'intéressé avec un sourire. Ça me va. Je suis clean aussi.

— Parfait, dit-il en lui écartant les jambes.

— Atte… répliqua ce dernier tout en les rabattant. Je…

— Quoi ? T'as changé d'avis ?

— Non, mais je voudrai… Je veux que tu… commença-t-il le rouge aux joues. Ne te retiens pas, murmura-t-il d'une voix gênée.

À ses mots, le cœur de Kyosuke rata un battement. Euphorique, il amorça un mouvement vers la bouche de Minato pour un baiser plein de promesses et reconnaissance. Ce dernier l'accueillit en desserrant ses membres inférieurs et dans une invitation, il attira son attention sur son entrée encore vierge de toute intrusion. Sans plus attendre, il présenta l'un de ses doigts vers l'anneau de chair serré et il y glissa en son sein si facilement qu'il en fut surpris. Le mouvement de va-et-vient débuta et le corps de Minato se mit à onduler au rythme de la danse. Très vite, Kyosuke y ajouta un second doigt et son amant lui répondit par un gémissement plaintif, apparemment la douleur se faisait enfin sentir. La douce torture dura un petit moment, les mouvements de ciseaux en lui se multiplièrent et les frottements de son sexe contre le ventre du brun engendraient plus de chaleur et un besoin urgent d'avoir plus. Et au moment où un troisième doigt s'ajouta aux autres, Minato s'arc-bouta et dans un halètement qui aurait pu faire jouir un Saint, il murmura :

— Qu'est-ce que… c'est…

— Ta prostate.

— Quoi ?! Comm… Ahh !

Un autre gémissement se fit entendre et un tressaillement plus violent que les autres s'empara du corps de Minato.

— Oh, je l'ai encore touché !

— Arrête…

— Mais…

— Je ne veux pas venir avec tes doigts, souffla Minato en fixant son amant de son regard bleu azur devenu maintenant électrique.

Tout en tentant de reprendre une respiration normale, il porta son attention sur son propre sexe et ajouta :

— Regarde, je suis déjà à ma limite.

Le membre gonflé par le sang pulsa frénétiquement et le liquide séminal qui en coulait démontrait qu'il risquait de venir prochainement.

— Mina…

D'une douceur dont il ne se doutait pas capable, il lui captura les lèvres dans un contact aérien, presque furtif. Cependant, cette caresse était si douce qu'elle engendra chez les deux hommes un sentiment de bonheur et d'union complète. Après un dernier baiser, ils se fixèrent, puis Kyosuke murmura :

— Je vais te pénétrer.

— Vas-y.

— Respire doucement, conseilla-t-il en prenant son sexe brûlant dans sa main pour le guider dans l'antre de son amant.

D'une lente poussée, il se glissa dans l'intérieur chaud et terriblement étroit de Minato. Le mouvement calculé lui coupa le souffle, tout en s'agrippant aux épaules de Kyosuke, ce dernier inspira et expira profondément pendant que ses muscles les plus intimes s'habituaient à sa présence. C'était quelque peu désagréable… La douleur était plus présente que le reste. Mais il savait que cela changerait très vite.

— Je peux bouger ?

Un simple hochement de tête lui répondit. Inquiet, Kyosuke déposa sa main sur la joue de Minato pour attirer son attention.

— Ça va ? Tu as mal ?

— Un peu…

Sa voix était d'une sensualité si enivrante qu'elle n'eut aucun mal à transpercer le cœur déjà condamné de Kyosuke.

— Ha… C'est si bon d'être en toi. Si doux autour de toi.

Minato laissa échapper un long gémissement et se resserra davantage autour du membre tellement présent et imposant. Comme réponse, il entama ce ballet langoureux et lent qu'ils souhaitaient tant interpréter. Il noua ses jambes autour de son amant, lui intimant plus de contact. Les halètements de plaisir se firent entendre de plus en plus et le désir s'embrasa enfin pour exploser sans ménagement. Plus Kyosuke se glissa en Minato, plus ce dernier cria. Jamais encore il ne s'était autant laissé aller dans l'amour. Pourtant ce soir, il ne pouvait faire autrement, surtout quand le sexe dur et si gros vous labourait sans ménagement ce lieu si étroit et si profond. Quand son pénis toucha sa prostate, un frisson violent se propagea dans tout son être. Les coups de butoir de Kyosuke étaient violents et grisants, lui faisant perdre complètement pied. Le plaisir qu'il ressentait était si difficile à assimiler qu'il ne parvenait même plus à avaler sa salive ou à suivre les rythmes d'une respiration normale. La sauvagerie soudaine des assauts de son compagnon en lui le rendait fébrile et impatient de goûter à la jouissance absolue. Alors, il l'attira encore plus contre lui, son sexe se frotta contre son ventre perlé par la sueur pour avoir un plaisir complet. Plus Kyosuke allait et venait en lui, plus les sensations étaient merveilleuses et électrisantes.

— Mina si tu continues comme ça, je… je vais venir.

— Alors… viens !

— Mais…

Jamais encore le plaisir ne s'était emparé de lui aussi violemment. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait jouir tôt ou tard. La chaleur de Minato était si accueillante, mais surtout il était si étroit… C'était si bon. Tellement bon qu'il ne savait pas comment il avait fait pour ne pas décharger directement après l'avoir pénétré. Plus il bougeait, plus il sentait le point de rupture arriver. Ses hanches accélèrent le rythme de leur danse et soudain Minato se crispa sous lui et un tremblement unique d'un plaisir assouvi se manifesta et un cri de plaisir se fit entendre, très vite suivi de la réponse de son sexe prisonnier de son ventre. L'anneau de chair se resserra encore plus et après un dernier coup de reins, Kyosuke lui répondit dans un gémissement rauque en se répandant à l'intérieur de lui. Les spasmes de plaisir faisaient frissonner leurs deux corps totalement comblés par le plaisir. Sans le quitter, Kyosuke porta son regard voilé par la jouissance sur celui de son amant. Tout en déposant sa main sur sa joue, il essuya la sueur qui ruisselait de son front et dit :

— Je t'aime.

Totalement surpris, Minato le fixa sans dire un mot. Pourtant, sans s'en rendre compte, son corps avait déjà répondu pour lui. Des larmes coulèrent le long de son visage.

— Hé ! Qu'est-ce… tu as mal ? Je t'ai blessé ? Mina !

Tout en lui tapotant la joue, Kyosuke s'affola de plus en plus. Il se souvint alors qu'il avait toujours son sexe dans sa chaleur. Il s'apprêta à se retirer quand Minato resserra davantage sa prise sur la taille de son amant.

— Non ! Reste en moi.

— Mais tu pleures ! Je…

— Ce n'est pas pour ça ! D'ailleurs, c'était magique !

— Alors pour…

— Jamais je n'aurai pensé éprouver ça de nouveau, ou qu'une personne éprouve ça pour moi. Ça m'a juste ému.

— Mais…

— Kyo, je t'aime aussi. Je t'aime ! Je t'aime ! Répéta-t-il totalement heureux.

— Je… je suis au paradis, répondit Kyosuke en déposant son front sur celui de Minato.

— Non, juste dans mes bras.

— Mina.

— Oui ?

— Ç'était magique pour moi aussi.

C'était une étreinte, une union vraiment unique. Maintenant qu'il avait les idées un peu plus claires, il pouvait largement s'en rendre compte. Pendant la grande vague de sensation et de passion qui les avait entrainé l'un comme l'autre vers le plaisir complet et intense, il lui avait été impossible de voir les choses clairement… C'était terriblement fort, et en cet instant, alors qu'ils étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, son membre toujours en lui réclamant une étreinte en plus, son cœur se mit à cogner énergiquement contre sa cage thoracique. Il avait de nouveau envie de lui, de fondre complètement à l'intérieur de sa chaleur.

— On recommence ? Entendit-il d'une voix rauque.

— J'osais pas te le demander, fit-il dans un sourire.

— Je suis à toi, complètement à toi.

— Je le suis tout autant, assura Kyosuke en déposant ses lèvres sur celles de son amour.

**oOoOoOo**

_**Chez les Uzumaki, plus tard dans la soirée.**_

— Elle s'est endormie ?

— Oui, enfin…soupira Naruto tout en se laissant tomber à côté de Sasuke.

— Elle semblait être particulièrement en forme aujourd'hui.

— Tu étais là, c'est pour ça… répondit-il en s'adossant contre le dossier du canapé. D'habitude, elle reste dans l'atelier avec mon père et finit par s'endormir non loin de lui.

— Je vois.

Un petit silence s'installa entre les deux hommes. Le dîner avait été agréable et la présence de Sasuke pendant le repas avait donné une autre dimension au moment. Ils avaient parlé de tout et de rien, ils avaient ri, énormément. Son cœur s'était réchauffé et son envie de recommencer ne faisait que croître à chaque minute passée. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres et Sasuke ne tarda pas à le remarquer puisque son regard ne l'avait pas quitté.

— Naruto-san.

— Hm ?

— À sourire comme ça, tu me donnes envie de t'embrasser et d'aller encore plus loin.

Amusé, ce dernier sourit davantage.

— Tu attends quoi ?

Pour toute réponse, Sasuke lui pinça le nez dans un geste d'une pure taquinerie.

— Hé !

— Ne me tente pas.

— Un baiser, ce n'est pas…

Dans un soupir, Sasuke se mordit la lèvre inférieure, puis il porta son regard de ténèbres sur les bleus océans de son compagnon.

— C'est vrai… Mais après ce beau moment qu'on a partagé, je doute pouvoir me retenir.

— Et si je ne veux pas ?

— Arrête… Je suis partant pour les câlins et les savoureux baisers, mais…

— Sasuke.

— Je t'ai promis, et je me suis promis à moi-même qu'on irait doucement. Alors, s'il te plait… laisse-moi y aller à mon rythme.

— Désolé…

— Ne t'excuse pas. C'est juste que…

— Je sais, le coupa-t-il en déposant sa main sur sa joue. Tu as trop souffert et tu ne veux pas que ça foire une seconde fois.

— Je ne suis pas aussi fort que j'en ai l'air…

— Ne dis pas ça.

— C'est la vérité, souffla Sasuke tout en fermant les yeux. Pendant ces 6 années, j'ai vécu dans le passé sans oser aller de l'avant.

— Alors, je suis comme toi. À part Rina, je n'ai pas avancé…Je n'ai jamais cru qu'on tombait véritablement amoureux qu'une seule fois. Pourtant, tu as été mon seul et unique amour et je t'ai blessé, terriblement, avoua Naruto ému.

— Naruto-san…

— On ira à ton rythme, mais reste avec moi. Je ferai tout ce que tu veux… juste, ne me quitte pas, fit-il les larmes aux yeux.

— Je t'aime, si fort. Je n'ai aimé que toi. Alors, non, je ne te lâcherai plus, répondit-il tout aussi ému.

— Oui, approuva-t-il dans un sourire.

— Je…

La sonnerie du téléphone résonna dans le salon, interrompant l'atmosphère chargée d'émotion et sentiments. À contrecœur, Sasuke s'éloigna tout en déposant un doux baiser sur le front de son petit ami, il dit :

— Réponds.

— Ah… oui…

Le geste, bien qu'anodin, toucha Naruto au plus haut point. Son cœur s'était gonflé d'amour pour cet homme qui était maintenant _**son homme**_ !

Tout en se saisissant de son téléphone, il accorda un sourire heureux à Sasuke et décrocha.

— Oui ?

« Naruto ! J'ai besoin d'aide ! »

— C'est qui ?

« Kiba ! Kiba ! T'as oublié ma voix ou quoi ?! »

— Oh… désolé… se contenta-t-il de dire en enlaçant la main de Sasuke dans la sienne.

« Faux frère ! »

— Tu veux quoi ? Je suis occupé là !

« M'en fous ! Je serai à la maison dans 2 minutes, alors ouvre-moi ! J'ai besoin de toi ! Ma vie amoureuse en dépend ! »

— Hein ?! De quoi tu parles ?!

« J'arrive ! Merde le chat !»

— Le chat ?! De…

— Tout va bien ? S'enquit Sasuke inquiet.

— Rien compris…

— C'était qui ?!

— Kiba, un ami de la famille, mon frère de cœur, dit-il en reposant son téléphone. Il arrive.

— Ah !

— Désolé… notre soirée en tête à tête se termine déjà.

— Rencontrer le reste de la famille fait partie du rôle de petit ami, non ? Lança Sasuke amusé.

— Si tu le dis…

Naruto était inquiet. Son ami lui avait paru assez confus et pour le rendre ainsi, il fallait vraiment qu'il soit perturbé par quelque chose. D'ailleurs, depuis qu'il lui avait conseillé de faire le premier pas envers cette personne dont il était amoureux, ils se voyaient de moins en moins. À part les moments où il l'apercevait pendant ses pauses dans son travail, ils se rataient assez souvent. Il ne savait même pas où il en était de son histoire… Après ces mots qu'ils avaient échangés, il avait hâte d'en savoir plus.

Mine de rien, il était très intéressé.

* * *

_**À suivre…**_

* * *

Vous êtes arrivés au bout du chapitre ! Il vous a plu ?

N'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions !

Merci de continuer de me suivre et de m'encourager !

Je vous dis à la prochaine,

Gros Bisouus

Kain


	15. Chapter 15

_**Merci à: **_Alisa-kun, **Raphaele**, Yezel, **Miss**, Masirkkisoi et **Hotaru no Kaori**.

Le chapitre contient un lemon très peu tendre lol... donc, j'espère que cela ne rebutera pas.

Un grand merci à Celebrindal01 pour la relecture et la correction !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

_**Chapitre 15**_

* * *

L'allure complètement débraillée, les cheveux parsemés de feuilles mortes, des brindilles nichées de part et d'autre de son tee-shirt, de la terre colorait la peau sans défaut de son visage... Le tableau qui se composait au fur et à mesure que son regard voguait sur son ami, Naruto se demandait ce qu'il avait pu lui arriver sur le chemin. Sans un mot, ce dernier pénétra dans la maison, laissant derrière lui son frère de coeur totalement surpris. C'était à ce moment-là qu'il remarqua la petite boule de poils qui se mettait à bouger et à émettre un miaulement de mécontentement.

— Qu'est-ce...

— Je me pose dans la cuisine, lança calmement le plus jeune.

— Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?!

— T'as une bière ? Demanda Kiba en se laissant tomber lourdement sur l'une des chaises.

— Et c'est quoi ce chat, qui semble au passage prendre un malin plaisir à te griffer...

— C'est à cause de ce monstre si je suis dans cet état !

— Je vois... enfin, non... murmura Naruto en ouvrant le réfrigérateur pour en sortir la boisson. Tiens.

— Mer... Mais t'arrêtes un peu sale bête ! Pesta Kiba en écartant l'animal en colère.

— Pourquoi tu l'as ramené ?

— Il fallait que je vérifie s'il s'était fait mal cet idiot...

— En tout cas, il ne t'a pas raté... fit Naruto amusé. Tu t'es même écorché le genou... t'as dû faire une sacrée chute, ajouta-t-il en soulevant le pantalon imbibé de sang.

— Ouais... quand je t'ai appelé pour te prévenir, à peine quelques secondes après il a déboulé sans crier gare et pour l'éviter j'ai pivoté sec et je me suis pris le béton et lui le mur... un vrai con ce chat...

Ce dernier miaula pour protester.

— Apparemment, il n'est pas d'accord.

— Oh, la ferme, toi... Sérieux, je suis mort... et j'ai mal !

— Pauvre petite chose, le taquina Naruto en lui pinçant la joue. Papa Naruto va s'occuper de toi.

— Oui, console-moi, renchérit Kiba en posant sa tête contre le ventre de son ami qui s'était approché de lui pour le câliner. J'ai besoin de...

Sa phrase mourut dans sa bouche, le coeur battant, déglutissant avec difficulté, sentant une aura menaçante se diriger vers lui, engendrant le long de son dos une sueur froide et terriblement désagréable. Osant un regard vers la source de cette intimidante impression, il se figea en croisant les iris ténébreux qui le jugeaient avec intensité et dangerosité. Tout en s'écartant lentement de la source réconfortante, il balbutia d'une voix mal assurée:

— Na... Naru... Il... y a un mec super flippant qui... me fixe comme s'il allait me tuer, parvint-il à dire en serrant le chat contre lui.

— Hein ?!

— Le beau ténébreux, dangereux... putain ! Il approche !

Il comprenait mieux la réaction de Kiba. L'image que Sasuke donnait était d'un homme dont la jalousie avait revêtu un aspect sombre et funeste. Si on pouvait tuer par un simple regard, il était certain que l'océan profond de ses iris serait un tombeau idéal... D'ailleurs pour Naruto, cette facette de sa personne, il la découvrait à l'instant même. Par le passé, il avait rarement eu l'occasion de s'en rendre compte puisqu'ils passaient le plus clair de leur temps chez lui. Ce sentiment négatif qui ne menait à rien lui fit tout de même plaisir, mais le ressentir vis-à-vis de son ami était complètement idiot et puéril.

Dans un soupir, Naruto délaissa son ami et porta son regard sur son amant. Le regard sévère, il fit quelques pas vers lui et tout en lui administrant une petite tape sur l'épaule, il lança:

— Arrête de le fusiller du regard !

— Tu le colles trop...

— C'est mon ami, alors arrête de t'angoisser. Je suis avec toi, tu te rappelles ?

— Hpmh...

— Sasuke... Tu...

— HEINNN ?! C'est ton mec ?! D'il y a six ans !

— Pourquoi tu t'excites toi ?!

— Naruto-san...

L'intéressé ne lui laissa pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'il s'empara du chat toujours agité et le plaqua, avec douceur, contre le torse de son compagnon et ajouta :

— Tu peux t'en occuper ?

— J'ai le choix ?

— Pas vraiment... fit-il tout en déposant un chaste baiser sur la bouche quelque peu boudeuse de Sasuke.

À contrecœur, et après un dernier regard bien appuyé sur Kiba, qui pouvait être interprété comme "Touche à mon mec et t'es un homme mort !", il s'en détourna pour quitter la pièce.

— Si on pouvait tuer du regard, je crois que je serai déjà six pieds sous terre, remarqua Kiba dans un frisson d'horreur.

Un rire amusé se fit entendre.

— Quoi ?! Pourquoi tu te moques ?

— Oh, rien... juste...j'ai pensé à la même chose quand je l'ai vu.

— Je vois, souffla Kiba dans un petit sourire.

— Mais tu sais, il aboie plus qu'il ne mord.

— T'es sûr de ça ? Parce que là...

— Eh bien... je t'avoue que je le découvre moi-même là...

— T'es sérieux là ?! Vous êtes restés ensemble 6 mois ! T'as dû le voir ça ! Ou alors, vous avez passé votre temps dans le lit, du coup… commença-t-il dans un ton moqueur.

Il se tut très vite lorsqu'il remarqua le visage gêné de son ami. Et là, il explosa littéralement de rire. Naruto montrait un visage nouveau. Et dire que cela lui avait pris plus de six ans pour lui confier cela... S'il avait su, il aurait pu lui demander conseil bien plus tôt ! Son ami était un homme qui avait découvert des choses nouvelles et il avait aimé ça ! Tellement qu'il passait le plus clair de son temps dans la chambre avec ce mec hyper sexy, il faut bien l'avouer... Maintenant, il avait vraiment besoin de savoir comment il devait faire pour régler son souci avec son propre mec.

— Mec, je t'adore !

— Ta gueule ! Et arrête avec ce sourire.

— D'ailleurs, commença-t-il en devenant soudainement sérieux, je suis venu parler de ça.

— Ça devra attendre 5 min, je dois te soigner avant.

Kiba suivit les gestes de son ami avec attention, tentant de percevoir une quelconque émotion lui indiquant qu'il était réellement heureux. Le voir renouer aussi vite avec cet homme l'inquiétait un peu. Certes, il ne savait rien de lui, il a appris son existence même il n'y a que quelques mois, ce Sasuke était sans doute sincère, mais il semblerait que Naruto soit tout aussi peu informé que lui.

La vie ne lui avait pas fait de cadeau, avec un mariage désastreux, la mort de sa mère, son père qui dépérissait avec le temps... ces trois dernières années avait été vraiment éprouvantes, alors il ne souhaitait nullement que son coeur se brise de nouveau et surtout envers la même personne.

Son regard se posa sur son visage serein et ce sourire, il nota alors quelque chose de nouveau. Ses yeux outremer magnifiques étaient chargés de diverses émotions et l'une d'elles lui était très familière. Il la connaissait si bien... Naruto était amoureux. Il n'avait sans doute jamais cessé de l'être... Son amour pour Sasuke devait être tellement fort que, malgré les années, ce sentiment était toujours présent et sûrement plus fort.

Le fil de ses pensées fut coupé par le picotement de sa plaie.

— Aïe ! Ça fait mal !

— Fais avec.

— Méchant.

— Bébé ! Bois ta bière, ça te fera du bien.

— Dis Naruto, commença Kiba en se saisissant de sa cannette. Tu es bien ?

— Comment ça ?

— Je veux dire, tu es sûr de ton choix ? Ça avait si mal fini entre vous...

— Je sais... mais on a parlé. Et on s'est tout dit. Maintenant, on renoue sur de nouvelles bases en prenant le temps de nous connaître, conclut-il en posant un pansement sur la blessure.

— Je vois...

— Kiba, je suis heureux.

— Tant mieux, assura-t-il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

— Bon, maintenant, si tu me racontais, fit Naruto en prenant place face à son ami.

— Mon mec ne veut pas coucher avec moi, lança de bout en blanc le plus jeune.

Sous le coup de la surprise, Naruto fixa son vis à vis avec incompréhension. Ne sachant pas quoi dire ou tout simplement réagir face à la confession de son ami. Il avait réellement compris ce qu'il venait d'entendre ou il avait des hallucinations auditives ?

Non, c'était vraiment ça...

La rougeur qui ornait ses joues le démontrait clairement. D'ailleurs, depuis quand il rougissait lui ? C'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait ce genre de réaction chez lui... Décidément, ça promettait. Tout en s'éclaircissant la voix, il fit:

— T'es direct dis moi...

Kiba fixa son ami avec attention et sans couper le contact visuel, il vida sa canette et tout en l'écrasant entre ses doigts, il dit:

— Je suis frustré, et j'ai besoin de réponse.

— Je vois. Si tu me racontais ça depuis le début ?

Dans un soupir las, le brun se mit à fixer le morceau de métal chiffonné et se lança.

— Je lui ai posé la question.

— Il a répondu quoi ?

— Que je n'étais pas prêt ! Répliqua-t-il avec force. Mais merde ! J'étais prêt dès que je suis tombé amoureux de lui. Je rêve de ce moment depuis tellement longtemps que je n'ose même plus le cacher, et il ne tente rien.

— Calme-toi...

— Désolé.

— Pas de mal. Tu sais, je ne pourrai pas répondre pour lui, mais comment ça se passe entre vous ?

— De ?

— Eh bien, dans l'intimité.

— Oh... Tout sauf la pénétration.

— OK. Donc aucun contact plus poussé ?

À la question de Naruto, Kiba détourna légèrement le regard, quelque peu honteux. Car oui, Shikamaru avait tenté plus poussé, mais il avait réagi d'une façon qui avait apparemment fait reculer son amant pour de bon.

— Hé ! Si tu veux des réponses, ne me cache rien.

— Je... Il...

— Kiba, il ne t'a pas fait mal au moins ?!

— Quoi ?! NON !

— Désolé... Alors ?

— La première et unique fois où il m'avait touché avec ses doigts, j'ai réagi un peu brusquement.

— Tu as eu mal ?

— Je... je ne sais pas trop... c'était plus une sensation bizarre... j'ai pas eu le temps d'analyser la chose qu'il avait retiré ses doigts. Et depuis, il me dit que je ne suis pas prêt. Naruto, aide-moi. J'aime ce mec, je l'aime vraiment ! Et je veux aller plus loin dans notre relation, je veux construire une vraie vie de couple...

— Tu es plus mordu que je ne le pensais.

— Ouais...

— Je suis heureux pour toi et tu vas pouvoir arranger tout cela par toi-même.

— Comment ça ?

— Excite-le.

— Com... comment ?

— Puisqu'il pense que tu n'es pas prêt à aller plus loin, démontre-lui le contraire. Prépare-toi devant lui, fais monter la température et tu verras qu'il ne résistera pas longtemps.

— Tu crois ?

— Je le pense vraiment oui. D'après ce que j'ai compris, il tient à toi et il est disposé à oublier son désir pour ton propre bien.

— Un peu trop parfois... mais tu sais.

— Hm ?

— Il me fait des choses et j'aime ça.

— Genre ?

— Il me mord parfois le cou ou la clavicule, et ça m'excite grave !

— T'es maso maintenant ?

— Je le découvre moi-même. Je bande comme un malade et j'en veux plus. Par moment, j'ai vraiment peur qu'on aille plus loin, parce que je ne sais pas si le sexe sera "normal", dit-il en mimant les guillemets.

— Sur ce point, je ne sais pas trop... mais déjà pour ton souci premier, tu as une réponse, tu ne crois pas ? Tu seras capable de le faire ?

— Et comment ! Répliqua-t-il en se redressant. Ce soir, ce sera notre nuit.

Naruto regarda son ami avec amusement. Le savoir rassuré et surtout ayant obtenu les réponses qu'il recherchait le ravit grandement. Son amour pour cet homme semblait être si fort que ce dernier était disposé à faire tout et n'importe quoi pour avoir son amant totalement. Le désir physique dans une relation amoureuse était un point important, s'il n'était pas pleinement satisfait la frustration pouvait engendrer une mauvaise atmosphère dans la vie de tous les jours, bien que cela ne soit pas trop le cas pour Kiba. Décidément, son ami avait bien changé... L'amour qu'il vouait pour cet homme l'avait transformé et il aimait énormément ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. La détermination, la force de ses sentiments, son sourire, son bonheur... oui, son ami était maintenant complet. Il ne pouvait espérer plus, peut-être juste que son amant soit tout aussi amoureux que lui.

— Sinon, comment ça se passe dans la vie de tous les jours ?

— Je... je m'occupe de lui et il s'occupe de moi, répondit Kiba en reprenant place sur sa chaise.

— Mais encore ?

— Il aime ma cuisine, il n'arrête pas de me complimenter. Chaque fois que je fais un plat, il mange tout ! Et après, on se retrouve au salon assis tous les deux l'un contre l'autre et il me caresse les cheveux. Je me sens si bien dans ces moments là. La tendresse dans ses gestes est si présente et quand il me touche plus intimement, j'ai l'impression de rêver. Il ne parle pas trop de ses sentiments, mais son corps s'exprime largement pour lui. Quand on dort ensemble, il me tient contre lui si fort, comme si j'allais disparaître. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi il fait ça, mais j'ai la sensation qu'il n'a pas tellement été réellement aimé, tu vois ? La plupart de ses relations étaient plus basées sur le sexe et rien d'autre.

— J'aimerais le rencontrer.

— Ah... je...

— Je ne peux pas ?

— C'est pas ça... c'est juste que...

— Kiba ?

— Merde... je sens que sensei va m'en vouloir...

— Comment ça ?

— C'est son chef éditeur.

— Hein ?! Mais comment t'as fait pour te retrouver avec un mec pareil ?! Oh, merde... je m'en souviens...

— Ouais... pendant l'une des soirées où ton père ne voulait pas y aller et depuis, j'ai cet homme dans la peau.

— Je ne pensais pas qu'il occupait un poste aussi important...

— Qu'est-ce que je dois dire moi... souffla Kiba en se passant la main dans les cheveux. Mais je me suis lancé et je ne le regrette pas.

— Je n'en doute pas.

— Haa... ça m'a fait du bien d'en parler avec toi.

— Je suis là pour ça, assura Naruto dans un sourire.

— Bon, il vaut mieux que je rentre.

— OK. Je vais chercher le chat.

— Je vais le déposer chez ma mère avant de rentrer.

— Je pensais que tu allais le garder, fit Naruto en quittant la pièce.

— Il faut que je voie ça avec lui avant, lui répondit Kiba en quittant sa chaise.

En pénétrant dans le salon, le blond s'arrêta net et fixa la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Sasuke s'était apparemment assoupi et le chat se trouvait sur son torse, tranquillement installé. L'image était tellement attendrissante qu'il ne put s'empêcher de se saisir de son téléphone non loin de là pour figer ce moment dans une photo mémorable. Son amant avait un visage si paisible et serein aussi qu'il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir ému d'assister à cela. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait ainsi, même par le passé, il n'avait jamais noté une telle expression sur lui. D'un pas de loup, il se rapprocha de Sasuke et d'une caresse aérienne, il lui dégagea le front pour y déposer un baiser. Le coeur battant à toute allure, l'émotion lui noyant la gorge, il glissa vers ses lèvres pour les effleurer et à cet instant-là le chat redressa la tête en lançant un faible miaulement.

Amusé, Naruto tourna la tête vers lui et murmura :

— Il est à moi.

Un second miaulement se fit entendre. Naruto s'apprêta à y répondre, mais la voix ensommeillée de son compagnon l'arrêta :

— Toi aussi.

— Je t'ai réveillé, désolé.

— Non, au contraire, j'adore ce genre de réveil.

— Le chat doit partir.

Tout en lui caressant la fourrure, Sasuke le fixa un court instant puis il finit par l'attirer à lui en se redressant.

— Je l'ai nettoyé.

— Oui, j'ai remarqué, merci.

— Heureusement que Rina ne l'a pas vu, sinon...

— Oui, elle aurait voulu qu'on le garde...

Les deux hommes se turent en se rendant compte de leur échange. Ils venaient d'avoir une discussion, certes courte, mais bien présente, de deux parents. C'était peut-être idiot de sa part, mais Naruto en était heureux, et même comblé. Sasuke prenait vraiment au sérieux leur relation et la perspective d'être un parent à son âge ne l'effrayait pas. Un sourire non dissimulé naquit sur ses lèvres, qui faisait écho à celui de son amant. Ce dernier tendit sa main vers sa joue pour une caresse et dit :

— Tu es trop heureux là.

— Hein ?

— Ton sourire, précisa-t-il amusé.

— Ah... désolé, je m'emporte encore...

— Non, t'inquiète, je ressens la même chose.

— Tu...

— Bon, rendez-moi ce chat que je vous laisse roucouler.

— Kiba !

— Ben quoi ?! On ressent trop de tension sexuelle entre vous là...

— N'importe quoi, répliqua Naruto d'une mauvaise foie certaine.

— Si tu veux... bon, merci pour ton aide, dit-il en prenant le petit démon contre lui. Merci pour le chat, ajouta-t-il à l'intention de Sasuke. On se voit lundi Naruto.

— OK.

— Bonne nuit les amoureux et pas la peine de me raccompagner.

— Il est toujours comme ça ? Questionna Sasuke en suivant le départ de Kiba.

— Non... fit l'intéressé en enjambant les genoux de son compagnon pour se lover contre lui.

Le plus jeune enlaça Naruto dans une étreinte amoureuse, profitant de ce moment de calme. Cela ne faisait que quelques heures qu'ils étaient de nouveau ensemble, mais il y avait une avalanche de sensations et sentiments qui lui tenaillait les entrailles, si bien qu'il se demandait comment il allait tenir avant de le posséder et de le marquer comme sien. La jalousie qu'il avait éprouvée quelques instants plus tôt l'avait complètement surpris, engendrant en lui un comportement puéril et immature. Jamais encore il n'avait réagi de la sorte, même avec Naruto... Mais là, il sentait réellement qu'il risquait de déraper à n'importe quel moment tant qu'il ne serait pas certain que son amant ne le quitterait plus à nouveau. Cette trahison qui l'avait dévoré pendant toutes ses années avait laissé sa marque et il espérait vraiment qu'elle disparaîtrait maintenant. Cet homme contre lui l'aimait toujours et il n'avait pas cessé de l'aimer, et de son côté ce qu'il ressentait pour lui prenait une tout autre dimension. Un amour possessif et profond.

— Naruto-san, murmura-t-il au creux de son cou.

— Hm ?

— J'ai peur.

Face à cette confession, le blond s'éloigna à regret de sa source de chaleur et fixa avec étonnement Sasuke. Son regard reflétait une grande incertitude et une intense angoisse. Ce dernier détourna la tête dans une tentative inutile de se protéger, mais très vite Naruto attira son visage du bout des doigts et le contraint à souder ses iris charbonneux aux bleus azur des siens. Et d'une douce voix, il demanda :

— Peur de quoi ?

— De moi-même.

— Tu ne devrais pas.

— Au contraire... j'ai des réactions étranges et des sentiments très confus...

— Me concernant ?

— Qui d'autre... répondit-il d'un ton las.

— Ta jalousie de tout à l'heure m'a fait plaisir, bien que j'ai trouvé ça...

— Gamin ? Le coupa-t-il.

Front contre front, Naruto tenta de trouver les mots pour le rassurer. Il comprenait sa réaction, il aimerait juste lui faire comprendre qu'il était le seul pour lui.

— Adorable, dit-il d'une voix assurée.

— Rina est adorable, moi juste idiot là...

— J'aime ce côté que je découvre.

— Tu ne m'aides pas...

Tout en se serrant contre lui, Naruto se dit que le chemin serait finalement quelque peu long avant que Sasuke ne lui fasse totalement confiance, mais il saurait être patient.

**oOoOoOo**

_**Chez Shikamaru.**_

Après avoir déposé le chat à la clinique vétérinaire de sa mère, Kiba s'était précipité pour rentrer. Il était bien décidé à suivre son désir et de faire comprendre à son amant qu'il voulait plus, bien plus. Sa mère voulait qu'il reste dîner avec eux, ses soeurs avaient tenté de le persuader, mais son idée première était beaucoup trop présente dans son esprit pour songer à autre chose...

D'ailleurs, il se demanda encore comment cette femme si autoritaire et stricte avait pu si bien prendre la nouvelle sur sa relation... Quand il avait osé se confier à elle, il avait clairement craint pour sa "vie". Elle pouvait être réellement effrayante et si têtue... Après avoir lâché sa bombe, il s'était protégé avec ses bras, mais finalement rien n'était venu. Elle avait paru plutôt déçue de sa réaction à lui. Son sourire lui avait réchauffé le coeur et fait voler ses doutes très loin. Après ça, ils avaient longuement parlé, cette discussion lui avait fait du bien et pour Kiba un poids énorme s'était dégagé de ses épaules. Il était très lié à sa famille et il ne pourrait jamais supporter en être séparé, alors oui, il était soulagé et heureux.

Arrivé à l'appartement, il s'empara de la clé que Shikamaru lui avait confiée quelques jours plus tôt et entra. Après s'être déchaussé, il prit la direction de la cuisine et y déposa les courses qu'il avait faites avant de regagner les lieux. L'heure du dîner était largement passée, mais depuis qu'il avait commencé sa relation avec cet homme, le repas du soir n'avait jamais été en son temps. Il rentrait toujours tard du travail, parfois son retour se faisait dans les premières heures du matin. Il ne savait pas comment il parvenait à tenir, mais depuis lors il avait décidé qu'il ferait ce qu'il pouvait pour l'aider et pour l'instant préparer un bon repas était sa seule option.

Il entreprit de préparer quelque chose de léger et de bon. Une petite poêlée de légumes accompagnés d'une escalope de dinde et une salade. Sans vouloir se vanter, il était doué. Sa cuisine était très appréciée de tous, mais aujourd'hui l'avis de son amant lui importait le plus.

Totalement concentré sur sa tâche, il ne fit pas attention aux cliquettements de la clé, puis le verrou, très vite suivit de la mise en route de l'alarme. Tout en se déchaussant, Shikamaru déposa son sac à dos sur la petite table à l'entrée et prit la direction de la cuisine. À cette heure, Kiba se trouvait dans cette partie de l'appartement. Il lui avait pourtant déjà dit qu'il n'avait pas à rester éveillé si tard, surtout avec son travail qui lui en demandait énormément, mais ce dernier était tout aussi têtu que lui... Quand son regard se posa sur sa silhouette totalement concentrée, il le rejoignit à pas de loup et d'une furtivité déconcertante, il glissa ses bras autour de sa taille, le faisant sursauter.

— Na... Nara-san!

— Salut.

— T'aurais pu prévenir... heureusement que je n'étais pas en train d'utiliser le couteau.

— Désolé, murmura-t-il d'une voix lointaine.

Tout en déposant l'une de ses mains sur celle de son amant, Kiba respira profondément en portant sa tête en arrière. Le sentir contre lui ainsi lui fit tant de bien qu'il pourrait facilement s'endormir... Shikamaru serra davantage sa prise, puis déposa son front sur son épaule et ajouta :

— On peut aller se coucher directement ?

— Mais tu dois manger !

— Je veux juste te tenir contre moi...

— T'as passé une mauvaise journée ?

— Non.

— Alors quoi ?

Comment répondre à cette question sans se dévoiler et se trahir par la même occasion. Il avait tenu bon pendant des semaines maintenant, mais plus le temps passait, plus son désir pour cet homme grandissait. Attendre qu'il soit prêt à cette étape était une bonne idée dans l'immédiat, mais pour l'heure, il était en train de se consumer de l'intérieur. Son corps pressé contre le sien était svelte et semblait terriblement sexy. Ses courbes étaient agréables, bien dessinées en étant masculines. Cette paire de fesses qu'il sentait contre son membre qui souhaitait plus que tout se réveiller et s'emparer de sa chaleur pour s'y glisser, s'enfoncer, le posséder, l'avoir à sa merci, le faire sien complètement et totalement. Oui, il le voulait, mais sachant cet appétit qui le dévorait littéralement de l'intérieur, il doutait pouvoir se contenir pour ne pas le blesser.

Ses journées de travail étaient peu stressantes, il avait toujours trouvé le moyen de se décharger de tout ce qui pouvait provoquer des tensions au sein de son équipe, ses éditeurs faisaient leurs travails correctement, donc il n'avait pas besoin d'être constamment derrière eux. Et quand le besoin de s'isoler se faisait sentir, il prenait la direction du toit pour s'y allonger et profiter d'un calme mérité. Observer le ciel était l'une de ses occupations favorites, il oubliait tout et se tranquillisait rapidement. Cependant, depuis qu'il s'était rendu compte de ce violent désir qu'il ressentait pour Kiba, plus rien ne parvenait à l'apaiser. Son esprit était engorgé de pensées tendres, amoureuses, érotiques et perverses aussi... Certaines avaient pris le pas sur les autres...

_**La tendresse.**_

La première fois qu'il avait fait un geste en ce sens, ce fut quand ils avaient dormi ensemble après une semaine de relation. Il ne savait pas pourquoi son corps avait éprouvé le besoin de le tenir contre lui, mas il n'avait pas hésité. Ce genre de comportement ne lui correspondait absolument pas… Alors pourquoi l'urgence du geste s'était fait sentir ? La réponse, il ne la trouvait pas et pourtant il y avait réfléchi… D'ailleurs, il ne savait plus grand-chose depuis qu'il avait commencé cette relation avec cet homme. Cependant, il y avait un élément qu'il ne pouvait réfuter, c'était la sensation de bien-être total, la satisfaction d'être aimé et accepté. Quand son corps se trouvait contre le sien, cela provoquait en lui d'étranges fourmillements au creux du ventre. Ce n'était pas désagréable, loin de là… juste nouveau. Ce soir-là alors que sa main s'était dirigée vers son visage dans le but… de quoi déjà ? Véritablement, aucune idée… pourtant, elle s'était posée contre sa joue et le sourire qu'il avait senti naitre sur la joue de Kiba avait fait bondir son cœur dans un sursaut d'incompréhension.

Pourquoi semblait-il si heureux ?

Il y avait réfléchi longuement et peu à peu il avait compris la cause de ce sourire si complet.

La tendresse de son geste.

**_Le sadisme._**

Cet aspect de sa personne était la chose qui le surprit et choqua le plus. Aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, ses relations avec ses partenaires avaient toujours été « normales ». Il ne s'appliquait certes pas énormément sur le plan émotionnel, mais pour ce qui était du sexe, il faisait en sorte de donner du plaisir et elles lui rendaient bien. Par contre, il ne cherchait jamais à aller au-delà du nécessaire, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'en éprouvait pas le besoin et encore moins l'envie. Le sexe était satisfaisant, il passait d'agréables moments, mais sans que cela ne le transcende plus que cela. Néanmoins, avec Kiba il se sentait pousser à faire des choses qui ne lui correspondaient pas, du moins le croyait-il…

Car vouloir mordre, posséder avec violence, le voir pleurer, ce n'était pas lui… alors pourquoi il éprouvait un plaisir sans nom quand il mordillait la chair tendre de son cou, pourquoi quand il l'empêchait de jouir entre ses mains pour l'entendre le supplier de l'épargner multipliait son propre désir et plaisir ?

Pourquoi…

Il ne saurait le dire… Pourtant, il se sentait vivant et enfin complet. Ce creux vide dans son cœur et son être semblait se combler de plus en plus… Cependant, il doutait vouloir lui faire mal, c'était plus une sorte de jeu… Un jeu quelque peu sadique, mais que Kiba ne souhaitait apparemment pas qu'il arrête.

Comme maintenant… Il avait sa nuque à portée de dent et sa faim le poussait à la goûter, marquer sa peau…

Décidément…

Dans un soupir, il pesta contre son étrange réaction et s'écarta légèrement du corps tant désirable de son amant. Il y avait une partie de son propre anatomie qui se réveillait et ce n'était pas le moment de faire n'importe quoi.

Du moins, ça aurait pu être le cas si Kiba n'en avait pas décidé autrement.

— Un bain te ferait du bien.

— Ouais… je ne…

— Non ! Le coupa-t-il en se tournant. Ensemble.

— Quoi ?!

— Ensemble, répéta Kiba avec sérieux. Va le préparer.

— Mais je…

— Je te rejoins.

Shikamaru le fixa pendant un moment, cherchant à comprendre sa décision subite. Jamais encore ils n'avaient partagé un moment aussi intime, totalement exposé face au regard de l'autre... Ils se donnaient mutuellement du plaisir, mais leurs corps étaient toujours couverts, tentant de réduire la tentation le plus possible... C'était certes quelque peu idiot de sa part d'agir de la sorte, mais encore une fois, il ne souhaitait pas rater cette relation... Cependant, Kiba semblait en avoir décidé autrement. Le regard déterminé et le ton calme de sa voix démontraient clairement qu'il ne changerait pas d'avis. Pourtant, Shikamaru n'osait pas laisser son esprit prendre cette direction, ce serait signer son propre arrêt de mort. Alors tout en refoulant cette pensée, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour en profiter.

À peine la porte fut-elle fermée que Kiba se précipita dans la chambre pour s'emparer de ce dont il avait besoin. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre et s'il tardait trop à le rejoindre, il savait que son assurance risquait de voler en éclat s'il se mettait à trop réfléchir. Les précieux objets dans la main, il gagna à son tour le cabinet de toilette. Après avoir fermé la porte, il porta son attention sur la porte coulissante vitrée qui séparait les deux espaces de la pièce. Le bruit de l'eau qui coulait dans la baignoire était le seul son présent de l'autre côté de mur de verre teinté, et pourtant aux oreilles de Kiba c'était quelque chose de vraiment assourdissant, ça raisonnait dans sa tête, engendrant une certaine appréhension et aussi une grande excitation. Car derrière cette porte se trouvait l'homme de ses rêves totalement nu et exposé. Il n'avait pas honte de l'avouer, il désirait ce corps si beau et parfait qu'il avait tant caressé du regard. Car oui, il était superficiel sur les bords, et son désir pour cet homme s'était vu multiplié par dix la première fois dès qu'il l'avait vu.

Tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, il se hâta de se débarrasser de ses vêtements qu'il jeta dans le panier à linge. Après avoir noué une serviette autour de la taille, bien que ce geste était superflu - c'était quelque chose qu'il avait pris l'habitude de faire - ainsi vêtu, il fit coulisser la porte et avec une certaine appréhension, il s'empara du flacon et du préservatif qu'il avait posé un peu plus tôt et osa tourner la tête vers Shikamaru qui semblait l'avoir attendu longuement vu sa position. Assis sur le bord de la baignoire, les avant-bras reposés sur ses genoux, une tension palpable frétillait dans l'air. Tout en se passant la main dans les cheveux, il leva sa tête encore baissée et son regard gris s'était transformé en une teinte métallique et froide, mais en même temps il y avait un énorme flux lumineux, chaud et terriblement excitant.

— Tu comptes rester planté là longtemps ? Lança-t-il d'une voix étrangement calme.

— Je...

— Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive encore ? C'est moi qui devrais me sentir mal là... tu ne te rends pas compte.

— Je sais !

— Alors, viens et assume ce que tu as fait naître en moi ! Car là, pendant tout ce temps où j'étais coincé ici, j'ai eu le temps de penser, de réfléchir...

— Nara-san, le coupa Kiba en s'approchant.

Tout en mettant ses mains en avant pour exposer clairement sa pensée, il fixa son amant qui semblait maintenant complètement déconcerté par ce qu'il voyait.

— Ce soir, je vais te donner envie de me faire l'amour...

— Qu...

— Tu vas vouloir me caresser autrement, m'embrasser autrement, me morde autrement, me toucher autrement, me faire jouir autrement...

— Kiba...

— Ce soir, tu vas me prendre et exploser en moi.

— Kiba... souffla Shikamaru d'une voix rauque.

— Ce soir, commença-t-il en faisant glisser son regard sur le corps dont la faim de lui était énorme, tu vas bander comme un malade et ne vouloir qu'une chose, me prendre, me défoncer encore et encore.

— Ki...

À peine avait-il effectué un mouvement pour se redresser qu'il fut stoppé net par son compagnon.

— Ne bouge pas.

— Mais !

— Juste, regarde pour le moment.

Regarder ? Juste regarder ? Alors qu'il était en train de bouillir littéralement à l'intérieur ! Comme pouvait-il rester tranquille alors qu'à cet instant même, Kiba s'adossait contre le mur, se laissant lentement et sensuellement glisser le long du carrelage de la sa salle de bain. Quand ses mignonnes fesses se posèrent sur le sol froid, ce dernier frissonna légèrement.

Sa serviette toujours autour de la taille, il ramena ses jambes vers lui et tout en portant son regard totalement brumeux sur son amant, ce dernier semblait être complètement déconnecté de la réalité. Sa pomme d'Adam remontait et descendait avec difficulté, et sa respiration était profonde et étouffée, une tension immense émanait de son corps et cela le fit frissonner. Il avait l'impression de se retrouver face à une bête sauvage prête à saisir le bon moment pour attaquer. Le coeur battant à tout rompre, le sexe se réveillant peu à peu, il se décida à agir.

Coupant le contact visuel, il s'empara du lubrifiant et s'empressa de s'enduire les doigts, puis lentement il insinua un premier doigt dans cet endroit encore vierge de toute intrusion. Tout doucement, il entama un mouvement de va-et-vient et sans s'en rendre compte un léger halètement échappa de ses lèvres. C'était à peine audible, mais il savait que Shikamaru n'avait rien raté. Plus les secondes passèrent, plus son regard lui brûlait les entrailles. Jamais encore il ne l'avait scruté de la sorte. N'osant pas relever la tête, il continua sa tâche première, la facilité de la pénétration engendrée par la lotion le ravit et le rassura grandement. Alors, il décida de poursuivre en ajoutant un second doigt. Pour se faciliter la chose, il saisit ses testicules de sa main gauche et s'enfonça dans son anneau de chair aussi profondément qu'il put et à cet instant, malgré ses tentatives de retenir un gémissement de plaisir, il échoua lamentablement. À chaque mouvement de ciseaux, son souffle devint plus court et étouffé. La chaleur qui le dévora de l'intérieur le rendait faible et hagard.

Le regard voilé, il osa tourner la tête vers son amant et ce qu'il vit le fit littéralement tressaillir d'excitation. Le sexe de ce dernier déformait complètement la serviette qui lui entourait les reins, pulsant contre cette fine étoffe d'éponge, souhaitant vraisemblablement être libérée de toute cette tension qui s'accumulait au fur et à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient. Et quand Kiba se décida à supporter son regard, il se figea totalement.

Le visage marqué par sa grande retenue, les mâchoires crispées au maximum, les yeux gris impassibles et clairs arboraient maintenant une lueur étincelante prouvant son désir violent et primaire.

Déglutissant avec difficulté, il se rendit compte qu'il était totalement figé, incapable d'émettre un quelconque geste.

Quand soudain, comme une bête sauvage, Shikamaru se rua sur lui, le plaquant avec force contre le mur, contre lequel il était adossé, et avec férocité une bouche affamée s'empara de la sienne. Tout en retirant ses doigts, il tenta de l'écarter, mais ce fut vain.

Le contact était dur et sans aucune douceur. Quand les lèvres de son aîné capturèrent les siennes, il sentit réellement son besoin de le goûter avec énergie et brutalité. Il avait l'impression que sa seule réponse face à sa "préparation" était cette bestialité qu'il ne soupçonnait pas. Il ne savait même plus s'il répondait au baiser, enfin si on pouvait appeler cela ainsi. Quand leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent, et que leurs langues se cherchèrent avec frénésie, Kiba savait qu'il était perdu et aucun espoir d'une once de douceur ou tendresse ne viendrait apaiser son grand désir pour cet homme dont il était littéralement accro.

Le feu qui le consommait quelques secondes plus tôt était maintenant un déferlement de lave dévalant chaque pore de sa peau, engendrant une fièvre terriblement brûlante qu'une seule chose pourrait faire baisser : "être pris ainsi, avec violence et sans retenue ".

Les lèvres de Shikamaru épousaient celles de sa bouche avec toujours autant de passion. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent de nouveau, mêlant leur goût tout en explorant avec avidité chaque coin de la bouche de l'autre. Kiba gémissait à chaque assaut de son compagnon, quand les mains de ce dernier se posèrent sur son dos, il frémit. Au moment où le baiser prit fin, ses dents se mirent à taquiner la chair tendre de sa nuque, le mordillant avec avidité et envie. Shikamaru souhaitait le marquer et comme à chaque fois il ne résista pas. Il voulait sentir ce plaisir mêlé à la douleur, le frémissement qui naissait aux creux de ses reins le rendait tout chose... Décidément, rien n'allait dans sa tête, mais il s'en moquait complètement.

Quand ses dents saisirent avec force le creux de son épaule, il haleta face à la douleur violente qui l'avait littéralement pris de surprise. La prise avait été brusque et forte, il était certain que sa peau saignait. Néanmoins, cela ne l'inquiétait guère, au contraire ! Il tenta d'approfondir son contact en l'enlaçant tout en déposant ses mains sur la tête de Shikamaru et le serra autant qu'il put contre lui. À ce moment-là, leurs deux sexes se frôlèrent et un tressaillement de plaisir s'empara de leurs corps sous tension. Gémissant avec difficulté, Kiba tenta de rétablir la situation, car au final, il n'avait pas fini de se préparer...

— Na... ra-san... C'est... Aah !

Un mordillement plus doux, suivit d'une caresse de sa langue devenue terriblement brûlante le coupèrent dans son élan et faisant oublier par la même occasion ce qu'il voulait dire. La main qui se trouvait il y a peu sur son dos l'agrippa plus fortement, puis d'un mouvement brusque il le fit pivoter pour le plaquer sans ménagement sur le sol froid et inconfortable. Face contre cette surface glaciale et dure, il frissonna dans tous les sens du terme.

— Nara...

— Je vais te prendre.

— Hein... mais je ne... préparer...

Dès lors que ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens, ses mots moururent dans sa gorge, le faisant frémir d'appréhension. Il était décidé et il ne pouvait plus reculer, non, il lui était impossible de reculer, voilà ce qu'exprimait son regard. Ce sera maintenant et pas autrement. Ses iris magnifiques exprimaient un désir violent et sans faille, le dominant complètement.

— Je serai plus doux la prochaine fois.

— Que...

_"Attends... attends !"_ Cria-t-il intérieurement.

— Lève les hanches.

— Na... Nara-san, tu comptes pas...?

— Te pénétrer ? Si, et je ne peux plus attendre.

— Hein ?! Mais... Attends, et la capote ?!

— Pas besoin, après la fellation que je t'ai faite la dernière fois.

— Ah, merde! C'est vrai... souffla-t-il le rouge aux joues.

— Et puis, on est clean. J'ai eu les résultats.

— Pourquoi tu ne m'as...

— On a assez parlé !

D'un geste vif, Shikamaru décida d'agir par lui-même en lui saisissant les hanches pour les attirer vers son entrejambe dressé et pulsant de désir. De sa main droite, il lui caressa légèrement le bas des reins, tentant de le rassurer tant bien que mal. Car il voyait bien qu'il était anxieux et plus aussi sûr de lui que tout à l'heure. Finalement, en jouant avec le feu il s'y était brûlé et maintenant il allait devoir subir le résultat de cette inflammation des sens qu'il avait engendré. Lentement, il se pencha vers son amant tremblant d'appréhension et d'une voix terriblement rauque, il murmura :

— Inspire tout doucement.

— Je...

— Fais-moi confiance, assura-t-il en lui mordillant l'oreille.

— C'est pas... juste...

Dans un léger rire, Shikamaru fit glisser sa main gauche vers le sexe tendu et brûlant de son amant et du bout des doigts, il l'effleura. Cette simple caresse fit tressaillir Kiba de la tête aux pieds. Dans un mouvement incontrôlé, il se recula et buta contre la verge rigide et intimidante de son amant. Un gémissement étouffé se fit entendre et le plus jeune sut qu'il allait sentir ce membre à l'intérieur de lui très vite sans aucun ménagement. Alors, il fit ce que Shikamaru lui demanda et il inspira profondément.

— Ça coule déjà...

— Tais... toi !

— Je vois que tu as encore du répondant, souligna-t-il en posant ses mains sur les hanches étroites de son amant. Dans ce cas...

Et sans aucun autre mot, Kiba se tut pour gémir de douleur. L'intrusion était brutale et sans douceur. Le sexe beaucoup trop dur et imposant se glissa à l'intérieur de lui jusqu'à la garde, engendrant diverses sensations, mais celles qui primaient le plus étaient la souffrance, l'inconfort et surtout une grande difficulté à retrouver son souffle... Et les premiers mots qui lui venaient en tête étaient : _"Bordel de merde! Ça fait un mal de chien!"_

Les bras croisés sur le carrelage...

La tête baissée... le corps tremblant...

Des halètements saccadés...

Et la douleur...

_"Merde ! Pourquoi tu m'as rien di__t__ Naruto !"_ Pesta-t-il contre son ami.

— Kiba.

Aucune réponse.

Ce dernier tentait de s'habituer à cette sensation particulière. Le sexe chaud prisonnier de son antre encore jamais "violée" était tellement présent et il avait l'impression qu'il grossissait un peu plus à chaque seconde écoulée. Quand les mains délaissèrent ses hanches pour se frayer un chemin vers son torse pour titiller ses tétons, son corps réagit par lui même en reculant violemment pour s'enfoncer encore plus sur le sexe de plus en plus tendu de Shikamaru.

— Kiba, répéta-t-il.

— Mghn...

— Je vais bouger.

— Mhn... OK !

Le va-et-vient débuta, au début lentement et profondément. Se retirant pratiquement complètement, pour s'y glisser aussi loin qu'il lui était possible. La sensation d'être en lui était grisante et merveilleuse. L'étroitesse de son anneau de chair créa en lui un besoin vital de le marquer et de le prendre aussi fortement qu'il pouvait. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il adorait ça. C'était égoïste, mais il ne pouvait plus reculer... il se fera pardonner par la suite. D'ailleurs, son désir était tellement pesant qu'il doutait le faire durer plus longtemps... Le jeu de séduction que Kiba avait joué tout à l'heure avait eu raison de sa maîtrise et son calme.

Shikamaru voulait se libérer tout de suite et il sentait qu'il lui était impossible de se contrôler davantage. À partir de cet instant, son ardeur ne connut plus de limite : ses hanches se démenèrent à un rythme de plus en plus saccadé, ses coups de reins se succédèrent jusqu'à faire perdre la tête à son jeune amant. C'est alors qu'il sentit tout son corps se figer une décharge électrique, irradiant dans tout son corps depuis ses orteils jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux, le parcourut en un éclair. Le désir renaissait en lui aussi fort et intense, comme s'il n'avait pas encore joui. L'orgasme monta jusqu'à atteindre son point culminant, des tremblements irrépressibles agitèrent ses membres.

De ses mains, Kiba saisit la peau de ses bras et les serra aussi fort qu'il pouvait avec ses phalanges. L'anneau de chair se refermant sur le sexe de Shikamaru qui n'arrêtait pas d'aller et venir en lui. Ses coups de butoir ne semblaient pas diminuer en intensité : son sexe rigide s'enfonça en lui aussi profondément qu'il pouvait, le rendant haletant et totalement perdu dans les spasmes de plaisir. Car là oui, il éprouvait enfin ce plaisir dont il avait tant parlé. Quand Shikamaru s'était mis à bouger pour finir par toucher cette partie en lui vierge de toute intrusion, faisant évaporer toutes les sensations désagréables, la douleur s'était peu à peu envolée, remplacée par un délicieux et enivrant délice. Certes, elle n'avait pas disparu complètement, mais les picotements et les frissons de plaisir prenaient largement le pas sur le reste et cela rendait Kiba ivre de bonheur.

La cadence de ses mouvements alla crescendo jusqu'à la limite ultime qui s'apprêtait à les faire chavirer tous deux dans une mer agitée par cette tempête de jouissance. Ce fut à cet instant qu'il sentit la semence jaillir du sexe brûlant se répandre en lui. Il ne tarda pas à suivre et il jouit sans aucune aide de la part de son compagnon… ses gémissements de plaisir résonnèrent à l'unisson de ceux de son amant.

L'orgasme brusque et explosif les vida complètement de leur force, les faisant s'écrouler comme des corps sans âme.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent, leur permettant de reprendre un semblant de souffle, à cet instant Shikamaru tenta de se retirer, quand la main de Kiba le stoppa net en le saisissant par le bras.

— Re... reste encore... un peu.

— Ce n'est pas confortable pour toi, fit l'aîné en déposant un baiser tendre et si doux sur la peau humide par la vapeur d'eau et leur sueur.

— Non... s'il te plait.

— Hm... OK. Un peu alors, souffla-t-il en déposant sa tête aux creux de son cou. Kiba...

— Ouais... murmura-t-il d'une voix lointaine.

— Désolé d'avoir été brutal.

— Non, j'ai adoré.

— T'es bizarre... fit-il en le serrant tant bien que mal.

— Haha ! Je t'aime, alors je suis prêt à tout pour toi. Du moins, tant que je suis d'accord, ajouta-t-il dans un léger sourire.

— Moi aussi.

— Hein... marmonna-t-il complément ensommeillé.

— Rien.

Tout doucement, Shikamaru se retira de la chaleur si accueillante de son amant et lentement, il le souleva légèrement pour lui faire une toilette rapide. Tout en le nettoyant, il le fixa en se demandant comment un homme avait pu le changer autant en si peu de temps... Les sentiments dont il ne souhaitait pas en comprendre l'étendue prenaient de plus en plus de place et maintenant, il se rendait compte que jamais le sexe n'avait été aussi intense...

Finalement, la petite brebis qu'était Kiba avait fini par dévorer le loup qu'il était...

Le piège s'était refermé et il n'avait plus aucun moyen de s'en défaire.

* * *

_**À suivre.**_

* * *

Merci d'avoir et désolée pour le retard...

Mais ceux ou celles qui suivent ma team de scantrad, savent pourquoi ^^

Je répondrai aux reviews du chapitre 14 demain!

À la prochaine,

Kain


	16. Chapter 16

_**Merci à : **_Ketsuchi, **Kim**, soln96, **Alisa-kun**, umiko13, **Hotaru no Kaori** , Yezel, **Chrome-chan** et maya31.

_**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ! Je dois avouer que je ne pensais pas en avoir reçu autant ! Alors merci ! Je répondrai demain, sans faute )**_

_**Voici la suite ! J'espère quelle vous plaira !**_

_**VRAIMENT désolée pour le chapitre précédent! Je n'ai pas téléchargé le bon... vous pouvez le relire tranquillement... encore désolée...**_

_**J'ai supprimé la review pour que la personne puisse en mettre une nouvelle si cela est possible...**_

**Un grand merci à _Celebrindal01_ pour la relecture et la correction !**

**Note pour Raphaele: Le chapitre est corrigé! Donc, pense à laisser un commentaire qui reflète son contenu. Je dis ça pour toi, pour que tu puisses avoir une meilleur lecture. Donc, non, je ne suis pas contrariée.**

* * *

_**Chapitre 16**_

* * *

Les rayons de soleil filtraient à travers les fins rideaux de la baie vitrée, baignant la chambre dans une douce et accueillante lumière. L'occupant du grand lit était encore complètement endormi et après la nuit mouvementée qu'il avait vécu, rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il paresse pendant un petit moment. Le corps épousant le matelas, une jambe levée vers le haut, les bras sous son oreiller, dans une attitude totalement décontractée et vraisemblablement comblée, Kiba savourait encore sa nuit quelque peu courte.

Quand Shikamaru regagna la pièce après sa douche, il s'arrêta sur le seuil et promena son regard sur l'homme endormi. Il ne parvenait pas encore à se persuader qu'il avait fait l'amour pour la première fois hier soir. Pourtant, tout était tellement vivace et terriblement présent dans son esprit. Ce fut un moment des plus intenses et une union des plus profondes. Jamais encore son corps n'avait réclamé le besoin de posséder celui de l'autre d'une manière aussi brute et violente. Sur le coup, il s'était juste laissé guider, mais après l'exaltation de la jouissance, la sensation d'avoir assouvi ce manque et ce besoin, il se rendit compte de son geste. Pour la première fois, il avait complètement oublié son partenaire et ça, ça ne lui arrivait jamais… Il s'était senti terriblement misérable, mais en même temps, il ne parvenait pas à regretter ce qu'il avait fait. Et quand Kiba lui avait dit qu'il avait adoré ce qu'ils avaient partagé, le semblant de sentiment honteux envers son geste fut balayé. Cet homme lui donnait tellement, jour après jour, et cela ne semblait pas changer… il était heureux, totalement. Mais en même temps, il était anxieux. Son cœur lui échappait, et ses sentiments évoluaient de plus en plus et il était sûr qu'il n'avait aucun pouvoir sur ça. C'était nouveau, en tout point et c'était ça qui le rendait si inquiet… Néanmoins, cette relation, il voulait la réussir et il ne souhaitait absolument pas que cela cesse.

Non…

Il était bien, plus en phase avec lui-même et le plus surprenant, il se découvrait chaque jour une facette nouvelle… à croire qu'en trente-cinq ans de vie, il s'était voilé la face et il s'était totalement perdu. Mais grâce à Kiba, le vrai lui voyait le jour à chaque seconde qu'il passait avec lui et cela il lui en était grandement reconnaissant. Certes, il ne risquait pas encore de lui avouer, mais il tenterait de le démontrer par ses gestes et attentions.

Après cette dernière réflexion, il avança vers son amant, et tout en prenant place sur le bord du lit, il amorça un geste vers son visage pour écarter quelques mèches de cheveux. Amusé par son geste inédit envers lui, il dit :

— Si tu ne te réveilles pas, je risque de te dévorer encore une fois.

D'un mouvement vif, l'intéressé se redressa et porta un regard lourd de sens vers son amant. Mais très vite, toute énergie s'envola et Kiba se laissa mollement tomber sur le lit, la douleur se faisait enfin sentir après ses activités de la veille.

— T'as pas intérêt ! On a recommencé 3 fois ! 3 fois ! Répéta-t-il d'une voix fatiguée.

— Mais tu étais terriblement…

— Tais-toi !

_« Je pensais pas que ce serait aussi douloureux, moi…! » _

Bien qu'il n'oserait pas avouer qu'il avait pris un énorme plaisir par la suite… Certes la première fois avait été quelque peu difficile, mais jamais il n'oserait lui dire, car quoiqu'il en dise, son désir avait été tout aussi présent et même plus et cette douleur, il l'avait très vite oublié.

Tout en retenant un gémissement, il se positionna plus confortablement et ajouta :

— Il est quelle heure ?

— 7h, répondit-il en se levant.

— Hein ?! Mais tu es un vrai démon toi ! Me laisser dormir à peine et me réveiller aux aurores.

— T'exagères… fit Shikamaru tout en choisissant sa tenue de la journée. Hmm, chemise bleue ou blanche ?

— Bleue.

— Merci.

— J'ai besoin de sommeil… marmonna Kiba tout en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

— Tu as du boulot, non ?

— Mais je peux à peine bouger… grâce à une certaine personne, murmura-t-il dans sa barbe. En plus, c'est l'aprèm' que je bosse.

— Je t'ai entendu, lança Shikamaru amusé. Et puis, il ne fallait pas m'exciter.

— Mouais… tu disais pas ça hier soir… répliqua-t-il d'un ton boudeur.

Tout en boutonnant sa chemise, l'aîné se tourna vers son compagnon et se dirigea vers lui. Une fois sa tâche finie, il reprit sa place au bord du lit et d'un geste qui le surprenait lui-même, il tendit sa main vers son visage et murmura :

— C'est vrai. C'était extraordinaire, avoua-t-il sans détour.

— Tu…

Surpris par les paroles de son ami, Kiba ne sut quoi répondre. Le voir si tendre et si gentil avec lui était très étonnant. Surtout après ce qu'il avait vécu hier soir. Son cœur battait à vive allure et son envie de le sentir contre lui dans une étreinte chaleureuse lui brûlait littéralement les entrailles.

— C'est rare de te voir sans voix.

— Tu… normal, non !

— Hm… sans doute. Il faudra t'y habituer, assura-t-il en déposant sa main sur sa joue tout en avançant ses lèvres vers cette bouche qu'il était parvenu à rendre muette.

Tout doucement, il s'empara de ses lèvres pour un baiser doux et tout aussi chargé d'émotion. Sans un mot, il essayait tant bien que mal de lui exprimer ce qu'il éprouvait pour lui avec ce baiser. Quand l'échange prit une tournure plus profonde et passionnée, à contrecœur il y mit fin. S'il s'écoutait, ils ne sortiraient plus de cette chambre…

— Nara-san… haleta Kiba.

— Shikamaru.

— Hein ?

— Mon prénom, on a passé un cap là, non ?

Le rouge aux joues, Kiba n'osait croire ce qu'il entendait. S'il avait su qu'en prenant les devants leur relation évoluerait autant, il aurait fait cela bien plus tôt ! Naruto avait raison… son idée était simple mais terriblement efficace et il était vraiment reconnaissant envers son ami. Il avait suffi qu'il se confie pour que ses doutes et sa grande frustration s'envolent au loin.

— Shikamaru-san…

— Bon garçon, fit l'intéressé amusé.

— Idiot…

— Bon, ce n'est pas tout, mais je dois aller au boulot dans 30 min. Est-ce que j'aurai droit à un tes fabuleux petits déjeuners ?

— Peux pas bouger… tu oublies ? Et pourquoi tu vas au travail ? On est dimanche…

— Réunion… Besoin d'aide ? Proposa-t-il avec un regard chargé de désir.

— Geh…non… je peux me débrouiller, répliqua-t-il en quittant le lit.

Cependant, son mouvement précipité le fit vaciller, réveillant sa douleur aux reins.

— Merde…

— Oh là… je te tiens. Je suis vraiment allé trop fort… dit-il en le rattrapant.

— Non, t'inquiètes… normal pour une première fois.

— Hm… soupira-t-il en l'enlaçant.

— Je vais bien, fit Kiba en lui rendant son étreinte. Je ne regrette rien, et je dirai même que j'ai adoré, je te l'ai dit en plus, non ?

— Hm…

— Bon aller, je m'habille et je te rejoins en cuisine, OK ? Proposa-t-il s'écartant.

— OK.

Dans une démarche quelque peu mal assurée, Kiba se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour une douche rapide. Shikamaru avait pris soin de le nettoyer hier soir après leur folle nuit, mais il avait besoin de se refroidir les idées. Car mine de rien, son corps semblait encore insatisfait et ne semblait pas comprendre qu'il devait attendre un petit moment avant de re-goûter au plaisir intense d'hier. Il n'arriverait jamais à tenir le rythme sinon…

**oOoOo**

_**Chez les Uzumaki.**_

— Papa ! Réveille-toi ! C'est le matin !

Une tornade blonde accourra dans la chambre pour finir par se jeter sur le lit, faisant sursauter son occupant… ses occupants…

— Rina…

— Papa ! Allez debout, grand-père rentre aujourd'hui ! En plus, Uchi-sen…

— Oui… oui…

— Uchi-sensei ?! Pourquoi t'es dans le lit de papa ? S'enquit Rina, se rendant compte de la présence de son maître d'école.

— Geh ! Rina ! Pa…

_« Merde, merde, merde ! » _Pesta le père, pris totalement au dépourvu.

— Réveille-toi, lança-t-il tout en secouant Sasuke.

— Hm… Naruto-san… on est dimanche… murmura l'intéressé en prenant son compagnon par la taille pour l'attirer à lui.

— Réveille-toi imbécile ! Rina est là !

— Papa, pourquoi il te fait un câlin ?

— Pou… pour rien mon ange… Sensei est encore endormi, appuya-t-il ses dires en secouant nettement plus fort le flemmard. Tu peux aller dans la cuisine, je te rejoins.

— Mais Uchi-sensei ?

— On te rejoindra, tous les deux.

— Génial ! S'exclama-t-elle d'une voix enjouée.

Sur un soupir, Naruto laissa sa tête tomber sur l'oreiller, et tout en fermant les yeux, il repensa au pourquoi et comment de la présence de Sasuke dans son lit. Certes, il était sûr que rien ne s'était passé entre eux, du moins physiquement, mais suite au départ de Kiba la veille, ils avaient parlé encore et encore pendant un long moment. Rien n'avait autant touché et rendit Naruto plus heureux que cet instant-là. Leur conversation avait duré pendant des heures, profitant juste de la présence de l'un et l'autre. Le cœur du blond n'avait jamais autant raisonné dans sa poitrine, la chaleur agréable et envoûtante de ce désir longuement retenu lui avait littéralement brûlé les entrailles, et il était certain que son ami ressentait exactement la même chose. Pourtant, ce dernier n'avait rien tenté, et secrètement, Naruto lui en était reconnaissant. Ils avaient encore le temps pour tout cela, et réapprendre à se connaître était le plus urgent, pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Quand la fatigue s'était fait sentir, naturellement, il lui proposa de dormir avec lui. C'était une demande toute innocente guidée simplement par le besoin de le ressentir de nouveau contre lui, sa chaleur… tout simplement.

D'ailleurs, son esprit était tellement accaparé par ce besoin qu'il avait oublié que sa fille venait souvent le rejoindre la nuit. Bien que pour la nuit dernière, ce ne fut pas le cas. Mais bon, elle était finalement venue un peu plus tard… d'où sa situation…

— Naruto-san…

— Réveille-toi ! Lança-t-il en lui tapant légèrement sur la tête.

— Aïe !

— Bouge. Rina nous a vus, on doit trouver quoi lui dire.

Tout en se mettant sur le dos, Sasuke se frotta les yeux, tentant d'assimiler ce que son compagnon lui disait.

— Hein ?

— Elle nous a vus !

— Oh !

— C'est tout ?!

— Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Je pensais qu'on allait simplement lui dire…

— Elle n'a que 5 ans… Elle ne comprendrait pas.

— Je pense que si.

— Elle ne pourra pas nous gérer nous et mon père…

— Ah, c'est vrai… On peut attendre alors, proposa-t-il en quittant le lit.

— Désolé.

— Pourquoi tu t'excuses ? S'enquit Sasuke en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

— Mais…

— Naruto-san, quand j'ai dit qu'on ira doucement, cela va dans les deux sens. J'aurai dû y penser plus tôt, c'est moi qui devrais m'excuser, précisa-t-il tout en s'emparant de la brosse à dents que Naruto lui avait donnée hier soir. Et puis, cela fait à peine une journée qu'on est ensemble, on doit être sûrs de nos mots et surtout choisir le bon moment pour ça.

— Oui… murmura-t-il simplement tout en le rejoignant pour une toilette rapide. Tu as sans doute raison, ajouta-t-il tout en se brossant les dents.

— Tu fé re crois konest te oki fau…

— Hein ?!

Se rendant compte que sa bouche était déjà remplie de dentifrice, Sasuke sourit à son amant et se dépêcha de se rincer la bouche.

— Je disais : je crois qu'on est tout aussi fautif l'un comme l'autre.

Naruto le fixa sans ajouter quoi que ce soit. Les secondes s'écoulèrent, puis soudain, il éclata de rire. Un rire sincère et vrai. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ri de la sorte et cela lui fit un bien fou. La tête étonnée de son ami accentua encore plus son état.

— Naruto-san ?

— Tu… Bon sang ! Tu es génial ! Je t'adore, tu sais ça ?

— Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour que tu…

— Juste ton calme et ta magnifique attitude. Et aussi, continua-t-il en déposant son pouce à la commissure de ses lèvres pour lui essayer le dentifrice encore présent. T'es mignon aussi.

— Pas sympa ça…

— Tu trouves ? Demanda-t-il en déposant un chaste baiser sur les lèvres entrouvertes de Sasuke. Rina nous attend.

— Vas-y, je ne vais pas tarder.

— D'accord… fit-il un peu déçu.

— Hé, ne fais pas la tête, idiot. J'ai besoin d'aller aux toilettes, termina-t-il dans un rire.

— Oh.

— C'est toi qui es mignon là, souffla-t-il en retournant la tendresse des lèvres de Naruto avec les siennes.

oOoOo

Le sourire affiché sur son visage, Naruto gagna la cuisine pour préparer le petit déjeuner de son adorable petit démon tout en essayant de trouver une explication à la présence de Sasuke dans son lit. Dès qu'il entra, il remarqua la tête blonde assise sur la chaise vraisemblablement impatiente à la vue de ses petites jambes qui s'agitaient en bas.

— Ah ! Et Uchi-sensei ? Lança-t-elle en apercevant son père.

— Il arrive.

— Il reste avec nous toute la journée ? Demanda-t-elle les yeux brillants d'impatience.

— Oui.

— Youpi !

— Dis donc toi.

— Hm ?

— Tu es bien contente je trouve.

— Oui ! J'aime beaucoup Uchi-sensei. Il est gentil et très beau !

— Oh…

— Et tu sais…

— Non, quoi ?

— Je me marierai avec lui plus tard !

— Rina, commença Naruto tout en lui servant un verre de jus de fruit. Papa aussi aime beaucoup Uchi-sensei.

_« Mais qu'est-ce que je fabrique moi ! On a pourtant décidé d'attendre avec Sasuke… »_

— Je sais.

— Tu sais ?

— Il te faisait un câlin, je l'ai vu.

— Je…

— Tu veux te marier avec lui aussi ?

Surpris par la question totalement innocente de son petit ange, Naruto ne sut quoi répondre. Certes c'étaient des paroles qui ne devraient pas le toucher, mais étrangement, en les entendant son cœur se serra. Cela faisait à peine une journée et l'éventualité qu'ils puissent être liés de la sorte le rendrait terriblement heureux, il en était certain. Alors, il consentit à entrer dans le petit jeu pur de sa fille.

— Oui.

— Oh.

— Tu es triste ? Tu n'aimes plus papa ?

— Hmph, fit-elle en secouant la tête de gauche à droite.

— Alors, pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? S'enquit-il en lui caressant la joue.

— Je veux pas que papa se retrouve seul, encore une fois…

— Comment ça ?

— Comme avec maman… souffla-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

— Oh, mon cœur…

Touché par les paroles hésitantes de sa fille, Naruto pesta contre lui-même et se hâta de s'agenouiller devant ce petit être si adorable. Tout en lui caressant les cheveux, il reprit :

— Ce ne sera pas le cas.

— Mais…

— Papa est vraiment heureux maintenant. Il a une petite fille vraiment unique et adorable.

— Mais, tenta-t-elle d'ajouter.

— Et j'aime Uchi-sensei. Avec vous deux, je ne risque pas d'être seul.

— Pourtant… maman est partie.

— Hm… c'est vrai. Et tu sais pourquoi ?

De nouveau, Rina agita la tête de gauche à droite.

— Parce qu'elle ne savait pas la chance qu'elle avait d'avoir une fille aussi belle et aussi gentille que toi, commença-t-il en déposant sa main sur sa joue légèrement potelée. Mais moi, je sais que j'ai de la chance. Excuse papa d'avoir été méchant, termina-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

— Naruto-san ? Qu'est-ce…

Un rire nerveux échappa de la bouche de l'intéressé sa fille contre lui, il se tourna, quelque peu nerveux.

— J'ai joué un petit jeu cruel, je crois…

— Qu…

— Après, le coupa-t-il dans un petit sourire. Tu peux la prendre ?

Sasuke ne se posa pas plus de questions et s'empara de Rina qui se pelotonna au creux de son cou sans aucune retenue. Elle semblait sur le point de pleurer et cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Tout en lui massant le dos dans un geste réconfortant, il demanda :

— Ça va ?

Un simple mouvement de tête lui répondit. Sachant que cette dernière demeurerait muette pour un petit moment, il orienta son attention sur son père qui s'affairait à préparer le petit déjeuner. Ne souhaitant pas faire durer ce silence plus longtemps, il se décida à prendre place autour de la table. Une fois chose faite, il éloigna légèrement Rina de la douce étreinte dans laquelle elle se réfugiait, puis tenta de la faire parler et surtout sourire.

— Ton grand-père rentre aujourd'hui ? Ton oncle aussi ?

— Oui ! Kyo-chan aussi ! S'égaya-t-elle soudainement.

— Tu es contente ?

— Oui, oui !

— Ça te fait plaisir que je reste encore un peu aussi ?

— Beaucoup ! Lança-t-elle le visage totalement transformé. On va jouer ensemble.

— Oui, tu as raison. Par contre, tu dois comprendre une chose.

— Quoi ?

— Quand on sera à l'école, je ne serai pas comme aujourd'hui, tu comprends ?

— Non…

— Je veux dire, demain par exemple je ne pourrai pas te faire des câlins ou jouer qu'avec toi. On sera à l'école, je dois m'occuper de tout le monde, tu vois ?

— Oui.

— Alors, on fera comme avant, OK ?

— Uchi-sensei a l'école et Sa-chan ici ?

— « Sa-chan »…

— Elle a compris, je pense, fit Naruto amusé.

— Tant qu'elle fait la différence, c'est l'essentiel, répondit-il. Alors, va pour Sa-chan, ça fait bizarre, mais bon…

— Youpi !

— Et dire qu'elle déprimait i peine une minute, dit le blond tout en déposant la première assiette contenant les toasts pour le petit déjeuner.

— Les enfants oublient vite.

— Contrairement à nous les adultes… murmura Naruto d'une voix lointaine.

Sachant pertinemment de quoi faisait-il allusion, Sasuke n'ajouta rien. Cela prendrait du temps pour oublier ce qu'il avait vécu en terme de souffrance ou de ressentiment vis-à-vis de l'un et de l'autre. Cela datait de seulement quelques jours et pourtant il avait déjà envie d'aller plus loin dans leur relation. Ce manque qu'il avait supporté pendant plus de six ans pesait tout son poids maintenant. Cependant, il ne s'éloignerait pas de son idée première d'y aller doucement pour construire enfin quelque chose qui durera. À son âge, on était plus berçé par des relations à court terme… on tentait des expériences, on se forgeait son idéal tout en profitant du moment présent.

Mais pour lui, il avait déjà ce qu'il cherchait, il s'était déjà forgé son idéal et surtout, il n'avait aucune envie de se faire d'autres expériences… c'était fou de penser de la sorte, pourtant cette vérité était la sienne et il n'en souhaitait aucune autre. Naruto était pour lui et même si par malchance il n'avait pas laissé à ce dernier la possibilité de s'expliquer, il aurait sans doute fait quelque chose de vraiment cruel et d'irréparable. Son soulagement d'avoir dévié de ce chemin le rassura et le combla plus qu'il n'aurait cru cela possible.

Il voulait partager cela, être enfin lui-même avec cet homme qu'il n'avait jamais pu chasser de son esprit.

— Na…

— On est là ! Lança une voix qu'il parvint sans mal à reconnaître.

— Grand-père ! Cria Rina tout en se libérant de l'étreinte de Sasuke.

— Ne cours pas ! Lui intima son père tout en déposant la tasse de café devant Sasuke. Tu préfères manger quoi ? Omelette, œufs brouillés, autre chose ?

— Œufs brouillés, fit-il en lui attrapant la main tout en l'attirant vers lui. Et un baiser.

— Ils sont là… murmura l'intéressé gêné.

— Un seul.

Naruto lui accorda rapidement ce petit baiser qu'il réclamait. Et pour être honnête, il en avait terriblement envie aussi, surtout après ce qu'il s'était passé un peu plus tôt… Quand ses lèvres se posèrent sur celles de son amant, il se sentit tout de suite à sa place et réconforté par son toucher. Sa bouche se mouvait lentement sur sa consoeur cherchant à procurer à l'un comme à l'autre le plus de satisfaction possible. Le contact était doux et terriblement enivrant. Sasuke sourit intérieurement. Rien n'avait changé, ce qu'il lui procurait avec un simple baiser était tout aussi intense et grisant. Tout doucement, il glissa sa langue dans la bouche de son amant pour accentuer encore plus le baiser, à peine avait-il goûté sa saveur que tout fut arrêté.

— On arrête là, souffla Naruto, le regard chargé de désir.

— Oui…

Après un sourire, le maître du lieu retourna à sa tâche première, attendant que son père, son oncle et sa fille les rejoignent. Il se demanda comment ce petit séjour s'était déroulé. Est-ce que son père avait franchi le pas ? D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'il y pensait, à aucun moment il n'avait songé à eux. Il avait hâte de savoir ce que cette relation représente réellement pour son paternel. Il se doutait déjà qu'il tenait énormément à Kyosuke, il dirait même qu'il en était amoureux… mais sachant que c'était une première pour lui d'avoir un partenaire homme, il espérait que cela lui apporterait ce dont il avait besoin.

— Dis, tu veux qu'on dîne ensemble mercredi soir ?

— Ça me plairait assez, fit Sasuke tout en déposant sa tasse de café.

— Bonjour ici, lança Kyosuke tout en pénétrant dans la cuisine.

— Oh ! Bon retour ! Vous êtes là assez tôt.

— Oui, ton père doit bosser cet après-midi, précisa l'aîné tout en portant son regard sur Sasuke.

— Je vois.

Remarquant l'intérêt de son oncle sur son petit ami, Naruto se décida à le présenter.

— Kyosuke-san, je te présente Sasuke Uchiha le maître d'école de Rina et mon pe…

— Un ami, le coupa l'intéressé tout en tendant sa main.

— Enchanté, répondit Kyosuke.

— Attends, pourquoi tu dis que tu es seulement un « ami ».

— Il y a un problème ? S'enquit le plus âgé.

— Naruto-san, je voulais juste te faciliter la tâche, répliqua Sasuke.

— En zappant le plus important ?! Mon père le sait et je suis sûr qu'il lui en a déjà parlé.

— Euh… les garçons…

— Tu voulais que je fasse quoi alors ?! Ca fait à peine une journée qu'on est ensemble, je veux pas que ça foire encore fois ! Tu disais vouloir attendre pour le dire à Rina, je supposais que…

— Ça foira si tu ne me fais pas confiance ! Et tu supposes mal !

— Attendez les garçons, calmez-vous !

Kyosuke était perdu. Tantôt il regarda Naruto, tantôt le dénommé Sasuke, cherchant à comprendre le but de cette soudaine élévation de ton dans leur échange. Surtout qu'avant qu'il ne signale sa présence, ils étaient clairement en train de s'embrasser. Et ce qu'il avait pu percevoir pendant ce court moment, c'était de la tendresse et un grand sentiment d'amour qui émanait d'eux. C'était clairement visible et terriblement adorable aussi. Et pourtant là, ils étaient nettement en train de se chamailler et, semblait-il, sur une petite broutille…

_« Je devrais rejoindre Minato dans sa chambre et les laisser… »_

Après un dernier regard sur les deux jeunes hommes, il fit demi-tour et quitta la cuisine. Tout en se grattant la nuque, il se rassura sur sa propre relation avec son compagnon et se dit qu'il avait de la chance que cela se passe parfaitement bien entre eux… Il détestait les conflits, du moins dans la vie privée…

Au loin, il pouvait encore les entendre se crier dessus… décidément…

— Mais je te fais confiance, bordel ! S'exclama-t-il en se redressant.

— Alors…

— Je suis sérieux avec tout ça. Je te veux, tout en entier et pas seulement pour une petite histoire de merde !

— Tu me fais mal en réduisant ton importance, souffla Naruto tout en détournant le regard.

Dans un soupir, Sasuke contourna la table et se plaça devant son compagnon. D'un simple geste de la main, il fit en sorte que ses yeux rencontrent les siens et il dit :

— Ce n'était pas mon attention.

— Je me doute… désolé, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris…

— Tu es bizarre depuis tout à l'heure… il s'était passé quoi avec Rina ?

— Je suis fébrile, j'ai peur de faire un pas de travers et je déverse tout ça sur toi.

— Je vois, fit Sasuke en l'attirant à lui. On a eu déjà notre première petite dispute.

— Tu crois ? S'enquit Naruto en se collant davantage à son amant. Je me sens si bien contre toi.

— Je ne pourrai plus m'en passer, je crois.

— Pardon.

— Oublie ça… je m'excuse aussi, fit-il tout en lui caressant le dos dans un geste apaisant et réconfortant. Si tu me racontais ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure ?

Tout en serrant le tee-shirt de Sasuke entre ses doigts, Naruto nicha sa tête au creux de son cou pour profiter de l'étreinte si douce de ce dernier.

— Tu vas te moquer.

— Jamais.

— Eh bien…

oOo

Arrivé à la chambre de son amant, il le trouva en train de déballer ses affaires tout en discutant avec Rina. En le voyant ainsi, heureux et si reposé malgré leur petit week-end fort intense, il se dit qu'il était réellement comblé, et enfin à sa place auprès de cet homme qui lui avait tant manqué.

— Hé, tu as pu avoir ton café ?

— Non. Les garçons avaient besoin de régler un petit truc, je les ai donc laissés, répondit-il en prenant place sur le bord du lit. Ca va toi ?

— Oui bien sûr !

— Je parlais du point de vue physique, précisa Kyosuke avec un sourire.

— Oh… oui… ça lance un peu, dit-il gêné.

— Désolé.

— Tu mens mal, fit Minato amusé.

— Si, je le suis réellement. Certes pas pour ce qu'on a fait, mais pour la douleur que ça…

— C'est bon ! On n'est pas seuls, tu sais.

Portant un regard sur la petite fille qui était totalement concentrée sur sa tâche, qui était d'aider son grand-père à déballer son sac, il fut encore une fois touché par son adorable frimousse et son air si candide. Son sourire n'avait pas quitté ses lèvres depuis qu'elle avait accouru vers eux pour les accueillir. Elle n'avait pas vu Minato pendant seulement une journée et une nuit et cela semblait avoir été bien plus long pour elle, vraisemblablement.

Pour être honnête, elle lui avait manqué aussi. Depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré, il n'avait pas cessé de penser à son fils, elle le lui rappelait tellement… mais en même temps il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'espérer le revoir un jour… Sa vie d'aujourd'hui ne lui permettait pas d'avoir ce droit et quand son regard se posait sur Rina, il savait qu'il avait encore moins le droit de rendre la vie de cette enfant un enfer... Ses problèmes au travail étaient loin d'être réglés et si jamais on apprenait l'existence de la famille qu'il venait de retrouver, il n'osait imager ce qui se passerait…

Pourtant, il ne souhaitait pas s'éloigner… et surtout il l'avait promis à Minato. Son lien se trouvait maintenant ici, auprès de cet homme et des siens. Son cœur avait trouvé son point d'ancrage et il était certain qu'il ne lui serait désormais plus possible de s'en défaire. Alors, il avait pris une décision, celle de les protéger quoiqu'il arrive et de ne jamais plus les abandonner.

Suivant les gestes mal assurés de la petite fille, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire et de se sentir à sa place dans cette chambre, à leurs côtés.

— Rina-chan.

— Hm ?

— Tu as passé une bonne journée hier ?

— Oui ! Sa-chan a joué avec moi et tu sais quoi ?!

_« Sa-chan ?! » _furent les pensées en écho des deux hommes.

— Non quoi ?

— Je crois que papa l'aime beaucoup !

— Ohh !

— Il m'a dit qu'il aimerait se marier avec Sa-chan. J'étais un peu triste… mais si papa est heureux, alors moi aussi, ajouta-t-elle le visage rayonnant.

— Comment ça triste ?

— Eh ben… commença Rina tout en se trémoussant sur place, clairement gênée. Moi aussi je voulais me marier avec Sa-chan.

— Oh !

— Mais tu sais ! S'exclama-t-elle soudainement plus enjouée.

Ses yeux brillaient clairement et son sourire se faisait que plus grand. Elle s'avança vers lui et reprit :

— Je crois que Kyo-chan sera mieux.

— Oh, oh ! T'as entendu ça Minato !

— Tu as choisi le meilleur ma princesse !

— Kyo-chan ! Cria-t-elle totalement heureuse

Tout en se jetant dans ses bras avec un baiser sonore sur la joue, elle ajouta :

— Kyo-chan, je t'aime !

— Moi aussi mon ange, répondit-il en lui rendant son étreinte.

Après un second baiser, elle s'écarta pour sauter du lit et se précipita hors de la chambre tout en lançant :

— Je vais le dire à papa et à Sa-chan !

— Ne cours pas ! La gronda Minato tout en suivant sa retraite.

Amusé par l'attitude de la petite fille, Kyosuke fixa la porte pendant un petit moment avant de reporter son regard sur son amant.

— Je comprends un peu mieux l'attitude de Naruto de tout à l'heure.

— Comment ça ?

— Il m'a semblé sur les nerfs et contrarié. Il n'a pas été très content de voir Uchiha-kun se présenter comme étant seulement un « ami » et à ce moment tout s'est enflammé.

— Je vois…

— Leur passé parait très tumultueux…

— Ça l'était… mais j'espère que cette fois ça marchera mieux, dit Minato tout en s'emparant de sa trousse de toilette.

— Dis.

— Hm ?

— Je peux rester avec toi cette nuit ?

— Je pensais que tu avais du travail ? S'enquit-il en prenant la direction de sa salle de bain.

— C'est le cas, mais…

Kyosuke vit son amant disparaître derrière la porte, alors il décida de le rejoindre. Arrivé dans la pièce, ce dernier était en train de ranger ses produits de toilette. Profitant de ce moment d'intimité, il l'enlaça tout doucement, puis l'attira contre lui.

— J'ai envie d'être avec toi.

— Moi aussi, confessa-t-il en déposant ses mains sur les bras de son compagnon. Mais je ne sais pas à quelle heure je terminerai mon quota de planche.

— Ce n'est pas grave… Je veux juste être avec toi.

— Kyo…

— Hm…

— Alors, arrête de te frotter contre mes fesses !

— Dé… Désolé.

— Tu es un accro au sexe ou quoi ? T'as pas eu assez hier soir ? On a fait assez de rounds je crois… soupira-t-il soudainement épuisé.

— C'est ton corps qui me rend fou, murmura-t-il à son oreille. Tu es terriblement excitant.

— N'importe quoi.

Les mains de Kyosuke se glissèrent sur son torse, lentement et sensuellement. Il avait clairement envie de lui, ici et maintenant. Il était disposé à le prendre contre ce lavabo tout en sachant que les enfants étaient à côté. Ses sentiments s'étaient dévoilés et sa nature bridée depuis tant d'années s'exposait à lui. La chaleur typique d'un désir violent s'empara de ses reins, son besoin de faire plus et de sentir plus n'en était que plus présent.

— Kyo… pas maintenant... Arrête !

— J'ai envie de toi.

— Ce n'est pas possible… je ne peux pas.

— Un peu… juste un peu… On peut se frotter…

— Toi alors… souffla Minato fatigué. Tu as quel âge pour te laisser guider par tes hormones…

— Un homme de plus de 45 ans qui se découvre, répondit-il avec honnêteté.

— Non c'est non, répliqua-t-il en se dégageant. Tu sais… ce n'est pas vrai ! Tu es déjà en érection !

— Aide-moi à me soulager, avec ta bouche, fit Kyosuke le plus sérieusement du monde.

Dans un soupir, Minato fixa son amant pendant de longues secondes, puis se décida à agir. Tout en le guidant à s'asseoir sur le bord de la baignoire, il dit :

— Tu as raison. Tu as besoin d'aide et tu ne peux pas te balader comme ça.

— Tu vas vraiment le faire ? S'exclama-t-il totalement surpris.

— Oui, je vais te soulager…

Dans un geste rapide et d'une dextérité étonnante, il s'empara du pommeau de douche et un jet d'eau froide jaillit sur le visage de Kyosuke, le faisant sursauter.

— Qu'est-ce…

— Ça va te refroidir les idées. Pas de sexe ce soir !

Trempé et cruellement frustré, l'aîné des deux hommes suivit la sortie de son amant du regard sans oser dire ou faire quoi que ce soit.

— T'es un homme cruel ! Lança-t-il de l'autre côté de la porte une fois fermée.

— Oui, oui… Tu peux prendre une de mes chemises, elle sera un peu juste, mais bon…

Une serviette éponge sur la tête, les boutons partiellement défaits, Kyosuke rejoignit son amant, quelque peu boudeur.

— Arrête de faire la tête, reprit Minato amusé.

Il avança vers lui et se mit à lui sécher les cheveux. Il comprenait le désir de son compagnon, lui-même en était consommé. Mais il devait mettre un frein… il ne pourrait jamais plus travailler s'il laissait Kyosuke faire ce qu'il souhaitait.

— Je t'aime, souffla simplement l'intéressé.

Surpris par la réponse de ce dernier, Minato glissa sa main sur sa joue et avança ses lèvres vers celles du brun pour un baiser tendre et plein de promesses. Il déposa simplement sa bouche contre sa consoeur. Il voulait faire partager avec lui ce sentiment tellement profond et intense… Le contact était doux et léger.

— Je t'aime aussi.

— Alors, on peut faire…

— Crétin ! Répliqua le blond en administrant un bon coup sur la tête bien dure de son amant. Va bosser.

D'un pas rageur, Minato quitta la chambre pour rejoindre sa famille. Sa nouvelle relation risquait d'être vraiment difficile… il se rendait compte que son compagnon était réellement un gamin guidé par son cerveau du bas… À cette remarque, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

_« Ma vie a pris un réel virage là… »_

Et pour être honnête, il en était vraiment heureux et impatient de voir comment cela évoluera entre eux.

* * *

**A suivre…**

* * *

Merci d'avoir et désolée pour le retard...

À la prochaine,

Kain


	17. Chapter 17

**Merci à** : Yuki-Jiji, Raphaele, Yezel, Soln96, Kim, Hotaru no Kaori, Matt, Ketsuchi, Vh132, Kim Uchimaki et Guest.

**Merci à Celebrindal01 pour la relecture et correction ! Merci pour ta patience !**

Merci pour toutes vos reviews!

Après une longue absence, je vous propose enfin la suite ! Je m'excuse pour cette longue attente.

Pour le prochain chapitre, il sera disponible d'ici 5 semaines ! Et je ferai tout pour ça ! Car, comme le dit Misaki-chan, il faut prendre le temps pour nos petits plaisirs ! Je ne laisserai plus la team ou l'IRL prendre le pas.

_Ce chapitre est concentré sur Kakashi et sa rencontre avec Iruka._

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Chapitre 17**_

* * *

_**Retour sur la vie de Kakashi deux semaines après son installation à Konoha.**_

Dans un geste fatigué, Kakashi se frotta l'arête du nez tout en tentant de se relaxer au maximum. Cela faisait maintenant deux heures qu'il était plongé dans la lecture de dossiers de transactions familiales et ceux des idées de transformations que certains avaient pris le temps de rédiger. Cela ne faisait pas vraiment partie de son travail, mais vu la somme de tâches que son patron avait en face de lui, il s'était proposé pour l'aider un peu. Et étant parmi ceux qui connaissaient au mieux les choix que Kyosuke avait émis pour chaque branche de l'entreprise, c'était logique de tenter de faire avancer le plus possible le changement de cap professionnel de cette famille… Enfin, il se disait ça, mais dans le fond, cette tâche ne lui convenait guère… il n'était pas du genre à rester derrière un bureau ou se plonger dans la lecture de documents.

À son entrée dans la famille, sa place avait été rapidement décidée. Ses capacités physiques et son esprit vif avaient été le moteur principal pour le choix du précédent chef du groupe. Sa tâche était diverse et variée. Il pouvait être tout aussi bien le chauffeur que le garde du corps de son nouvel employeur… Mais quand Kyosuke avait décidé de le prendre comme secrétaire personnel, il avait su que son quotidien serait tout sauf monotone avec cet homme. Ses prérogatives ne changeaient pas tellement par rapport au père et pourtant ce qui l'avait marqué tout de suite était la rapidité avec laquelle son patron lui avait fait confiance et l'avait mis sur un même pied d'égalité. On disait toujours qu'il ne fallait pas mélanger vie privée et professionnelle, malgré ça leur relation avait pris le chemin d'amitié, jusqu'à devenir le meilleur ami et confident de cet homme.

Et aujourd'hui, il l'aidait à changer l'image du groupe et cette expérience était des plus valorisantes pour lui.

Dans un soupir, il ferma le dossier qu'il avait commencé à étudier, puis tout en se redressant, il s'étira longuement. Il était resté un peu trop longtemps en position assise et ce n'était vraiment pas pour lui. Il avait besoin de bouger et surtout d'aller se relaxer. Portant son poignet à la hauteur de ses yeux, il se rendit compte qu'il était déjà vingt-trois heures passées… Après un dernier regard sur les dossiers, il s'empara de sa veste et prit la direction de la sortie.

Une fois l'alarme mise, il se dirigea vers le parking de l'immeuble pour atteindre sa voiture. La belle berline noire l'attendait bien sagement. En l'apercevant, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. C'était sans doute cliché de dire ça, mais il adorait sa voiture. Elle était d'une classe incroyable et sa conduite l'était tout autant. Il n'était pas du genre à s'attacher aux biens matériels, mais il y avait bien trois choses dont il tenait vraiment, ses livres, son arme et sa voiture. L'un comme l'autre pour diverses raisons, certaines plus importantes que les autres, mais cette boite métallique l'apaisait énormément, lui faisait oublier les choses parfois difficiles qu'il avait dû faire et ferait sans doute encore si le besoin s'en faisait sentir. Tout en s'installant derrière le volant, il ne put s'empêcher de se laisser aller et d'inspirer et expirer profondément. Tout en enlevant ses lunettes pour les ranger dans leur étui, il soupira profondément. Il était certes impatient de regagner son petit appartement, mais en même temps, se retrouver seul après avoir passé tellement d'années entourées de gens ne l'enchantait pas vraiment… cependant, c'était chez lui et avec le temps, il serait heureux d'y rentrer.

Pourtant, il y avait bien une chose qu'il avait hâte de retrouver, c'était sa fenêtre qui donnait sur la maison qui se trouvait à quelques mètres de son studio. Pourquoi avoir un intérêt aussi poussé pour une simple fenêtre ? La réponse pourrait être mal interprétée, dans un sens c'était logique… mais il s'en fichait totalement. Depuis son emménagement, depuis sa première nuit, il avait remarqué cette maison assez impressionnante. Sur le coup, il ne l'avait pas vu, et en même temps c'était normal, elle se trouvait derrière l'immeuble où il vivait... Au début, sa curiosité était réellement poussée par le lieu. Une demeure de style ancien, avec un jardin magnifique, il n'avait entr'aperçu qu'un seul aspect de la maison, mais il avait vraiment envie d'en voir plus…

**[Début du flash-back] **

Un jour, de retour du travail, après une bonne douche, il se dirigea vers son balcon pour sa contemplation habituelle. La lune était haute dans le ciel, quelques étoiles ici et là ornaient cet espace sombre et lointain. Il avait gardé son regard rivé sur ce tableau céleste quelque peu terni par toutes les lumières artificielles de la ville… Après un petit moment, il avait reporté son attention sur la maison, tentant d'apercevoir une quelconque activité dans la cour, jardin ou encore la petite annexe qui s'y trouvait. Elle ressemblait à une sorte de cabane, mais en y regardant de plus près, c'était bien plus imposant. Surtout la cheminée qui surplombait le toit et le mur en brique qui structurait l'ensemble. Son regard avait été attiré par des mouvements furtifs, une silhouette courrait dans l'obscurité de la nuit, se frayant un chemin à travers les grandes haies. Très vite ladite silhouette disparut de son champ de vision ! Intrigué, Kakashi s'était penché vers l'avant pour tenter de l'apercevoir, mais l'inconnu semblait avoir totalement volatilisé. Totalement déçu, il avait soupiré profondément et il avait fini par quitter son balcon… il aurait aimé savoir qui pouvait être cette personne, il avait l'impression que c'était une jeune femme vu la silhouette et ses longs cheveux.

_"À quoi je m'attends, sérieux…"_ s'était-il dit.

Depuis ce jour-là, son intérêt devenait quelque peu obsessionnel; cette attention qu'il avait pour cette bâtisse et ses occupants était la chose qui l'incitait à rentrer le plus vite possible… il voulait vraiment savoir, mais il n'osait pas aller directement vers cette maison pour en apprendre un peu plus sur cette jeune femme… Quand il pensait à elle, son esprit était submergé par des images qu'il s'était fabriquées. La couleur de ses cheveux, de ses yeux, de ses traits fins, de son corps qu'il imaginait à son goût ! Il était en train de tomber sous le charme d'une personne qu'il n'avait pas vu, mais il s'en moquait complètement. Il était certain qu'elle était douce… Un sourire naquit sur son visage en pensant à elle et tout en se passant la main dans les cheveux, il se rendit compte qu'il était totalement sous son emprise.

— Il faut que je me décide à bouger…

Après un dernier regard sur son reflet dans le rétroviseur intérieur, il mit le contact et quitta le parking pour retrouver son balcon.

**[Fin du flash-back] **

Après une quinzaine de minutes, il arriva devant sa résidence. Après avoir garé sa voiture sur son emplacement, il prit la direction de la porte. Quelques minutes plus tard, il était dans la cage d'escalier pour se rendre dans son appartement. Totalement concentré sur la recherche de ses clés au fond de ses poches, il avança sans se rendre compte de ce qui l'entourait. Quand ses pas le menèrent à sa destination, il remarqua enfin la personne assise contre le mur de son chez lui.

Tout en la fixant accroupie face à lui, Kakashila fixa avec attention, tentant de la détailler le plus possible, sachant que vu la position, c'était quelque peu difficile... Sa tête reposait sur son avant-bras, les cheveux cachaient son visage, sa silhouette paraissait très frêle... La tenue qu'elle portait lui semblait bien familière, mais il n'osait y croire. S'avançant d'un pas léger, sans la quitter des yeux, il s'approcha d'elle dans un silence quasi religieux. Une fois arrivé à sa hauteur, il la jugea du regard pendant de longues secondes, puis tout en saisissant ses clés, il se dit que ce n'était pas son problème. La jeune femme était certes sur son palier, mais cela ne voulait absolument pas dire que c'était pour lui. Et puis cela faisait à peine quelques semaines qu'il était à Konoha, il ne connaissait personne et personne ne le connaissait. Après avoir déverrouillé sa porte, il l'ouvrit pour la refermer très vite. Dans un soupir las, il fixa de nouveau l'inconnue tout en se traitant d'idiot de se laisser attendrir de la sorte, il s'accroupit devant elle et d'une voix calme et posée, il dit:

— Mademoiselle ?

Aucune réponse, il fallait s'y attendre... Elle semblait complètement endormie... Tout en se passant la main dans les cheveux, il retenta de l'interpeller, mais cette dernière était totalement plongée dans son sommeil. Dans un soupir résigné, il gagna son appartement pour y déposer sa sacoche, puis il fit demi-tour. Après l'avoir regardé un petit moment, il se mit sur le côté et la pris dans ses bras. Sa légèreté le surprit, mais à en juger par sa taille et sa fine stature, il se dit que c'était normal. Dans son mouvement, cette dernière émit un léger mouvement et un gémissement à peine audible se fit entendre.

Kakashi ne comprenait pas son propre geste, en temps normal il n'était pas du genre à faire attention aux gens qui l'entouraient, en dehors de son travail bien entendu. Mais étant dans un cadre où les familles mafieuses ne semblaient pas avoir une réelle existence, où le danger qui pouvait se mettre sur sa route n'était pas d'actualité, il devait s'avouer qu'il se laissait vivre peu à peu. Il avait une vision différente de la vie et pour être honnête cela lui plaisait assez. Depuis son arrivée à Konoha, il voyait la vie d'une tout autre façon et le mot même de "vivre" avait une tout autre interprétation et les perspectives qui s'offraient à lui rendaient le changement d'avenir intéressant. Kyosuke avait réussi à rendre son quotidien moins noir qu'il ne l'aurait été si le père de ce dernier était resté aux commandes de la famille, leur cadre d'existence était déjà bien sombre et son patron était parvenu à lui donner une tout autre image. Il avait légèrement douté de la réussite de son plan de changement, mais au final petit à petit cette vision prenait le pas sur ses craintes. Le changement s'opérait et bientôt, il n'aurait plus à surveiller ses arrières au moindre petit bruit ou tension.

Dans un sourire satisfait, il se dit qu'avec cette personne qui se trouvait totalement endormie sur son canapé il avait peut-être aussi l'occasion d'avoir une relation amoureuse et non plus des coups d'un soir. Il aurait enfin l'occasion de faire confiance à quelqu'un, autre que sa famille. Cette optique le ravit énormément. Après un dernier regard, il quitta la pièce pour se changer et se mettre à l'aise. Et en attendant que son invitée se réveille, il alla faire une toilette rapide, puis il préparera le dîner. Depuis, c'était une activité qu'il prenait plaisir à faire. Utiliser une lame pour autre chose que son travail était, comment dire... relaxant. Voilà le terme était vraiment le bon. Amusé par cette pensée, il gagna la cuisine et se mit au travail.

Dans un silence quasi religieux, une dizaine de minutes s'écoulèrent, lui permettant de couper les légumes et puis les faire sauter dans la poêle avec un filet d'huile d'olive. Le morceau de saumon qu'il avait laissé la veille au frais était d'une taille assez raisonnable pour le partager en deux. Une fois chose faite, il s'apprêtait à l'assaisonner quand il entendit un bruit venant du salon. Après s'être rincé les mains, il s'empara d'un torchon pour y retourner. À peine avait-il franchi le seuil de la porte du salon qu'il se figea littéralement. Rêvait-il ? Avait-il besoin de prendre ses lunettes pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas en train d'halluciner ? Car ce qu'il avait devant les yeux était tout sauf à quoi il s'attendait ! Parcourant du regard la personne maintenant assise, tentant d'éloigner la vérité qui s'était imposée dans son esprit, il commença à dire:

— Ce…

Au son de sa voix, l'inconnue sursauta tout en se redressant. L'air perdu, elle le fixa tout en écartant ses cheveux sur le côté. Suivant le regard de la personne en face d'elle, elle vit qu'il ne quittait par des yeux son haut du corps ! Dans un geste vif, elle s'empressa de ramener les pans de son kimono sur elle.

— Tu…

Le rouge aux joues, elle amorça un mouvement vers l'avant, mais se ravisa. Le regard fouillant, elle osa parler…

— Je suis où ?

— Chez moi…

Au son sa voix, Kakashia se rendit compte sa méprise, pourtant il ne dit rien et le laissa continuer.

— Je… Comment ?

— Vous étiez totalement endormie sur le pas de ma porte, commença-t-il tout en s'installant sur le fauteuil non loin de son invité.

— Ah, oui… je m'en souviens… Vous auriez dû me réveiller.

— Pas moyen, vous étiez semble-t-il totalement épuisé, fit-il en se passant la main dans les cheveux. Vous savez… Je vous ai pris pour une femme, ajouta-t-il dans un rire.

— Je… désolé…

— Non, non, ne vous excusez pas. C'est mon tord… vous êtes ce que vous êtes, vu votre silhouette j'ai directement imaginé que vous étiez une femme… c'est à moi de m'excuser, dit-il en se redressant. Kakashi Hatake, conclut-il en tendant sa main.

— Iruka Umino, s'empressa-t-il de répondre tout en saisissant la main de son hôte avec un petit sourire.

À peine leurs peaux étaient entrées en contact qu'Iruka sentit un profond frisson s'emparer de ses entrailles. C'était totalement inattendu que son corps réagisse de la sorte par un seul contact aussi léger… Et surtout vis-à-vis d'un homme.

D'ailleurs, pour être honnête, depuis qu'il s'était rendu compte du regard de son nouveau voisin sur sa maison, il avait eu envie d'en apprendre plus sur lui. C'était très étrange de sa part de s'intéresser autant à une personne qu'il ne connaissait même pas. Il était du genre à se concentrer sur son travail et ne faire attention à personne d'autre que son grand-père. Il était du genre solitaire et tout sauf extraverti, cela se ressentait dans son travail et la manière dont il se comportait par rapport à ses partenaires professionnels… Il ne s'appliquait jamais directement, laissant à son parent le soin de prendre les commandes… son travail nécessitait pas mal de concentration et cette façon d'être vis-à-vis des autres l'aidait bien finalement.

Et cette personne qu'il avait juste entrevue certains soirs accoudée à son balcon avait fait naître en lui un sentiment nouveau et quelque peu déconcertant. Le voir était devenu une idée fixe, il y pensait tellement qu'il ne parvenait même plus à se concentrer sur son travail. Alors ce soir, il avait osé faire un pas hors de chez lui pour se rendre vers l'immeuble de cet homme qui l'obsédait complètement. Son approche avait été couronnée de succès, c'était d'ailleurs hallucinant l'absence d'obstacle qu'il avait rencontré. L'immeuble avait pourtant une double protection ! La première porte à code et la seconde avec une clé magnétique… Et pourtant, il était parvenu à entrer sans aucun problème ! Certes il avait profité de la sortie d'une vieille dame, mais peu importe, non ? Mais sans trop comprendre le pourquoi et comment, son corps lui dictait d'y aller et de tenter d'approcher cet homme dont il ne connaissait même pas le visage et encore moins le nom. Sachant qu'il habitait au premier étage et en comptant le nombre de fenêtres et en trouvant l'emplacement de ce dernier, il savait où il devait aller… cependant à peine quelques minutes après être arrivé devant sa porte, il la fixa pendant un long moment et quand son regard se posa sur la petite pancarte avec le nom de son inconnu, qui ne l'était plus maintenant, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Par la suite, l'attente se fit longue, et à force de patienter, il se décida à s'asseoir et il avait fini par s'endormir ! Et maintenant, il était là, au milieu de son salon en train de le regarder avec attention, le cœur battant d'anxiété…

— Hum… Umino-san ?

— Que…

— Je peux récupérer ma main ? S'enquit-il amusé.

— Par… pardon ! Je suis désolé, j'étais plongé dans mes pensées.

— Y a pas de mal, fit Kakashi avec un réel sourire. Alors, pourquoi vous trouviez-vous devant ma porte ?

— Eh bien… commença-t-il en détournant le regard.

Percevant sa gêne, Kakashi se décida de changer de sujet et de laisser cela pour une autre fois. Maintenant qu'il savait que c'était son voisin, il ne souhaitait qu'une chose, en apprendre plus sur lui. Cet homme l'intriguait énormément et d'une certaine façon il sentait une étrange connexion qui s'était établie entre eux lors de leur poignée de mains.

— Ce sera pour une autre fois, l'encouragea-t-il. Vous restez dîner ?

— Quoi ?! Mais je… c'est trop voyons, je m'impose et en plus…

— De toute façon, j'ai commencé à préparer un repas pour deux. Venez, on sera plus à l'aise dans la cuisine.

Tout en le suivant, Iruka réajusta son kimono tout en se demandant pourquoi il avait perdu l'usage de la parole quand Kakashi lui avait posé la question sur sa présence en face de chez lui… pour être honnête, il s'était senti totalement intimidé par ce que cet homme dégageait. Il semblait tellement sûr de lui et surtout il s'en dégageait un charisme fou… décidément, il agissait vraiment bizarrement depuis qu'il l'avait vu…

Dans un soupir, il s'arrêta et porta son attention sur les gestes et la manière dont son hôte se mouvait dans la cuisine. Rien n'était superflu, tout était net et précis.

— Vous aimez le poisson, j'espère ?

— Oui, oui ! J'adore ça.

— Tant mieux. Vous êtes mon premier invité ici.

— C'est surprenant, pourtant cela fait des semaines que…

— Oh ! Je ne sais pas trop comment je devrais prendre ça…

— Je… je ne vous surveillais pas ! Répliqua directement Iruka.

— Vous savez, cela va vous paraître étrange, mais j'ai fait plus au moins la même chose. Depuis mon arrivée ici, j'étais tout de suite attiré par cette grande maison que je percevais depuis mon balcon, fit-il tout en rinçant les deux morceaux de saumon. Chaque soir, à mon retour de travail, je prenais toujours le temps de regarder cette bâtisse tout en m'imaginant ses occupants, ajouta-t-il dans un sourire.

— J'y vis seul avec mon grand-père.

— Oh ! J'aurai pensé que vous étiez plus nombreux pour l'espace.

— Non, non… je passe mon temps dans la petite maisonnette à l'arrière pour mon travail et...

— Désolé de vous couper, mais…

— Oui ?

— On peut arrêter le vouvoiement ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai envie de briser cette barrière, je me sentirai plus à l'aise, dit-il amusé.

— Ça me va.

— Super. Donc, tu disais travailler à l'arrière de la maison ?

— Je suis artisan potier. L'argile, la glaise, un peu de céramique et j'en passe, sont mon terrain de jeu, conclut-il tout en agitant ses mains.

— Oh, impressionnant !

— Tu trouves ?

— Carrément ! Tu utilises tes mains pour créer, contrairement à moi…

— Oui, c'est vrai ! Je crée… je me sens plus proche de mes créations que des personnes qui peuvent être proches de moi…

— Je vois.

— Sinon, tu dis, « contrairement à moi », ça veut dire quoi ?

— Hm… on se connaît à peine, répondit-il dans un clin d'œil.

— Désolé.

— T'inquiète. Tu sais, je voulais tenter d'aller frapper chez toi.

— Sérieux ?!

— Ouais… je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais c'était comme une sorte de besoin, fit-il tout en assaisonnant les morceaux de poissons.

— Oh… dit-il simplement, sentant la gêne le gagner.

— Tu rougis.

— Ce n'est pas vrai ! Répliqua-t-il les joues brûlantes et totalement écarlates.

— Alors, dis-moi, tu peux me dire pourquoi tu te trouvais devant chez moi ? S'enquit-il en déposant les morceaux de poissons dans le plat pour les enfourner.

— Eh bien… la curiosité ?! Je suppose, fit-il tout en détournant le regard.

— Je vois.

— Je ne sais pas pourquoi je tenais absolument à venir ici, mais j'étais comme porté… tout comme toi, finalement… tu vois ?

— Oui très bien, assura-t-il amusé.

Il s'empara de deux verres à pied et d'une bouteille de vin blanc, puis avec un sourire il dit :

— On va trinquer à cette nouvelle amitié ?

— Avec plaisir, répondit-il en le suivant dans le salon.

— On pourra parler un petit moment pendant que le dîner finit de cuire, précisa-t-il en servant le liquide transparent.

— À cette nouvelle rencontre ! Lança Iruka tout en levant son verre.

— À nous!

Par la suite, les deux hommes avaient longuement parlé, de tout et de rien, de leur vie de tous les jours. Mais pour Kakashi, il y avait bien un point qu'il n'avait pas osé aborder, c'était son travail. Il ne souhaitait pas effrayer son nouvel ami et encore moins rendre leur amitié naissante plus fragile qu'elle n'était. Pour être honnête avec lui-même, Iruka était son premier ami depuis son arrivée dans cette ville. Et il souhaitait faire les choses tranquillement et surtout ne pas se tromper. Cela faisait à peine quelques heures qu'ils se connaissaient, donc dans un sens c'était normal qu'ils ne se dévoilent pas totalement. Cependant, une chose était certaine, cet homme dégageait une étrange aura et son amitié ou quoique ce soit qui y ressemble lui tenait à cœur. C'était nouveau, complètement inattendu que cette envie s'empare de lui… et la douceur qu'il percevait dans le regard et les gestes de son nouvel ami le confortait dans sa décision d'en savoir plus.

**oOo**

_**De nos jours~**_

_"Un week-end rien que pour moi !"_

C'est avec cette pensée que Kakashi gagna son appartement. Il avait laissé Kyosuke chez Minato, puisqu'une sortie à deux était prévue. De ce fait, il avait deux jours et une nuit à lui. Bon, honnêtement, pendant le week-end, il ne travaillait pas tant que ça à part le samedi. Mais cette fois, il n'aurait pas à être prêt pour un quelconque appel ou intervention. Ses obligations quotidiennes seront en mode stand-by et il pourrait profiter de ses journées pour passer du temps avec son ami. D'ailleurs, ce dernier l'avait invité à dîner chez lui. La possibilité d'explorer cette grande maison ne pouvait se refuser, mais surtout il allait avoir l'occasion d'en apprendre un peu plus sur ce dernier. D'ailleurs, depuis cette première rencontre, il s'était surpris à penser à Iruka un peu trop souvent, mais ce qui l'avait intrigué le plus, c'était la manière dont son coeur avait réagi. C'était particulièrement déstabilisant, cependant il fit en sorte de ne plus y penser... il se confortait dans l'idée qu'il était juste impatient de retrouver ce nouvel ami dont il appréciait grandement la compagnie.

Après une douche rapide, il s'empressa de s'habiller. Une tenue décontractée était des plus appropriées. Une chemise et un pantalon en lin rendaient parfaitement sur lui. Tout en réajustant ses lunettes et après un dernier regard sur ses cheveux, il s'empara de la bouteille de vin qu'il avait achetée pour l'occasion et quitta son appartement.

À peine quelques pas lui avait fallu pour arriver devant le portail de la maison. Son regard se porta sur l'immensité de la grille et ce qu'il y avait au-delà, il se rendit compte à quel point c'était grand et impressionnant. L'immense demeure des Namikaze était certes bien plus impressionnante, mais ce qu'il avait devant les yeux valait largement le détour. Avec un sourire, il appuya sur la sonnette et attendit qu'on lui réponde. Au bout de quelques secondes, ce fut le cas. La voix étrangement douce de son ami lui parvint.

_"Douce?! Qu'est-ce que je raconte ?!"_

— Kakashi-san ?

— Ah! Bonsoir.

— Je t'ouvre.

Un "bip" se fit entendre et la porte s'ouvrit. Sans attendre son ouverture complète, il s'empressa de s'engager dans la grande allée. Les lampadaires éclairaient le lieu et ce qu'il s'était imaginé depuis des semaines il le voyait maintenant clairement. Le jardin semblait ne pas avoir de limites et ce que son regard parvenait à apercevoir ne lui permettait pas de se rendre compte de l'étendue de la beauté de ce qui l'entourait. Les rosiers, les chèvrefeuilles grimpant ici et là, le bruit de l'eau qui coule lui indiquaient la présence d'une fontaine, sur sa droite un grand cerisier trônait majestueusement, démontrant aux restes des verdures qui était le maître, d'autres plantes dont il ne connaissait pas le nom complétaient le tableau.

Tout en continuant sur sa lancée, il remarqua l'atelier de travail d'Iruka et sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, ses pas le dirigèrent vers la petite bâtisse. À peine avait-il avancé d'un mètre qu'une voix forte et imposante le somma de s'arrêter. Surpris par cet appel quelque peu agressif, il stoppa net et se tourna vers l'inconnu. Un homme âgé d'une soixantaine d'années se trouvait devant lui. Il avait le regard dur et une posture qui démontrait clairement son mécontentement de le voir ici. Il était clairement sur la défensive et cela déplut assez à Kakashi. Lui qui avait en tête de passer un agréable moment dans un cadre dit normal, le voilà bien servi. Le genre de personne qui était en cet instant face à lui dégageait nettement la même chose que lui. Un homme habitué au milieu de la nuit et à la noirceur qui habitait le genre humain. Bien qu'il percevait quelque chose de plus...

— Vous êtes sourd ?

— Excusez-moi ?

— Je vous dis de partir.

— Comment ça ? Je suis ici suite à l'invitation d'Iruka-san, donc je ne...

— Je sais bien ça! Lança-t-il tout en avançant vers lui pour se mettre à sa hauteur. Je sens bien ce que vous dégagez et je sais que vous avez très bien compris ce que je veux dire.

— Je sens la même chose sur vous.

— J'étais du bon côté de la barrière, moi!

— Je vois... Donc, pour vous je suis automatiquement du mauvais côté.

— Quoi d'autre ?! Vous empestez la mort et je ne veux pas que mon petit fils soit mêlé à votre vie, de près ou de loin.

— J'ai le regret de vous dire que je ne risque pas de partir, car...commença-t-il tout en approchant son visage de celui de son vis à vis. Iruka ne l'acceptera jamais, et moi non plus.

— Qu'est-ce que tu...

— Kakashi-san!

— Iruka-san! Votre grand-père est venu m'accueillir et il a été des plus aimables, fit-il en appuyant bien sur ce dernier mot.

— Oh! Tant mieux!

— Ouais... on se retrouve à l'intérieur, marmonna-t-il contrarié.

Tout en le suivant du regard, Iruka se rendit compte que l'un comme l'autre lui mentait. Son grand-père était du genre protecteur, et il était du genre à juger longuement une personne avant d'être "aimable" avec elle... Depuis la mort de ses parents, cet homme avait pris soin de lui. La perte d'un fils et d'une fille l'aurait sans doute totalement dévasté s'il n'avait pas été là et sans parler de son travail... En bref, son côté protecteur prenait souvent le pas son bon sens et son savoir-vivre, comme le cas ce soir.

— Il recommence.

— Quoi donc ?

— Il t'a demandé de partir, pas vrai ?

— Eh bien...

— Je m'en doutais... il fait ça à tout le monde... Il a du mal à accorder sa confiance, surtout depuis la mort de mes parents.

— Je vois...

— Et avec son côté policier qui ressort, ça n'arrange pas grand-chose.

— Oh...

_" C'est bien ma veine, un flic..."_

— Tu es nerveux ?

— Et puis quoi encore…

— Haha ! Tant mieux. Notre amitié, même récente, est très importante pour moi, dit Iruka tout en faisant demi-tour. Viens! L'invita-t-il à le suivre dans un sourire.

En quelques secondes, Kakashi se retrouva dans le hall d'entrée de la maison. Tout comme pour l'extérieur, c'était décoré avec goût et très grand soin. Il remarqua tout de suite une vitrine avec des pièces de poterie, certaines en céramique d'autre en une matière dont il identifiait comme étant de l'argile ? Il n'était pas sûr… De l'art de table, de la décoration comme des vases, des très belles représentations du travail d'Iruka et pour la plupart d'entre elles, Kakashi ressentait une grande douceur et une émotion particulière. Il n'était pas du genre sensible face à ce genre de chose, mais en cet instant, il se rendit compte que même les outils de tous les jours pouvaient être des uniques. Il n'arrivait pas à se détacher de sa contemplation. Quand il sentit la main de son hôte se poser sur son bras, il tressaillit littéralement face à ce toucher. Il tourna vivement la tête vers lui et le fixa avec attention.

— Ça va ?

— C'est…

Surpris par sa réaction, il ne sut quoi ajouter d'autre. Pourquoi avait-il cette réaction ? Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le touchait… Tout en détournant le regard, il tenta de calmer les battements de son cœur soudainement devenus frénétiques et se reprit :

— C'est magnifique.

— Ah… merci… murmura Iruka le rouge aux joues.

— Tu rougis encore.

— N'importe quoi !

— Haha ! Tu es gêné ! C'est adorable !

— Pff… je suis tout sauf adorable.

— Au contraire, tu l'es, souffla Kakashi pour lui-même. Ah, tiens, c'est pour ce soir, ajouta-t-il tout en lui proposant le petit sac avec la bouteille de vin.

— Merci. J'espère que tu aimes manger italien.

— J'adore.

— Tu peux rejoindre mon grand-père au salon, tout droit, la première porte à droite.

— Tu es sûr ? Je préfère rester…

— Il aboie plus qu'il ne mord.

— Mouais…

Kakashi regarda Iruka s'éloigner vers ce qui semblait être la cuisine et dans un profond soupir, il prit la direction dudit salon. Pour une fois qu'il se décidait à avoir un lien avec une personne qui était éloignée de son élément, il fallait qu'il tombe sur une famille avec un homme avec un esprit aussi acéré que son ancien patron. Il ne savait pas combien de temps ce vieux policier, vraisemblablement à la retraite, allait lui tenir tête, mais cela ne sera pas facile… Quand il entra dans la pièce, il fut frappé par le style traditionnel du lieu. Les tatamis couvrants le sol, les portes coulissantes en papier de riz et bois, les tableaux à l'encre représentant des paysages montagneux ou des êtres mythiques. Peu importe où ses yeux se posaient, le traditionnel de la pièce le frappait littéralement. Il percevait déjà les éventuelles difficultés qu'il allait rencontrer avec cet homme. Enfin, pour l'heure il n'avait rien à craindre de sa part, sa relation avec Iruka démarrait à peine et son besoin de l'approfondir ne se faisait pas encore sentir.

Du moins pour le moment.

Par contre, il y avait une chose qu'il devait rapidement mettre au clair avec lui, c'était son travail et l'aspect sombre de sa vie. Encore une fois, il ne saurait expliquer son envie d'être ami avec cet homme et parfois beaucoup plus… Ses rêves le démontraient largement… Mais ce point il préférait le laisser de côté pour l'instant.

Après un dernier regard sur le contenu de la pièce, il remarqua le maître du lieu assis face à un goban de Gô. Il fixait avec attention les pièces placées sur le tablier. Très vite, l'intérêt de Kakashi envers cet homme grimpa d'un cran. Le Gô était l'un de ses jeux favoris et voir que ce dernier en jouait lui enlevait sa mauvaise humeur… Finalement, il y avait peut-être un terrain d'entente !

Dans un petit sourire, il s'avança vers lui et dit :

— Je peux m'asseoir ?

L'homme délaissa l'étude de son jeu et posa sur son interlocuteur un regard perçant. Le genre de regard qui disait : « va voir ailleurs si j'y suis ». Mais Kakashi fit comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué et s'installa face à l'homme. Son intérêt sur le jeu ne fit que grandir quand le goban n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de ses doigts. Il avait envie de toucher les pierres, de les déplacer, de se laisser transporter par l'intensité de la partie, la pression qui pouvait s'en dégager ou encore l'excitation. En quelques mots, il voulait jouer.

Percevant clairement son désir de faire une partie, et étant un amoureux de ce jeu, il ne pouvait pas ignorer l'appel de cet homme qu'il n'aimait absolument pas. Il sentait clairement qu'il allait éloigner son petit fils de lui et cela, il ne le supporterait aucunement.

Alors, dans un mouvement de tête, il lui accorda sa demande.

— Tu joues blanc.

— Ça me convient.

Durant une heure, le temps que le repas soit prêt, les deux hommes s'étaient engagés dans une partie très intense et bien agressive. Kakashi se rendit compte du grand niveau de son hôte et ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de percevoir la qualité de jeu de l'homme. Tacticien et calme, son jeu était le contraire du sien. Cependant, en même temps, la partie était riche et très intéressante. Sans l'avouer, il prenait plaisir à jouer contre lui…

— Bon, vous deux, on va manger ? Lança Iruka amusé.

Finalement, son grand-père semblait plus réceptif vis-à-vis de Kakashi et cela le rassura grandement.

**oOo**

— C'est vraiment grand ici !

— Pas tant que ça. Le four prend pas mal de place et on a du réaménager pas mal l'espace pour mon espace de travail, les étagères, le point d'eau et le reste, conclut-il dans un sourire.

— Ton travail est impressionnant ! Le soin que tu appliques dans les détails, la finesse des lignes de tes créations, c'est magnifique, lança Kakashi enthousiaste.

— Merci, répondit Iruka clairement gêné.

Après le dîner, ils avaient parlé un peu autour d'un café. Mais une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, le grand-père d'Iruka les avait abandonnés pour rejoindre son bureau. Très vite, Kakashi en profita pour demander à son ami de lui faire visiter son atelier. Il espérait en profiter pour lui parler de son passé. Bien que cette idée ne lui plaisait pas…

— Tu rougis !

— N'importe quoi ! Répliqua-t-il tout se passant la main dans les cheveux.

— Voilà bien un geste qui démontre que tu es nerveux, précisa Kakashi amusé.

— Tu es quoi ? Un flic ?

— Hm… pas du tout. Tu veux le savoir ?

— C'est à toi de voir si tu veux en parler. Ça fait combien ? Presque deux mois qu'on se connaît, non ? Je n'ai pas posé la question, car je pensais que tu…

— Ça ne te plaira sûrement pas, le coupa-t-il.

— Laisse-moi seul juge.

Dans un soupir, Kakashi s'avança vers l'une des rangées d'étagères à sa droite, tout en fixant l'une des porcelaines que son regard capta, il dit :

— Je suis le bras droit d'un chef de famille assez connu, commença-t-il tout en tournant légèrement la tête pour tenter de percevoir la réaction de son ami, mais ce dernier ne réagit pas. Bref, je travaille pour cette famille depuis plus de dix ans et j'espère que cela durera encore un long moment. C'est comme ma famille.

— Continue, l'encouragea Iruka.

— C'est le genre de famille qu'on croit voir que dans les films, tu peux la qualifier de « yakuza ».

— Qu…

Pour une révélation, c'en était une ! Il pensait avoir cerné le personnage, mais finalement ce n'était pas le cas. Une sorte d'organisation ? Mais cela voulait-il dire que la personne qu'il avait en face de lui, la personne dont il s'était senti très proche et tellement lié était un crim…

— Choqué ?

La voix clairement déçue de Kakashi coupa le fil de ses pensées, le faisant reprendre pieds dans la réalité. Il avait laissé ses pensées prendre le pas sur sa raison et ce n'était pas de cette façon qu'il devait agir avec cet homme qui avait osé se livrer à lui sans détour. Le considérait-il comme important pour lui confier cet aspect de sa vie qu'il aurait aimé sans doute garder pour lui ? D'une certaine façon, il se sentait flatté. Alors, non, il n'était pas choqué… percevant l'inquiétude dans le regard de son ami, Iruka s'empressa de le rassurer.

— Non, juste surpris… Je me suis imaginé beaucoup de choses concernant ton travail, mais pas ça.

— Oh, et tu me voyais en quoi ? S'enquit Kakashi.

— Je ne sais pas, un professeur ? Répondit Iruka dans un sourire.

Un rire se fit entendre, la légère tension que les deux avaient perçue s'était envolée, laissant place à une atmosphère détendue.

— C'est la première fois qu'on me la sort celle-là… Merci.

— De quoi ? Demanda-t-il amusé.

— D'être ce que tu es, commença Kakashi en se plaçant devant son ami. Et de ne pas me juger, conclut-il tout doucement.

Sans s'en rendre compte, sa main se retrouva sur la joue droite d'Iruka. Totalement surpris, ce dernier le fixa avec attention, sans comprendre ce qui se passait... Il se rendait bien compte qu'il y avait un toucher chaud contre sa peau, qu'une étrange sensation naissait aux creux de son ventre et sans parler des battements de son cœur qui bourdonnaient dans ses oreilles. Comme un éclair qui frappe le sol avec violence, faisant vibrer toute chose à proximité, Iruka se sentit complètement défaillir quand les lèvres de Kakashi se posèrent sur les siennes. Dans un réflexe naturel, sa bouche se mit à bouger au gré de la danse que son ami avait mise en route. Lentement, mais d'une sensualité calculée, le contact se prolongeait et la chaleur qui avait saisi Iruka ne fit que l'embraser davantage. Muni d'un besoin irréfléchi, sa main se posa su la nuque de son aîné pour rendre ce toucher encore plus fort, dur, délicieux et terriblement enivrant. Leurs lèvres bougèrent au rythme de leurs respirations haletées, leurs langues se caressèrent avec gourmandise et un besoin vital d'en vouloir plus, encore plus. Les mains qui étaient totalement statiques se mirent à voguer sans retenue sur le corps de l'un et l'autre. C'était inédit et tellement bon, voilà ce que se disait Iruka tout en tentant de reprendre pied dans la réalité.

Soudain un bruit se fit entendre au loin, un claquement violent, faisant surprendre les deux hommes et mettant fin par la même occasion à leur étreinte. Dans un soupir, ils s'éloignèrent légèrement, un soupir se fit entendre.

— Je...

— Ça vient sûrement de la maison, répondit machinalement Kakashi.

Il ne voulait pas lui laisser le temps de regretter ou encore de dire que c'était une erreur… il avait savouré ce baiser, apprécié ce contact nouveau avec son ami.

— Sûrement… souffla Iruka plus nerveux qu'il ne pensait. On devrait…

— Hé, regarde-moi, lui intima Kakashi tout en lui retenant la main.

Le plus jeune s'était empressé de s'éloigner, mais quand il sentit la prise de son ami le stopper, il n'osa pas se retourner et affronter son regard. C'était la première fois qu'il se laissait aller de la sorte et il ne savait pas comment il devrait réagir face à la vague de sensations nouvelles et plaisantes.

— Iruka-san.

— Je n'ai pas l'habitude de me comporter comme ça, répondit-il sans l'affronter.

— Moi non plus, mais j'ose espérer que tu ne regrettes rien.

— Je… non, fit-il tout en le fixant. Pas du tout.

— Tant mieux, répondit Kakashi dans un sourire. Bon, si on retournait dans la maison.

Sans ajouter quoique ce soit, l'un comme l'autre avait l'impression d'avoir déjà tout dit. Par le biais de leur regard, les deux hommes s'étaient compris. Le moment qu'ils avaient vécu était certes nouveau pour eux, mais ils ne devaient pas s'arrêter à cela. L'intensité du baiser, la manière dont ils avaient vécu cet instant, il fallait le revivre encore. Iruka semblait être du genre timide et réservé, cela le rendait encore plus adorable qu'il n'était déjà. Dans un sourire, il se tourna et tendit sa main vers son ami, la personne qui prenait une autre place maintenant.

— Tu viens ?

Tout en la saisissant, Iruka lui rendit son sourire. Il ne savait pas où tout cela allait le mener, mais il avait très envie de tenter l'aventure qui se profilait au loin. Sa vie avait toujours tourné autour de son travail et son grand-père, il serait sans doute temps de changer un peu tout cela.

* * *

_**A suivre.**_

* * *

Le prochain chapitre se portera sur Naruto et Sasuke et leur premier rendez et tout ce qui cela peut engendrer ^^ .

Merci d'avoir et je vous dis à très vite!

Kain


	18. Chapter 18

**Merci à :** Yuki-Jiji et Ketsuchi.

_**Merci à Celebrindal01 pour la relecture et correction ! Merci pour ta patience !**_

Merci pour vos deux reviews! Elles m'ont fait très plaisir.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Chapitre 18**_

* * *

— Tout semble OK !

D'un petit mouvement de droite à gauche, il vérifia l'état de sa coiffure. Ses cheveux étaient correctement en place, pas une mèche qui osait faire sa rebelle, tout semblait être bon pour quitter sa chambre et aller chercher son rendez-vous. Cela faisait maintenant presque un mois qu'ils attendaient tous les deux ce jour pour se retrouver vraiment seuls et sans un tiers aux alentours et il comptait bien profiter de cet instant comme il se devait. Après toutes ces années, Naruto n'arrivait pas à croire à sa chance. Ce jeune adolescent dont il était tombé amoureux pendant toutes ces années lui accordait une seconde chance malgré la manière dont leur relation avait fini. La rancœur qu'il avait lue dans ses yeux le jour où ils s'étaient retrouvés démontrait clairement la douleur qu'il avait vécu pendant tout ce temps. Naruto savait qu'il aurait du mal à reconquérir cet homme totalement, il y aurait toujours de la méfiance chez Sasuke. Qui pourrait lui en vouloir ? Pas lui en tout cas. La confiance prendra du temps à s'installer totalement et Naruto ferait tout pour en être digne et dans un sens, il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur, surtout en sachant que sa fille s'était prise d'affection pour lui.

— Papa est trop beau !

Surpris par la présence soudaine de sa fille à ses côtés, Naruto sursauta légèrement. C'était bien lui ça… être tellement pris par ses pensées qu'il en oubliait le reste.

— C'est vrai ça ?! Tu trouves papa beau ?

— Ouiiiiii ! Papa t'as trop la classe ! Aussi beau que le soleil !

— Le « soleil » ?!

Gênée, la petite fille baissa la tête, laissant tomber ses belles boucles blondes vers l'avant, masquant son visage rougissant. Attendri par la réaction de sa fille, Naruto s'avança vers elle et s'agenouilla pour se mettre à sa hauteur. Tout en lui caressant les cheveux, il demanda :

— Tu vois vraiment papa comme ça ?

— Oui.

— Pourquoi ?

— Papa est chaud, gentil, fort, beau, brille beaucoup, grand… et, et...

Le regard fuyant, la petite fille n'osait pas regarder son père dans les yeux. Avançant sur ses six ans, Rina semblait par moment plus mature qu'elle ne paraissait, mais la plupart du temps son âge la rattrapait et comme maintenant son côté fragile et timide se faisait encore plus présent. Pour Naruto son enfant sera toujours l'être qu'il devait protéger et aimer, sa fragilité, il la voyait tous les jours, mais depuis le départ de son ex-femme et de sa mère, Rina faisait tout pour rendre sa vie plus facile. Ça l'attristait de voir ça, mais en même temps il en était fier. Néanmoins, s'il devait être honnête avec lui-même, il voudrait que sa fille vive sa vie d'enfant comme les autres et avoir une relation stable avec quelqu'un l'aiderait sans doute… Du moins l'espérait-il.

Cette moue timide, ses belles boucles blondes qui tombaient de part et d'autre de son visage, cette nervosité dans ses gestes, ses magnifiques yeux identiques aux siens cherchant à distancer les siens… et ces mots qu'elle avait prononcés avec autant de conviction ! Rina était unique !

— Oh mon cœur ! S'exclama Naruto tout en la prenant dans ses bras.

Jamais encore il avait été autant touché par de simples mots ! Et il n'y avait que sa fille pour faire ça. Tout en l'enlaçant, il ajouta :

— Je t'aime tellement ma princesse ! Tu es mon soleil aussi ! Tu es même plus que ça.

— Je t'aime aussi. Papa ta barbe me pique.

— Pardon, fit-il en s'écartant. Papa pique aussi, hein !

— Oui, répondit-elle dans un rire.

— Dis ma chérie.

— Oui ?

— Oncle Kiba sera là pour te garder ce soir, tu seras gentille avec lui ?

— Oui ! Mais et grand-père ?

_ Oh, il doit travailler beaucoup, alors il ne faut pas le déranger.

— Ah. Et Sa-chan ?

— À ton avis pourquoi papa est habillé comme ça ? S'enquit-il en se redressant.

— Ooh !

— Hihi, tu crois que Sa-chan sera content ?

— Oui ! Comme moi, il verra un soleil !

— T'es adorable, fit-il en lui caressant la joue. Aller viens, on va attendre dans la cuisine.

Depuis ce qu'il s'était passé la dernière fois dans cette même pièce, Naruto avait décidé de vivre sa relation au jour le jour, sans se prendre la tête. L'amour qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre était réel, un amour blessé mais bien présent et c'était tout ce qui comptait pour lui. Ils attentaient tous les deux ce premier rendez-vous avec une grande impatience et une certaine appréhension. Ce qu'ils avaient partagé ces derniers jours démontrait clairement leur besoin d'être plus proches et de faire évoluer leur relation naissante.

— Tu mangeras ton diner, OK ?

— C'est Kiba-chan qui le fera ?

— Oh la toi, tu réponds à ma question par une autre question, dois-je m'en inquiéter ?

Ne comprenant pas son sous-entendu, Rina inclina la tête sur le côté faisant savoir à son père qu'elle était quelque peu perdue. Amusé face à sa réaction, Naruto ne put s'empêcher de lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

— Oui, Kiba fera le dîner.

— Youuupi !

— Petit démon va ! Facile de te faire plaisir toi !

Un rire satisfait se fit entendre, et Naruto se dit que sa fille allait en faire tourner des têtes. Devrait-il s'en inquiéter ? C'était sûrement trop tôt, mais vu comment elle parvenait à charmer les autres, il était certain qu'il allait avoir des cheveux blancs avant l'âge…

Dans un soupir, il se servit un verre d'eau et s'installa sur une chaise. Sa fille ne tarda pas à venir se coller à lui tout en jouant avec ses doigts.

— Oh, vous êtes là ! s'exclama Minato tout en allant déposer un baiser sur la tête de Rina.

— T'es sorti de ta grotte !

— Haha, très drôle… j'ai faim. Ça fait presque 7 heures qu'on bossait non stop, j'avais besoin d'un break. Mes deux assistants dorment déjà, les pauvres. Il faudrait que je commande un truc pour eux.

— Pas besoin Kiba sera là dans 5 minutes. Il pourra vous faire quelque chose. D'ailleurs pourquoi tu ne l'as pas appelé pour t'aider ?

— Il était pris par un autre auteur.

— Ah OK. T'as l'air contrarié.

— Pas vraiment. Juste que j'aime bosser avec lui et certains automatismes qu'on a acquis tous les deux je ne les retrouve pas avec les autres, même si je les connais depuis un moment.

— Je vois… Ne prends rien de sucré ! Donne-moi cette brioche ! Lança Naruto en arrachant le gâteau de la main de son père.

— Mais j'ai faim !

— Tu vas te couper l'a…

— Coucou tout le monde ! Entendirent-ils du couloir.

— Ah, il est là !

— Kiba-chan !

— Oh, salut princesse, répondit-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

— T'es en retard.

— Désolé, j'ai dû faire un détour chez mon copain.

— C'est pardonné alors, fit Naruto en rangeant la brioche. Il faudrait faire à manger pour 5 personnes. T'as tout ce qu'il faut dans le frigo.

— OK ! Sensei, je vois que tu as faim.

Amusé, Kiba fixa son ainé qui tentait de prendre un gâteau dans l'un des tiroirs. Sachant pertinemment que ce dernier allait manger quelque chose, il décida pour lui en allant vers le frigidaire pour lui donner une pomme.

— Avec ça tu pourras tenir un peu. Tu pars maintenant toi, Naruto ? S'enquit-il en se tournant vers son ami. Très élégant au passage.

— Oui, je ne voudrais pas être en retard et merci.

— Papa est le soleil ! Lança Rina souhaitant participer à la conversation.

— Voyez-vous ça ! Répliqua Kiba amusé. T'as l'air nerveux.

— Oh, tais-toi !

— Ouais très nerveux, précisa son père en croquant dans sa pomme.

— Tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi. Et puis c'est normal de l'être, ça fait plus de 6 ans que je n'ai pas eu de rendez-vous

— Ce n'est pas comme si tu ne le connaissais pas, dit Kiba en déposant Rina sur l'une des chaises de la table.

— Ben ça n'empêche pas.

— Vous allez où ?

— Un resto du centre, le Trattoria Aldini.

Un sifflement se fit entendre de la part des deux hommes. Avec un sourire fier, Naruto ajouta :

— C'est mon idée.

— Comment t'as fait pour avoir une table en si peu de temps ? S'enquit son père tout en se servant une tasse de café.

— C'est un secret.

— Ben voyons…

— Aller partage vieux frère !

— Nan. Bon, j'y vais.

— Radin !

Dans un geste totalement immature, Naruto lui tira la langue. Ils pourraient dire ce qu'ils voulaient, il ne partagerait pas son petit plus. Obtenir une table dans cet établissement lui avait coûté une affaire pour son magasin, mais au final, cela valait la peine.

— Tu resteras sage, d'accord ? S'assura-t-il auprès de sa fille.

— Oui, promis !

— C'est bien ma princesse, ça ! Fit-il en lui caressant la joue. Tu fais un bisou à papa avant qu'il ne parte ?

Avec ce qu'elle avait de force, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et se hissa tant bien que mal vers son père. Ce dernier se baissa pour se mettre à sa hauteur et Rina en profita pour déposer sur la joue de son papa ce bisou attendu. Après un dernier câlin, il lança un : « bonne soirée » et se hâta de quitter la maison.

Avec Sasuke, ils avaient convenu de se retrouver devant le restaurant à 20 heures 30 précise et connaissant la ponctualité de son ami, il se devait de se hâter. Une fois dans sa voiture, il envoya un message à ce dernier pour lui signifier son départ. Il ne tarda pas à lui répondre. Quand Naruto le lit, il se figea. Ses yeux lui jouaient des tours ou avait-il bien compris ce qu'il était affiché sur l'écran ?

''Tu peux venir me chercher ?''

Bon d'accord, il était quelque peu à fleur de peau pour réagir de la sorte, mais il fallait le comprendre aussi. Leur premier rendez-vous, et son compagnon lui demandait de venir le chercher ! Certes cela pourrait paraître anodin, mais pour Naruto c'était quelque chose d'important. Il pensait qu'il allait devoir faire ses ''preuves'' vu que Sasuke voulait que leur relation aille tout doucement, lui aussi d'ailleurs… mais pour être honnête, après avoir passé plus de six ans vivant quasiment comme un moine, la petite partie inférieure de son corps réclamait qu'on s'occupe d'elle au plus vite. Il était en manque, totalement en manque… et depuis qu'il avait repris leur relation, ce manque ne cessait de croitre. Pourtant, ils n'avaient fait que s'embrasser, se toucher, mais ça restait encore pudique. Après ce diner, Naruto espérait secrètement que cela déboucherait sur quelque chose de plus intense. Et sincèrement, il ferait tout pour que cela arrive. Dans un soupir, il s'empressa de lui écrire une réponse.

Le trajet vers l'appartement de ce dernier ne dura que quelques minutes. Dans sa hâte de le retrouver, Naruto en oublia la limitation de vitesse… Fort heureusement pour lui, il y avait peu de monde sur la route, ce qui l'avait bien aidé. Une fois arrivé au parking de l'immeuble, il vérifia son reflet dans le rétroviseur. Constatant qu'il était toujours impeccable, il quitta sa voiture pour aller à la rencontre de Sasuke. Ce dernier l'attendait déjà devant la porte, son téléphone à la main. Il semblait tellement absorbé par ce qu'il faisait sur l'appareil qu'il ne remarqua par son ami arrivé au loin. Amusé de le voir ainsi concentré par sa tâche, il ralentit le pas et d'un geste furtif et rapide, il lui vola un baiser sur la joue. Sentant le contact doux et chaud sur son visage, Sasuke sursauta tout en amorçant un mouvement de recul face à l'intrusion dans son espace personnel.

— Qu'est-ce…

— Bonsoir ! Se contenta de dire Naruto dans un grand sourire.

— Ça va pas ! Tu m'as fait peur !

— Oh ! Vraiment ?! Tiqua le blond, quelque peu intéressé.

— Je veux dire… Bref, on y va !

— Attends, l'arrêta Naruto tout en lui saisissant le bras. Je peux avoir un baiser ?

— Depuis quand tu demandes pour ça ?

— Je veux respecter notre choix d'y aller doucement, bien que j'aimerai aussi…

— Avoir plus… termina Sasuke. Tu sais, je veux avoir plus, faire plus..

— On est vraiment mal barré tous les deux…

Sasuke comprenait la frustration de son amant, il vivait la même chose depuis qu'ils s'étaient remis ensemble. Pourtant, il freinait son désir, son besoin de le toucher, d'être avec lui, de le posséder, d'être possédé… Mais il y avait certains points à ne pas négliger, à ne pas oublier surtout. La famille de Naruto prenait le pas sur le reste, l'équilibre de sa relation avec sa fille était primordial pour que le couple fonctionne. Si pour une quelconque raison il occultait la présence de Rina, même un bref instant, Sasuke savait que cela ruinerait tout que ce soit pour sa relation ou tout simplement son équilibre personnel. Alors, il se contentait de peu, bien qu'il rêvait de faire évoluer les simples baisers par des caresses, les caresses par la sensation du corps de l'autre contre le sien, pour finir par faire l'amour à ne plus pouvoir respirer… Mais il fallait se modérer, du moins encore un petit moment. Encore quelques confidences, encore des vérités à dévoiler et après cela, oui…

— Naruto-san, pas ici… souffla le plus jeune en se dirigeant vers la voiture de son petit ami.

— Ouais, t'as raison !

Quelques pas plus loin, et ils étaient installés dans le véhicule. Naruto démarra pour s'éloigner de l'immeuble et trouver une petite place de parking pour profiter de ce petit moment avant de rejoindre le restaurant. À peine deux minutes plus tard, ils étaient arrêtés dans un emplacement aménagé à cet effet. Le moteur se tut et Naruto s'accouda sur le volant tout en tournant la tête vers Sasuke. Il le détailla avec plus d'attention maintenant qu'ils étaient dans un espace clos. Son regard s'attarda sur ce qu'il portait. Il était très élégant comme toujours. Un costume gris, une chemise d'un blanc immaculé faisant ressortir la profondeur de ses iris absolument magnifiques, les boutons du haut étaient ouverts laissant entrevoir sa peau si appétissante, une montre assez classe ornait son poignet… il était tout simplement sexy ! Et la seule chose que Naruto voulait en ce moment, c'était de le cacher pour le garder rien que pour lui.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il s'humecta les lèvres, démontrant clairement sa faim de lui. Et la manière dont il déglutissait n'arrangeait pas les choses.

— Na… Naruto-san… arrête de me regarder ça.

— Qu… Quoi ?!

— J'ai l'impression d'être un vulgaire morceau de viande…

— Pardon… je ne voulais pas…

— Ton regard parlait pour toi. Il… il fait chaud ou c'est moi ?

Amusé par sa question, Naruto tendit la main vers sa nuque et l'attira à lui. Tout en approchant son visage de Sasuke, sentant son souffle chaud contre sa bouche, il murmura :

— C'est une fournaise…

Et sans plus attendre, il plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes dans un geste impatient et quelque peu brutal. Sa bouche épousait parfaitement celle de son amant d'une manière autoritaire et profonde. Il était littéralement en train de le dévorer ! Sa faim de lui surpassait largement celle de son estomac. Ses entrailles se tordaient d'appréhension, mais le son qui bourdonnait dans ses oreilles surpassait tout le reste. Son cœur battait à toute allure, démontrant clairement son état second. Le baiser se faisait plus aventureux avec beaucoup plus de douceur et un soupçon de rudesse. Leurs langues se rencontraient enfin, se touchant, se léchant… ils savourèrent cet instant de plaisir longuement espéré. La danse se fit plus passionnée et plus sensuelle au fur et à mesure que les secondes s'écoulèrent. Leur goût se mêla à chaque mouvement de langue, à chaque échange de salive… l'un comme l'autre, ils s'enivraient de cette saveur qu'ils avaient longuement oubliée. Les gémissements étouffés se firent entendre, accompagnant cet échange si intense. Peu à peu l'oxygène leur manquait et après quelques derniers mouvements de langues, Naruto captura la lèvre inférieure de Sasuke pour la mordre légèrement. Cela ne lui correspondait pas, mais sur le moment, sa bouche avait agi pour lui. Un halètement l'arrêta net et pour se faire pardonner, il déposa un baiser tendre sur cette douleur qu'il avait engendré.

— Désolé.

— Menteur, répliqua Sasuke tout en s'humectant les lèvres.

— Hahaha, je suis grillé.

Tout en lui caressant la joue, Naruto déposa un nouveau baiser sur sa bouche rougie par leur échange.

— On devrait y aller.

— Oui.

— Évite de me chauffer autant avant un dîner, lança Sasuke tout en réajustant sa veste.

— Le reste du temps oui ? S'enquit-il tout en remettant le contact.

_ Idiot.

Amusé par la réaction de son amant, Naruto quitta le stationnement et se dirigea vers le restaurant. Il sentait que cette soirée allait être vraiment unique ! Comment pouvait-il en être autrement ? Surtout après ce début des plus délicieux, la suite ne sera que toute aussi appétissante.

**oOo**

_**Au restaurant.**_

Après avoir garé la voiture dans le parking non loin du restaurant, Naruto et Sasuke se dirigèrent avec une certaine impatience vers l'établissement. La belle façade moderne les accueillit, annonçant clairement le type de lieu. Un restaurant italien qui ornait fièrement sa troisième étoile obtenue après seulement sa cinquième année d'ouverture. La cuisine savoureuse, le décor chic, mais tout aussi bien dans l'air du temps, la qualité du service… bref, il avait tout pour plaire et Naruto le savait que trop bien. D'un pas décidé, il s'avança vers l'hôtesse pour se présenter, tout en ajoutant :

— J'ai réservé une table pour deux.

— Oui, votre table est prête. Je vous conduis.

D'un mouvement de tête, elle attira l'attention d'un des serveurs pour prendre sa place et se dirigea vers la table du couple.

Sasuke suivit son ami sans un mot. Pour être honnête, il ne savait pas quoi dire… il était assez impressionné de se trouver ici. Il connaissait la renommée de ce restaurant qui avait gravi les échelons assez rapidement et sans conteste cela semblait largement mérité vu le lieu. Mais ce qui le frappa le plus était le fait que son amant ait pu avoir une table en si peu de temps. Il avait lu dans un magazine qu'il fallait attendre des semaines pour avoir la chance d'avoir une table. Et là, son compagnon y parvenait en moins de deux !

Naruto espérait-il l'impressionner ? Si c'était le cas, eh bien il y avait grandement réussi. Sasuke ne pouvait s'empêcher de frissonner face à ça. Il aimait de plus en plus cet homme qui se dévoilait devant lui. Par le passé, il était du genre passif, suivant seulement le rythme de leur relation. Cependant aujourd'hui, c'était quelque chose de nouveau… d'électrisant.

Arrivant à leur table, les deux hommes s'installèrent tout en se saisissant des menus que la jeune femme leur proposait.

— Je vous laisse choisir. On viendra chercher votre commande par la suite. Souhaitez-vous boire quelque chose avant ?

— Du champagne.

— Quoi ?! S'étrangla Sasuke. Non !

— Pourquoi ?!

— Parce… C'est…

— Tu ne sais pas pourquoi tu ne veux pas, avoue ? Demanda Naruto dans un sourire.

Gêné par la remarque de son compagnon, Sasuke détourna le regard. Encore une fois, il avait compris ce qu'il avait dans la tête sans avoir à ouvrir la bouche. C'était quelque peu frustrant… il ne savait pas pourquoi il ne voulait pas du champagne, étrangement, ça lui donnait une drôle d'impression d'en boire. Comme s'il fêtait quelque chose d'important… bon c'était vrai ! C'était leur premier rendez-vous depuis un bon moment, mais de là… tout en se mordant l'intérieur de la bouche, il se rendit compte du chemin que prenaient ses pensées. Dans un soupir, il reporta son attention sur son petit ami qui terminait la commande, puis il dit une fois que l'hôtesse s'était éloignée.

— C'est le coup classique, non ?

— De ?

— Avec les filles… répliqua-t-il vivement.

_ Oh !

— Arrête de sourire ! T'as l'air d'un idiot… fit-il le rouge aux joues.

— Je te rassure tout de suite, tu es mon premier rendez-vous depuis notre rupture.

Naruto n'avait pas quitté son ami du regard. Il était sérieux dans ses propos et en même temps il ne disait que la vérité. Depuis ce jour-là six ans plus tôt, sa vie s'était concentrée sur sa famille et son travail... La jalousie de Sasuke envers ses prétendues conquêtes lui faisait plaisir, cela démontrait que ce dernier n'avait jamais cessé de penser à lui.

— Mais comment ?

— Je ne pouvais pas, tout simplement. Rina était née, elle a pris le pas sur tout le reste. Merci, lança-t-il au serveur qui apportait leur boisson.

Ce dernier déboucha la bouteille et les servit. Les bulles pétillantes dansaient au creux de la flûte et une envie irrésistible d'humecter ses lèvres s'empara de Sasuke. Il n'était pas du genre à boire de l'alcool, mais il appréciait de temps en temps un bon verre de vin ou une délicieuse coupe de champagne. Il fixa son amant avec gourmandise et après les paroles qu'il venait de dire cela augmentait son envie de lui. Quand il lui avouait n'avoir eu personne depuis que leur relation avait volé en éclat, son cœur s'était serré et un sentiment de culpabilité s'était emparé de lui. Il se sentait honteux d'avoir vécu sa vie privée comme il l'avait fait. Il se demandait comment son amant allait réagir en l'apprenant. Il serait aisé d'oublier cette partie peu glorieuse de son existence, mais ils s'étaient promis de ne rien se cacher, pour ne plus rien regretter.

— Avez-vous choisi monsieur ?

Naruto porta son attention une nouvelle fois sur la carte, après quelques secondes de réflexion, il finit par choisir ses plats. Quand le serveur se tourna vers Sasuke, ce dernier se contenta de prendre la même chose.

— Très bien ! Profitez de votre champagne, l'entrée sera servie dans 10 min.

— Merci.

— Je vous en prie.

— Tu pouvais prendre autre chose…

— Non, ça me convient, le coupa Sasuke tout en s'emparant de la flûte de champagne.

Dans un sourire sincère, il avança son bras vers le milieu de la table et tout en levant son verre il dit :

— À notre premier pas dans notre aventure...

Tout en lui rendant son sourire, Naruto fit de même et poursuivit :

— À nous deux et à notre prochaine vie dépourvue de regret.

Un tintement se fit entendre et les deux hommes se regardèrent avec amour et tendresse. C'était fou les divers sentiments qui les submergeaient en cet instant. C'était pourtant un moment dit ''normal'' dans une relation, mais pour ces deux hommes c'était quelque chose de nouveau, d'unique. L'amour qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre avait toujours existé, cependant ils s'étaient largement fourvoyés en croyant avoir tout pour acquis.

Sans quitter Sasuke du regard, Naruto but une gorgée de sa boisson et son compagnon en fit de même. La tension qui émanait d'eux était palpable.

— Si tu me racontais ce que tu as fait pendant ces 6 ans, lança-t-il en déposant son verre.

— Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire…

— On s'est promis de tout partager, n'est-ce pas ?

— Désolé, fit Sasuke en détournant le regard. Je dois avouer que ce n'est pas glorieux, je dirai même que j'en ai honte.

Percevant la crispation soudaine de sa mâchoire, Naruto le fixa avec attention. Il semblait tellement tendu et surtout terriblement nerveux. La manière dont sa jambe s'agitait sous la table le prouva très vite.

— Après notre rupture, je me suis plongé dans mes cours, oubliant tout le reste. La journée, ma tête se déconnectait et la nuit elle se concentrait sur toi. Toutes mes pensées se portaient sur toi, je ne comprenais pas, enfin, je ne voulais pas le comprendre et encore moins l'accepter. Pendant presque 4 ans ma routine était l'école et toi dans mes rêves, mes cauchemars… Quand j'ai fini par choisir une spécialité et une voie à suivre, j'avais retrouvé les sorties et l'envie d'avoir quelqu'un. Mais à chaque fois que je tentais de sortir avec quelqu'un, je finissais par tout gâcher. J'étais souvent sur les nerfs, je m'emportais très rapidement et surtout la machine ne marchait plus… Je ne bandais plus, ironique n'est-ce pas ? Alors qu'on passait notre temps à le faire, la nuit ou quel que soit le moment ou le lieu…

— Sa…

— Je m'imaginais être avec toi. Ton visage se superposait sur le leur et je parvenais enfin à assouvir ce besoin… Parfois, j'étais brutal et la plupart du temps je m'en fichais si mon partenaire du soir était satisfait ou pas… Et pour être honnête, j'ai dû avoir 2 ou 3 mecs dans mon lit depuis toi. Mais le plus clair de mon temps, je me satisfaisais tant bien que mal avec ton image dans la tête. Quand j'ai réussi à valider ma licence, je me suis empressé de revenir ici avec une idée bien précise en tête : te montrer que j'étais parvenu à t'oublier et à aller de l'avant. Et comme tu le sais, ça a été un échec total.

— Sasuke, je suis dé…

— Ne t'excuse pas ! Le coupa-t-il vivement. Ça fait partie de moi maintenant et bien que j'ai souffert de ton absence et surtout de la douleur que cela avait engendrée, ça m'a permis d'être celui que je suis maintenant. J'ai changé, émotionnellement parlant…

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda Naruto.

— Tu vas rire, fit-il en buvant une autre gorgée.

— Laisse-moi en juger, répondit-il dans un sourire.

Tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, Sasuke détourna le regard et se mit à pianoter la nappe de la table.

— Je suis clairement plus à fleur de peau, je pleure pour un rien… je ressens le besoin d'être aimé, qu'on fasse attention à ce que je ressens, qu'on prenne soin de moi… la manière dont on avait vécu par le passé, ma façon d'être avec toi, je ne saurai plus être cet homme. Si notre relation continue sur sa lancée, et j'espère de tout mon être que ce sera le cas, je risque d'agir étrangement… je veux dire…

Sasuke se tut et porta son attention sur son petit ami.

— J'étais clairement détruit, Naruto-san… avoua-t-il les yeux brillants d'émotion.

— Sasuke, susurra le plus âgé tout en se saisissant de la main qui n'a pas cessé de s'agiter. Je te promets de ne jamais plus te faire souffrir. Je prendrai soin de toi, je t'aimerai comme tu m'as aimé et tu m'aimes encore aujourd'hui, poursuivit-il le sourire aux lèvres.

— Prétentieux, lança Sasuke amusé.

— Je me rends compte que j'ai de la chance de recommencer notre histoire. Je n'ai jamais cessé de penser à toi, tu as été mon premier réel amour. Avant toi, je pensais savoir ce que c'était d'aimer, mais très vite la vérité m'avait frappé en plein visage. Et peu importe si tu as changé, j'ai évolué tout autant. Cela ne sera que bénéfique pour tous les deux.

— J'espère.

— Oui, fais-moi confiance, assura Naruto. Oh ! Voilà notre entrée.

— Monsieur.

Le dîner se déroula dans une ambiance des plus agréables. Les deux hommes avaient continué de parler tout au long du repas, échangeant souvenirs, rêves, parlant de leur futur et de la manière dont ils voyaient leur relation. Ils n'avaient pas cessé de se regarder amoureusement sachant qu'après ce dîner, ils allaient pouvoir avancer dans leur couple et leur vie de tous les jours.

Ce ne sera peut-être pas ce soir, cependant Naruto était certain d'une chose, il attendra le temps qu'il faudra pour être avec Sasuke. Certes il désirait le toucher et l'aimer, son sexe serait d'avis de lui faire l'amour tout de suite à même la table, mais il était bien élevé et surtout patient. Et son compagnon méritait mieux qu'être pris de la sorte. Pour l'heure, il pourrait se contenter de dormir contre lui tout en le tenant bien serré entre ses bras. Déposer ses lèvres sur sa peau, lui caresser les hanches, entremêler leurs doigts, le sentir frémir…

Oui, il y avait tellement de choses qu'il rêvait de faire, mais pour l'instant, vivre le moment présent était sa priorité.

* * *

_**À suivre…**_

* * *

J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu !

Le prochain se portera sur Shikamaru et Kiba, du moins la première moitié. La seconde sera sur Naruto et Sasuke.

Merci d'avoir lu.

Je vous dis à la prochaine,

Kain


	19. Chapter 19

**Merci à :** Yuki-Jiji, **Ketsuchi**, Raph1978, **Yezel** et Alycia Panther.

_**Merci à Celebrindal01 pour la relecture et correction ! Merci pour ta patience !**_

Merci pour vos reviews! Elles m'ont fait très plaisir.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Chapitre 19**_

* * *

Cela faisait bientôt deux mois que Kiba et Shikamaru étaient en couple. Leur relation était connue de très peu de personnes. Du côté Nara, il ne lui était pas facile d'en discuter avec sa famille… étant fils unique, ses parents risqueraient de mal prendre le fait qu'il soit en couple avec un homme… Son père pourrait sans doute mieux prendre la nouvelle que sa mère, mais il appréhendait beaucoup ce moment où il devrait le partager avec eux. Il n'avait pas prévu de le dire à qui que ce soit, mais plus il tardait cela plus ils risqueraient de l'apprendre par un tiers ou d'une façon peu engageante…

C'était pour cette raison que Shikamaru avait invité son père à déjeuner. On était un jour de semaine, plus précisément mardi. Le seul jour où son emploi du temps lui permettait de quitter son bureau pendant deux petites heures. Ces dernières semaines il profitait de ce moment pour rentrer chez lui et profiter de la cuisine de son petit ami, mais aujourd'hui cela se passera autrement. Et dire que trois mois plus tôt sa vie se résumait au travail et quelques coups d'un soir. Maintenant, il avait une relation stable et sérieuse. De réels sentiments enveloppaient leur couple, un quotidien à deux vraiment heureux et riche. Un homme comme lui vivant une histoire sérieuse, qui l'aurait cru ? Et pourtant il en était là et bien qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais de vive voix à son amant, il était réellement heureux et surtout amoureux.

Voilà pourquoi aujourd'hui il souhaitait en parler à son père. Il ne savait pas comment ce dernier allait prendre la nouvelle, mais il verrait bien.

Arrivé au restaurant, il se dirigea directement à sa table habituelle. Depuis le temps qu'il venait dans ce lieu, le personnel le connaissait parfaitement, lui et ses habitudes.

— Nara-san, quel plaisir de vous revoir.

— Merci, répondit-il dans un léger sourire.

— Votre table vous attend. Vous serez deux aujourd'hui ?

— C'est bien ça. Il ne devrait pas tarder.

En attendant que son père arrive, Shikamaru sortit sa tablette et entreprit de consulter le planning du mois. Sa somme de travail était toujours aussi importante pendant le mois d'août, il y aura le gros rush de l'été il faudrait qu'il s'organise au mieux pour pouvoir profiter de son amant. Tout en faisant défiler les pages, il s'empara de son paquet de cigarettes dans l'intention d'en allumer une. Mais très vite, il stoppa son geste. Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines qu'il avait promis à Kiba d'arrêter. C'était difficile, vraiment difficile… cependant, c'était un faible prix à payer. Son amant lui avait reproché le « mauvais » goût de ses baisers, et il comprenait cela. D'ailleurs, depuis qu'il avait décidé d'arrêter, ce dernier ne ratait pas une occasion pour s'emparer de ses lèvres, il en inventait même. C'était assez drôle de le voir agir de la sorte et il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Au contraire, il profitait de chaque instant.

Leur relation prenait de plus en plus d'importance et étrangement cela ne l'inquiétait pas. Il demandait même plus. Quand il avait dit à Kiba qu'il allait en parler à son père, ce dernier était resté figé pendant de longues secondes. Quand il y pensait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire.

_**[Flash-back]**_

_Les gémissements résonnaient dans la pièce. À chaque halètement, un grincement se faisait entendre, démontrant clairement le petit jeu qui se déroulait dans la chambre. La fine lumière du soleil traversait les rideaux mettant en valeur les courbes viriles de deux corps qui se mouvaient au rythme de leur respiration._

— _Shikamaru-san…_

— _Oui, dis-moi ce que tu veux._

— _Laisse-moi jouir, je t'en prie, souffla Kiba tout en serrant sa prise autour de la taille de son amant._

— _Encore un peu, répondit l'intéressé tout en s'enfonçant un peu plus profondément dans la chaleur accueillante de son délicieux compagnon._

_Faire l'amour le matin était très rare pour Shikamaru, il n'en trouvait aucun plaisir… La seule chose dont il était capable, c'était de boire son café pour émerger enfin. Mais depuis que Kiba partageait sa vie et son lit, il ne pouvait passer une journée sans câliner, embrasser, goûter à son petit ami. C'était devenu une sorte de rituel. Et encore ce matin, ils prenaient le temps de se donner du plaisir… bien que cette fois, ils so__ient__ allés jusqu'au bout._

_Tout en s'emparant des lèvres fiévreuses de Kiba, il recommença sa danse sensuelle. Lentement, profondément, il faisait tout pour faire durer l'intensité du moment, __frappant __à chaque coup de butoir contre cette petite boule de nerf qu'il avait appris à trouver. Et la position du missionnaire était la plus grisante et c'était celle qui donnait le plus de plaisir à Kiba. Bien qu'ils avaient testé pas mal de choses, pour l'heure ils gardaient une activité sexuelle dite « normale ». Et quand il entendait son amant gémir et frémir autant, il savait qu'il était sur la bonne voie. _

— _Arrête…_

— _Tu es sur ?_

— _Je… non… mais je veux venir… susurra Kiba tout en lui mordant le lobe de l'oreille. Laisse-moi venir._

_À ce geste, Shikamaru tressaillit. Dans un puissant et profond va-et-vient, il déversa tout ce qu'il pouvait dans sa chaleur étroite. Quand il sentit son amant augmenter la cadence, Kiba ne tarda __pas__ à jouir à son tour sur leurs ventres. _

_Vidé de toute __son__ énergie, Shikamaru s'effondra sur le corps trempé de sueur et tremblant, et ce dernier desserra sa prise sur sa taille, laissant tomber mollement ses jambes sur le lit. Le souffle court, le cœur battant à toute allure, ils se regardèrent avec intensité et passion, leurs bouches se retrouvèrent de nouveau pour un merveilleux et profond baiser. Après un dernier coup de langue, ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre et Shikamaru bascula sur le côté, rompant par la même occasion leur connexion. _

— _On ne devrait pas le faire le matin, gémit Kiba en se tournant sur le côté pour avoir le visage de son amant devant le sien._

— _Pourquoi ? S'enquit Shikamaru.. _

— _On travaille tous les deux et…_

— _Et ? _

— _Je risque de m'y habituer, répondit-il le rouge aux joues._

— _Oh, Oh ! Intéressant, fit-il amusé._

— _N'y pense même pas !_

— _Radin ! _

_Tout __en__ l'attirant dans ses bras, Shikamaru se mit à caresser la taille, la hanche, puis un furtif baiser fut déposé sur ses lèvres. Un moment de tendresse assez unique pour cet homme d'apparence rude._

— _Oh, ce soir je ne serai pas à la maison, __dit Kiba._

— _Comment ça ? Répliqua-t-il légèrement contrarié. _

— _Je fais du baby-sitting._

— _Ah oui, c'est vrai ! _

— _T'as oublié, murmura Kiba._

— _Non… _

_Voyant son regard sceptique, Shikamaru se reprit :_

— _Oui, j'ai oublié… _

— _Pas grave, je t'aime toujours autant, répondit Kiba amusé._

— _Je parle à mon père au déjeuner. _

— _Shikamaru-san, tu es sûr ?_

_Cela faisait quelques jours déjà qu'ils en avaient parlé, mais pour Kiba c'était juste une discussion sur le moment. Mais pour être honnête, il avait était touché par ces simples paroles. Savoir que son amant allait parler de lui à son père lui démontrait que leur relation était vraiment importante et sérieuse pour lui. Il ne l'avouerait pas, mais ce jour-là, il avait ét__é__ ému au-delà des mots. Son amour pour lui ne faisait que grandir et maintenant il ne saurait pas comment lui faire savoir. C'était fou d'aimer autant, c'était même effrayant. _

— _Oui, certain, dit-il tout en déposant ses lèvres sur son front._

— _J'espère que tout se passera bien._

— _Si tu dois t'inquiéter, ce serait du côté de ma mère… _

— _Merde…_

— _Ne t'en fais pas, elle ne réussira pas à me faire changer d'avis. D'ailleurs si elle appelle ici, ne te laisse pas avoir, OK ?_

_Après un dernier baiser sur les lèvres de Kiba, Shikamaru quitta la chaleur agréable du corps de ce dernier pour aller prendre sa douche. Nu comme le jour de sa naissance, Kiba le fixa avec gourmandise, ses yeux suivant les courbes fermes de ses fesses._

— _Arrête ça, fit l'intéressé en s'arrêtant. Tu veux me rejoindre et me frotter le dos ? ajouta-t-il avec une voix suave._

_N'attendant pas qu'on lui demande deux fois, le plus jeune accourra vers son amant pour s'emparer de sa main tendue et le suivit dans la salle de bain._

_**[Fin du flash-back]**_

— Voilà un sourire que j'aimerai voir plus souvent, lança une voix, faisant sursauter légèrement Shikamaru.

— Papa ! S'exclama ce dernier en se redressant pour aller saluer son père.

Après une accolade chaleureuse, les deux se quittèrent pour s'installer autour de la table. La relation entre le père et le fils avait toujours été bonne. Shikaku était le genre de père à l'écoute, attentif au moindre changement dans la vie de son fils, le laissant suivre son chemin sans ne jamais rien imposer. Un peu le contraire de sa mère, mais ce n'était pas le sujet. Shikamaru voulait profiter de ce déjeuner pour parler avec cet homme du nouveau tournant qu'avait pris sa vie.

— Ca fait plaisir de te voir, nos déjeuners me manquaient, lança son père.

— Désolé. Il y a eu du changement…

— Oh, par rapport à quoi ? Demanda Shikaku tout en saisissant le menu pour commander.

Le serveur arriva à leur hauteur pour connaître le choix de chacun. Les deux hommes ne s'attardèrent pas longtemps sur la liste de plats connaissant le restaurant, la décision fut prise assez rapidement. Le jeune homme nota la commande et après un dernier sourire il se dirigea vers la cuisine.

— Alors, reprit son père.

— J'ai rencontré quelqu'un, lança Shikamaru de but en blanc.

— Oh ! Pour que tu m'en parles, ça doit être sérieux.

— Assez oui, assura-t-il tout en s'emparant de son téléphone. Juge par toi-même, ajouta-t-il en portant le portable à la hauteur du regard de Shikaku.

— C'est…

C'était la seule et unique photo que Shikamaru avait permis à son amant de prendre. Il détestait être face à l'objectif, mais un soir pendant qu'ils regardaient un film Kiba avait saisi le moment présent pour en garder un souvenir. C'était une soirée comme une autre pourtant, mais cette nuit-là était quelque peu particulière. Lui-même avait senti que c'était unique… avoir son amant contre lui, la tête sur son épaule et sa main à lui autour de sa taille. Ils étaient si bien qu'une émotion encore peu connue de son être s'était emparée de lui. Une chaleur agréable, mais tout aussi grisante. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi il avait pris cette photo. Ainsi blottis l'un contre l'autre, ils reflétaient une image heureuse, mais tout aussi amoureuse.

— Un homme, se contenta de dire son père, soulignant cette évidence.

— T'as remarqué, fit Shikamaru amusé.

— Je ne m'y attendais pas…

Dire qu'il était surpris était un euphémisme. Il avait toujours connu son fils comme étant un homme à femmes. Il n'était pas du genre à avoir des relations sérieuses avec elles, mais il semblait être satisfait de la vie qu'il menait. Il ne s'attendait pas à le voir se marier, car il connaissait suffisamment bien son fils pour écarter cette idée. Bien que celle d'avoir des petits enfants, il en gardait un faible espoir. Son fils semblait heureux du chemin qu'il avait pris, bien que sa femme ait tenté de lui faire changer d'avis, elle n'avait récolté qu'une mise à distance de sa vie. Ils se parlaient rarement, et l'un comme l'autre s'en accommodait.

Cependant avec cette nouvelle, son quotidien à lui allait être un vrai enfer… De son côté, que ce soit avec une femme ou un homme peu lui importait. Savoir que son fils était heureux et que la personne avec qui il était l'aimait et acceptait son caractère difficile lui suffisait amplement.

— Il a l'air de te mener par le bout du nez, souligna son père dans un sourire.

— C'est pire que ça… j'ai arrêté de fumer sous sa demande, fit-il en se versant un verre d'eau.

— Non, je n'y crois pas ! Toi ne plus fumer ?! Je ne compte plus les nombres de fois où on a essayé de te faire arrêter cette merde.

— Ouais, souffla-t-il amusé.

— Fils.

— Hm ?

— Tu es heureux ?

— Plus que je n'aurai jamais cru cela possible. Tu me connais, je ne suis pas du genre à afficher ce que je ressens, mais avec lui tout glisse tout seul. Je me sens bien.

— Alors, je n'ai rien d'autre à ajouter.

Quelque peu surpris par les paroles de son père, Shikamaru le fixa d'un air interrogateur. Il s'attendait à le voir réagir calmement, mais accepter aussi facilement l'orientation qu'avait prise sa vie l'étonnait.

— Tu es sûr ? Tu sais que tu ne risques pas d'avoir de petits enfants, et c'est quelque chose qui te tient à cœur.

— Sans doute… fit-il en remerciant le serveur dans un hochement de tête. Mais si mes souvenirs sont bons, l'adoption et les mères porteuses existent, non ? Conclut-il en dépliant la serviette sur ses genoux.

— Merci, dit Shikamaru une fois son assiette devant lui. Sûrement… c'est un peu loin tout ça, ça ne fait que deux mois qu'on est ensemble.

— Intéressant ! S'exclama Shikaku. Alors qu'avant ça ne dépassait jamais quelques petites semaines. Ça promet de durer cette fois, ajouta-t-il dans un clin d'œil.

— Arrête ça, tu me mets la pression.

— Fils, sérieusement. Peu importe que tu sois avec un homme ou une femme, ce qui m'importe à moi, c'est que tu sois heureux. Certes, je suis surpris avec ce changement radical, mais tu n'as jamais rien fait comme les autres et ça t'a toujours réussi. Alors pourquoi devrais-je m'en inquiéter ?

— Kiba appréhendait cette discussion.

— C'est son prénom ? Eh bien, tu lui diras qu'il n'a pas à s'inquiéter, du moins de mon côté.

— Ouais… fit Shikamaru tout en fixant son assiette. Tu vas lui dire ?

— Pas sans ta permission, mais elle saura qu'il y a quelque chose…

— Hm… je n'ai pas trop envie qu'elle l'apprenne, du moins pour le moment.

— D'accord. Si tu me racontais votre rencontre ? Demanda Shikaku très intéressé.

Face à la question de son père, Shikamaru ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il se doutait déjà que ce dernier n'allait pas le juger sur son choix de vie, mais il se rendait compte qu'il était toujours aussi surpris. Seule ombre dans le tableau, la réaction de sa mère… Mais pour l'instant, ce n'était pas d'actualité. Il aviserait une fois que la bombe aura explosé.

**oOo**

_**De retour avec Sasuke et Naruto.**_

Le dîner avait été particulièrement agréable. Être avec une personne aimée engendrait une atmosphère des plus sereines, mais tout aussi stressante. Car pour Naruto c'était le début de tout, et il savait que cela valait de même pour Sasuke. Sa nervosité avait été très peu palpable tout le long du dîner, car son amant n'avait rien dit. Il souhaitait réussir ce premier rendez-vous et apparemment il y était parvenu… Les sourires qu'il lui avait lancés pendant la soirée étaient parvenus à faire disparaître cette appréhension. Ils avaient parlé encore et encore sans se juger, tentant de comprendre le chemin que leurs vies avaient pris depuis ces six années. Naruto s'était rendu compte de la souffrance imaginable de Sasuke, de sa détresse et il s'était juré de tout faire pour que cela n'arrive plus. Il aimait cet homme comme au premier jour, sans doute bien plus aujourd'hui… Les sentiments qui berçaient son cœur ne cessaient de croître jour après jour, emplissant ce vide qu'il avait laissé des années plus tôt, - il devrait plutôt dire, retrouvant sa place -… Il se demandait comment il allait faire pour lui faire comprendre tout ce qu'il ressentait, car les simples mots seraient bien trop peu pour décrire ce qu'il éprouvait pour lui. Ses pensées se bousculèrent dans sa tête sans trouver de solution à ses questions…

—…san.

Quelques nuits plus tôt, il avait rêvé lui faire l'amour. C'était le rêve le plus érotique qu'il n'avait jamais fait de toute sa vie. Sasuke s'était totalement abandonné, se laissant aimer sans aucune réserve. Il l'avait trouvé terriblement sexy et si magnifique. Rien que d'y penser il en frissonna d'excitation. Dans un mouvement de tête, il posa son regard sur sa nuque. Sa peau semblait si douce… elle devait être délicieusement sucrée.

— Naruto-san…

Tout en se léchant la lèvre inférieure, il déglutit avec difficulté, le regard toujours sur ce morceau de chair qui ne demandait qu'à être goûté. Les mains crispées sur le volant, il délaissa à regret sa contemplation pour faire attention à la route. Ils n'étaient plus très loin du parking de la résidence de Sasuke et rien que de songer le quitter son cœur se serra de douleur.

— NARUTO-SAN !

— **Quoi ?!** S'exclama-t-il dans un sursaut, le faisant dévier de sa route. T'es dingue de crier comme ça ! Je conduis !

— Désolé, mais je n'arrêtais pas de t'appeler…

— Je… pardon j'étais plongé dans mes pensées… murmura-t-il tout en tournant dans la rue qui l'intéressait.

— C'est dangereux ça aussi, répliqua Sasuke dans un petit sourire.

— Ouais, complètement… approuva-t-il en arrêtant la voiture. Sasuke…

— Tu veux monter boire un café ?

Ne prenant pas le temps de réfléchir ou de peser le pour et le contre, il sauta sur l'occasion et répondit avec sans doute un peu trop d'empressement :

— OUI !

Amusé, Sasuke pouffa face à sa réaction. Tout en déposant sa main gauche sur la joue de son ami et d'une caresse du pouce, il dit :

— On n'a plus à attendre.

— Tu es sûr ? S'enquit Naruto sans oser le regarder dans les yeux.

Il était certain de ne plus pouvoir résister davantage s'il captait son regard. Son désir, leur désir commun était tellement présent et si fort qu'ils étaient certains, l'un comme l'autre, qu'au moindre petit geste, mot, caresse, regard… ils succomberaient sans aucune réserve.

— À ton avis ? Alors, tu le veux ce café ? Reformula-t-il dans un clin d'œil.

— Putain oui !

— Langage.

Dans un rire amusé, Sasuke sortit de la voiture et se dirigea vers son immeuble. Naruto ne tarda pas à le suivre. Le brun avait senti la tension sexuelle s'accumuler tout au long du dîner, lui-même n'en pouvait plus de cette abstinence qu'il avait installé. Par le passé, il aurait été incapable de tenir ne serait-ce qu'une journée sans le toucher, mais après ce qu'il avait vécu, après cette nuit de rupture, tout avait changé… Pour ce soir, il ne souhaitait qu'une chose, être aimé par Naruto. Il voulait sentir cet amour qu'ils partageaient avec des gestes à lui… Il ne saurait l'expliquer, mais il savait comment montrer à cet homme ce qu'il éprouvait pour lui, mais il n'avait jamais encore vécu l'inverse. Comment Naruto lui ferait-il l'amour ? Comment le caresserait-il ? Comment le rassurerait-il ? Il y avait tant de questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête qu'il avait l'impression que tout cela allait forcément finir par sortir par sa bouche. Mais il doutait pouvoir réagir normalement si cela finissait par arriver. De toute façon, cela ne servait à rien de se torturer de la sorte sans aucune raison, il verrait le moment venu comment son amant se comporterait. Pourtant, il espérait que cela se passe comme dans ses rêves, c'était idiot de souhaiter que ça arrive, mais il avait définitivement changé, et malheureusement ce n'était pas toujours de la bonne façon, enfin pour lui en tout cas…

Cherchant sa clé avec empressement, il finit par la faire tomber… décidément, rien n'allait.

_« Calme-toi, mon vieux ! T'as déjà fait ça et ça a toujours ét__é__ génial… bon d'accord c'était il y a six ans, mais… » Se rassura-t-il._

_« Attends, qu'est-ce que je fous là ? Pourquoi je me casse la tête autant, merde ! C'est le mec que j'aime, on va coucher ensemble, j'ai peur de quoi ? Reprends-toi un peu ! »_

Une fois la porte fermée, les deux hommes se déchaussèrent. Un silence pesant s'était installé de lui-même, ils entrèrent dans l'appartement sans même se jeter un regard.

Sasuke se débarrassa de sa veste et s'installa sur le canapé. Naruto quant à lui, toujours sous le choc des mots de son compagnon, n'osa ouvrir la bouche de peur de tout gâcher. Il se contenta d'enlever son vêtement superflu et s'assit à ses côtes. Ce soir ils allaient enfin retrouver un contact plus intime. Naruto entendait son cœur bourdonner dans ses oreilles, des battements plus rapides et sourds. Il était nerveux, il ne pouvait le nier, mais surtout il était terriblement anxieux. Il ne savait pas comment son corps allait réagir après toutes ces années. Il n'avait plus couché avec personne depuis cette nuit là. Sa main avait été certes sa compagne de solitude, il s'était même doigté en imaginant Sasuke le prendre, mais sinon à part ça c'était le grand désert…

À son âge c'était sans doute étrange…Mais pendant toutes ces années, sa tête pensait à autre chose.

Naruto redoutait surtout de décevoir son amant, de mal faire, d'être tout simplement nul. D'où son état actuel.

— Naruto-san.

— OUI ! S'exclama-t-il vivement.

La voix de Sasuke le tira de ses réflexions, l'obligeant à le regarder dans les yeux.

— Tu vas bien ?

— Oui !

— Tu es sûr ? Tu es tout rouge… même tes oreilles, souligna-t-il en écartant tout doucement ses cheveux de ladite zone.

— Je vais bien, c'est juste…

— Juste ?

— Nerveux, murmura Naruto.

— Hein ?! Je n'ai pas entendu.

— Nerveux ! Répliqua-t-il avec de plus force.

Sasuke le fixa avec incompréhension. Tout en lui caressant la joue de sa main qui n'avait pas quitté son visage, il le regarda avec plus d'attention, il remarqua alors son air crispé, et il demanda :

— Où est passé l'homme sûr de lui de la soirée ?

— Je…

— C'est moi qui devrais ressentir ça…

— Comment ça ?

Se rendant compte de ce qui était sorti de sa bouche, il se redressa et prit la direction de la cuisine.

— Un café ! Tu voulais un café !

Naruto ne lui laissa pas le temps de faire un pas de plus qu'il le stoppa en lui retenant le bras. Même à travers le tissu de sa chemise, Sasuke sentit la chaleur de la main de ce dernier lui irradier la peau. Il avait l'impression de l'avoir à même la peau et cela le fit frémir davantage. Pourquoi réagissait-il de la sorte, alors que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils se touchaient ? Il ne comprenait plus la manière dont son corps réagissait avec cet homme.

— Je l'entends distinctement.

— Quoi ?

— Ton cœur. Il bat au même rythme que le mien, peut-être même plus vite.

Se contentant de baisser la tête, Sasuke se sentit rougir encore plus. Cet homme avait le chic pour tout rendre compliqué, il ne se rendait certainement même pas compte du pouvoir qu'il avait sur lui.

— Sasuke, on devrait arrêter de tourner autour du pot. Je…

— Pardon… tout était clair dans ma tête. Mais le penser et le faire, surtout après toutes ces années, c'est…

— Je sais, je suis dans le même état.

Tout en le faisant tourner pour lui faire face, Naruto était persuadé d'avoir le visage encore aussi écarlate que le sien. Dans un geste brusque, il l'attira à lui dans une étreinte chaleureuse et puissante, le serrant aussi fort que cela lui était possible, mais la peur de lui faire mal l'empêchait de laisser son corps lui dicter son envie réelle.

L'étreindre jusqu'à fusionner son corps au sien, voilà ce qu'il espérait.

— Naruto-san ?

— Excuse-moi…

— Non, ça va.

Tout en humant son parfum enivrant, Naruto se rendit compte de la chance qu'il avait de pouvoir être là et d'avoir une seconde chance. Combien de personnes rêveraient de vivre une telle chose ? Il ne saurait le dire, mais il était certain qu'il devait y en avoir énormément. Tout en déposant sa tête au creux de l'épaule de Sasuke, le savourant au maximum, il souffla :

— Je t'aime.

Aux paroles prononcées, Sasuke se figea. Le cœur battant à toute vitesse, il frémit de bonheur tellement il était heureux. Lui avait-il déjà dit qu'il aimait ? Oui, c'est certain ! Alors pourquoi ce soir cela avait-il plus d'effet ? Pourquoi se sentait-il euphorique et prêt à s'en voler ? Son cœur était devenu vraiment bizarre… L'amour rendait bizarre…

Tout en le serrant davantage, il répondit :

— Je t'aime aussi.

Naruto se sentit soudainement plus léger et détendu, caressant le dos de Sasuke avec tendresse. La poitrine gonflée d'émotion, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Tout en s'écartant légèrement, il amorça un geste vers la bouche de son compagnon et la captura avec douceur. Lentement leurs lèvres se goûtèrent, se touchèrent. Un contact dénoué de toute frustration, mais chargé de promesse. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent dans une danse sensuelle et passionnée. Le baiser devint plus profond au fur et à mesure que les secondes s'écoulèrent. Les mains quittèrent leurs emplacements initiaux pour se retrouver autour du cou de l'un et pour l'autre, sa nuque se vit caresser par un toucher brulant et grisant. Très vite le manque d'air les rappela à l'ordre, mettant fin par la même occasion à la fusion de leurs bouches. Front contre front, ils profitèrent de l'instant présent, mais surtout pour reprendre leur souffle. Tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, Sasuke dit :

— Je dois aller prendre une douche…

— Hmm…

— Tu veux un café ?

— Oublie le café, c'est toi que je veux.

— Idiot ! Répliqua-t-il le visage écarlate. J'en ai pour 10 min.

— 5 min !

— Crétin ! Je reviens, lança-t-il en prenant la direction de la salle de bain.

— Je vais appeler la maison.

— OK.

— Sasuke.

— Oui ?

— Je t'aime.

— Idiot… marmonna Sasuke le cœur au bord de l'explosion.

_« Tais-toi bon sang ! Pourquoi tu bas si fort, traitre ! »_

Sans le quitter des yeux, Naruto se rendit compte qu'il aurait dû aller prendre une douche en premier. Cependant maintenant, en y réfléchissant les mots de Sasuke indiquaient que ce serait lui qui serait…

— Merde…

Sentant ses joues reprendre une couleur bien rouge, il se recroquevilla dans un mouvement vif et il n'osa plus bouger. Les mains cachant son visage, ses pensées se bousculèrent dans sa tête, le rendant encore plus nerveux que tout à l'heure. Comment il allait faire ? Sera-t-il à la hauteur ? Arrivera-t-il à satisfaire son amant ?

_« Merde ! Merde, merdeeeeeeeeeee ! » _

_« Je suis dans la merde ! »_

Ce n'était pas possible, n'est-ce pas ? Inspirant longuement, puis expirant profondément, il se redressa tant bien que mal, et chercha du regard sa veste. Ce n'était pas le moment de se poser toutes ces questions, il fallait qu'il appelle la maison… Dans un soupir, il s'empara de son téléphone et appuya sur le bouton. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent et une voix se fit entendre.

— Tu en as mis du temps !

— Bonsoir à toi aussi…

— Rina-chan n'a pas pu t'attendre plus, elle dort déjà.

— Mince, désolé Kiba… mais je ne pouvais pas appeler plus tôt. Elle a attendu longtemps ?

— Une petite heure, elle était fatiguée.

— Merde… c'est la première fois que je ne suis pas là pour la border… elle a pleuré ? S'enquit Naruto dans une voix chargée d'appréhension.

— Non, ne t'inquiète pas vieux. Elle va bien, le rassura son ami.

— Ah, tant mieux, soupira-t-il soulagé.

— Et toi, ta soirée ?

— Excellente, et là elle sera parfaite.

— Ohh ! Vous allez sauter le pas, il était temps, se moqua gentiment Kiba.

— La ferme ! Je suis déjà assez nerveux…

— Ben pourquoi ? C'est comme la bicyclette, ça ne s'oublie pas, fit-il amusé.

— Ouais… à part que je n'ai jamais été aux commandes… bref, je verrai bien.

— Naruto, laisse ton corps te guider, tu verras ça ira tout seul. Profite du moment et ne pense pas au reste.

— Oui… Au fait !

— Hm ?

— Comme tu t'en doutes, je ne rentre pas, ça ira avec ton copain ? Vous vivez ensemble depuis peu, mais j'espère…

— T'inquiète pas pour ça.

— OK. Bon, je te dis à demain et merci.

— Profite de ta soirée et amuse-toi bien ! Protège-toi.

— Crétin ! Bonne nuit.

— Ouais, bonne nuit.

Tout en raccrochant, il laissa sa tête tomber en arrière et soupira. Pour la première fois de sa vie, sa fille avait été mise au second plan. C'était quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais cru lui arriver. Il espérait juste qu'elle ne lui en voudrait pas. Mais vu les dires de Kiba, ça ne semblait pas être le cas. Dans un sourire, il porta son téléphone à la hauteur de ses yeux et déverrouilla l'écran. La petite frimousse de sa fille apparut. Les cheveux en couettes, portant une robe d'été, les joues rougies par la crise de rire qu'ils avaient eu ce jour-là, les yeux pétillants et un sourire qui ferait fondre n'importe quel cœur. Elle lui manquait déjà…

Mais ce soir, son papa avait besoin d'être avec l'homme qu'il aimait. Cette nouvelle étape dans leur vie était importante pour tous les trois. Avec Sasuke, ils allaient former une famille, et il fera tout pour y parvenir. Il n'avait pas le droit de le laisser partir, il ne voulait plus avoir de regret.

Des bruits de pas le tirèrent de ses pensées, il se redressa et fixa son amant. Portant un peignoir de bain, les cheveux encore mouillés, les joues rougies par la chaleur, il était tout simplement à tomber !

— Naruto-san, tu peux aller en prendre une si tu…

Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il se retrouva serré dans les bras de Naruto. L'odeur du shampoing titillait ses narines, le rendant fou d'impatience et de désir. Il avait envie de lui, tout de suite et maintenant. Attendre une seconde de plus lui était impossible… plus rien n'existait autour de lui à part ce corps chaud et terriblement sexy qui se trouvait contre lui. Une partie endormie depuis un moment se réveilla, formant une bosse contre la cuisse de Sasuke ce dernier l'avait sûrement senti.

— Naruto…

— Excuse-moi…

Sans attendre une seconde de plus, Sasuke attrapa la main de Naruto et l'entraîna vers la chambre. Il en avait marre d'attendre et de tourner autour du pot. Il voulait cet homme en lui et il voulait en faire de même. Ce n'était pas en restant debout au milieu du salon qu'ils allaient y arriver. Une fois dans la pièce, il bascula son amant sur le lit et le toisa du regard. Sans le quitter des yeux, il entreprit de défaire la ceinture de son peignoir et tout en se léchant les lèvres, il souffla dans une voix chargée de désir :

— Je te veux.

Un frisson parcourut le corps de Naruto, engendrant par la même occasion une augmentation significative de son érection. La petite bosse de tout à l'heure déformait totalement son pantalon, engendrant en lui une gêne incompréhensible. Il était excité, c'était plus qu'évident, mais surtout il avait faim. Sans le vouloir, cette façon qu'il avait eue d'agir avait éveillé quelque chose en lui. Son corps réclamait d'être touché, mais surtout de le toucher. Ancrant son regard au sien, il se redressa et avança sa main vers les siennes. Sasuke s'apprêta à laisser tomber le peignoir au sol quand il fut stoppé par Naruto. Dans un geste d'une lenteur difficilement supportable, il l'attira vers lui et l'emprisonna contre lui dans une prise possessive.

— J'ai faim.

— Alors, dévore-moi, fit Sasuke d'une voix rauque.

Il ne se fit pas prier, il se mit à lécher sa peau terriblement douce et si appétissante. Le goût de son amant était sucré et très parfumé. Tout en léchant son ventre plat, il fit glisser le peignoir qui termina sa course au sol. Totalement nu et offert, Sasuke gémit de plaisir face aux assauts brûlants et grisants de Naruto. Il sentit ses lèvres capturer sa chair tendue par la gêne et l'impatience, suivit très vite par ses dents mordillant sa peau qui devait être certainement rouge suite au traitement de ce dernier. Un halètement se fit entendre quand cette bouche qui semblait très impatiente captura l'un de ses tétons et se mit à le titiller avec un sadisme certain. Un gémissement plus profond que les autres s'échappa de ses lèvres, un plaisir plus violent que d'habitude s'empara de lui, embrasant ses sens, faisant basculer sa tête en arrière. Fébrile, le souffle court et le cœur battant à toute allure il parvint à souffler :

— Na… Naruto-san… arrête.

— Non.

— Je risque… de jouir.

— Je ne t'ai même pas touché. Tu es devenu très sensible à ce que je vois, précisa-t-il en délaissant le haut de son corps pour s'intéresser à une partie très éveillée.

Son index se posa sur le gland déjà bien rose et trempé de liquide séminal. D'une pression, Naruto tortura le bout de la verge totalement en érection. D'une caresse brusque, il s'empara totalement de l'organe pulsant et le porta à ses lèvres. Il s'apprêta à le prendre dans sa bouche quand il se retrouva poussé vers l'arrière.

— Arrête !

— Mais… Pourquoi ?!

— Idiot… il faut un préservatif pour ça…

— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, demanda-t-il incrédule. On n'a jamais eu beso…

— I ans de cela, oui…

— Merde… désolé.

Amusé par cet oubli, Sasuke lui prit le visage en coupe et s'avança pour lui capturer les lèvres. Un baiser léger, mais chargé d'amour et de promesse.

— Je n'ai pas encore eu mes résultats, alors on va se protéger comme des adultes responsables.

Pour toute réponse, Naruto s'empara de ses lèvres et le fit basculer sur le lit. Le dominant de son corps, il se lécha les lèvres et de sa main il lui écarta les jambes. D'une caresse, il fit parcourir ses doigts sur la douce et chaude peau de son amant. Ce dernier ne tarda pas à frissonner et une toute nouvelle expression naquit sur son visage. Les iris cobalts étaient à présent dilatés, les joues totalement rougies, le souffle court et tout cela à cause de sa main sur l'intérieur de sa cuisse. Naruto n'en revenait pas de l'image que le visage de son amant arborait. Il était tellement mignon qu'il n'avait qu'une seule envie, c'était de l'enfermer quelque part sans aucune possibilité de sortie. Ce côté possessif ne lui correspondait pas, mais cette nouvelle relation prenait une tout autre dimension. Et le simple fait qu'il allait prendre Sasuke le prouvait largement. Un nouveau halètement, suivit d'un tremblement qui semblait avoir électrisé tout son corps engendra une réaction tout aussi violente chez Naruto. Son sexe encore comprimé dans son boxer et pantalon était sur le point d'exploser. Il avait envie d'être touché, d'être caressé, mais surtout être dans la chaleur encore inédite pour lui.

— Na… Naruto-san…

— Sas… Sasuke… je ne…

Avec empressement, les mains de Sasuke s'emparèrent de la ceinture de Naruto et dans des gestes nerveux, il défit la boucle. Le cliquettement métallique se fit entendre, un zip le suivit et un froissement de tissus concluait son déshabillage. Quand ses doigts frôlèrent la verge tendue de son compagnon, ce dernier émit un son aigu et peu masculin. Dans un gémissement rauque, il dit :

— Ne… me touche pas. Je risque de venir, murmura-t-il tout en enlevant sa chemise pour la laisser tomber sur le sol.

— Alors, viens !

— Non, je ne veux… arrête…

Sasuke se moquait totalement des plaintes de Naruto. Il voulait le voir jouir, perdre le contrôle pour finir par se répandre entre ses doigts. Les mouvements de va-et-vient se firent plus intenses, plus suggestifs… Les halètements de son blond étaient plus profonds et son excitation semblait atteindre des sommets. Basculant sa tête en arrière, ne parvenant plus à toucher et profiter de la douce peau de Sasuke, Naruto se sentit perdre pied. L'orgasme était proche et sa résistance ne tarda plus à s'envoler.

Le souffle court, le coeur battant à toute allure, Naruto faiblit face au savoir-faire de son amant. Le caressant de haut en bas, titillant son gland… il glissa son doigt dans la fente fine pour accroître la tension déjà à son paroxysme. Et dans une torture calculée, il pinça son sommet et avant qu'il n'ait le temps de lui demander d'arrêter, dans un frémissement intense il déchargea totalement entre ses doigts et sur leurs ventres. Le liquide épais et blanchâtre dégoulinait paresseusement sur leurs corps, et Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de vouloir le goûter. Ce qu'il fit sans plus attendre en ramenant ses doigts vers sa bouche. Et quand Naruto le remarqua, il l'arrêta net.

— Qu'est… ce que… tu fous ?! S'exclama-t-il tout en tentant de rependre son souffle.

—…je te goûte…

— Mais je croyais…

Amusé, Sasuke reprit sa tâche et lécha avec gourmandise ses doigts. Le goût de son amant pouvait-il changer ? Il l'avait toujours trouvé délicieux malgré cette amertume qui caractérisait le sperme, mais à cet instant, il était tout simplement sucré et si bon.

— T'es clean, je le sais.

Gêné par le geste de Sasuke, Naruto détourna le regard. Il avait du mal à l'admettre, mais comme il lui avait confié pendant le dîner, il n'avait eu personne depuis leur rupture… mais s'en rendre compte de cette façon était déstabilisant et surtout terriblement gênant. Son amant avait son goût dans sa bouche… Sasuke avait léché son sperme sans aucun apriori, lui faisant totalement confiance. Il ne savait pas comment il devait interpréter ça, mais pour être honnête, ce geste l'avait totalement excité et d'ailleurs le retour à la vie de son sexe le démontrait clairement. Bon sang ! Cela faisait à peine une minute qu'il avait joui et il avait déjà une trique d'enfer.

— Embrasse-moi ! Ordonna-t-il en amorçant un mouvement vers sa bouche.

— T'es sûr ? J'ai encore ton goû…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que ses lèvres furent capturées par la bouche avide de Naruto. Avec passion et impatience, sa bouche se mouvait contre celle de son amant. Leurs langues se retrouvèrent, son goût lui parvint, un peu amer, mais surtout très étrange d'avoir son propre parfum en bouche. L'intensité de la danse augmenta, rendant leurs souffles courts et étouffés. Le baiser s'approfondit davantage, du moins si cela était possible. Sans se séparer, les mains de Naruto parcoururent le torse finement musclé de Sasuke, soulignant les lignes parfaites de son corps, la peau claire et douce… c'était délicieux, que ce soit sa saveur buccale ou cette merveilleuse sensation contre ses mains. Très vite, l'une de ses mains se dirigea vers l'un de ses tétons pour le caresser. Le petit bourgeon rose contre ses doigts se durcit et un halètement sourd échappa des lèvres de Sasuke, rompant par la même occasion leur baiser.

— Nar… Naruto-san…

— Hm ?

— Prends-moi…

— Pas encore…

— Non ! J'en peux plus d'attendre, s'il te plait…

_« Putain ! Comment je suis sensé te résister si tu me parles avec __cette__ voix… »_

— Merde…

Tout en redressant les hanches dans le but de titiller le désir déjà bien présent de Naruto, il se colla contre sa verge tendue et ce dernier pesta contre son geste.

— Une capote…

— Dans le tiroir… il y a du lubrifiant aussi.

Naruto tendit la main vers l'objet de sa quête, très vite une boite en carton et un flacon quelque peu froid rencontrèrent ses doigts. Sans quitter Sasuke des yeux, il s'empara de la boite et avec précipitation il l'ouvrit.

— C'est ta taille ?

— Ouais, je crois…

Il en prit un et déchira l'emballage. Sans plus attendre, il fit glisser le latex le long de sa verge, ce qui fit frémir son amant qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux. Les iris dilatés et la bouche soudainement devenue sèche, il s'humecta les lèvres dans un geste totalement innocent, mais qui eut une toute autre lecture chez Naruto.

— Putain, arrête de m'exciter.

— Hein ?! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

— Fais ton innocent… marmonna-t-il tout en saisissant le flacon. J'aurai dû mettre la capote après…

— Hm… pas grave.

— T'es prêt ?

— Oui, depuis des heures, souffla-t-il d'une voix chargée de désir.

— Petit allumeur.

Tout en laissant couler le liquide sur ses doigts, Naruto se lécha les lèvres dans une attitude prédatrice. Tout aussi doucement que les tensions exercées sur son corps lui permettaient, il toucha l'intimité de Sasuke. Face au froid, ce dernier tressaillit, laissant un délicieux gémissement lui échapper. Lentement, il poussa un premier doigt grâce à la lotion. Il glissa à l'intérieur de son amant très facilement. Encouragé, il y ajouta un second. La poussée se fit légèrement plus difficile, toutefois Naruto parvenait sans mal à aller et venir dans son étroitesse brûlante. Les mouvements de ciseaux débutèrent alors, engendrant encore plus de frémissements chez Sasuke. Quand il le vit bouger ses hanches dans le but d'approfondir son toucher, Naruto décida d'ajouter un troisième doigt, mais très vite la voix de son amant le stoppa :

— Si je ne sens pas ta queue en moi tout de suite, tu vas te retrouver à ma place…

Sa voix était froide, mais il percevait sans mal sa frustration. Décidément, ce nouveau Sasuke lui plaisait énormément. Il avait un nouvel homme devant lui dans tous les sens du terme. Cet aspect devrait le faire réfléchir un peu, et pourtant à cet instant il savait une chose : il l'aimait encore plus que tout à l'heure ! Comment pouvait-il éprouver autant d'amour envers une personne, à part sa fille et son père ? Il ne saurait le dire, pourtant il était certain que ces sentiments ne cesseront jamais de croître. Tout en capturant ses lèvres, il tenta de lui faire comprendre par ce geste à quel point il était important pour lui, à quel point il lui était nécessaire dans sa vie… un baiser plein de promesses et de tendresse. Après quelques secondes, il rompit le contact pour se concentrer sur la suite de leur étreinte. S'emparant de nouveau du flacon de lubrifiant, il enduit son sexe et l'entrée accueillante de Sasuke.

— Ne te plains pas si tu as mal, fit-il en le pénètrant sans ménagement.

Un halètement profond et bruyant se fit entendre quand la verge de Naruto s'enfonça dans la chaleur étroite de son amant jusqu'à la garde. Le cœur battant et le regard chargé de désir, ne bougeant pas d'un centimètre, il laissa Sasuke s'habituer à sa présence en lui. La manière dont le brûlant canal l'accueillit montrait clairement que c'était nouveau pour lui. Le visage crispé, les yeux clos, il tentait vraisemblablement de reprendre son souffle qui fut coupé par l'intrusion soudaine de Naruto. Ça semblait être inconfortable pour lui, mais il savait par expérience que cela allait se transformer en plaisir… il suffisait juste qu'il reste là sans bouger jusqu'à ce que son amant lui donne la permission de bouger. Les bras plaqués sur le lit de part et d'autre de la tête de Sasuke, il déglutit avec difficulté et espérait que ce dernier lui accorderait très vite ce qu'il attendait. Rester à l'intérieur de ce volcan si brûlant et intense était une véritable torture. Il déposa délicatement une de ses mains sur la joue rouge et perlée de sueur.

— Ça va ?

Pour toute réponse, Sasuke hocha la tête tout en fermant les yeux. Tout en se pinçant les lèvres, il amorça un léger mouvement vers l'avant pour approfondir un peu plus la pénétration du puissant sexe de son amant. Étrangement, une fois qu'il fut à l'intérieur de lui, il lui apparut beaucoup plus épais et long. Il avait pratiquement la même taille, pourtant en cet instant, celui de Naruto lui paraissait encore plus imposant… sans doute était-ce dû au fait qu'il était dans un endroit si étroit…?

— Oui, fit-il tout en collant sa joue davantage contre la paume de son amant.

— Je peux bouger ? Je sais qu'au début ce sera inconfortable, mais…

— Bouge ! Répliqua-t-il d'un ton brusque.

Naruto ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et se mit à aller et venir. Tout doucement au début, mais tout aussi profondément. Il prit son temps pour sentir le moindre frottement contre les parois brûlantes de son amant. Les mouvements de va-et-vient se firent plus intenses, plus violents, mais tout aussi grisants. Il n'oserait pas lui avouer, être ainsi en lui si serré, irradié par cette chaleur toute nouvelle pour lui le rendait heureux. Il se sentait à sa place et surtout il adorait faire l'amour à son homme. Quand il sentit les jambes de Sasuke l'enlacer à la taille, les coups de butoir s'intensifièrent pour prendre un rythme plus erratique et plus fiévreux. La danse prit une tout autre dimension quand Sasuke se serra davantage autour de sa verge, ce qui engendra un frémissement électrisant aux creux des reins de Naruto.

— Merde, ne fais pas ça !

— Je… je vais pas tarder…

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de finir sa phrase, il s'empara de ses lèvres dans un baiser lent et terriblement doux. De l'une de ses mains, il saisit le sexe de Sasuke. Contre sa peau, il pouvait sentir les veines prêtes à exploser, le liquide séminal coulant le long de cet organe frémissant…. Il savait qu'il allait jouir d'une seconde à l'autre et sans cesser ses mouvements impétueux, il se mit à le caresser pour lui permettre de tout lâcher. Les gémissements de ces deux corps emportés par les ardeurs du plaisir accompagnèrent leurs mouvements chauds et enflammés.

Lèvres contre lèvres, il murmura :

— Jouis pour moi.

— Na… Naruto… san…

Totalement perdu dans ce plaisir encore méconnu, il oublia la douleur qu'il avait éprouvée quelques minutes plus tôt… Elle avait disparu et surtout elle se transforma en une sensation de plénitude frémissante et passionnée. Les coups de reins se firent plus énergiques et profonds, Sasuke sentait le sexe de son amant toucher quelque chose en lui et à chaque geste, un grand plaisir le saisissait. S'il avait su qu'être pris procurait autant de plaisir, il aurait demandé à Naruto de le prendre beaucoup plus tôt !

— Naruto-san… je vais…

À la voix si délicieuse et rauque de son amant, Naruto laissa échapper un râle. Remuant ses hanches puissantes, il écrasait son ventre contre celui de son amant pour plonger toujours plus loin. Puis il fit monter en lui une vague de plaisir qui le dévasta.

— Naruto ! Cria Sasuke tout en laissant le désir exploser.

L'orgasme fut tellement puissant que ce dernier en oublia de respirer. Le sperme couvrit leurs ventres, le souffle court et erratique, il tenta de reprendre le contrôle, mais ce fut peine perdue. Sa verge reposait mollement entre les doigts de Naruto, mais la sienne était encore totalement dure… Ses mouvements s'étaient ralentis pendant sa frénésie, mais très vite ses hanches reprirent de leur vigueur et se mirent à lui marteler les fesses. Naruto sentait qu'il allait exploser d'une seconde à l'autre, alors il accéléra le rythme et tenta de s'enfoncer aussi profondément que possible. Après un dernier coup de reins, son corps se raidit et après une violente poussée, il déversa le tout à l'intérieur du préservatif.

Il se laissa tomber sur Sasuke, complètement épuisé, des gémissements étouffés s'élevant dans la chambre. Leurs corps en sueur, totalement épuisés, ils tentèrent de reprendre pied dans la réalité. Peu à peu, les étoiles s'éloignèrent, le feu d'artifice s'éteignit, la danse cessa… D'un geste lent, Naruto se retira et se débarrassa du morceau de latex tout en le nouant dans la petite poubelle non loin.

— Bon sang… souffla-t-il en l'attirant à lui. C'était incroyable !

— Oui. C'était génial. Répondit Sasuke tout en déposant un baiser sur le cou de son amant. On devrait se laver.

— Hm… encore une minute. Laisse-moi reprendre mon souffle, dit Naruto tout en camouflant un bâillement.

_« Je suis lessivé… le sexe c'est bon, c'est foutrement bon ! Ça m'a manqué…_ » Pensa-t-il en caressant les cheveux totalement ébouriffés de son compagnon.

— Oui, encore une minute…

Une minute après, puis deux, suivit de dix autres, mais aucun des deux hommes ne bougea. Finalement, ils finirent leur nuit collants, mais totalement rassasiés. Le nettoyage attendra demain, pour l'heure, leurs corps avaient besoin de récupérer…

* * *

**À suivre…**

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu! Pour ma part, j'ai adoré l'écrire! Certes, il m'a demandé du temps, mais le résultat est là!

Je vous dis à la prochaine,

A très bientôt,

Kain


End file.
